Strange Beginnings
by IceGirl2772
Summary: There was a girl with Jack the night he was caught in the Decepticon attack. What is so special about the girl? She is the daughter Optimus and Arcee were forced to give up. If they gave her up to protect her from the Decepticons, how will they cope with seeing her again? And can they protect her without revealing the truth? OptimusxArcee RatchetxOC R&R PEOPLE!
1. Prelude

Michael Darby climbed out of the car first after killing the ignition. His wife, June, followed him with her handbag. Together, they walked towards the back of the car. Andrew unstrapped their two-year-old son, Jack, from his car seat and settled him onto his hip while June grabbed his diaper bag.

It was one of the few days that the three of them can spend together as a family. Michael is a member of the United States Army. When he wasn't at home with his wife and son in Jasper, Nevada, he was called away to fight a war somewhere. June is an ER Nurse at the local hospital. Whenever she's working, she leaves her son with her mother who doesn't live far or their next-door neighbor when her mother's sick.

To celebrate one of the few days they had together, they took their son to the carnival that was in town. For June and Michael, seeing the joy in their son's eyes was well worth the early morning they had to suffer to make sure they were the first people in.

"Did you have fun today, son?" Michael asked.

"Yep!" Jack nodded eagerly as Michael placed him on the ground and grabbed his hand.

"Hey. What's that?" June suddenly asked.

Michael glanced in the direction June was looking at and was curious as well. There was a basket sitting on their front porch. A white blanket was poking from the rims. June went to approach the basket, but Michael gently placed a hand on her arm. He had been in enough battlefields to know that he had to be careful. They didn't know what the basket contained. For all he knew, the enemies he and his mates fight overseas could have found where he lived and left a bomb there to kill him and his family.

"I'll go first," Michael murmured as he placed Jack's hand in June's waiting hand, "Stay with mummy, OK?"

"OK," Jack whispered.

Slowly, Michael approached the basket, each step portraying the caution he took. When he reached the basket, he noticed that the blanket was moving around. This confused Michael. What could possibly be in the basket? There was only one way to find out. With shaky hands, he grasped the blanket. Then he noticed something else.

A letter.

"Honey, I want you to take this letter," Michael said as he reached the hand out behind him.

June bravely stepped forward and took the letter from him. Jack stayed hidden behind his mother's leg as he watched his father study the basket curiously. Slowly, Michael unveiled the blanket to reveal…

"Oh my God!" Michael gasped.

There was a baby lying in the basket. Her blue eyes were wide open as she studied her new surroundings curiously.

"Baby!" Jack squealed excitedly as he ran forward and looked inside, "Hi!"

The baby giggled and grasped Jack's finger when he reached out to touch her. Michael smiled as he watched the interaction between the son and the baby on their doorstep. He knew that when it comes to babies, Jack was a curious boy. Whenever he got to visit June in the hospital, he always asked to go to the nursery so he could play with the babies or the children's ward to play with the other kids.

"Honey, listen to this," June said to Michael as he began to read the letter over June's shoulder.

"_**To the residents of this house,**_

_**We do not wish to abandon our daughter like this. But we feel as if we do not have a choice. People threatening to kill us surround us everywhere we go. When our baby was born, we knew she would be in danger because of them. We could not risk our daughter being found and killed before she could live. So we decided to leave her here on your doorstep. Somewhere she wouldn't be found.**_

_**Please take her in and raise her as your own. The reason we're doing this is so she can have a better chance at life. Please don't turn your back on her. You're her only hope.**_

_**Her name is Talida and her middle name is Corrie. She is two weeks old and was born July 21. We thank you for taking her in.**_

_**Give her the necklace when you feel she's old enough to receive it.**_

_**And tell her we love her.**_"

"The letter wasn't signed. I feel sorry for her parents. They felt as if they didn't have a choice," June sighed sadly.

"How long had she been lying there?" Michael wondered.

"Hopefully, not very long. Poor thing must be hungry," June mused as she noticed the way she was suckling Jack's finger, signifying she wanted milk, "What should we do?"

"We're not turning her over to Child Services," Michael immediately decreed, "Trust me. I was in the foster system for four years after my parents died. She wouldn't stand a chance."

"Do we have the things we would need? Changing table, clothes, toys, a cot?" June asked.

"We kept the changing table, cot and the baby monitors from when we had Jack. And tomorrow, we can go shopping for brand new clothes, toys and another high chair," Michael reassured her, "And don't worry about the money, sweetheart. We have enough to support two young kids. Besides, you don't wanna break your son's heart, do you?"

June glanced towards the doorstep and saw that Jack had bonded with the baby named Talida. She cooed when Jack leaned down and kissed her button nose. Michael was right. She didn't want to break her son's heart by saying that they couldn't keep her.

"I guess we finally have the daughter you always wanted," June decreed.

Two figures hiding away saw the exchange between the two about whether or not they should keep the baby they found. After June unlocked the house, she settled her son onto her hip and carried him inside while Michael picked up the basket and carried their adopted daughter inside. They were relieved that they took her in. It broke their heart to leave their daughter on a stranger's doorstep and then watch said strangers take their daughter in and raise her as their own. But this was the only way to keep her safe.

"We must go," the male murmured to the female as he placed a comforting hand on her back.

With heavy hearts, they walked away. They knew that their daughter would be safe. But it didn't mean that they didn't like walking away and missing out on so much. But they had to.

And in a flash, they were gone.


	2. Shaky Reunions

**Hey yo! Sorry there wasn't an author's note during the prelude. I got excited. This suddenly hit me when I was working on **_**Love and Forever**_** and **_**Fading Light**_**. And I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I decided to go ahead and turn this into a story.**

**OK. That prelude was where Talida was left on June's doorstep and how they decide to adopt her and raise her as their own while unknowingly protecting her from Decepticon forces that wanna kill her. Because…Primes hardly spark bond. Let alone have a family. Now this is where it all happens. …NOT how Talida came to be!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**haloangel21: **_**I loved it! Amazing story, as always, my friend! Please keep up the outstanding work! **__***thumbsup**__*** And…for "Fading Light" and "Love and Forever," I'm still working on the art.**_

**Take your time, mate. There's no rush. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Awww! So sweet and heart breaking! Its bittersweet!**_

**Just wait till you read the rest of this story, my friend. Thanks for the review!**

**IHeartTFs94: **_**Please Please Pleeeeeaaaasssse continue! This is awesome!-**_

**Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review!**

**OK. This is where everything begins. Wish me luck on trying to make this my best story yet. Because…trust me. I'm gonna need a lot of it. So again. Wish me luck.**

**Oh! Should I have Talida develop feelings for Bumblebee or Ratchet? Because in my original Talida Prime stories, she falls for Bumblebee. But…Ratchet also needs some loving. So…HELP ME!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Welcome to KO Drive-In where every patty's a knock-out. May I take your order?" Jack Darby asked in a bored expression.

Talida Darby rolled her eyes as she watched her adopted brother serve yet another customer. Her hand was subconsciously fiddling with her necklace. The only remainder she has of the parents she never knew.

It's been fourteen years since she was left on the Darby's doorstep. Talida had blossomed into a beautiful fourteen-year-old girl. She had long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin silky smooth and not pale, but not tanned either. Her lips were a glossy pink even though she wasn't wearing any lip-gloss. Her figure was proportioned the way a fourteen-year-old girl's figure should be. Even though her natural beauty and her confidence were still envied by others. She was wearing a black Valentino tank top with Karen Millen Black Skinny Jeans and Black Blackjack Dressy Flat Riding boots with a black/leopard bow headband restraining the few strands of hair that threatened to fall over her eyes. Her outfit was bought in a secondhand shop. But every piece of the outfit was still in mint condition.

So much has changed over the fourteen years Talida has been a Darby. Michael was called over to serve in Operation: Desert Storm when she was three. He came back to them like he said he would. Only…he came back in a coffin. Everyone was distraught by his death; June more than the both of them. After all, she now had two young kids to support on her own. If it weren't for the army benefits, the three would be barely scraping by on her pay as a nurse.

So as soon as he was old enough to, Jack got a job at the KO Burger so he could earn some extra money. Naturally, Talida wanted to apply for a job as well. However, there was something that always got in her way. Such as the fact that she hasn't been 14 for nine months yet. And her brother protests against it.

So every afternoon after school, when Jack's working, Talida goes with him and sits in the restaurant to do her homework and then they have dinner together.

"So that's two we're-not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos with a side of bite me!" Jack remarked as he packed the customer's burger.

Talida choked on the sprite Jack had gotten her a few minutes ago when she had gotten thirsty. She knew that Jack didn't like it when anyone messed with him or her – well…mostly Talida – but she never thought he'd say something like THAT!

"You go, boyfriend!" Talida muttered as she found more admiration for her brother.

"_WHATCHA SAY?!_"

"$5.59, sir. At the window," Jack gritted.

Immediately, Talida knew what was coming next. The customer was going to pull the old 'dine-and-ditch' trick where he grabs the food without bothering to pay for it. And…she knew she was correct when she heard Jack yell out to the customer,

"HEY! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT!"

If there was something else Talida also knew, she knew that if his manager found out, he was going to make up for it by taking the $5.59 out of his weekly pay. And she knew that he didn't like it when that happens because he hardly gets paid enough as it is. So she grabbed her wallet and took out the $5.59 before walking up to the register and placing the money on the register.

"Lida, you know how I feel about you covering up for me," Jack sighed as he pushed the money back.

"Tax takes enough out of your pay as it is, bro. It's not fair that you have to pay for people's ignorance!" Talida protested.

"I have a way you can use that money…you can buy dinner tonight. It's your turn," Jack smirked.

"Fair enough," Talida smirked.

"Want a free refill?" Jack offered.

"Thanks, bro," Talida beamed as she went to get her cup.

Jack and Talida still have the close relationship they formed when they found her. They didn't let the fact that they weren't actual siblings get in the way of the brother/sister relationship they share. They're insanely protective of each other. Well…Jack's more protective of Talida. One time, when the school bully, Vince, gave her a hard time about the fact that she was left on a doorstep as a baby, Jack was more than ready to start a fight with the guy for hurting his sister's feelings. But he didn't. Instead, he tossed the guy into the garbage bin. **(AN: My old friend's older brother actually did that once!)**

* * *

Outside, a blue and silver motorcycle with a touch of pink parked outside of KO Burgers. This would seem to be an ordinary motorcycle. Only…

"Take five, Sadie," Arcee instructed before her holoform disappeared.

Arcee was slightly relieved. She was safe…for now. She had Decepticons on her tail. That was the last thing she needed. Especially since a few hours ago, she lost her partner, Cliffjumper, to a Decepticon attack. Her spark was heavy with pain. Pain over the recent loss of her partner. Pain over the loss of her first partner. Pain over the fact that fourteen years ago, she had to give up her daughter.

She still cried about it on occasion. What mother wouldn't cry over the aspect of having to give up her child? Granted, she and her spark mate, Optimus Prime, knew that giving up their daughter was going to be hard for them. She was only two weeks old. But they also knew that by doing this, it would keep her safe. Optimus is one of the few Primes that have ever bonded with anyone. But having a child? That's even rarer than bonding.

She froze when she saw two kids – a boy and a girl – walking out of the building. It was Jack and Talida. Arcee let out an inaudible gasp when she closer examined the girl. More specifically, the necklace she wore around her neck. It was the Autobot symbol. And she only knew of one person who had a necklace of that design. But…

Is it really her?

"Jack, would it kill you to change that ringtone?" Talida giggled as Jack's phone began to ring.

"Talida…my dear sweet, Talida," Jack sighed as he slung his arm around her shoulders, "The day I change my ringtone will be the day you try out for the dance team at school."

"You know I have stagefright," Talida retorted.

"Talida?" Arcee whispered hopefully, her voice filled with the happy tears she wanted to shed.

"Hey, mum. I just got off," Jack finally answered his ringing phone, "No. Talida and I aren't going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet. And Talida's too young to go."

"Am not!" Talida protested.

"Tell that to mum," Jack shot back before turning back to the phone, "Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper."

"Whoa!" Talida gasped excitedly.

Jack turned to where Talida was pointing and saw Arcee in her vehicle mode occupying the parking space before them. Needless to say, Jack was in love.

"I love you!" Jack whispered before hurriedly saying to his mum on the phone, "Yeah. I love you too, mum! We gotta run!"

"Here we go," Talida muttered.

"Hello, beautiful. Where have you been all my life? Nice!" Jack exclaimed in amazement as he felt the curves of the motorbike while Talida tried her hardest not to laugh and Jack climbed on, "It may take a few KO paychecks. But I'm gonna own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

Jack and Talida froze at the sound of the voice and the female laughs. Together, the two turned around and saw Sierra standing there with her unnamed friend. That was something that amazed Talida. This girl hangs around Sierra 24/7. However, no one seems to know her name. What is up with that?

"My motorcycle? No! I-I mean, yes! Yes! It's mine! But I'm not talking to it," Jack stuttered.

"She gets it, bro," Talida sighed as she climbed on behind him. She couldn't help it. That motorcycle is pretty cool.

"How's things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" Jack offered.

"Kid sister! Right here!" Talida said as she gestered to herself.

Arcee took that moment to examine Talida. She looks like a younger version of her holoform…except for her eyes. She inherited her father's eyes. The eyes she fell in love with. That was when Arcee knew that, without a doubt…

The girl sitting on the bike is her long-lost daughter.

"Come on, smooth operator. Wrap it up," Arcee gritted as she saw trouble looming.

Talida heard it, but simply shrugged it off. She thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. But she couldn't help but think that, in a very distant memory…

She had heard that voice before.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked Jack, wondering how a nobody could know her name.

"We're in homeroom together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby. And I'm assuming you know my sister, Talida," Jack introduced both himself and his sister.

"Scrap!" Arcee suddenly cursed.

Numerous bright lights blinded Jack, Talida, Sierra and her friend. This was followed by the sound of roaring engines, screams and screeching tires. The roaring engines came from the Decepticon drones that were racing towards them. The screams came from Sierra and her friend as they ran for their lives. The screeching tires came from Arcee as she suddenly took off. Jack and Talida let out yells of surprise as they tried to hang on. Jack gripped the handle bars so tight that his knuckles had turned white. Talida clung onto her brother's waist so she wouldn't fall off. Even when the bike was on both wheels, she still didn't let go as they raced through the streets of Jasper with two Decepticons on their tail.

"Do not let go," Arcee instructed the two teenagers.

"Who said that?!" Jack demanded.

"Jack, are you driving this thing?" Talida asked as she noticed the two Decepticon cars on either side of them.

"Yes, Talida. Of course I'm driving," Jack answered sarcastically, "Otherwise, I'd be hanging on for dear life and SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF! Why?"

"Because you may wanna pull back!" Talida answered.

Arcee decided to take Talida's advice and pulled back when the two cars were about to ram into them. Talida was amazed when the bike took her advice on her own accord and the two drones rammed into each other rather than the bike, her brother and herself. Arcee gained speed and metres ahead of the two drones as she turned sharply into an alleyway. When she came to a stop, Jack and Talida scrambled off.

"What are you?" Jack demanded as Talida clung to him to claim stability.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down," Arcee threatened as she revved closer to prove her point.

"We won't tell anyone," Talida immediately promised as she dragged Jack down another alleyway.

Arcee sped further down the alley she had dropped Jack and Talida off at. She would chase them down later and make sure they didn't tell anybody AFTER she had managed to shake off the drones. However…she may need to change her plans. The two drones turned into the alley. One followed Arcee. The other…went down the same alley Jack and Talida ran down.

"I'm not losing my daughter!" Arcee decreed as she made a sharp U-turn, her maternal instincts threatening to take over her.

Jack gripped Talida's hand tightly as he pulled her down the alley with him. Their legs and lungs burned in protest of the harsh treatment they were giving them. The drone was edging closer to them. The sounds of metallic bins falling to the floor told them just how close the drone was getting to them.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" Jack screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Talida demanded.

They heard the sound of tires screeching against metal. They didn't need to turn around to know that the 'demon motorcycle' was following them again.

"Hop on!" Arcee cried.

They didn't need to be told twice. Jack practically threw Talida on first before jumping on behind her. He clung to her waist as Arcee sped off towards the highway. Behind them, the drones had revealed their guns and began shooting at the three. Jack immediately rose himself a little higher to completely shield his sister. Arcee couldn't help but admire the way the boy was willing to die to protect his adopted sister. That was when she knew that his doorstep was the right doorstep.

"Why are they shooting at us?!" Talida demanded.

"There's no us, kids. And they're no guys!" Arcee immediately corrected her.

Suddenly, they heard the revving of another car. Jack and Talida turned around and saw a yellow-and-black striped Urbana 500 approaching the Decepticon drones. He smashed into them both and they began fighting on the road. Jack and Talida were amazed.

Just how many vehicles like Arcee are there?

"Friend of yours?" Jack guessed.

"Family," Arcee said with a smile on her face.

Arcee, Jack and Talida continued racing down the highway with Bumblebee trying to keep the drones off their tails. However, they soon found another problem. Roadwork was blocking the highway in front of them. Jack and Talida glanced at each other nervously. They're dead, they couldn't help but think.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Talida screeched as Arcee began to swerve.

"WHOA!" Jack cried as Arcee jumped over the guardrails.

Arcee landed on the hill on her back wheel before falling onto both wheels. When she jumped into the drainage canal underneath, she inwardly cursed as she saw another boy standing there…staring at them…with his jaw and controller dropped.

"Whoa!" the boy gasped.

"You have no idea," Jack and Talida remarked as they hopped off.

"Hey, Raf," Talida greeted happily.

"Hey, Talida," Raf waved back.

Raf, due to his genius, had skipped a couple of grades and is a freshman like Talida. She was the first person he befriended and they often hung out together. So that's how they knew each other.

"Trouble," Talida grumbled.

The two cars were racing towards the four of them. Immediately, Jack pushed Talida behind him who pushed Raf behind her. Before they touched the ground, however, the cars transformed into…robots. Talida gaped at the sight. So did Jack and Raf. They gaped even more when they turned around and saw that Arcee had transformed into a robot as well.

"This ends here, 'Cons," she decreed as she stood ready to beat the scrap out of them.

Not wanting to get into anymore trouble, Jack, Talida and Raf ran out of the firing line. They stood by the drain and watched in amazement as Arcee knocked down one drone and began fighting another.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots," Jack guessed.

"Or the other way around," Talida added with a shrug.

"This…is…for…Cliff!" Arcee grunted as she pounded the drone.

Talida immediately cringed when she noticed that, for some reason, Arcee was letting some sort of desire for revenge get the best of her. She had witnessed this enough times – both in movies AND real life – to know that it never ends well. She turned out to be right when the drone knocked Arcee back…and she didn't get up. Talida gasped and went to race towards her. But Jack held her back.

She didn't need to do anything. She got up eventually…and Bumblebee joined the fight. During the fight, however, Bumblebee stepped on something, causing it to crumble underneath his feet. When Bumblebee lifted his foot, he noticed it was the remote-controlled car Raf was playing with before they crashed into his life.

"Sorry," Bumblebee bleeped.

"It's OK. Really," Raf reassured the young scout, surprising himself, Jack and Talida with the fact that he could understand his bleeps.

"Oh my God!" Talida gasped as she saw Bumblebee get attacked.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The drones turned at the source of the voice. So did Arcee and Bumblebee. All four of them turned towards Jack, Talida and Raf. Raf was the one who yelled. Instantly, the two drones pointed their plasma cannons at the three of them. After all, they live by the rule that no one lives to tell the tale if they can help it. Humans are no exception.

"Please?" Raf added weakly.

"Bad call," Jack remarked.

"Come on! COME ON!" Talida yelled as the three of them began running.

They raced towards the nearest drain with one of the drones chasing after them. Talida helped Raf into the drain and pushed him to continue running. Immediately, Jack grabbed Talida's waist and lifted her with ease into the drain. Jack followed and the three of them raced further into the drain. The drone reached his hand inside eager to grab them.

"KEEP MOVING!" Jack cried.

When the hand was inches away from them, the drone was suddenly pulled away from them. They heard the sound of the drone being beat up before Bumblebee's face greeted their sights.

"Keep moving," he bleeped to them.

"Thank you," Raf thanked.

"You're welcome," Bumblebee nodded before walking off.

"Don't look back," Jack told the two of them as he led them away.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked them nervously.

"No idea," Talida shook her head.

"And I'm not sure I wanna find out," Jack remarked.

* * *

**Could've been written better. But I was excited. Don't worry, everyone. Within the next couple of weeks, I will hopefully have updated either **_**Fading Light **_**or **_**Love and Forever**_**. But I can't promise anything.**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Hope

"_**I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared. But no one would listen. 'Cause no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here? So if you're asking me, I want you to know… When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reason to be missed… And don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest… Leave out all the rest…**_**"**

**Wait a minute! I've done that song already! But I don't care. Because I like it! I mean, who doesn't like **_**Leave Out All the Rest**_** by Linkin Park? Seriously!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Ehh, I'm a bumblebee lover through and through…but since you already have three of TalidaxBumblee…I guess I can support her being with Ratchet. I'll keep reading of course because I want to see more of the family reunion!**_

**OK. So that's one vote for Talida ending up with Ratchet so far… I'd put Bulkhead there too. But…he's with Rayna. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 I love your story**_

**Hey! Long time, no see, mystic! Thanks for the review!**

**VectorPrime155: **_**Awesome**_

**Thanks!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**AH! This actually is really good I say keep it up!**_

**Thanks, Tomboy!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**This looks like a good story too. I think you should update!**_

**Thanks! And I will!**

**Sailor Shinzo: (last chapter) **_**Very interesting story. Hope you update this soon.**_

**Thank you!**

**IHeartTFs94: **_**Aaaaaawwww! Loving the sister and brother bond between Jack and Talida. Thumbs up for your friend's brother. Great job! Please update soon! **_

**I'll be sure to tell him about how you like what he did to that kid. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! This is going to be another AWESOME story written by you! I think that Talida should be paired with Bumblebee because Ratchet is WAY too old for Talida.**_

_**I have a question for you: What do you think of Ms. PrimeSPARROW's stories? She just keeps changing her stories so much that it is so hard to read them. I just happen to LOVE your stories a whole lot more than her stories.**_

_**As for Talida: Cupid is going to hit her with one of his love arrows when she is NOT looking. **__***giggles**__*** Jack is such a wonderful brother to Talida. I just can't wait for Bumblebee to learn Jack, Miko, Raf and Talida's names. ***__**giggles, again**__*****_

_**I just can't wait to read the chapter of your newest story! Keep up the AWSOME work with your story!**_

**I've never read any of Ms. PrimeSPARROW's stories so I can't exactly comment. But it is kinda bad to change a story so much that it makes the story unreadable. Great. So we have one vote for Ratchet and one for Bumblebee. …maybe I should start a poll. Thanks for the review!**

**Lalalalalalala: **_**Talida should be able to understand 'Bee! She is Optimus Prime and Arcee's Daughter right?**_

**She was too in shock to actually say anything. But she CAN understand him.**

**Sailor Shinzo: (prelude) **_**Is this story related to that first Transformers story you wrote or is it different?**_

**WAAAAAY different!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. (Waiting on that new promo, guys…)**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs belong to me unless I say otherwise. Who knows? I might use someone else's to shake things up…with permission.**

**© I don't own the lullaby!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had made it back to base in a matter of moments after the drones cowered away in fear. Optimus was interested in the report of the events that had been reported on the news. When he learned that his spark mate was the main target…well, needless to say, he flipped out.

"Are you hurt?" Optimus asked.

"You would have felt it if I got injured," Arcee reminded him, causing Optimus to sigh in relief, knowing that she was right, "But the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if I was distracted by the humans!"

"Humans?" Optimus repeated in surprise as Bumblebee bleeped clarification to him, "Two boys and a girl."

"I guess a third one caught us in action," Arcee shrugged, "I don't know! Was a little busy at the time!"

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as an ally could be a grave risk," Optimus pointed out, "Tomorrow, we shall bring them to base."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Arcee asked, "They witnessed enough horror today. They shouldn't have to be dragged into a war."

"The Decepticons know of their existence, Arcee. Leaving them unguarded is too dangerous," Optimus told her.

But he knew that she had more to say. But she didn't want to say it with everyone else in the room. Ratchet seems to have caught on to the need of secrecy as he turned to face Bulkhead and Bumblebee who were eager to hear what else Arcee had to say. They didn't seem to notice that the two spark mates want to be alone.

"Why don't you lugnuts make yourselves useful and help me move some equipment around?" Ratchet suggested as he dragged Bulkhead and Bumblebee down the hallway, ignoring their moans of protests.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Optimus asked gently as he knelt before her.

"I know one of the humans," Arcee confessed, deciding that was the best way to begin.

"Have you encountered this human before today?" Optimus wanted to know, earning silence from Arcee, causing him to place two fingers under her chin and lift her head so they would lock optics, "Arcee, have you seen this human before?"

"The last time I saw her was the last time you saw her," was all Arcee said.

"You are puzzling me, my love," Optimus confessed, though he was catching on.

"I saw her again," Arcee murmured.

"Who did you see again?" Optimus asked.

"I saw our daughter!" Arcee blurted.

Optimus stood upright and stumbled in shock. She saw their daughter again. Their precious baby girl that they were forced to give up fourteen years ago. Ratchet was the only person on the team that knew of the existence of Talida. However, he didn't know where they left her when they had to take her away. When Arcee became pregnant, he and Ratchet had to lie and say that Arcee had gotten seriously ill due to the accident that had turned them human and wasn't allowed to have any visitors, as it would disrupt the process her recovery. Naturally, everyone asked questions. But they couldn't learn the truth.

He remembered the day their daughter was born vividly. After all…

He dreams about it every single night.

_Begin flashback  
__Arcee let out a scream of pain as another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. Her dark brown hair was soaked in sweat as she fought hard to bring the child into the world. She only had Ratchet, Rayna and Optimus in the room with her. Ratchet was delivering their baby and Rayna and Optimus were there for moral support. Rayna would also help out if needed._

"_Rayna, get the blankets!" Ratchet barked before Rayna scrambled to do so._

_Naturally, someone would be there to go off at Ratchet for ordering Rayna around. Rayna is in a higher position than him since she is the Princess of Cybertron. However, this occasion was an exception. Not just because of the circumstances. Because as soon as he arrived in the room, Ratchet pulled medic commanding officer override on her, which meant that Rayna had to obey Ratchet's instructions. No questions asked._

"_Got them!" Rayna cried as she stood by._

"_You are doing so well, sweetspark," Optimus murmured sweetly as he wiped the sweat from her forehead._

_These actions are actions you wouldn't see a Prime do. But he basically stopped being a Prime the moment he came into the room after Ratchet left and she told him that they were going to have a baby. As of that moment, he became a regular mech that was about to become a father for the first time._

"_Just one more push, Arcee," Ratchet reassured her._

_"I can't do this," Arcee sobbed as pain and exhaustion threatened to overtake her._

_Everyone understood why she felt this way. The labor was long and exhausting. When midnight rolled around, Arcee woke up to a contraction and awoke Optimus when her water broke a few minutes later, telling him that she'd gone into labor. As soon as she told him, everything else went by in a blur. Up until now when she was about to bring their son or daughter into the world._

_Optimus shook his head, refusing to believe what she was saying. She had survived countless battles – coming back with numerous injured most of the time – and the painful loss of losing her partner. He couldn't believe that his spark mate – the strongest femme he knew – was about to let something as simple as child birth get the best of her._

"_Yes you can, Arcee. You've come too far to turn back now. Our baby wants to meet us. Just one more push and it's over. I promise," Optimus swore as he caressed her cheek._

_Her eyes didn't fail to portray the tiredness and exhaustion she was feeling. She looked out the window and saw that their sun was beginning to rise. It inspired her. A new day was dawning. It couldn't be a better time to bring a child into the world. She gripped Optimus' hand tightly as she pushed with all her might, letting out a scream of pain and determination in the process. Optimus is lucky she didn't break his hand with her strength; even if her strength is ten times hers._

_Their eyes lit up when they heard the cry of a newborn baby. They gasped excitedly when they saw Ratchet hold up the wailing newborn covered in blood._

"_It's a girl!" Ratchet decreed._

_Arcee let out tears of joy as Optimus kissed her hand, temple and, finally, her lips before embracing her tightly as Ratchet and Rayna cleaned Talida and checked her over._

"_I love you. I love you. I love you," Optimus murmured over and over again as he held her close._

"_She's perfect," Rayna proclaimed, "There's nothing wrong with her. And…an added bonus: she's my incarnate!"_

_Before they knew it, the new parents were left alone in their room as the sun continued to rise. Arcee was cradling their new daughter in her arms, making sure she could see the sunrise. Optimus sat next to her as he ran his hand over her head. He couldn't' stop looking at her. Neither could Arcee. Rayna was right. She was perfect. She was a near-perfect replica of Arcee. However, she didn't inherit her eyes. But rather, she inherited her father's eyes. The eyes Arcee had fallen in love with._

"_Hi, sweetie," Arcee murmured as she kissed her head, crying tears of joy, "Hey. She's only a few minutes old and she's already seeing her first sunrise."_

_Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at that as he gently removed their newborn daughter from his spark mate's arms into his own. She was beautiful. He never wanted to let her go. A thousand Decepticons would have to try their hardest to tear him from his daughter._

"_I am the luckiest mech alive," Optimus declared as Arcee snuggled into his broad chest._

"_What are we going to name her?" Arcee asked tiredly._

"_Talida. Talida Corrie Prime," Optimus answered._

"_I love it," Arcee whispered as her eyes began to droop._

"_Rest, my love. She will still be here when you wake," Optimus murmured reassuringly as he bent down and kissed her lovingly._

_No sooner than Optimus had broken the kiss, Arcee had fallen asleep, finally letting her exhaustion overcome her. Singlehandedly, Optimus covered her with a blanket. With his daughter in his arms, he walked towards the window. Together, they watched the sun peak from the horizon._

_Arcee was a light sleeper. So she heard her spark mate sing their new daughter to sleep and smiled without awakening from her slumber._

"_**Oh blue eyes, close in slumber;  
**__**Oh birdie in your nest,  
**__**Sing to my little darling,  
**__**A pretty song to rest.**_

_**Oh wind among the lilacs,  
**__**Soft through the window creep,  
**__**And with your soothing music,  
**__**Lull baby off to sleep.**__"_

_When she was asleep, Optimus walked over to the bed and laid down next to Arcee. When they were tucked in, Optimus fell asleep with his wife and daughter beside him._

_They never dreamt that they would only have two weeks with her.  
__End flashback_

"Are…are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"We may not have seen her for 14 years. But I know my daughter when I see her," Arcee answered.

Optimus couldn't help but agree with her. After all, mother knows best. Naturally, Optimus would be able to recognize their daughter as well. But…he'd need to see her again. He needed to see for himself. He needed to be sure.

"What does she look like?" Optimus wanted to know.

"She's so beautiful, Optimus," Arcee sighed happily before adding, "She has your eyes."

"You know that when we see her again, we can't tell her the truth about her parentage. We left her on that doorstep to protect her from the Decepticon threat. She is in enough danger after tonight. Finding out we are her parents will put her at an even greater risk," Optimus reminded her.

"But we have to tell her someday," Arcee protested, "She has a right to know."

"We will tell her when the time is right. I promise," Optimus swore.

Arcee felt a little more at ease with Optimus' promise. He is the kind of mech that keeps his promises and never makes any promises he will be unable to keep. When he first professed his love for her when she was fourteen, he promised that he would wait until she was old enough to formally ask her to begin courting. He kept that promise when she turned 18 and left the Academy. Optimus promised that he would spark bond with her when they began courting. He proposed and bonded with her on their six-month anniversary. He promised her a family. They had Talida a few years later. He promised they would see Talida again when they first left her on the doorstep. They're about to.

"How do you always know what to say?" Arcee asked.

"Comes with the job," Optimus smirked.

Arcee chuckled as Optimus scooped her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by sliding her glossa into his open mouth. He wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame as he desperately tried to pull her closer.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," Arcee murmured seductively as she teased the sensitive wires in his neck with her glossa.

"You're gonna be the death of me, femme," Optimus groaned as he stumbled towards their quarters while sending a private comm to Ratchet telling him that he was in charge.

* * *

**Normally, if I had the chance to write an Optimus/Arcee smut, I'd jump at the chance. But it's not appropriate when you're this early in a story. Know what I mean? …unless you're writing a story where they're friends with benefits. OMG! THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY!**

**Oh! I tried to design a cover for the story. But…as you know, I don't have artistic skills. So…HELP! And…I'm starting to lean more towards Talida and Ratchet being together because I think I write too much Talida/Bumblebee and I'd like to sorta take a break from that and try to do something different. You know, freshen things up a bit. You guys understand, right?**

**BYE!**


	4. See You Again Part 1

"_**Believe… Believe… Believe… Believe… I don't know how I got here... I knew it wouldn't be easy... But your faith in me was so clear… It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor… But you knew one day I would be standing tall... Just look at me now… 'Cause everything starts from something. But something would be nothing. Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me. Where would I be… If you didn't believe…**_

**That song, right there, might as well be my anthem. It's **_**Believe**_** by Justin Bieber. Sorry. Once a Belieber, always a Belieber.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**whooo! They go at it like bunnies. Keep a lid on it you two, you already had to give up one babeh. Tally's going to be P.O.d. when she finds out…or understanding…or both!**_

**That's for me to know and you guys to find out later. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! So that is why Talida looks 'human' will her parents look like giant alien robots. What coused them to turn them into human form? That must have been one nasty oopsy, if you know what I mean.**_

_**I forgot to tell you that Ms. PrimeSPARROW and one of her sidekicks called me a whiner. I do NOT when when I send reviews!**_

_**I just can't wait for all four of them to meet William, the Agent on the TV series. I just happen to still think that Talida would make a great couple later on in your story.**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your way more AWESOME story! This story is going to get more AWESOME by the day! Keep up the AWESOME work withy our story!**_

_**p.s. Ms. PrimeSPARROW needs to be nicer to her reviews like you and Speedy.**_

**Hey. Next time that coward gives you trouble, just send her to me and I'll set her straight. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it! And…yes. I just called her a coward because she can't have goes a people without a lacky backing her up. I've met a lot of girls like her. Thanks for the review! And…YOU DO NOT WHINE IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**haloangel21: **_**Aw. This is cute. Luffluff! If only you could write an Optimus/Arcee smut for the next chapter…but me. Like you said, it's too early, right?**_

_**Ratchet and Talida together? O_O I don't think I could see the possibilities of that. Hope you update! **_

**Well…I wanna take a break from the whole Talida/Bumblebee pairing. And…Ratchet SERIOUSLY needs some loving! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Aw! They're gonna see their baby girl again. I always feel bad for the parents when something happens and they have to give up their child.**_

_**I don't have an account yet, but when I do, this story will be in my faves! My Transformers Prime OC was kiddknapped as an infant(she's a regular human) and taken out of the country. When she was 15, she was badly hurt and found by Ratchet and Optimus. They brought her back to base, but it was a while before she found her real family.**_

_**I don't really care who your characters get together with, as long as your happy. If you're not happy with a story, or it lacks a part of you in it, why write it?**_

_**Maybe could I leave some my ideas for my own stories in the reviews and you could tell me what you think? If it's too much trouble, I understand.**_

_**Please update! I'll be waiting in the Dream World! **_

**Yeah. It's no trouble. But if I were you, I'd get an account and send the ideas to me through private messages. Because if you send them to me like this, someone might steal your idea. Thanks for the review!  
**

**hardygirl01: **_**I'm really liking this one so far and I also think that Talida should be with Ratchet, as the poor doctor never gets enough love **_

**That's what I've been saying! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**No offense, but I can't imagine Talida being together with Ratchet.**_

**None taken.**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY:**_** …AW! As much as I would like to say Talida and 'Bee should be together Ratchet and her might be a good combo but I was thinking of Rayna and Ratchet but again your story Ice. But I do say keep this story up!  
**_

**Thanks!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. (Seriously. The wait for the promo is GETTING OLD!)**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the following day. Jack, Talida and Raf had just finished another day of school. The three of them couldn't get their minds off of the events last night. After all, a battle between giant talking alien robots that turn into earth vehicles is something people don't tend to forget in a hurry.

Talida was no exception. She couldn't get her mind off of last night's events. Especially the blue-and-silver motorcycle. For some reason, she was…familiar. Especially her voice. She felt as if she had heard that voice before. A long time ago.

She decided to shake the thoughts out of her head for the time being. She had other things to worry about. Like her grades, social life…and trying to get Jack to stop nagging her about trying out for the dance team.

"Hey! There's Raf!" Talida cried as they walked down the stairs and they approached him.

"Raf! Hey," Jack greeted, "Look. Let's just keep this between us and pretend it never happened. OK? You too, Lida."

"It may take a while," Talida warned before they heard the sounds of a car horn.

"Jack!" Raf gasped excitedly as he tugged on Jack's grey sleeve as Bumblebee pulled up before them.

"Not again," Jack moaned as Bumblebee bleeped to the three of them, "It wants us to go in."

"Nope. Just Raf," Talida corrected.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked nervously.

"He said so," Talida answered casually.

"WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief, "You can actually understand what it's saying?!"

"Yep," Talida nodded before noticing Arcee's presence, "Besides, our ride's over there!"

"Look. I really don't think that-," Jack began to protest.

"How's it going?" Raf asked as he climbed in.

"Raf? WAIT! STOP!" Jack called as Bumblebee drove away.

"HEY!" Talida protested as Jack grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from Arcee, "Jack! This could be a lot more serious than we first thought! Maybe we should go with them."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jack demanded as they stopped at the entrance of an alleyway.

"At least so we can find out what's really going on," Talida went on.

"Lida, you were almost killed on my watch yesterday. I promised both mum and myself that would never happen. Not after…," Jack trailed off, finding himself unable to continue.

"Jack, what happened when I was six was nothing," Talida sighed.

"Nothing? Some guy we don't even know ran you down and ran away. You were in a coma for two weeks! You almost died! Hell! YOU DID DIE! AT THE SCENE!" Jack cried.

"I wasn't hit yesterday! I wasn't injured! I'm fine! Nothing bad's gonna happen!" Talida reassured him as she walked into the alley.

"Don't you walk away from me, Talida Corrie Darby!" Jack began to reprimand as he followed her.

"Would it kill you to stop babying me?!" Talida demanded.

"Would it kill you to stop being reckless?!" Jack retorted, "Something like yesterday could happen again and you might not be so lucky!"

"He's got a point you know."

"WHOA!" both Jack and Talida cried as they saw Arcee sitting before them.

"Relax. I just wanna talk to you," Arcee reassured them.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack asked bitterly.

"Kids, there's a lot that you don't understand," Arcee stated as she deactivated her holoform.

"No, no, no. We get it. We get it just fine…whoever you are. Trust us. We get it. The first rule about robot fight club is that you don't talk about fight club," Talida stuttered nervously as she and Jack began to walk away.

"What you need to understand is I don't want a bunch of talking vehicles following me and my sister around trying to get us killed!" Jack snapped as they heard Arcee transform behind them.

"Look…what's his name?" Arcee asked Talida.

"Oh! I'm Talida and this is my overprotective ADOPTIVE big brother, Jack," Talida introduced her and Jack.

"Playing the 'adoptive sibling' card? That's low, Lida!" Jack cried in offence.

_I know who you are, sweetheart._ Arcee thought to herself before going on, "Look, Jack, Talida, your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Optimus who?" Jack and Talida repeated in surprise.

"You two may be in danger because you are the few – one of the only – who have ever seen us," Arcee told them.

"Told ya it was more serious than first thought," Talida smirked at Jack before looking at Arcee, "I don't know about killjoy over here. But you can count me in."

"Don't you think we're involved enough?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Talida shook her head.

_That's my girl._ Arcee couldn't help but think with a smile.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO WITH!"

The three of them turned around and saw Miko Nakadai standing there watching them. Immediately, Arcee knew that she would have to come along as well. Because…like Jack, Raf and Talida, she's one of the only few to have seen them. Naturally, it meant trouble.

"Scrap," Arcee and Talida grumbled.

"You two have only known each other a day. How did you do that?" Jack demanded.

"WHOO HOO!" Miko let out a loud whoop as she, Talida and Jack rode on Arcee towards the Autobot base as they followed Bumblebee and Raf to the base. **(AN: haha! They're breaking the law! And I just realized that now. Whoops!)**

"And WHY exactly are we taking HER?" Jack asked in frustration.

"Rules," was all Arcee said.

They continued racing towards the cliff face, speeding past the stop sign. Jack, Miko and Talida began freaking out, thinking they were going to crash into a wall. To their relief, the cliff face disappeared and a giant metallic door opened. Arcee and Bumblebee sped through a corridor towards the main control room. They looked up in amazement at Ratchet and Bulkhead who were staring at them. When Arcee and Bumblebee came to a stop, they all hopped off or climbed out and transformed.

"I thought there were three," Ratchet recalled.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply," Arcee shrugged casually.

"And we're living proof of that," Talida smirked before smiling up at Ratchet, "I'm Talida."

"I'm Raf," Raf piped in.

"I'm Miko," Miko said excitedly as she ran towards Bulkhead, "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead," Bulkhead answered nervously.

Ratchet ignored the conversation between Bulkhead and Miko and glanced at Talida. Even though he did not get out of the base much due to him being of more use there than in the field, he knew of the concepts of beauty for humans (Rayna made them brochures that had to read on their way to Earth from Cybertron). This young girl definitely had something humans called natural beauty. He couldn't pull his optics away from her. He felt something in his spark. Something that told him that…

She's his soul mate.

But there was something familiar about her. He didn't know what it was. But…there was something that told him that…

He knew her before.

"So…if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked, snapping Ratchet from his thoughts.

"Puh-lease!" Ratchet scoffed.

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf jumped six feet into the air when they felt the ground shaking beneath their feet. They turned around and saw a red, blue and silver Autobot approaching them.

It was Optimus Prime.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots," Optimus introduced the team.

"Why are you here?" Talida asked as she bravely stepped forward, causing Optimus' spark to stop. Arcee was right. It really was her.

And she's beautiful.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticon threat," Optimus answered, hoping that he didn't give anything away he didn't want to.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," Arcee clarified when she noticed the confused expression on Talida's face.

"OK. Why are they here?" Jack wanted to know as he stood next to Talida.

"A fair question, Jack," Optimus complimented as he knelt before them, "In part, they're here because our planet became inhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked innocently as Talida pulled him closer to her in a side hug.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way," Optimus explained.

Miko sighed in a bored manner as she twirled her hair in her fingers asking, "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

"Miko!" Talida hissed as she glared at the Japanese girl, "Be a little more sensitive!"

"So…what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack demanded.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent – as I fear – it could be catastrophic," Optimus responded as he stood up, his optics subconsciously drawing themselves to Talida – his long-lost daughter – as he said the next part with fear laced in his regal blue optics, "And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" Jack asked impatiently…before yelping out in pain as Talida whacked him in the head.

"Jackson William Darby, have you lost your mind?" Talida demanded.

"Yeah! I'm living a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko proclaimed.

"Where have you been all my life?" Talida wanted to know in amazement.

"Japan," Miko answered casually.

"It is best that you four remain under our watch…at least until we can figure out our enemy's intentions," Optimus told them.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!" Ratchet protested.

"Children?!" Jack repeated in disbelief.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go…squish!" Ratchet warned.

To prove his point, he stepped forward, intending to spook their new friends. Jack, Miko and Raf stumbled backwards in surprise and fear of being squished. Talida, however, just folded her arms across her chest, rolled her eyes and shook her head at how ridiculous Jack, Miko and Raf were acting at the moment. Ratchet couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of Talida's laugh. It sounded like bells. It was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard – human and Cybertronian.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step," Optimus said casually before the alarms began to go off.

"What's that?" Jack asked before Bumblebee bleeped to them.

"Proximity sensor," Raf answered.

"Someone's up top," Talida added.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet announced gravely.

"I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys," Jack said.

"Who is this guy?" Talida asked.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are…_issues_, it may not be best if you not meet him at this time," Optimus advised.

Jack, Miko and Raf ran off to find somewhere to hide. Talida ran off in the opposite direction…only to be tenderly scooped up by Optimus and placed by one of the computer consoles. When she looked down, she saw Jack, Miko and Raf beneath her. They were beckoning her to come down. But there was no time. Agent Fowler has arrived.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam and a particular note; numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a custom-made black and yellow muscle car," Fowler listed the problems he had with the Autobots for today, while Arcee and Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably at the last part of his sentence, "So, anything you'd care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

_I'm not sure I like this guy very much._ Talida couldn't help but think to herself when she peaked over the console to view the conversation between the Autobot leader and the special agent.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," Optimus reassured him.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable," Optimus proclaimed.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon!" Fowler declared.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best – possibly your only – defense against the Decepticon threat," Optimus protested, his optics blazing in anger despite the calming energies Arcee was sending him through their bond.

"Says you," Fowler retorted.

Sensing that the tension in the room was building, Bulkhead decided to intervene.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to apply force…and how much to use," Bulkhead growled as he ripped off the mechanical scalpel that was nearby and crushed it so much, the claw popped off…much to Ratchet's displeasure.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet whined, causing Talida to try to stifle her laughter.

"Enough!" Optimus snapped, causing everyone to go quiet, "Military involvement will only result in human catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this, Prime. _Under_ the radar…or I will," Fowler threatened as he stepped into the elevator and left.

"Pretty big bearings for a human," Bulkhead complimented as everyone stood next to Optimus.

Optimus felt slightly relaxed as he felt Arcee squeeze his hand in comfort and continued to transmit calming energies to him as he said to Bulkhead, "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be."

"OK. Whenever someone hears something like that, something bad usually happens," Talida remarked as she, Jack, Miko and Raf stepped out from their hiding places.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Arcee pointed out.

"Our dad was in the army. So he got called away a lot. Jack and I kinda picked things up from him," Talida explained sheepishly.

"He sounds like a good man," Optimus complimented, "Perhaps we shall meet him one day."

"Uh…," Jack and Talida shifted uncomfortably in their spots, not wanting to reveal the fact that their father was killed in action to people they hardly knew.

Luckily for them, they were saved by the bell…in a way. The computers began to beep as a locater beacon of sorts with the face of a red and silver Autobot.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet cursed as he turned to face the other Autobots, "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online!"

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

Talida's eyes were drawn to Arcee as Miko voiced her silent question, sensing that she knew this Cliffjumper better than the other Autobots in the room.

"How is that possible?" Optimus demanded as he tried to sooth his spark mate's anxiety through their bond.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system's shock full of them!" Ratchet grumbled.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…," Arcee trailed off as she looked at Optimus, her optics pleading her spark mate to let them look into this.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it," Optimus said as they approached the GroundBridge.

"Wait!" Talida called as the other Autobots prepared to leave, "What can we do?"

Optimus studied the way Talida's eyes were filed with worry. He knew that she really wanted to help. But there was nothing she could do to help the situation. Not without risking her life, that is. And it was something neither Optimus or Arcee didn't want to risk. They didn't spend fourteen years looking for her only to have her killed just after they find her again.

"Remain with Ratchet," Optimus answered, earning a moan in disappointment from Miko which was followed with one from Ratchet.

"Oh come on! We're not that bad!" Talida rolled her eyes at the Autobot medic, causing him to smile slightly and his optics to sparkle in amusement.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructed as they all transformed into their vehicular modes and raced through the open portal.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, clearly freaked out.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge," Ratchet answered.

"What's a GroundBridge?" Talida wanted to know.

"A scaled-down version of Space Bridge technology," Ratchet explained with _no_ attitude in his voice, "Since we don't require the means or the Energon for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here on Earth," Jack finished Ratchet's sentence.

Talida immediately began to feel her heart go out to the Autobots – even Ratchet. They were light years away from their home and they had no way to go back. That must be hard for them. She knew that if she was in their shoes…

She wouldn't survive.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet grumbled.

_And the attitude is back. _Talida thought to himself.

"But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet," Ratchet added.

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed in amazement, "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally," Ratchet answered.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments. In fact, let me send you over there immediately. You and the two boys," Ratchet suggested, hoping to get rid of them.

"Watch it, Ratchet," Miko warned.

"Wait. What about Lida?" Jack demanded.

"She can stay here with me as I find her immensely…_likeable_," Ratchet said, causing Talida to smile slightly which, in return, caused Ratchet's smile to grow.

* * *

**This is gonna be hard to write. But wish me luck.**

**BYE!**


	5. See You Again Part 2

"_**And I've lost who I am (I'm waiting…) and I can't understand (and fading…) Why my heart is so broken (and holding…) Rejecting your love. (love…) Without, (onto these tears…) love gone wrong. Lifeless words carry on. (I am crying…) But I know. All I know is that the end's beginning. (I'm dying tonight…) Who I am from the start. (I'm waiting…) Take me home to my heart. (And fading…) Let me go and I will run. (And holding…) I will not be silent. (Silent…) All this time, (onto these tears…) Spent in vain. Wasted years. Wasted gain. (I am crying…) All is lost. But hope remains. And this war's not over. (I'm dying tonight…) There's a light. There's a sun (I'm waiting…) taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong. (I am waiting…) And his love will conquer all… (His love will conquer all…)**_**"**

**That song was Shattered by Trading Yesterday and…it's the theme song for Fading Light. So that's the song that's gonna be used at the end of the story.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

**LadyAmazon: **_**How many votes so far on TalidaxRatchet? In a cosmic funny sort of way she'd be in a relationship with a doctor and don't most parents want their kids to marry a doctor, lawyer, construction worker, or something? XD**_

**You're right. That is ironic! Thanks for the review!**

**ForestRose10: (first review) **_**Cool story idea! Though it might take some getting used to to the Optimus/Arcee idea, I still like the idea of Optimus having a daughter! ) Oh, and Good luck! ForestRose!**_

**Thanks! I'm gonna need it!**

**(second review) **_**Oh! I forgot to vote in the previous Review, but…I guess Talida x Ratchet would be good, (even though I'm Bumblebee all the way) and have Bumblebee as another big brother or something? I don't know. It's up to you! ) I'll be happy whatever way you put it! ForestRose**_

**Thanks!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I understand. Maybe after my birthday I will. I turn 15 on the 12**__**th**__** this month. I was not always a fan of Fowler's grouchiness either. He can be funny though.**_

_***whirrs, clicks and beeps**__*****_

_**Me: Bumblee bee, I know I'm going to take you to the Land of Dreams, but I need to review first.**_

_**Bumblee Bee:*whines***_

_**Me:*rolls eyes* Oh, so Ratchet admits he finds Talida likeable! **__***giggles**__*** The doc bot really needs some love. I can't wait for more! Please update!**_

_***crash! boom! zang!***_

_**Me:What in the name of heaven?**_

_***Ironhide seems to have been playing some game with the little kid dreambuilers and crash through a castke wall***_

_**Me: IRONHIDE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF DREAMS ARE YOU DOING?**_

_**Ironhide:*looks nervous* I was just, making sure these kids knew how to run, if the Cons attack!**_

_**Me:Nice try, you were playing with them… Ok, now I have a huge mess to clean up. Gotta go. Please update!**_

**Your wish is my command, my friend! Thanks for the review! And…don't try to lie to us, Ironhide! We know better!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Lol I'm wishing you luck! Haha actually come to think of it the way Ratcheta dn Talida act around each other might actually become very interesting!**_

**That it will… But I'm not gonna steal ideas from stories like The Hidden One and Jack's Twin. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: (first review) **_**Thanks for backing me up in my last reaview. It means LOT to me that you and Speedstreak are so nice to me.**_

_**Ms. PrimeSPARROW's sidekick is SizzlingPrime. The two of them are Optimus-haters! They like to do mean things to poor Optimus. Ms. SizzlingPrime is doing a story that had Optimus being hurt really badly by the Decepticons. I do NOT like people who do stories were mean things happen to my Optimus!**_

_**This story reminds me of the first part of season one. Miko in your story is just like Miko from the TV series! OMP! I just LOVE this chapter! **__***giggles**__*****_

_**You and Speedstreak are very sweet to Optimus in your stories! I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your AWESOME story! Ratchet would make a really great guardian for Talida. You would just LOVE Speedstreak's stories! She has Optimus being paired with Megatron in her stories.**_

_**I just can't wait to learn who Talida is going to be paired with in your new story! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story. I wish you the best of luck with your newest story, IceGirl2772.**_

**I'm gonna need it. But I'm not going to have Ratchet become Talida's guardian unless I can find a way to make it work without stealing ideas from other stories I've read. I'll admit that this is my hesitation behind actually going ahead with the idea and uploading the story in the first place.**

**Optimus' girl: (second review) **_**OMP! I forgot to tell you this: it was SizzlingPrime who told Ms. PrimeSPARROW that I was a whiner. I would just LOVE for you to kick her and Ms. PrimeSPARROW's afts to the moon and back for me.**_

_**I made a mistake in my last review from the last chapter: I just happen to still think that Talida and Bumblebee would make a great couple later on in your story.**_

_**Who is your least favorite villians on the TF:Prime series? I just happen to really HATE Silas and his group, MECH.**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories! I just happen to LOVE your stories WAY more than Ms. PrimeSPARRIW's stories still! She took out all the good stuff in her stories! There just happens to be NO interfacing in her stories at all!**_

**There's not going to be much interfacing in this one either, I'm afraid. Unless I can find some way to fit an interface into the story, that is. Thanks for the reviews!**

**haloangel21: **_**You're right. Ratchet needs some love. DAMMIT. Why are you always right? **__***pouts**__*****_

**When I know, you'll be the first to know, my friend. Thanks for the review!**

**© Transformers: Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"What is this anyway?" Miko asked as she went to touch a piece of equipment.

"Broken. Don't touch," Ratchet answered bluntly before noticing she was going to touch something else, "Don't touch that either!"

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Aside from each other, of course," Talida joked from her position on the railing (Ratchet sat her there when she went to have a look at something that was broken).

Ratchet just rolled his eyes and chuckled as he went to use the computers to run routine diagnostics and monitor for Energon sightings. However, when he went to touch the keyboard, an error notification box filled the screen with a beep, causing Ratchet to groan in frustration.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf wanted to know as he stood next to the seated Talida by the railings.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit," Ratchet explained…before groaning as even more error messages popped up.

"Hey, Raf. You think you can fix it?" Talida asked.

"I think I can," Raf nodded as he approached his backpack.

"Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you?" Ratchet asked drily, "I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

"You haven't met Rafael Esquivel. He's the first person I go to when I have computer problems. The kid's a mini-Einstein," Talida boasted.

"You seem to know a lot about each other despite knowing each other for a short time," Ratchet stated whilst mentally searched for information of this Einstein on the internet.

"We have classes together at school," Raf explained as he typed some commands into his laptop after plugging it into the main control system, "Now try."

Ratchet, deciding to amuse the two children, went to use the computers. Surprisingly, all the error messages disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Ratchet turned to face the two children with a look of admiration on his face. Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to respect the other kids the way he does Talida. That was when he noticed something about her.

"Where did you get that scar?" Ratchet asked as he gently pushed her hair back with his fingers to see the mark on her shoulder better.

It was a barely noticeable scar that ran down her right shoulder towards the swell of her breast…well, from what he could see with the singlet covering her torso, at least. Jack felt his heart sink to his stomach when he found himself reliving that day.

"Hit-and-run when I was six," Talida muttered.

"What is this hit-and-run?" Ratchet demanded, though deep down in his spark, he knew.

"It's where someone runs another person down with a car and then takes off without stopping to help the person or trying to stop in general," Jack explained before telling the story, "I was eight. She was six. We were playing in the front yard. The kid across the road tripped and dropped her doll. She was only four. Her parents were busy with her grandma. So Lida ran and helped the girl up and gave her doll back. That was when it happened. This car came tearing out of nowhere. It rarely happens on our street. But everyone knew what to do regardless. Both the girl and Lida just stood there. Frozen. Talida pushed the girl out of the way…and got hit instead."

After finishing looking up more information about a hit-and-run, Ratchet glanced at Talida with horror plastered all over his face. He prayed that this wasn't true. That it was a lie. But the look on Talida's face told him that it was true. It happened.

"I screamed and ran out onto the road. The parents of that girl Talida saved were already dialing for an ambulance and the police. I tried getting her to wake up. But she wouldn't. Mum ran out hysterical and started checking her over. She was covered in blood all over her body. Her right arm was twisted in a way that wasn't natural. The ambulance arrived and they noticed that…she didn't have a pulse. They worked to save her. It took them five minutes. She came back just as they were ready to declare her dead. She suffered a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, fractured ribs with one puncturing her lung and massive internal bleeding. She was in a coma for two weeks," Jack recalled, "The guy wasn't caught. The car was reported stolen the day before. So there was no way to track him down."

Ratchet wanted to say something. Maybe voice the horror he was feeling. But he didn't. It wasn't because he didn't want to. It was because he couldn't. Optimus' voice broke through the speakers.

"_RATCHET! BRIDGE US BACK! USE THE ARRIVAL COORDINATES NOW!_"

"Something's gotta be wrong," Talida remarked, glad that the topic was changed.

They saw the Autobots drive through the portal with explosions following them. Immediately, Ratchet knew that it was going to be a close call. And it was. He was barely able to shut the portal in time after Optimus flipped his way through so the base wouldn't be blown up like the Energon mine they had just come from.

"Wow!" Raf gasped.

"Whoa!" Miko breathed.

"Oh my God!" Jack and Talida exclaimed.

"Cutting it kinda close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet immediately asked.

"What was that explosion? Was there some kind of fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko demanded excitedly.

"Look," Arcee growled as she stepped out from behind Optimus' leg.

"Hey, Miko. Let's see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack immediately suggested as he began dragging Miko away.

"Seriously?" Miko asked as she allowed Jack to lead her away.

"I could've come up with better than that, demon!" Talida shouted after them.

"Doubt it, Fudgie!" Jack called back. **(AN: Found them on a website somewhere. Just couldn't resist!)**

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus inquired gently, feeling her emotional pain as his own through their spark bond.

"Not Cliff. At least…not anymore. He was mutated – butchered – something from those 'Con experiments during the war," Arcee muttered darkly before a wave of dizziness washed over her, causing her to collapse.

"WHOA!" Talida exclaimed as she, Jack, Miko and Raf raced to the railings

"Arcee!" Optimus cried as he raced to her side, naturally worried for the well-being of his spark mate.

"I'm fine. Just…dizzy," Arcee tried to reassure him…though it did little to do so.

"Robots who get dizzy!" Miko gasped.

"Robots with emotions," Raf went on.

"Robots that can get sick," Talida continued.

"Robots…who can die," Jack finished.

That was then the four of them realized that their new robot friends are very much like them. They can get sick. They feel emotions. They can die.

They all watched as Ratchet ran his scanner over Arcee, searching for the source of her sudden dizziness. Suddenly, the beam turned red as it went over Arcee's hand. Ratchet gasped in horror at the sight of the smoking purple liquid on the back of her hand. It wasn't covering her body. How did it effect her so quickly?

"What is this?" Ratchet demanded.

"Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it," Arcee answered.

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now," Ratchet instructed as he swiped some off her hand for analysis.

Bumblebee immediately placed a hand on Arcee's back as he guided her towards the showers. All Optimus could do is watched on worriedly. Something was affecting his spark mate and there was nothing he could do to help her. He always hated it. Fortunately, something stopped him from worrying anymore.

"Optimus, I hate to bug. But…no bars," Jack said as he gestured to his open cell phone.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves," Optimus explained.

"Well…if Jack and I don't call our mum like…right now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be looking for us," Talida told him.

"Have you two broken the law?" Optimus immediately asked as he knelt close to them.

"Uh…curfew. It's after 10pm," Jack and Talida corrected.

"I'd better get home too or I'll be grounded for a year," Raf piped in.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered," Optimus confessed sheepishly as he stood upright, his spark understandably heavy at the aspect of being separated from his daughter so soon after spending fourteen years apart, "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko cheered excitedly.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form," Optimus finished.

"Curbside duty. Got it," Bulkhead nodded, earning a moan in disappointment from Miko.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus decreed, causing Raf and Bumblebee to smile, "Ratchet."

"Busy," Ratchet waved off what he knew Optimus was going to say as he began work to identify the mystery substance.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," Optimus told his spark mate as she walked out of the decontamination bath.

"Still dizzy," Arcee lied.

"You're fine says your physician," Ratchet piped in.

"Don't feel bad. I wouldn't wanna go home with Sir Dull-a-Lot either," Talida joked, ducking as Jack went to whack her over the head, which caused Arcee to smile.

"You will also accompany Talida," Optimus added.

Arcee couldn't transform fast enough, something that amused everybody else in a way.

"Come on, Lida. We gotta head home," Jack sighed as they walked down the stairs, "Besides, I owe ya that all-night Avengers Marathon we've been planning for months."

"That you do," Talida smirked as they climbed onto Arcee and they sped away.

"I would've been happy to have taken the Darby girl," Ratchet grumbled.

"You said you were busy," Optimus reminded him.

"I feel strange around the girl. I feel like I know her from somewhere," Ratchet confessed.

"I know why you feel like you know her. You delivered her…and you helped Arcee and I get her off of Cybertron," Optimus stated…causing Ratchet to drop his tools and stare at Optimus with shock written all over his face.

"You mean to say…she's your daughter?!" Ratchet all but screeched in disbelief, earning a nod from Optimus.

* * *

It was around 11 at night when the garage door at the Darby residence opened and Arcee came to a stop at the center. Jack and Talida hopped off as Arcee turned off her engine and relaxed against the peg on her side.

"Arcee…I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for your loss," Jack began.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee demanded coldly.

"What? You think you're the only one with problems?" Jack retorted, causing Arcee to transform and glare at him with pure, unnerving rage.

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts," Arcee growled.

"Jack, if I were you, I wouldn't push it," Talida warned.

"I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you!" Jack shot back, ignoring Talida's warning.

Suddenly, Jack and Talida's eyes widened as they heard the sound of a car approaching. Arcee turned around and saw a white car crawling up the driveway. The protective instincts in Arcee surged as she unfolded her plasma cannons.

"Cons!" Arcee exclaimed.

"No! Mum!" Jack and Talida corrected as they ran out of the garage.

"Jack! Talida!" June Darby greeted happily as she stepped out of the car.

"Mum. Don't freak. Talida and I can explain," Jack laughed nervously.

"Not helping the situation, Jacky," Talida sing-songed nervously.

"Can you?" June demanded as she approached Arcee in her vehicular mode, "Jackson William and Talida Corrie Darby, we've talked about this."

"_Prime! It's Talida Corrie Prime!_" Arcee screamed in her mind, not liking the sound of her daughter's name with a different surname to her true surname.

"We know. And," Jack and Talida began stuttering.

"No. You don't know. I worry about you two enough when you're not here! Now I have to worry about you two on a motorcycle!" June exclaimed.

"I'm sixteen! I can't be riding a ten-speed forever! And I love being able to ride with my baby sister and this is the only way we can both ride comfortably!" Jack protested, "I thought about her too! Then again…when don't I?"

"Nice save from me whacking you over the head for the baby sister remark," Talida complimented.

"How did you even afford this?" June asked, still in shock over coming home to find her two children bought a motorcycle.

"It's used. Abused, really. Needs a ton of repairs," Jack lied, causing Talida to clear her throat to cover up how much she wanted to laugh, "But the point is, I may have been a kid when I bought these helmets for myself and Lida. But I'm not anymore. You always told us to make responsible choices. Well…we chose her. And we'll be responsible. We promise."

"Her? I didn't think you'd be bringing girls home just yet," June teased.

"Jack likes to think she chose him," Talida laughed, causing Jack to shift on the spot sheepishly.

"I'm glad you two finally have a reason to wear your helmets EVERY SINGLE TIME you ride. You will take me out for a spin every once in while?" June asked hopefully.

"We'll see. She's kinda temperamental," Jack answered as June left and he went to do so, "You coming, Lida?"

"I need a minute," Talida struggled to say.

"I'll get the popcorn and DVD set up," Jack nodded as he walked out.

Now alone, Talida couldn't contain it anymore. She just burst out laughing. Full-on, rolling around on the floor, close to peeing herself laughing. Arcee transformed and watched Talida let it all out.

"You done?" Arcee asked as she sat against the wall, not wanting to stand up and break the garage.

"Yes," Talida nodded after clearing her throat and getting up, leaning against the desk that had her and Jack's helmets, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Arcee said.

"Are you and that Optimus dude together?" Talida wanted to know.

"What makes you think that?" Arcee demanded.

"I see the way he looks at you. The love radiating in his optics, the…glow he has, that little smile; it's the way every girl wants a guy to look at them," Talida pointed out.

Arcee smiled as she found a way to explain this to her long-lost daughter, "You know how on Earth, humans get married? Well…on Cybertron, we bond with our soul mates. Our sparks are what keeps us alive. But it also loves the person its meant to love. Optimus and I met not long after I was born. I was born during the war; the second-last generation to be born, in fact. My parents were journeying home after a trip to the doctors when we were attacked by Decepticon drones. Optimus saved us and accompanied us home. He kept swinging by after that. Always finding some excuse to spend time with me. It wasn't until I was 14 that I found out why."

"He was in love with you," Talida surmised with a smile.

"I was too. But the law said that I had to be 18 for us to be able to be together. The first thing Optimus did was promise that he would wait those four years. When I graduated from the Academy and joined the army, we started dating. Optimus promised me a lot of things. He would love me forever, we would spark bond, have a family…he proposed five months later. We bonded a week later. Then…we started a family," Arcee recalled with a smile, "We raised Bumblebee together. He was part of the last generation that was to be born on Cybertron. His parents were murdered by Megatron not long after he was born. He was a son to us."

"What's a spark bond?" Talida asked.

"It's where a mech and a femme and…rarely, a mech and a mech or a femme and a femme, who are really in love with each other bond with their sparks. We feel each other's feelings, we can communicate in ways we can't with our team, we can feel each other's pain; we become each other's everything. We stay bonded until we die. If one person dies before another, they never move on. In fact, they die five years later. Their spark never heals from the break it receives and it eventually kills them. When you bond, you give your true love half of your spark. It's irreplaceable," Arcee explained, "Optimus and I aren't the only ones on the team that have bonded. Bulkhead bonded with Rayna, a techno-organic who's Princess of Cybertron."

"What about Bumblebee and Ratchet?" Talida wanting to know, secretly hoping that Ratchet hadn't already bonded.

"Hey, Lida! Movie's set up!" they heard Jack call to her.

"Coming!" Talida called back before turning to Arcee, "Night, Arcee!"

"Goodnight, sweetie," Arcee whispered as she transformed into her vehicular mode and slipped into recharge.

* * *

"Got it out of your system?" Jack asked as Talida curled up next to him.

"For now," Talida nodded as Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm guessing you and Arcee had a talk?" Jack…well, guessed.

"She taught me about love on Cybertron. Her and Optimus are together," Talida told him, "Now let's stay up all night with The Avengers!"

"I hear that!" Jack agreed as he hit play.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms when they were halfway through The Incredible Hulk in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Jack and Talida bolted upright to the sound of a revving engine. Their hair was a mess and their bodies ached from the awkward position they spent the night in. They saw that the TV and DVD Player had been turned off. Immediately, they knew that June had come in to check on them and turned the movie off for them when she saw the two of them curled up together.

They decided to get up, knowing that they weren't going to get anymore sleep. They began to get ready for the day by showering, brushing their teeth and brushing their hair before they began making breakfast. Just as they went to eat their toast, they heard the revving again that's been going on all morning. Originally, they thought it was the neighbors mowing their lawn. But it wasn't.

It was Arcee waking them up.

"Shh! Are you crazy?! You'll wake mum up!" Jack exclaimed.

"Grab your helmets! It's go time!" Arcee decreed.

"It's Saturday," Talida moaned.

"You two can watch cartoons at base with Bumblebee," Arcee promised.

"Cartoons! We're teenagers!" Jack and Talida scoffed as they went to grab their stuff.

"And leave a note for your mum! She worries!" Arcee called after them.

"I guess part of being spark mates is if you're away from them too long, you go nuts," Talida remarked as she packed her books and other stuff to keep her entertained.

"Spark mates?" Jack repeated.

"I'll explain later," Talida promised as she went to the garage and grabbed her helmet which was black with white swirly patterns starting from the visor and wrapping around.

"You ready to go?" Arcee asked as she started the engine.

"Yep," Jack and Talida nodded.

With that, they sped off for another day at the Autobot base. Another day out of the ordinary.

And for Optimus and Arcee, another day with their long-lost daughter.

* * *

**Everyone knows what's gonna happen next. So al I can say is that it's gonna get interesting from here on in.**

**BYE!**


	6. Risky Adventure Part 1

"_**So… So you made a lot of mistakes. Walked down the road a little sideways. Cracked a brick when you hit the wall. Yeah. You've had a pocketful of regrets pull you down faster than a sunset. Hey, it happens to us all… When the cold, hard rain just won't quiet and you can't see your way out of it… You find your faith that's been lost and shaken! You take back what's been taken! Get on your knees and dig down deep! You can do what you think is impossible! Keep on believing! Don't give in! It'll come and make you whole again! It always will! It always does! Love… is unstoppable…**_**"**

**Now that was Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts. What can I say? I felt like it!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

**Mystic: (one) **_**Awwww I love this story and I wonder how Talia will react when she finds out that arcee is her mom and Optimus is her dad and I'm sorry**_

**(two) **_**I apologize about the spelling**_

**Don't worry about apologizing, man. Thanks for the review!**

**The Bell Only Rings Once: **_**I was extremely happy when I saw that there was a new chapter and realized I should say something, sadly I don't know what to say aside from how much of a giddy feeling I got while reading it.**_

**I hope I can give you more of a giddy feeling with these coming chapters. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**I still find it funny and adorable that Bumblebee watches cartoons on Saturday. I used to wake up every Saturday to watch those Saturday morning shows until they took all the real good ones away…and then the Saturday night shows! **__***sighs**__*** I miss the old days**_

**Who doesn't? Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I just happen to remember this part in the first season! This was the episode when Megatron used Dark Energon to bring Cliffjumper back from the dead! **__***shudders**__*** That was NOT very nice of Megatron to do that to poor Cliffjumper at all!**_

_**I was hoping if you have anything to say to Ms. SizzlingPrime? She is Ms. PrimeSPARROW's sidekick after all. **__***growls**__*****_

_**Raf and Bee are going to be the best of friends later on in your story! The two are best friends on the TV show after all. ***__**hugs Raf and Bumblebee**__*** When are Optimus and Arce going to tell Talida that they are her real parents? Jack would freak out if he found out that his new guardian was his adopted sister's real mom!**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next new chapter! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! I'll be waiting for your next chapter**_

**You don't have to wait long, my dear. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Hello again. I finally got a break from training. I'm currently relaxing in the library at the castle. My friend Anthony was helping me with my research.**_

_**Loved this chapter. Though, when Cliff died always makes me cry. And when Arcee explained spark bonding to Talida, I got emotional then too. I do not what'll happen next, but you'll make it amazing!**_

_**Perceptor:*from the other room* Chloe! Anthony's turned himself into a frog again! ***__**then hops in, also a frog**__*****_

_**Me:What the feathers did you guys do?**_

_***both look sheepish**__*****_

_**Me:For the love of the Fairy Queen! I can never leave you alone. I got to go. Please update!**_

**Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review!  
**

**haloangel21: **_**(to your answer) I guess. Ratchet just seems…too old for any love things.**_

_**Ratchet: I HEARD THAT!**_

_**I wonder where you're going here with Optimus, Arcee and Talida. I think it might be around the part where they go off to space to fight Megatron from sending Dark Energon through the Space Bridge that Talida finds out they're her true parents. Other than that, did you hear the news? There's a new preview clip of "Hurt": **__**watch?vhNzNlAb5f2g**_

**I cannot wait until Transformers: Prime returns! And…hold your horses, halo. Talida's not gonna find out that Optimus and Arcee are her parents just yet. However, I can't say the same about Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Thanks for the review!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Aw! How cute! I really do like this story now!**_

**Thanks, mate!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**wow you sort of changed things up**_

**What can I say? Thanks for the review!**

**I'm gonna do the same thing I have going with Love and Forever…well, sort of. 50****th**** reviewer (which we're not far from) gets to make a story request. It'll be like that for the 150****th**** reviewer and so on and so forth. The 100****th**** reviewer (as well as the 200****th**** and so on and so forth) gets to have a say in any aspect of the story. Like, moments Optimus and Arcee should have together (please don't nag for a smut as one is on its way), bonding moments with Talida and either Optimus or Arcee, a chapter that further defines the bond Jack and Talida have, how Ratchet and Talida eventually end up together and…the big moment. How Talida finds out that Optimus and Arcee are her parents.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. (I'll just say this about a certain matter… ABOUT DAMN TIME THEY RELEASED AN AD FOR NEXT WEEK!)**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise. (Seriously. With me and the amount of tricks I have up my sleeve, you never know. I mean…did you think I'd do a story like this? …No? I thought so!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You two may wanna tighten your grip," Arcee warned before she sped off and performed a wheelie.

"Hey. What's with you, Arcee?" Jack laughed in excitement as Arcee placed her front tire back onto the road.

"Thought you two might actually enjoy the ride without getting shot at," Jack and Talida could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh, bring it," Talida challenged as Arcee gained speed.

They performed a whole load of tricks on their way to base as if they had all the time in the world.

They were completely unaware of the complications at the base.

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet. Houseguests can be such a bother," Ratchet remarked as he studied the purple substance he collected off of Arcee the night before. _Well…maybe not all the houseguests._

There was no denying that despite knowing her for such a short time, Ratchet felt an…_attraction_ towards Talida. Hearing that she was Optimus' long-lost daughter confirmed it all for him. When he delivered Talida and checked her over for any problems, he devoted half his spark to her just like Optimus did when he first met Arcee and other mechs do when they meet the femme they're destined to be with. Needless to say, Talida's his soul mate. But he didn't dare to voice it to her. She's in enough danger being the daughter of a Prime. After all, a Prime devoting half his spark to a femme is rare. But to have a child? He's the first Prime to do so! Let alone, have a _femme_!

Suddenly, he heard the sound of metal tinkering, causing him to look up from his microscope. When he didn't hear the sound again, he simply shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the microscope. The kids will be arriving soon. So he needed to get as much work done as he possibly can. Because he knew that as soon as Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf arrive, he wasn't going to get much work done.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he heard the tinkering noise again and turned around…only to see the demon scalpel jumping towards him, "By the AllSpark!"

Ratchet let out a yell of surprise as he narrowly avoided the demon scalpel. It jumped at him again, bouncing from one place to the other. Ratchet grabbed a metal bar and started whacking at it as he would a spider. Unfortunately for him, the demon scalpel dodged every attempt he made to whack him…and sliced his microscope in half during the process.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried.

With a growl, the demon scalpel went to jump at Ratchet once again. Suddenly, a shot came out of nowhere and sent the scalpel hurtling to the ground. Optimus had heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on. Well…that and he wanted to know if Arcee had returned yet. He never liked spending nights alone in a cold empty berth when they started dating or when they first bonded. He wasn't going to start liking it now. Especially with the…_late-night activities_. **(AN: Wink wink, nudge nudge.)** Ratchet melted in relief at the rescue. However, the scalpel went to stand up and shoot at the defenseless medic. Fortunately…Optimus crushed it with his foot.

"And stay broken," Ratchet grumbled before asking Optimus, "Now what could have caused THAT?!"

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet. Dark Energon," Optimus decreed as they disposed of the scalpel which was now destroyed beyond repair, "If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

"That would account for his life signal inexplicitly coming back online," Ratchet mused, "But…Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by Megatron," Optimus answered.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet wanted to know.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead," Optimus rumbled.

Ratchet suddenly started chuckling, "Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

Before Optimus could answer the question, however, they heard the sounds of approaching engines. They turned around and saw Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee arriving with Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf. All four children had joy shining on their faces as they hopped out (or climbed off) and their guardians transformed into their bipedal forms.

"That was awesome!" Jack and Talida decreed.

"Can we go again?!" Raf asked excitedly.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered.

There was suddenly a thud from Bulkhead's chest compartment. He moaned sheepishly as he opened it and took out what appeared to be a guitar case.

"Sorry," Miko apologized as she took the case from him, "Must have left that in the backseat."

"Autobots, prepare to…," Optimus trailed off as he noticed the presence of the four children.

"Roll out?" Arcee offered for her spark mate.

"Remain here," Optimus corrected, "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude! You're biggest! You should be the boss!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"He…never picks me," Bulkhead told her sheepishly.

'_Play along,_' Arcee transmitted to Optimus through their spark bond.

'_Got it,_' Optimus transmitted back.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting is another!" Arcee began to protest, causing Jack and Talida to sigh and walk away, "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet sniped as he stood by the GroundBridge.

Optimus caught on to what Arcee was trying to do and chuckled through his bond. He knew that inside, she was cartwheeling at the chance to be with their daughter after spending fourteen years wondering if she was still alive. But he also knew that she didn't want anyone else catching on to the truth. So, naturally, he played along. Talida's safety is more important than the truth.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance," Optimus lied.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee challenged.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt," was all Optimus said to his spark mate before turning to Ratchet, "Ratchet, bridge us out."

As he and Ratchet walked through the activated GroundBridge, Optimus transmitted something else through his spark bond with Arcee, '_To make this little performance of yours more believable, I suggest taking Bumblebee out to patrol and leaving Bulkhead in charge of the kids._'

'_I'll keep that in mind. Be safe. I love you,_' Arcee pleaded him.

'_I love you too. And I will,_' Optimus promised before he left.

"OK, chief. So what's on the activities list?" Jack asked casually.

"I'm going on patrol," Arcee decided as she walked towards the entrance hallway, ignoring everyone's protests.

"But Optimus told us to stay! You really wouldn't disobey your spark mate, would you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Spark mate?" Jack, Miko and Raf repeated in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Talida reassured them.

"I never really obeyed some of Optimus' orders before we bonded, remember? Besides, when you're in charge, you can call the shots. 'Bee, with me. Bulkhead, you're in charge," Arcee proclaimed before she and Bumblebee transformed and raced down the hallway, abandoning the safe haven of the silo for the cruel world awaiting them outside.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead repeated Jack's earlier question.

"How about band practice?" Miko suggested as she plugged her electric guitar into a nearby amp and prepared to strum some chords.

"But we're not a band!" Raf protested, searching for a way to get out of the current predicament.

"Why so anti-social? Come on, Raf! You play anything?" Miko asked.

"Um…keyboard?" Raf answered with a nervous smile as he held up his activated laptop.

"Laptops and symbols. Good. Jack?" Miko wanted to know.

"I…sometimes mess around on the harmonica," Jack confessed sheepishly as he shifted on the spot.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming," Miko suggested.

"He plays guitar," Talida piped in, "When we were kids, he used to sing to me all the time."

"What about you, Talida?" Miko questioned.

"I don't really play anything," Talida admitted, "I dance mostly. And sing a little."

"And write songs," Jack coughed.

"They're not that good," Talida objected before turning to Miko, "I'm more of a bookworm than a musician."

"Come on, Lida. If I'm getting dragged into this band practice, than so are you. Do you still mess around with the keyboard?" Jack asked.

"You've heard me play," Talida stated.

"There you go, Miko. You have a keyboardist," Jack decreed.

"I hate you," Talida grumbled.

"You love me. Who you kidding?" Jack smirked.

"Cool! Bulkhead, percussion. We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY! We're a band! Just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My Fist, Your Face," Miko introduced as she began strumming the chords…which caused everyone to block their ears (or audio processors in Bulkhead's case).

"How is that a ballad?!" Jack asked Talida.

"It's heavy metal!" was all Talida answered with.

Luckily for the poor sensitive hearing of Jack, Talida, Raf and Bulkhead, the proximity sensor went off. Fortunately, it gave Bulkhead the perfect excuse to get Miko to stop playing and preserve his hearing as well as Jack, Talida and Raf's hearing.

"Aw come on! You can't handle raw power?" Miko challenged as she stopped playing.

"Proximity sensor! Quick! Hide!" Bulkhead cried.

Immediately, the four kids knew that Agent Fowler was on his way down. They also knew that like yesterday, Optimus didn't want them to meet him just yet. So they all ran behind Bulkhead's leg to hide. Miko even took her guitar with her since she didn't have time to get rid of it. Just as she remembered, it was too late.

Fowler had stormed in. And he was mad as hell.

"Prime!" Fowler roared as he placed his hands on the railing.

"Agent Fowler! He's, uh, not here! Nobody's here! Except me, of course!" Bulkhead told him.

"Where did he go?! Wait! Don't tell me! He's out pancaking a mini-mall! Now, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet. But Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is NOT what the word handle means in English! You tell Prime-!" Fowler's rant was cut short as he noticed the cables, the amp and Raf's laptop left in the open, "Since when are you bots electric?"

Jack, Talida, Miko, Raf and Bulkhead visibly tensed when they realized that they had been caught out. Well…they had to meet sooner or later. Nervously, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf stepped out from behind Bulkhead's leg, to Fowler's surprise.

"Uh, hey! How you doing?" Jack asked.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off-book this time! Wait! Don't tell me! You're running a daycare centre!" Fowler remarked sarcastically.

"Uh…we're interns!" Jack lied.

"Student interns!" Raf piped in.

"Earning extra credit in auto shop!" Talida added.

"Robotics!" Miko finished the same time Talida said auto shop.

"OK. Let's move. I'm taking all four of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection," Fowler decreed as he approached the four kids…until Bulkhead put his foot down…literally.

"We're protecting them!" Bulkhead protested.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" Fowler challenged as he went to use the nearby phone.

"Don't use that phone!" Bulkhead cried as he poked it with his large finger, destroying it completely, "It's…out of order."

"This isn't over, bigfoot! Not by a long shot!" Fowler declared as he marched up the stairs towards the elevator and departed.

"I think we're screwed," Talida remarked.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet demanded as he and Optimus walked through the dark, smoky Grand Canyon.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy," Optimus answered.

"On Earth?! You must be joking!" Ratchet scoffed at the idea of any major battles raging on a planet like Earth; a planet Sentinel Prime would, without a doubt, consider a third-rate world compared to Cybertron, even with the latter being dark for eons.

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began shuttling their Energon spoils off world?" Optimus asked.

"Of course. Rayna helped us hide some of our spoils. That is the reason Energon deposits exist on planets such as this one," Ratchet pointed out.

"It is also the reason battles came to rage on planets such as this one," Optimus added, "And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history."

"Did all of this happen before or after you and Arcee left Talida on that doorstep?" Ratchet blurted, causing Optimus to freeze where he stood, "I mean, the reason both you and Arcee decided to leave her with another family is so you could protect her from the Decepticons. Why leave her on a planet that would potentially be affected by the war?"

"When we left her here, there were no indications that this planet would be involved in the war. It was one of the reasons Arcee and I chose to leave her here," Optimus rumbled, his optics portraying sadness and regret over this, "Even though I knew she would be safe, the last thing I wanted was to miss out on her life. Her first step, her first word, first day of school, birthdays…"

"Optimus, you are the first Prime that has ever had a child. Never mind a daughter. She is destined to become the first female Prime since Solus Prime. She is the reincarnation of Princess Rayna. The Decepticons wouldn't hesitate to kill her. That is the reason you kept Arcee hidden when you found out she was pregnant. If I were in your shoes, I would do whatever it takes to protect my daughter," Ratchet stated, though it did nothing to make the regret and sadness fade away, "What I'm trying to say is you did the right thing leaving her on that doorstep. Look how she turned out. She's smart. She's beautiful. She's strong. She's brave. She's talented. She's safe from harm."

It did little to lesson the guilt and regret Optimus felt over the actions he took fourteen years ago. He knew that Ratchet was right. Had he and Arcee not done what they did, they wouldn't even have made it to settling her on their hips rather than cradling her. But…

He wished it didn't have to come down to this.

Another kind of alarm began blaring at the Autobot base. One that caught Bulkhead's attention and caused Jack, Miko, Talida and Raf to cover their ears to protect their hearing.

"My ears!" Raf moaned.

"It's an SOS…from Fowler!" Bulkhead stated as he pressed random buttons, unsure of what to do. Plus side for the kids: the alarms stopped.

"Did you trace it?" Talida asked.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well," Bulkhead shrugged carelessly.

"Oh well?! Seriously?" Jack demanded in disbelief.

"Fowler's a jerk," Bulkhead pointed out.

"Well, whether you like it or not, the Decepticons may have him!" Jack pointed out.

"And Fowler knows your location!" Raf stated before shuddering and correcting himself, "Our location."

"And did we not just witness how fast he backs down from a bot?" Miko asked.

"Five minutes with the Decepticons would make him blab everything! And I mean everything!" Talida exclaimed.

"But we lost the transmission! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead protested.

"Maybe I can narrow it down. About five years ago, the government started micro chipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets," Raf told them, causing the four other occupants of the room to stare at him in amazement, "What? I saw it on TV! Anyway, if I can hack into the Fed's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack?" Miko asked in amazement, "But you're, like, two years old!"

"Twelve…and a quarter," Raf corrected with a smirk.

"And the government keeps on gloating about their national security," Talida remarked, "What national security?!" **(AN: I actually read that on the Wiki page for Transformers Prime and I just had to use it!)**

"Latitude: 39.5. Longitude: 116.9," Raf reported as he received Fowler's coordinates.

"OK. Wait here," Bulkhead instructed as he activated the GroundBridge.

"Don't break up the band!" Miko whined.

"Uh…Jack, you're in charge!" Bulkhead decreed before leaving.

"Guess we four have the run of the place," Jack remarked before noticing that someone was missing, "Miko? Miko!"

"Scrap," Talida muttered.

"What should we do?" Raf asked, "Bulkhead may not have even realized Miko followed him."

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have," Jack sighed worriedly.

"Someone's got a crush," Talida sing-songed.

"I do not!" Jack scoffed, though the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

"Those are the coordinates! Their destination's still locked in!" Raf decreed.

"Raf, you're in charge! Jack and I are gonna go after Miko!" Talida decided.

Jack didn't even try to protest Talida's involvement in this rescue mission. Because he knew that he was going to lose. Talida's stubborn. When Raf activated the GroundBridge, he joined Jack and Talida in the tunnel. With a flash, they were gone. However, they didn't hear Arcee's voice over the comm link.

"_Arcee to base. Come in. Jack? Talida? Listen up, we need you to bridge us back. Hello? …Bumblebee, metal to the pedal._"


	7. Risky Adventure Part 2

"_**Yeah. Here we go for the hundredth time. Hand grenade pins in every line. Throw 'em up and let something shine. Going out of my fucking mind. Filthy mouth. No excuse. Find a new place to hang this noose. String me up from atop these roofs. Knot it tight so I won't get loose. Truth is you can stop and stare. Run myself out and no one cares. Dug the trench out. Laid down there with a shovel up out of reach somewhere. Yeah, someone pour it in. Make it a dirt dance floor again. Say your prayers and stop it out when they bring that chorus in. I bleed it out! Digging deeper just to throw it away! I bleed it out! Digging deeper just to throw it away! I bleed it out! Digging deeper just to throw it away! Just to throw it away! Just to throw it away! I bleed it out!**_**"**

**Anyone else love Bleed it Out by Linkin Park?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JC:** _**I am lovin' this! xD**_

**Glad you are, JC. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**I would love, love, love, LOVE to be the 50**__**th**__** reviewer. But sadly, I never get the chance. And…I see where you're going here. I'm just saying that it's my hunch. I just have a feeling that it may happen sooner.**_

**It's gonna be a while. And…who knows? I may write a sequel to this. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Oh my stars! The kids are in trouble now! And Arcee's a very good actress. The Cons better eatch out! Please update!**_

**Got that right about the Cons watching out. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**When will Talida find out the truth? Just out of curiosity. Hope you update this soon.**_

**I ain't telling you that. You're gonna have to read on to find out. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**I have great news for you! There is going to be a brand new episode next weekend! I am so happy that there is going to be another new TF:Prime episode! YEAH! OMP! I am so happy that the HUB is going to be playing some more new episodes new weekend! WHOO!  
**_

_**I just can't wait to watch more new episodes! What do you think about that? WHOO! I miss watching new episodes of TF:Prime! What about you?**_

_**I just LOVE how your new story is just like the first season of TF:Prime! Optimus and Arcee make a really cute couple in your stories! What is going to happen in the next chapter? I think before Talida and Ratchet fall in love. Ratchet needs to protect her as her guardian, first. I have a really weird feeling that Ratchet likes having Talida around him instead of Miko.**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next new chapter of your new story! Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories! I just can't wait for more new episodes of season two of TF:Prime myself!**_

**I can't wait for the new episodes either! And to make things worse, I live in Australia and Cartoon Network's not showing season two! So I actually have to wait for someone to actually upload it onto YouTube before I can watch it. Thanks for the review!  
**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Dang Im doing a story on a girl named Alora and she knows the Autobots, but what she doesn't know (until the end of part one) is that Optimus is her DAD!**_

**Who's the mum? :P Thanks for the review!**

**IHeartTFs94: **_**Sweet chapter! Excited for the next! Are you going to make Jack and Miko a couple also? Keep up the good work!  
**_

**I'm thinking about it. But I don't know. Thanks for the review!**

**Overlord Prince: **_**I like it! please keep up the good work! And update soon! :D**_

**Thanks!**

**© Transformers: Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. (Wait's getting old…)**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why don't those guys hang out with their own bots?" Miko moaned to Bulkhead as they saw Jack, Talida and Raf jump out of the GroundBridge, "This is our time!"

"Whoa! Are your bones vibrating?" Raf asked Jack and Talida.

"Nope," Talida shook her head, feeling perfectly normal.

"You're crazy, Lida," Jack muttered…before they stopped and looked up at the giant Decepticon warship.

"Wow. You really wouldn't wanna underestimate these guys," Talida remarked.

"You there!" a drone cried from the top of the ship as he and his two fellow drones aimed their cannons at Jack, Talida and Raf.

"Scrap," Bulkhead and Miko cursed.

The three drones started shooting at the three humans. Instinct overtook Jack as his main priority became getting Talida and Raf to safety. When Raf got knocked down, Talida immediately jumped to shield Raf while Jack jumped to shield Talida, having promised both his parents and himself to always protect Talida. No matter what. At that moment, Bulkhead came rolling up in his vehicular mode.

"Get in! NOW!" Bulkhead barked as he opened his door.

Raf jumped in first, scrambling into the driver's seat with Talida and Jack close behind him. Jack sat on the seat, holding Talida close to his chest as she sat in his lap. Bulkhead peeled away out of the line of fire in speeds other cars of his make could only dream of achieving.

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Jack thanked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Raf panted.

"Nice timing," Talida complimented.

"What are you doing here?" Bulkhead demanded.

"We were worried about Miko," Jack answered.

"Have you seen her?" Talida asked.

"What's she look like?" Miko smirked as she popped up from the backseat.

"Everyone out. And this time, please wait here," Bulkhead pleaded as he stopped behind a rock.

Jack, Talida and Raf immediately hopped out and Bulkhead sped towards the Decepticon warship. He climbed up a cliff face for a few feet before jumping onto the ship, immediately beginning to take out the Decepticon drones. He stopped momentarily to glance down to see if the kids were still where they're supposed to be. He saw Jack, Talida and Raf. But he didn't find…

"Where's Miko?!" Bulkhead cried…before hearing a thud in his chest compartment, which he immediately opened to reveal a panting Miko, "Miko?!"

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry," Miko apologized as she climbed onto Bulkhead's hand and jumped onto the ground, "Remind me to never ever do that again."

Before Bulkhead could agree, he was tackled to the ground by a Decepticon drone. When two more approached, he had to think smart. Fast. He saw a satellite dish and threw it at them before running into the ship.

* * *

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked hopefully, before two drones approached them.

"You had to jinx it?" Talida moaned before screaming as one picked her up.

"LIDA!" Jack screamed before one grabbed him, "LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

"Whoa!" Raf cried as he was grabbed by the same drone that had grabbed Jack.

Before they knew it, they were roaming the hallways of the Decepticon warship in the hands of the drones that had the power to kill them right then and there. Talida continued to struggle against the drone's grip, causing the drone to tighten its grip on her.

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there," one drone said to the other.

"Probably shouldn't have told us that," Talida rasped as she found breathing difficult.

The sounds of approaching engines began to fill the hallway surrounding them. Before the drones could even utter 'Oh shit', Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and knocked them to the ground. Jack, Raf and Talida let out grunts as Arcee caught the three of them and placed them on the ground. Talida took in big gulps of air as her lungs were no longer constricted.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried joyfully as he greeted the black-and-yellow Autobot scout.

"You OK, Lida?" Jack asked worriedly as he placed his arm around her shoulders as she bent over panting.

"Happy I can breathe," Talida panted.

_Those 'Cons are gonna wish they're dead for hurting my daughter!_ Arcee swore silently before voicing aloud, "Appreciate you clearing the front door for us. But storming the Decepticon warship was NOT on the activities list."

"Am I the only one that's noticed that we don't actually have an activities list?" Talida asked.

"Tell me about it," Jack remarked before they ran down the halls.

Arcee revealed the guns in her arms in case they came face-to-face with a 'Con. However, when she rounded the corner, she ran into Bulkhead who was cradling Miko in his hand.

"Friendly!" Arcee shouted.

"Hello!" Bulkhead greeted.

"Brought the humans, huh?" Arcee smirked.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead screeched.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here," Arcee decreed.

"Uh…he's in the brig," Jack, Talida and Raf chorused.

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf scrambled around, trying to find a safe spot as Arcee and Bumblebee battled the numerous Decepticon drones that tried to stop them. However, gunfire and fallen drones continued to surround them and block their path. Just as Jack went to shield Miko, Talida and Raf from Bulkhead's not-so-graceful battle movements, the battle was over.

After taking care of a couple of Decepticon drones in a nearby computer room, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee placed the kids in the room intending to keep them safe.

"Clear. Wait in here," Arcee instructed the four kids, earning bleeps of protest from Bumblebee, "They're slowing us down and they're easy targets. They'll be fine in here as long as they stay put. And Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"Watch your sister," Arcee told him. _And my daughter._

"Don't need to ask," Jack immediately nodded before the three of them left.

"That…was intense!" Miko remarked.

"Was?!" Raf and Talida repeated in disbelief.

"It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity! What were you thinking, Miko?!" Jack hissed.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko hissed back.

"You wanted us to be a band!" Jack reminded her, "Doesn't that usually mean playing together?!"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko shrugged.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety!" Jack retorted, "And my sister's!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead and only worry about protecting your sister, thank you very much!" Miko snapped.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Raf cried out as he ran into Talida's arms, clearly distraught.

"Fix it!" Talida mouthed to them before kneeling down to Raf's eye level and saying, "Hey, Raf. It's OK."

"Yeah. Everything's going to be fine," Miko agreed as she and Jack joined them.

"Our bots will come back for us," Jack vowed.

"Yeah. They'll take us home," Miko piped in.

"How do you know?" Raf grumbled.

"I have this distant memory of when I was little before our dad died. Whenever Jack and I were upset about something or doubted ourselves, he always used to say that quote. Faith is the bird that feels the light when the dawn is still dark," Talida smiled.

"Hey, Raf. What do you make at that?" Jack suddenly asked.

Immediately the three of them looked up and saw strange symbols on the computer. It was written in Cybertronian. And immediately, they knew that it was of some significance to the Decepticon cause.

And that Optimus needed to know about it.

"It's important," Raf answered.

"Real important," Talida added, "We have to get this to Optimus."

"How do you two know this isn't a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asked dryly.

"I know Math when I see it. And that is one serious equation," Raf remarked.

"Oh my God. I think I can actually read this!" Talida gasped, "That's more than equations. They also appear to be…schematics for some kind of bridge."

"Can you guys download it?" Jack wanted to know.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf nodded as he unzipped his backpack and took out the small device, "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is WAY alien!"

"Uh-oh! Trouble at 9 o'clock!" Talida warned as she saw a drone approaching, "Run! Run!"

They didn't need to be told twice. With Jack dragging Raf and Talida behind him, they ran towards a pair of computers and hid between them. Well…Jack and Miko did. Raf and Talida ran back to retrieve Raf's forgotten backpack. Unfortunately for them, the drone spotted them. There was something that intrigued it. And that was the necklace Talida wore around her neck. The red, diamante-encrusted Autobot symbol hanging from a simple silver chain.

"Raf! Run!" Talida hissed as she pushed the younger boy towards her brother and friend.

"You will be annihilated," the drone proclaimed in a monotone robotic voice as he aimed his gun at her.

"Oh shit," Talida muttered as she began running while the drone fired from behind her.

"Over my dead body!" Jack retorted as he tackled his sister to the ground.

"Miko! TAKE A PICTURE!" Talida shouted to her from her position underneath Jack's body.

"Great idea! HEY YOU!" Miko cried to the drone, earning its attention long enough to take a picture…which, also, caused Jack and Talida to face palm spectacularly.

"NOT OF THAT! OF THAT!" Jack yelled as he pointed to the computer equations.

"Oh…," Miko trailed off as she took a picture of the computer screen.

"GO! GO! GO!" Jack cried as they ran out of the room and into the hallways with the drone following them.

Luckily, Bulkhead appeared out of nowhere and beat the 'Con to scrap before racing away, undoubtedly to find an exit. Arcee and Bumblebee appeared next to the four kids. Raf and Miko climbed into Bumblebee while Jack and Talida climbed onto Arcee.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee began reprimanding as they sped away.

"Hey! Blame the 'Con Bulkhead just beat up!" Talida retorted.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" a dillusional Fowler asked as he appeared from the back seat.

"You found Fowler! Rock on!" Miko cheered as Fowler passed out.

* * *

Before they knew it, everyone was back in the Autobot base getting repaired. Optimus was adjusting the metallic cast he had placed on Ratchet's arm. Talida was having her shoulder tended to by Jack (she hurt it when he tackled her too hard). Miko and Raf were keeping an eye on Fowler who was finally tended to.

"What happened to you guys out there anyway?" Talida asked as she rotated her shoulder a few times after Jack bandaged it.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors," Ratchet answered.

"Zombies? YOU FOUGHT ZOMBIES AND I MISSED IT?!" Miko exclaimed in disbelief.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you," Optimus reprimanded, his voice not revealing how exactly pissed off he was over the fact that his daughter found herself in danger.

"It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise," Bulkhead promised, refusing to let the kids to get in trouble.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko immediately began to protest.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead hissed.

"And check it out! Recon!" Miko smirked as she took out the photo she took of the computer.

"Ratchet, have a look. It may be of importance to Megatron," Optimus said.

"Whoa! Megatron's back?! That's really bad news, right?" Jack asked worriedly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Talida answered sarcastically.

"I don't understand," Ratchet admitted honestly.

Confusion was written over Miko's face as she glanced at the small phone screen. Immediately, she knew why Ratchet was so confused. It wasn't the right photo. But rather, the photo of the Decepticon drone she wasn't meant to take.

"Whoops! That's the 'Con that tried to blow Talida away," Miko identified.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet exclaimed as he glanced at Talida worriedly.

"At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill," Miko went on.

"Miko, Lida was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?!" Jack snapped.

"Um…we were all almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf, Talida; even them!" Miko retorted as she gestured to the Autobots to prove her point.

"Well, if this was the average day with the Autobots, then I don't wanna be a part of it! Not anymore!" Jack decreed, causing Miko and Raf to glance at him with hurt, "And Talida's not gonna be a part of it either!"

"I can speak for myself!" Talida protested, "And you can't make me leave!"

"It's too dangerous, Lida! You were almost killed!" Jack reminded her as they closed the gap between them.

"It's not the first time I almost died!" Talida retorted.

"And today's gonna be the last time!" Jack promised.

"It won't happen again!" Talida shot back.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET KILLED AGAIN!" Jack snapped as he shook her by the shoulders to prove his point, surprising everyone in the room – particularly Optimus and Arcee – with his choice of words.

"…alright. I go," Talida sighed as she grabbed her bag that was nearby.

"Jack, Talida, putting either of you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk. But the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave," Optimus promised, though his spark was heavy.

His spark was heavy with the prospect of losing his daughter again after just getting her back. These past fourteen years were the hardest of his life. Likewise for Arcee. But losing her after spending only two days and possibly never seeing her again…

It hurt more than leaving her on the doorstep at two weeks old.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door," Ratchet said as he activated the GroundBridge.

"I'll miss you too," Talida rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Raf," Jack said.

"I'll be OK, guys," Raf reassured them after a long glance at Bumblebee, "See you at school."

"Sure thing," Talida nodded.

"We know. You don't exist," Jack said to Arcee.

"Don't make me hunt you down," Arcee threatened.

Her smile disappeared as she watched them leave with sadness in her optics. What hurt her even more was the fact that neither of them looked back once. With a shaky hand, she covered her optics, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Optimus walked over and held her close, trying to provide his spark mate comfort. This proved to be an impossible task for him.

Because he couldn't even comfort himself.

* * *

"Now I see why you and Talida had to rush home," Miko remarked sarcastically as she stepped into the garage where Jack worked on his bike.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked bitterly.

"So this is where you hang, huh?" Miko said as she glanced around the bare garage, "Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents and two purebred cats – Ching-Ching and Ding-Dong. I went to the best schools. Took piano lessons since I was three…"

"How nice for you," Jack muttered.

"No. How boring," Miko corrected.

That was when Jack looked up from his broken bike at Miko in pure surprise. When he compared the two of them, Miko had the best life. Two loving parents. Pets. Able to go to the best schools in the country…well, in Japan, at least. Piano lessons. She came from a very influential lifestyle. He and Talida weren't as lucky. Their father was killed overseas when Jack was five and Talida was three. The three of them were barely scraping by on army benefits and June's salary. Jack's guitar and Talida's keyboard were bought in a secondhand music shop and they just happened to be well taken care of by the shopkeepers and their previous owners. If they struggled financially even more, they could qualify for government benefits. And yet Miko was standing before him saying she's jealous.

Have the Autobots turned his world upside down more than he thought they had?

"It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?" Miko asked rhetorically.

"To Jasper, Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world?" Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact," Miko remarked as she stood next to Jack, "But then the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?" Jack sighed in frustration.

"You bet. I saw what you did today. When you saved Talida. When you saved me," Miko answered.

"Whenever my dad was around, he taught me how to be responsible to my schoolwork, my mum, my sister, my job," Jack told Miko bitterly as he attached the wheel back onto his ten-speed.

"Dude, hear me out! You're no fry cook! You're a rock star! Stop trying to be normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more. And…Talida's 14, right?" Miko asked, earning a nod from Jack, "And you have a sister who's reaching the point in life where she's going to need someone to look up to. You're her brother, Jack. The fact that she's adopted doesn't change that. The person she should be looking up to – the person she should aspire to be – is you."

"Thanks, Miko. But I think normal suits me fine. And Lida has mum to look up to," Jack sighed.

"What did you mean by 'whenever my dad was around'?" Miko suddenly asked.

"Dad was in the army. In fact, he met mum the night he signed up. He went all around the world trying to make it a better place for everyone but he still had the time to be a father to me and Lida, a husband to my mum and a friend to everyone," Jack boasted with a smile.

"He sounds like a good man," Miko complimented.

"He was," Jack agreed, earning confusion from Miko, "He was killed in action during Desert Storm. He died saving an 18-year-old that had recently signed up. Talida was three while I was five. He promised all of us that he would come back. We thought that since he always came back before, he'd come back this time. But…that time, he came back in a coffin."

"I'm sorry," Miko muttered before leaving.

She knew a lost cause when she saw one.

* * *

Talida was dressed in her pajamas and was tucked up in her bed. But she couldn't sleep. It was well past midnight. She drank water, went to the bathroom; nothing worked. Her mind was active. She couldn't get Ratchet's pained optics out of her head. The way he looked at her when she willingly left with Jack. It hurt. But she didn't know why it hurt so much. She couldn't love him. She was 14. She didn't even know what love was.

Sighing, she threw the covers off of her body and climbed out of bed. She needed comfort. And there was only one person who could.

"Jack, you awake?" Talida whispered as she tiptoed into his room.

"Yeah," Jack groaned as he sat up slightly, "Can't sleep?"

Talida nodded, not wanting to make anymore noise and wake up their mother. Jack sighed and moved the covers aside for his sister to climb in. She didn't hesitate. Once she was in, he sighed again and wrapped his arms around her for extra warmth. The night air was crisp and Talida was wearing summer pajamas. Talida smiled and closed her eyes as she fell asleep with her head on his arm and his hand resting on hers on her stomach. **(AN: Anyone game enough to draw that?)** Talida always felt safe with her brother around. But there was still a part of her that longed for the Autobots. She didn't understand why she felt this way. But deep down inside, she felt as if the Cybertronians held the key to the truth.

That they held the key to the identity of her parents.

* * *

**Oooooooh… I wonder when I shall have the big reveal! I'm gonna have three polls here!**

**First one concern's next chapter. Who should be the one that talks Talida into coming back to the Autobots?**

**Optimus  
****Arcee  
****Bumblebee  
****Bulkhead  
****Ratchet**

**Choice is yours. The Autobot that gets the most votes will bring Talida back.**

**Now the second vote is an important one. The results won't be revealed until the end of the story…depending on what you guys decide.**

**When should Talida discover that Optimus and Arcee are her biological parents?**

**After Scrapheap  
****After Convoy  
****After Predatory  
****After Sick Mind and/or Out of His Head  
****After Shadowzone  
****After Crisscross  
****After Rock Bottom  
****After Partners  
****After Stronger, Faster  
****After One Shall Rise Part 3  
****After Orion Pax Part 3**

**You guys get to choose. This is also a blind poll on my profile so you guys have to go and vote over there rather than saying in your reviews. The voting progress will be tracked throughout the story. It will be announced at the end of the story. Feel free to add in how you think she should find out. By Optimus and Arcee telling her themselves, hearing it from someone else or having a DNA sort-of thing done at the base.**

**Third pole: should I write a prequel?**

**Yes  
****No  
****My choice**

**You and I both know what that prequel would be about.**

**And…when should I write a smut in the story? Whoops! That's four polls. I said 3.**

**Well, I have to go now before I start blabbing again. Don't forget to review. And VOTE ON THAT POLL!**

**BYE!**


	8. Ground Zero

**I FINALLY GOT THAT POLE ON MY PROFILE TO WORK! YAY! *****happy dance***** So, guys…PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile. It's the second poll I did when I posted the last chapter. Because that's what I'm gonna go on. Because…that'd mean counting every vote for that one and it's a bit hard. With the pole, I can actually see how it's going and which choice is popular. But hurry, alright?! You only have until around the middle of October or so, which will be when I close it...or earlier if I get a pretty awesome idea I really wanna go with. So please…VOTE! I'm counting on you here.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**TinkaPrime: **_**I vote Optimus in sick mind. And plz with the prequel.**_

**OK. One vote for Optimus. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**I vote Optimus because he doesn't get enough screen time with kids.**_

**I get what you mean! Two votes for Optimus! Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 and cool chapter and it should be arcee and Optimus to talk to Talida and in the episode of finding out that arcee and Optimus are her mom and dad should be predatory and one shall ris and yep there should be a sequel because this story is awesome**_

**OK. I know I'm already doing a sequel. I asked if I should do a PREQUEL. You can also only vote for one moment on where Talida learns the truth. And…three votes for Optimus and one for Arcee. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**I had made a mistake in my last review: The new episode was going to be NEXT weekend NOT new weekend.**_

_**OMP! I just LOVED the new episode! Cliffjumper was in the new episode! He is so COOL! He is WAY nicer than his counterpart on Transformers G1! Arcee misses him so much! Shockwave was in yesterday's episode. He is so SCARY! **__***shudders**__*** He was so MEAN to Arcee and Cliffjumper! ***__**GRR!**__*****_

_**I had no idea that you were living down under! That is so COOL! You are so LUCKY!**_

_**I would just LOVE for Optimus for to try to get Talida to come back. As for Talida to find out that Optimus and Arcee are parents after Orion Pax Part 3. I would just LOVE for there to be a prequel! The prequel has to do with Optimus and Arcee getting together! I just can't wait to read it!**_

_**You NEVER blab at the end of ever chapter of your AWESOME stories!**_

_**I just can't wait to read more of your AWESOME story! This is going to be the BEST and most AWESOME story of all when it is finished! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**OK. Four votes for Optimus. Wow. He seems to be the popular one today. Seems like everyone wants Talida to be a daddy's girl. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**pole 1-optimus**_

_**Pole 2 after orion pax part 3**_

_**Pole 3 yes**_

_**Pole 4 no**_

**FIVE votes for Optimus. I think I should go ahead and declare him the winner! Thanks for the review! And…CONGRADULATIONS! YOU'RE THE 50****th**** REVIEWER!  
**

**ironhide'sgirl: **_**1**__**st**__** Optimus**_

_**2**__**nd**__** after scrapheap**_

_**3**__**rd**__** your choice**_

**Six for Optimus. Wow. I think I underestimate his popularity. Thanks for the review!**

**Grievousorvenom: **_**Love it. keep posting it, it's amazing**_

**Thanks for the review!**

**IHeartTFs94: **_**Great chapter! I think Ratchet should convince Talida to come back. As for the big reveal, I kinda want her to find out by Megatron (So an episode like "Rock Bottom" where she could run into him), causing Arcee and Optimus to tell her the truth. My vote is yes for a prequel.**_

_**Great Job so far! Please update soon! **_

**FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T VOTE FOR OPTIMUS! Haha! Oooh… Like that idea you suggested. That's a possibility.**

**WhiteCougarMatrix117: **_**OPTIMUS OPTIMUS OPTIMUS PRETTY PLEASE :D**_

**ANOTHER vote for Optimus. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: (first) **_**For the first poll, I'm thinking either Arcee or Ratchet. For the second poll, I'd vote for Scrapheap, Predatory, Sick Mind and/or Out of His Head, and Crisscross. The third poll, it's your choice. Hope you update soon.**_

**For the second poll, you can only vote for one.**

**(second) **_**Why not make Tlaida call Raf or Miko while Jack wasn't looking since she doesn't agree with Jack's decision?**_

**They don't have each other's numbers. And…it'll allow her to have bonding time with a member of the Autobots. Thanks for the reviews!**

**LB246: **_**I think that Ratchet should be the one to talk to her and that she should find out about her parents around One Shall Rise part 3 or Sick Mind at the earliest. That's just my opinion. Great story so far!**_

**Thanks, LB!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**lets see for vote one I say Ratchet or Optimus while Arcee stills talk to jack. Vote two I say Talida should find out that arcee and optimus are her parents either during or after sick mind. Out of hie head. And third pole… your choice…**_

**Thanks, man!**

**Green Raindrop: **_**I freaking love Bleed Out by Linkin' Park! Well I love Linkin' Park in general! Ya know what I LOVE LOVE LOVE…? This story! It's so well written and you do such a good job keeping everyone in character! Update soon soon soon soon! **_

_**For my vote!**_

_**Optimus – he hasn't had alone parenting time yet!**_

_**I vote after Shadowzone! It'd be easy for the whole protective parent gene thing to slip out when they can't find their daughter!**_

_**Your choice**_

_**LOVE the story! Good luck writing! Update soon!**_

**Hey! Glad to know there's another Linkin Park fan out there! Glad to know you like the story and…the secret to getting the characters right: watching the show a gazillion times so you can get their personalities and figure out what does and doesn't work. Thanks for the review and your votes!**

**Ninjabot01: **_**first poll-Arcee**_

_**Second poll-Possibly sick mind or one shall rise**_

_**Third poll-yes**_

**Thanks for the votes!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**OK to answer some of your questions. Alora's mom is an oc, I think Optimus should talk to her and she should find out after scrapheap. I also want to say you probably wouldn't like my story its TFP and starwards the clone wars mixed together (in case you wanted to read it) I don't think that I'm a good writer**_

**I might check your story out later. Thanks for the review and votes!  
**

**Guest: (first review) **_**she should find out after scrapheap**_

**(second review) **_**Ratchet should talk her into coming back**_

**Majority rules. Remember that. Thanks for the reviews!**

**OK. The votes are in. And…it was pretty much unanimous. The person that shall bring Talida back is…OPTIMUS!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**How to Fly**_** rightfully belongs to me and if anyone steals it, they will die. (I'm glancing at the readers who like to steal other ideas here…)**

_**Say**_** rightfully belongs to John Mayer and his respective record label. (Yep. The song's making a second appearance in my Transformers stories.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Talida often enjoyed hiding out at the park sitting under her favourite tree when she was upset about something. She also had her songbook and a keyboard chart sprawled across her lap since she can't bring her actual keyboard to the park. Next to her sat Jack's acoustic guitar still secured in its case (for inspiration).

"_Open my eyes so I can see,  
__Beyond the waves of the violent sea.  
__Sing to me so I can hear.  
__Touch me so I know you're here.  
__They say, 'I am a shining star.  
__A living wonder, a work of art.'  
__Like the birds that soar high,  
__Tell me how to fly…_"

"That sounds lovely."

Talida nearly jumped ten feet at the sound of his voice. She looked up and saw a man standing above her. He had jet black hair and eyes that matched her own. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt with orange flame details and black army boots. Talida glanced between the man and the Peterbilt Semi parked nearby. It didn't take long until she put two and two together.

"What are you doing here, Optimus?" Talida asked as he sat on the ground next to her, "And how are you human?"

"This is called a holoform. Whenever the Autobots drive through a populated area, we activate these to avoid suspicion. We rarely have to use them. And I saw this moment fit for its lose," Optimus explained, gesturing to the younger kids that were playing in the playground nearby, "I wish to talk to you."

"You're going to try to talk me into coming back," Talida sighed, earning a nod from Optimus, "I want to come back, Optimus. I really do. But Jack would never allow it. He's overprotective."

"From what I hear, it's for good reason," Optimus said.

"He's been overprotective of me since dad was killed. That hit-and-run made him worse. And I thought mum was bad. When he started working, he never lets me go home alone. He makes me sit in that restaurant and wait for him to finish his shift so he can take me home on his ten-speed. I'm lucky he lets me hang out with my friends…not that I have that many friends to begin with," Talida muttered the last part.

"Why would you not have friends?" Optimus asked.

"Because of the fact that I'm adopted unlike them. Because I'm the baby my parents carelessly dumped a doorstep because they didn't want me and they have made no effort to find me," Talida answered bitterly before grabbing her necklace, "This is all I have left of them. They left this along with a letter in the basket I was found in. I have the letter. But I haven't opened it. I don't really plan on it to be honest."

"Talida, I am sure that your parents are trying as hard as they can to find you. They must have had a very good reason to leave you on that doorstep when you were young. You should never hate someone for something they have done without understanding the reasoning behind their actions," Optimus reprimanded before noticing the guitar case and deciding to change the subject, "Do you play this?"

"I only know one song. Jack's the guitarist of the family. But he taught me a song we both like," Talida smiled as she took out the guitar and tuned it, "Would you like to hear it?"

"I would like that," Optimus rumbled with a smile, something that was very rare.

Talida began strumming the guitar. Then she began to sing.

Optimus could've sworn he was hearing an angel.

Talida: _Take all of your wasted honour.  
__Every little past frustration.  
__Take all of your so-called problems.  
__Better put 'em in quotations._

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

"Keep going. We have, as you would say, all the time in the world," Optimus encouraged.

Talida nodded shyly before resuming her playing and singing. Optimus was right when he said that they had plenty of time. It was still early morning so they were still to begin planning their latest attack strategy. Arcee, by now, would've left the base to head to KO Burgers to talk Jack into coming back. So he had enough time to just sit here with Talida and hear her beautiful voice as she sang her heart out.

And then bring her home.

Talida: _Walking like a one-man army.  
__Fighting with the shadows in your head.  
__Living out the same old moment.  
__Knowing you'd be better off instead.  
__If you could only…_

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

_Have no fear for giving in.  
__Have no fear for giving over.  
__You'd better know that in the end.  
__It's better to say too much,  
__Then never say what you need to say again._

_Even if your hands are shaking,  
__And your faith is broken.  
__Even ask the eyes are closing,  
__Do it with a heart wide open._

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

_Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say.  
__Say what you need to say…_

"I've always let Jack influence my choices in a way. I sometimes feel as if I can't make a choice without hearing him disagree with it in the back of my mind. But right now, I couldn't even care less about what he thinks. It's time I did this on my own because he's not going to be around forever. Do you reckon you could give me a lift?" Talida asked with a smirk.

"I would be honored," Optimus beamed.

He took the guitar case while Talida took her piano chart and her songbook. When Talida was in the truck, he automatically secured the seatbelt around her. He also couldn't help but notice that she was shivering due to the crisp morning air. And she didn't have a jacket with her. So as soon as he turned the ignition, one of the first things he did was turn up the heaters to provide his daughter warmth. She noticed that his holoform was still activated. She understood why. There were many people on the road since it was a Sunday, the day that happened to be the most popular day for family outings. She couldn't help it. She scooted over and snuggled into Optimus' arm.

"I will need the arm to drive, you know," Optimus joked, fatherly affection laced in his optics.

"One: you're an Autonomous Robotic Organism. You can drive yourself. Two: this is a holoform. And three: you're comfy," Talida smirked.

Optimus smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders with one hand on the wheel. Talida snuggled deep into his side and closed her eyes in comfort. She felt the truck lurch as it pulled out from its parking spot and drove to the base. After accepting Optimus' offer to have the radio on, she started singing along to all the songs she knew. Optimus couldn't help but smile at how happy she is.

Fourteen years ago, he felt as if he lost the opportunity to be a part of his daughter's life. Missing out on the chance to watch her grow into the strong, confident, beautiful woman he knew she was going to become.

But when he saw her again…

He felt as if Primus has given him another chance.

And he intended to not blow it.

Talida hadn't meant to fall asleep halfway through the trip. But she was surprised when she felt Optimus shake her awake and inform her that they had arrived. Without a moment's hesitation, she climbed out of the vehicle so Optimus could deactivate his holoform and transform into his bipedal mode.

"Where's Arcee?" Talida asked, noticing the absence of the female Autobot.

"She had somewhere to be," Ratchet answered…before realizing who was asking, "I thought you left with your brother."

"Well, no matter how much it annoys him, Jack doesn't have complete control of my life. He's not going to be around forever and it's about damn time I take control of my own life," Talida pointed out.

"Anyone who voices that I said this outside this base will become my next science experiment. But…it is good to have you back, Talida," Ratchet smiled.

"So what's happening?" Talida immediately wanted to know.

"The schematics you found were for a Space Bridge. We have deduced that Megatron plans to bring forth his conquering army by raising an army of Cybertronian dead," Ratchet told her.

"We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his Space Bridge. If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through its vortex and invade Earth, bending humankind to Megatron's twisted rule," Optimus rumbled.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of the Decepticon Space Bridge high in Earth's orbit," Ratchet reported.

"Out of our reach," Optimus sighed as he scooped Talida into his hand and placed her on his shoulder.

"OK. So you guys don't fly. Can't you just GroundBridge there?" Miko asked.

"The GroundBridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit, its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars," Ratchet explained.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the Space Bridge first is our only means of stopping him," Optimus declared.

They suddenly heard the sound of a motorcycle beeping from the hallway. Everyone immediately turned around to see Arcee arriving with a passenger. Everyone immediately knew who this passenger was before his face was revealed. Arcee went out to KO Burgers…

To bring back Jack.

"Hey. Guess who's back," Jack said as he climbed off Arcee and removed his helmet…and noticed Talida sitting on Optimus' shoulder, "How'd you get here?"

"I'm sitting on my mode of transport," Talida smirked as she jumped into Optimus' hand and he set her back onto the ground, "Nice to have you back, bro."

"Just try not to get killed this time," Jack pleaded.

"I can't promise anything," Talida smirked.

"Autobots, prepare for departure," Optimus instructed.

"Where to?" Arcee asked as she transformed into her bipedal mode.

"The final frontier," Miko answered.

"Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there," Jack said.

"They don't," Raf said.

"Not really," Talida added.

"Be seeing you?" Jack said to Arcee in an awkward manner, earning a smile.

"Be careful, Bee," Raf said to Bumblebee nervously, earning a bleep of promise.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko pouted.

"Don't even think about following me!" Bulkhead immediately said to Miko, remembering what happened the day before and how everyone almost got killed.

"Either of you guys get killed out there, I'll have Ratchet revive you so I can get my hands on ya," Talida threatened with a joking smile, "In other words, be safe."

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you," Ratchet grumbled as he stood by the controls of the activated GroundBridge.

"Until we meet again, old friend," Optimus nodded, "AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!"

Without a moment's hesitation, they all transformed into their vehicular modes and sped through the GroundBridge towards the Space Bridge. They knew they had arrived when they heard Bulkhead say,

"_Don't look down. Or up. Or left._"

"_So Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?_"

"_And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the Space Bridge, nothing gets in or out!_"

"…_well, what are they waiting for?_"

"_It appears the Decepticons have sustained severe damage to their interstellar navigation system._"

"_Huh! That's my handy work!_"

"_Great job, Bulkhead. Without the disk, Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron._"

"Unable to aim the Space Bridge?" Talida repeated in confusion.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally. But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise," Ratchet clarified.

"_With Megatron going through the trouble of rendezvousing with his Space Bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one._"

"From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there'd exist a single radio telescope dish powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron," Ratchet scoffed.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes?" Talida suggested as Raf brought up a couple of images.

"Like the giant size array in Texas?" Raf added.

"Zip-dip-dip! This isn't child's play!" Ratchet cried.

"_Good thinking, you two. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard._"

"YOU! SOLDIER! YOU'RE OUT OF UNIFORM! PUT ON SOME PANTS!" Fowler randomly cried from his hospital bed before falling back into his unconscious state. **(AN: Best…fucking…part…EVER!)**

"That may be a challenge," Ratchet cringed.

"What? Getting Fowler's help or putting on some pants?" Talida joked with a laugh, stopping when Ratchet gave her a murderous glare, clearly possessing no sense of humor, "Dude, take a joke!"

"I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick!" Raf moaned.

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet scoffed.

"Maybe…if I can get in," Raf answered.

"Raf, what if we get you all the way in? Like inside the building in?" Jack suggested.

"Since we'd be at the other side of the firewall, it'll be easier for Raf to log into their internal systems," Talida answered on Raf's behalf, "Looks like we're going on a field trip."

"_The risk is too great! The Decepticons will be there! Perhaps even on sight._"

"Optimus, will all due respect, you said so yourself. This is bigger than the safety of four humans," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah! If we let the 'Cons win, we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet!" Miko added.

"And I think I speak on behalf of every human in the universe when I say that we don't wanna live under Decepticon rule…IF we survive the takeover, that is!" Talida piped in.

"_Raf?_"

"I wanna give it a shot," Raf decided.

"_Here comes the welcoming committee!_"

"That'll take some getting used to," Jack moaned as he, Talida, Miko and Raf jumped through the GroundBridge portal.

"You guys are a bunch of pansies," Talida tormented.

"How are you OK with it?" Miko asked.

"When I know, I'll tell you," Talida answered before remarking, "Wow. With how important this place is, you'd think there'd be better security."

They found their way through the winding hallways until they found the right room. As Raf and Jack sat by the computer, Miko and Talida checked for security guards. Surprisingly, there were none.

"Wow. Talida's right. Security sure is lack in this place," Miko remarked.

"I'm in!" Raf cheered before souring the mood with a, "And so are the Decepticons."

"What?!" Jack and Talida exclaimed.

"How can you tell?!" Miko demanded.

"Schematics with the same alien math we saw on this ship. But this time, I can download it," Raf smirked as he held up his flash drive and plugged it in.

"It's gotta be the Space Bridge," Talida proclaimed.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes. But I can sync to them," Raf said.

"Will they know?" Jack asked nervously.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house," Raf explained before noticing something, "They've locked onto Cybertron. But not for long…"

With a few key commands typed in on Raf's behalf, the dishes returned to their previous position pointing across the desert rather than towards the sky above. Above them, the Space Bridge returned to its former position, much to the elation of the Autobots and the displeasure of the Decepticons.

"The dishes are heading back for Cybertron! I'll just undo that again," Raf sighed.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack wanted to know.

"It's only virtual combat. Like online gaming," Talida reassured her worried brother.

"Yeah, Jack? What are the 'Cons gonna do? I mean, they might be like a thousand miles away!" Miko scoffed.

"Don't be too sure!" Talida cried as she saw the mechanical arm approaching them.

Talida screamed as the claw grabbed her and its arm grabbed Jack and Miko. The three of them cried as they were swung around the room roughly by the arm. Raf narrowed his eyes on the computer, determined to stop the inevitable.

"I won't let them log on again!" Raf proclaimed.

Talida cried out as the claw let go of her and she made rough contact with the wall behind her. She slid down it onto the ground clutching her throbbing head. Jack landed next to her followed by Miko.

"RAF, BEHIND YOU!" Talida screamed.

Raf cried out as he jumped onto the table, grabbed the flash drive and jumped as the mechanical arm knocked the computers off of the table. Miko decided to act. With a battle cry, she grabbed a fire axe that was nearby and swung it at the arm. Unfortunately for her, she missed…and the claws grabbed the axe from her and smashed into the wall again.

"YOU HANDED IT AN AXE?!" Jack and Talida screeched at Miko.

"Not good," Raf remarked.

But rather than swing it at them, the mechanical arm took the axe and left. When Jack, Miko, Talida and Raf ran into the room…to find the axe in the hard line and they were face-to-face with a Decepticon known as Soundwave. Miko took a photo of Soundwave…while Soundwave took a photo of the four of them…and one of just Talida before taking off.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked.

"He cut the hard line," Raf answered.

"The dishes are locked onto Cybertron for good," Talida proclaimed sadly.

They all made their way back to base…and saw that the situation was getting worse rather than getting better.

"_So…how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?_"

"Optimus! I'm registering a highly expanding mass in the Space Bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature!" Ratchet reported as Fowler joined the party.

"_Dark Energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the Space Bridge. There is enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the fire power to ignite it._"

"If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I might actually find a technical way of accomplishing that feet," Ratchet said.

"Um…would schematics help?" Raf offered as he held up his flash drive.

"Hold up a minute, guys. Sure. Blowing it up may be the only way to stop Megatron. But the Space Bridge is also your only hope of returning to Cybertron. If you destroy the Space Bridge…then you guys are stuck here forever," Talida warned.

"Optimus, I must say that Talida is right about this. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked, desperately wanting to double check.

"_I am afraid so._"

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"_Autobots, take your position and follow Ratchet's lead…while I make my stand!_"

Talida literally felt chills racing up and down her spine when she heard the sound of Megatron's voice.

"_Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat._"

"_I hold no illusions of engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective…by removing its head!_"

"_Highly unlikely, Optimus, as I am infused with their very might!_"

"One shall stand. One shall fall," Optimus proclaimed while Talida whispered with him…before freezing in surprise. How could she have known that phrase when she is certain that she has never heard it before?

"These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" Fowler asked.

"Pretty much," Talida answered.

"_Ratchet, we're in position._"

"Arcee, pay close attention," Ratchet instructed before he began listing instructions Talida didn't understand, "Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energon pump. There should be a valve."

"_I see it._"

"Good. Now to turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current," Ratchet smirked.

"You are officially enjoying this way more than you should be, Ratchet," Talida shook her head.

"_Current reversed._"

"YES!" Fowler cheered as he jumped into the air…before turning to Raf, "Right?"

"Sweet mother of God," Talida muttered as she face palmed.

"I know what you mean," Jack agreed as he patted his sister's shoulder.

"I will ready the GroundBridge," Ratchet proclaimed.

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf immediately raced to the railing as Ratchet activated the GroundBridge. They wanted to know whether or not their bots were alright.

"Optimus! The GroundBridge is ready and waiting!" Ratchet reported.

"_Autobots! Jump!_"

"Do you think they're…?" Raf trailed off nervously.

"Four life signals. One very faint," Ratchet answered.

Optimus was the first Autobot to jump through the GroundBridge portal. Talida was slightly relieved. She knew that Optimus was OK…minus a few scratches. But she still worried about the others.

"Bulkhead!" Miko squealed happily as she raced down the stairs and hugged his hand.

"No!" Talida gasped.

Jack and Raf glanced at the GroundBridge and knew why Talida was distraught. Bumblebee raced into the base carrying the weakened Arcee bridal style. Optimus felt his spark burning in pain as if he was suffering a spark fracture. Arcee was barely hanging on. He just hoped that they would be able to save her.

Jack immediately wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her into his chest. Talida had finally found someone other than him she could really connect with. Someone who could, almost, be the maternal figure in her life that she needed. Sure. She had June. But she doesn't connect with her as well as she does with Arcee. And to see all of that torn apart by the Decepticons…

It broke his heart as well.

"We lost one this week. By the AllSpark, don't let it be two!" Ratchet pleaded.

Jack and Talida bravely stepped forward and rested their hands on hers. If they were going to lose their friend, all they wanted to do was say goodbye.

"Arcee," Jack sobbed.

"Guys, really? There are other motorcycles in the world," Arcee chuckled as she opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"But you're our first," Talida smiled as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet wanted to know as Optimus stepped forward and took his spark mate from Bumblebee's arms into his own.

"Not even he could have survived Ground Zero," Optimus answered gravely as he held Arcee closer to him.

"Prime! I didn't get to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do," Fowler said before he left.

"So is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked nervously.

"I don't know about you guys. But I never wanna say goodbye to you guys," Raf confessed.

"I regretted it last time. I don't wanna do that again," Jack said.

"There's no way I'm ever gonna forget this," Talida proclaimed.

"We're not saying goodbye," Arcee reassured them, earning a look from her spark mate, "Hey! Majority rules!"

"There's my guitar!" Jack exclaimed, "I've been looking for that all morning!"

"My bad," Talida smiled sheepishly as she shifted on the spot with a cheeky grin.

"I'll get you later," Jack grumbled.

"Aw great. Annoying house guests," Ratchet grumbled as he began working on Arcee.

"Better get used to us, Ratchet. Because we're not going anywhere," Talida declared, earning a smile from Ratchet.

"And we wouldn't want you to," Optimus smiled.

* * *

**YAY! They had a moment! Hope I did that justice for you guys. And…PLEASE vote on that poll on my profile. They're the only votes I'll count. So far, Shadowzone, One Shall Rise and Orion Pax are the popular choices. :P**

**You guys know what to do. Review. Fave. Alert. VOTE ON THAT POLL!**

**BYE!**


	9. Science Projects

**Who wants to know the progress of my poll on my profile?!**

**Shadowzone: three votes  
One Shall Rise: two votes**

**Sick Mind/Out of His head: one vote**

**Orion Pax: one vote**

**Looks like Shadowzone's in the lead. But you guys still have until the deadline. I think I'm just gonna rule out **_**Scrapheap**_**, **_**Convoy**_**, **_**Crisscross**_**, **_**Rock Bottom**_**, **_**Partners**_** and **_**Stronger, Faster**_** since no one's voting for them on the poll.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Guest: **_**Awww this story is lovely and my bad of the episode vote I kinda get overexcited and I kinda made a new vote where Talida finds out the truth in predatory or Orion Pax and I'm sure Talida will be ok with the truth and I'm sorry**_

…**Mystic, is that you?**

**LadyAmazon: **_**You are a ninja with a keyboard when you dish this chapters out! I give you 100/10!**_

**What can I say? It's a gift. Thanks for the review!**

**IHeartTFs94: **_**Aaawwww! Love the father daughter bond with Optimus and Talida. Great chapter!**_

**So did I, man. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Aw! This chappy was very cute, as well as funny! One of my fav moments is when Fowler said, "YOU SOLDIER! YOU'RE OUT OF UNIFORM! PUT ON SOME PANTS!" I live it, haha! This Friday, a new autobot's gonna come. I wonder who it could be, hmmm. Can't wait for more! Please update!**_

**You wish is my command, Your Highness. Thanks for the review!**

**Alexa: **_**I think she should find out during scrapheap or sick mind**_

**OK. Thanks for the review!**

**Violet Darby: **_**I LOVE THIS STORY! PLEASE update soon! Keep up the awesomazing work!**_

**Thanks, Violet!**

**haloangel21: **_**Definitely Shadowzone! :D Sorry. Just a random thing I wanted to get out. Awww darn, I didn't get to be the 50**__**th**__** reviewer… (I actually was on vacation to Disney World and didn't get back home later two nights ago late… so…yeah XD)**_

**Hey. You might be the lucky 100****th**** reviewer. Missed ya, halo! And…are you gonna write a sequel to Deep?**

**CrazyFangirl1999: **_**Me:YAY! I REALLY want to se more of this please!Make more or I WILL murder you with Starscreams hand!**_

_**Starscream:I've been looking for that!**_

_**Me: Your not getting it back now.**_

**You know, if you murder me, the story won't be updated. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I have really, really GREAT news for you! Smokescreen on the newest episode of TF:Prime! I had thought that he was Prowl or Bluestreak. I was so SHOCKED to find out that he was apart of the Autobot Elite Guard! That is so COOL!**_

_**I just can't wait for next Friday's new episode! I just LOVE watching the new episodes! It won't be long for the new episodes to be on YouTube for you to watch.**_

_**How many people voted for 'Orion Pax' besides me? I was waiting for the perfect day to send my review. Smokescreen is a Autobot-in-training. I just LOVED the newest episode!**_

_**I just can't wait to find out what is going to happen next Friday! OMP! Smokescreen can be Talida's guardian. Ratchet will need to keep Talida from falling in love with Smokescreen.**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next new chapter of your AWESOME story! Keep up the AWESOME story! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! I'll be waiting for the next new chapter.**_

**Sorry, dude. But you're the only one that's voting for Orion Pax so far. And…Talida and Smokescreen: NEVER gonna happen. Talida and Ratchet are SOUL MATES! Like Optimus and Arcee. Thanks for the review!**

**Just a heads up. I have NO IDEA how to build an actual engine. So some of the steps mentioned in here may not be true…well, depending on the engine you wanna build. But still. And I couldn't find information. So BLAME GOOGLE!**

**© Transformers: Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Optimus sighed as he stood, overlooking the rock formations that surrounded him. It's been a week since they disabled the Decepticon Space Bridge, which resulted in Megatron's demise. Everyone else is glad the Decepticon Lord is gone. It's bringing them closer to finally winning the war and possibly revitalizing Cybertron. However, Optimus couldn't shake the gloomy sensation within him.

There was no hiding how close Optimus and Megatron were before the war. They were more than brothers by name. They were brothers by blood. Separated from one another at a young age by the caste system. Optimus was destined to become a historical archivist named Orion Pax. Megatron was destined to become a champion gladiator without a name. Then…that fateful day happened.

The day the brothers were torn apart once again.

Not by the caste system.

But by war.

"Optimus, why so glum? This planet – _all planets_ – are finally free from Megatron's tyranny!" Ratchet cheered.

"I do not disagree, Ratchet," Optimus admitted, a very large part of him content in knowing that his family would be safer than they were when Megatron lived, "It's just…a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his spark."

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand! But by his own twisted arrogance!" Ratchet protested, earning a hum of displeasure from the Prime, "I'm sorry. I know the two of you have quite a history."

"But the Megatron whom I once fought aside perished eons ago; the day he chose to become a Decepticon," Optimus rumbled before quickly changing the topic, "The Decepticons may be in disarray. But they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

"Is that what's stopping you and Arcee from…?" Ratchet trailed off, knowing that Optimus understood what he's trying to say.

"Even with Megatron gone, Talida would still be in too much danger. That is one of the reasons why Arcee and I are hiding the truth of her parentage from her. Another is that we do not feel she is ready to learn such a truth. Perhaps one day, when the time is right, we will tell her," Optimus answered truthfully…until an explosion rocked the base.

"DECEPTICONS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ratchet cried as he and Optimus ran towards the command center, only to find…

"It's no attack, Ratchet. It's just my volcano," Raf spluttered before referring to his melted volcano that Bumblebee tried to help him make, "Was…"

"Did you put in too much vinegar and sodium carbonate again, Raf?" Talida asked.

Talida had decided to put her hair into a messy bun with a few strands framing her face and over her usual outfit, she was wearing an old shirt of Jack's, something she normally did whenever she was working on a science project. She was covered in oil as she worked on the engine.

"Hold still, Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko decreed as she went to paint it onto the yellow ball…only to spill more paint onto the floor, "Whoopsie!"

"What in the AllSpark is going on in here?!" Ratchet demanded.

"Our project's are due tomorrow," Jack clarified as he stood by the motorcycle he was building from scratch.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickies," Arcee shrugged as she held up an exhaust pipe.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack smirked.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee retorted, knowing fully well from _very personal_ experience that Jack wouldn't be able to do so without help from a female and nine months.

"Shut up, Lida!" Jack warned.

"What makes you think I was gonna say anything?" Talida asked as she looked up from the engine, this time with motor oil smudged onto her cheek.

"You're my sister. I pretty much know everything about you," Jack boasted.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here! You're…making a mess!" Ratchet tried and failed to make an excuse.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf protested.

"Yeah!" Miko agreed, "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish the model of our solar system…"

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or…?" Ratchet scoffed.

"Watch it, Ratchet," Optimus warned, ready to remind him that no one – even family and close friends – disrespects his spark mate and gets away with doing so.

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished knowingly.

"Precisely! We're not earthlings! And they're not scientists!" Ratchet pointed out.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping their young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus asked.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron!" Ratchet retorted.

"I'm down with that," Talida shrugged as she rolled under the engine on the dummy Ratchet supplied.

"And what are you constructing, Talida?" Optimus asked, noticing that no one else was taking much interest in what Talida was working on.

"I'm working on a car engine," Talida answered with a shrug.

"Without help?" Ratchet protested in disbelief.

"I offered!" Arcee piped in.

"It's actually pretty easy if you have the right tools," Talida said to them, "Besides, I'm not like these bozos who leave their entire projects until the last minute! I've actually been working on this for a while."

"Well, not everyone is crazy smart like you, Lida," Jack retorted.

Everything went on like that. The kids building their science projects with the Autobots occasionally lending a hand when they reached a crossroad. Well…Jack, Talida and Miko were. Raf was rebuilding his volcano. But he wasn't really paying attention. He was paying more attention to Bumblebee's stories from the war, particularly when Bumblebee mentioned that he hasn't made warrior class.

"Really, Bumblebee? Then how do you make warrior class?" Raf wanted to know, causing Bumblebee to bleep some stuff about experience getting in the way, "But I've seen you in action! You're awesome!"

That was when Optimus decided to intervene, placing his hand on his adoptive son's shoulder whilst saying to Raf,

"I second your opinion, Raf. But Autobot lifecycles are much longer than those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience."

"Speaking of Autobot lifecycles, what is the age difference between you and Arcee? Because Arcee told me that she was part of the second-last generation to be born onto Cybertron and that you were born before the twilight of something called The Golden Age or whatever it was," Talida said.

"There is a millennia or two between Arcee and myself. But when it came to love on Cybertron, age did not matter. All we cared about is that we love each other. Because that was all that mattered," Optimus revealed.

"Do you guys have kids?" Raf asked.

"Arcee and I raised Bumblebee together not long after we were bonded when his parents were murdered by Decepticon forces on the day of his birth," Optimus answered.

"What about kids of your own?" Talida pressed.

Before Optimus could even come up with a lie to tell her, the alarms began to ring. Optimus was saved by the bell…literally. But he knew Talida would still want an answer. He would worry about later.

"Exposed Energon. And it's on the move," Ratchet reported.

"And since we ain't moving it, it must be," Bulkhead began.

"Decepticons," Arcee finished.

"Without Megatron?" Miko said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may need aid," Optimus said.

"The science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and supervise," Ratchet shrugged.

"Just don't get all control freak on us," Talida warned as she held up a saw, "Especially me since I am holding a weapon that can slice through metal."

"Are you sure you should be using that?" Optimus asked, his fatherly instincts threatening to come to light at the sight of his daughter utilizing a dangerous tool.

"I'll be fine," Talida promised.

"Very well. Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon in transit," Optimus proclaimed, privately transmitting to Arcee through their bond,

'_Keep an eye on Talida. I am worried about her utilizing that tool._'

'_Don't need to tell me twice._' Arcee responded.

Optimus and Bumblebee left at that…not without Optimus saying goodbye to Arcee, of course. As soon as they were left alone, Ratchet went wild, taking over the projects from the kids. First, he took over Raf's volcano, constructing a Cybertronian-sized volcano made entirely of metal and powered by electricity.

"Let's see. Where is it?" Ratchet muttered as he used his blowtorch to assemble Raf's volcano.

"Um…what is it?" Raf wanted to know.

"You'll find out," Ratchet answered.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf protested.

"Zep-yip-yip-yip! Don't touch! Just watch and learn!" Ratchet snapped as he shooed the twelve (and a quarter)-year old boy away.

"So we're just gonna help Jack, Talida and Miko finish theirs…" Bulkhead trailed off as he referred to himself and Arcee.

"Without my supervision?! You want them to be right, don't you?" Ratchet asked, causing Arcee and Bulkhead to shrug (although Arcee was struggling to due to the pain she was feeling through her spark bond as Optimus was hit by Skyquake) as Ratchet glanced at them with eager optics that made everyone nervous, "Then watch a master at work!"

"Control freak!" Miko remarked.

"That's the understatement of the century," Jack retorted before walking up behind Talida, "How's yours going?"

"OW! SHIT!" Talida curse as she jumped in surprise at Jack's presence…which ultimately caused her to slice her arm with the saw, "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"I'm so sorry!" Jack apologized profusely as Arcee and Ratchet came bounding over.

"Are you alright?!" Ratchet asked worriedly.

"Jack decided to sneak up on me while I was using a power saw on my engine and I sliced my arm open!" Talida exclaimed, clearly in pain as she clutch her arm, "Fuck! This hurts!"

"Language!" Jack reprimanded.

Arcee immediately transformed into her vehicular mode and activated her holoform. Maternal instinct was grappling her at the sight of her daughter hurt. Jack immediately noticed how alike the two girls appeared to be…except for the eyes. He assumed that Talida inherited her father's eyes. That is…if Arcee is her biological mother.

"You shouldn't be using a power tool like that, Talida. Especially without protective gear," Arcee reprimanded as she dabbed her arm with a towel to rid it of any blood.

"I just want to get this project done," Talida sighed before screaming in pain when Arcee dabbed it too hard.

"Sorry," Arcee apologized.

"Let me have a look," Ratchet requested as he glanced at the wound with his holoform, "It will need a few stitches and be bandaged."

"I have a first aid kit in my backpack," Jack revealed as he ran to his bag, earning a strange look from Miko, "What?! My mother's an ER nurse! She drilled into us that we have to carry a first aid kit at all times! Stocked with everything!"

After utilizing the tools needed for the job, Ratchet began stitching Talida's wounds. Not one to like stitches, Talida immediately hid her head in Arcee's chest. Immediately, Arcee went to comfort her, allowing her maternal instinct to take over. Jack, Miko and Raf couldn't help but notice Arcee's motherly nature. They, too, knew that she and Optimus were the ones that raised Bumblebee. Immediately, they began thinking that…

Bumblebee's lucky to have a mother like Arcee.

"There. All done. Just need to bandage it, which will need to be changed regularly. And whatever you do, don't do that again. You scared us, Talida," Ratchet murmured, showing a rare soft side.

When Talida looked up, she noticed how close Ratchet's face was to her own. Instantly, her heart began to speed up at the close proximity between them. Ratchet kept his eyes firmly locked onto Talida's gorgeous blue eyes, struggling to maintain his self-control. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her so bad despite only knowing her for one week. But his spark wanted her. No. His spark needed her. That was when he realized that he has fallen unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. **(AN: hehe Twilight reference.) **And he couldn't stop it from happening. Even if he wanted to. But he didn't dare to make a move. Because her mother was sending him a murderous glare that clearly read, '_Make a move on my daughter, your spark is mine._'

"Do you want me to finish your project?" Jack asked.

"Nah. I think I can finish it," Talida protested as she stood up…only to collapse against Arcee.

"After you recover from your dizziness," Ratchet reprimanded before walking off to finish working on Raf's volcano.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Ratchet likes you," Miko remarked, "You know, the way Jack likes Sierra. Except it's more intense."

"Ratchet doesn't like me that way. He's just being nice," Talida objected.

"If he was just being nice, he'd be nice to the rest of us too. But he's only like that with you," Miko retorted before suddenly saying, "Hey! For all we know, he could be in love with you!"

Talida went silent at that. Miko was right. She was the only one he's ever nice to. He doesn't even like the idea of being in the base with Jack, Miko and Raf. She wasn't willing to admit this. But there was a possibility…

That she felt the same way.

* * *

It was hours later. Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf had gone to school with their completed projects with Arcee and Bulkhead being their modes of transport. Ratchet had constructed projects for Jack and Miko as well. He went to construct one for Talida as well. But he immediately decided against it when Talida gave him a murderous glare.

But the projects were the last thing on his mind at the moment. Right now, he was tending to Optimus and Bumblebee who were injured in their encounter with Skyquake.

"Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk is not the wisest of strategies. But you performed admirably, my son," Optimus complimented as Bumblebee walked out of the chamber.

Ratchet laughed gleefully as he heard the sounds of car horns from the hallway. Bulkhead and Arcee had returned with the kids. Jack and Talida hopped off of Arcee while Miko and Raf climbed out of Bulkhead and the two transformed into their bipedal mode. Immediately, Arcee went to greet Optimus, having felt the injuries he received through their spark bond.

"There you are! Well, how were my – I mean, _our_ – projects received?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

"Well…," Raf trailed off.

"Miss Nakadai, what planet would that be?" Mr Capizzi asked, referring to the model Miko displayed.

"Um…Cybertron?" Miko answered nervously.

Just as she answered the question, the metallic planet fell off the wire holding it up and rolled around the classroom, causing many kids to jump up in fear.

* * *

"It's large, Mr Darby. But is it operational?" Mr Capizzi questioned nervously.

Jack hit the button and the machine went wild. It even left the classroom to terrorize the kids who were unfortunate enough to have free period at this time.

* * *

"I hesitate to ask, Mr Esquivel. But is it active?" Mr Capizzi whimpered.

To answer his question, Raf pressed the button that activated the electrical volcano. It almost destroyed the entire school.

* * *

"Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honor!" Ratchet snapped before walking away grumbling, "Absolutely no credit whatsoever."

"Speaking of highest honors," Arcee smirked as she glanced at Talida.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Talida asked nervously.

"I don't believe it. My genius sister has forgotten that she was awarded the highest grade in the entire school!" Jack exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet screeched before promptly fainting.

"So what are you guys going to do next year?" Talida asked them with a smirk.

"They should stray from Ratchet's path," Bumblebee bleeped.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path like Talida did," Optimus agreed.

"Hey. You made Ratchet faint! I LIKE THIS GIRL!" Bulkhead proclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"What happened to your arm, Talida?" Optimus suddenly asked, noticing the white rough material covering Talida's arm from her hand up to her elbow.

"She was surprised by something and sliced her arm open with a power saw. Needed ten stitches and a trip to the ER," Jack answered.

"WHAT?!" Optimus boomed.

"I'm fine!" Talida immediately went to reassure him.

Optimus let it go…for now. When everyone else left, he gave her a lecture on the safety measures she should have taken when utilizing power tools like that saw. Much like a father would.

Oh, if only Talida knew…

* * *

**Translation: NEVER mess with Optimus when it comes to Talida's health. And that's having me lead more towards One Shall Rise. I've got an idea swimming in my head about that one.**

**OK. Gotta scram. And…I'm finally updating some stories I haven't updated for a while. Review. Fave. Alert. VOTE ON THAT POLL!**

**BYE!**


	10. Scraplets

**Shadowzone: six votes  
****Orion Pax: three votes  
****One Shall Rise: two votes  
****Scrapheap: one vote  
****Sick Mind/Out of His Head: one vote**

**Wow. Everyone's still rooting for Shadowzone. But I'm rooting for One Shall Rise, to be honest as I have some evil plans in my mind. But…I will make a compromise.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Guest: **_**LoL! Great chapter! I wish I could see Optimus' reaction to Talida's injuries! **_

**He did something a Prime never does: freaked out. Thanks for the review!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**If Jack said that he scared her and she hurt herself there would probably be one less human around base**_

**Yeah. But who would be the one that would make sure of that? Optimus? Arcee? Or Ratchet? Or possibly even June when she finds out about it? Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**She made Ratchet faint?! I hardly believe it! Too funny! I love it! ***__**giggles**__*** Hey, I may have had suffered from depression once in my life, but I can still laugh! Please update! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to got to the Midnight Mines. Someone found a big robtic footprint. From who, no one knows. I'd better go look.**_

**Yeah. Some people find that hard to believe too. I mean, Ratchet fainting? There's something you don't see everyday. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I would just LOVe to be there when Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf were showing 'their ' science projects to their teachers! Ratchet should have let all four of them do their own science projects.**_

_**I'll have to agree with you about Ratchet and Talida being soul-mates. Smokescreen needs to find his own soul-mate! I am so happy to see some of your other stories that have not been updated in months!**_

_**I just LOVED this chapter so much! It was even more funnier than the episode on The Hub! I would just LOVE for one of Jack and Talida to hook Smokescreen up with one of their friends.**_

_**I just LOVED how Raf's 'science project' put a GIANT hole in the roof of the school! I just can't wait to read more of your AWESOME stories! Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories!  
**_

**Dude, Talida built her own science project. That's how she cut her arm. And…yeah. You're right. Smokescreen needs to find his own soul mate. And…I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Violet Darby: **_**Okay, this has to be my favorite story on this site. Update soon?**_

**Glad to know and your wish is my command. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi Icegirl2772 and I'm sorry about the review and nope that guest sign wasn't me I use mystic as my code name and I apologize for that and I kinda had internet problems but I'm here now and I just did a new review like where Talida discovers the truth in predatory and your story is cool and my birthday's coming up**_

**Happy birthday, never apologize for anything that can't be helped and thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**Shadowzone's winning! :D It just seems like the perfect time for Talida to know of her biological parents.**_

_**To answer your question about the sequel to Deep, I don't honestly know if I want to write it yet. I just started my senior year in school, so I just kinda of want to take things nice and slow. If I do write a sequel, you'll be the first ot know.**_

**Sweet. Thanks for the review!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Hahaha now I will laugh if Talida gets hurt next and Arcee and O.P. go crazy about it!**_

**Wait for it. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**I'm surprised Ratchet didn't get his hands on Talida's project! XD I can imagine a crzy engine part tearing apart the school**_

**So can I! Talida was near completion of her project and Ratchet loves her. So that's why he didn't mess with her project. Thanks for the review.**

**VectorPrime155: **_**I voted for Shadowzone and I was thinking that right before the ground bridge appears for them to get back Talidas hands turn into blasters that look like Optimus' and she shoots at Skyquake. If you let her have swords they should be like Arcees. This is an epic story and you should have RRatchet and Talida get together after Scrapheap. Just a few ideas I came up with for you because I like to help people**_

**Thanks a million, Vector! They are awesome ideas and will definitely be used. As for the blaster thing…I'll have that happen earlier than Shadowzone.**

**Lady Minualwen: (first review) **_**XD**_

**(second review) **_**LOL Awesome story please continue XD**_

**XD Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Everything I'm Not**_** rightfully belongs to The Veronicas and they're respective record label. (Seriously! Listen to the song! It's really good!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"How's the arm?" Jack asked Talida whilst handing her some slices of toast.

"It doesn't feel as weird. I'm just hoping that I can have the stitches removed soon," Talida answered while accepting the plate with a quiet 'thanks' and began pondering the absence of the two females in her life, "Where's mum and Arcee?"

"One of the nurses at the hospital called in sick and other nurses are at that conference in LA so mum's shift got swapped around since it's the busiest shift. As for Arcee…I have no idea," Jack answered honestly.

"_I was losing myself to somebody else!  
__But now I see…  
__I don't wanna pretend!  
__So this is the end of you and me…  
_'_Cause the girl that you want!  
__She was tearing us apart!  
_'_Cause she's everything!  
__Everything I'm not…_"

"I know someone who can answer for that," Talida smirked as she answered her phone, "Hey, Miko."

"_Hey, Tally! Just rang to tell you that Arcee got called to base so Bulkhead and I are picking you and Jack up. Bumblebee has to do some stuff before picking Raf up and we're closer to you guys anyway._"

"Fair enough. How far away are you?" Talida asked.

"_Bulkhead's still to leave the base so I'd say you have an hour or so. I'll text ya otherwise._"

"Sweet. Thanks for letting us know, Miko. See ya then," Talida smiled.

"_Bye!_"

"Arcee got called to base so we're carpooling with Bulkhead and Miko today. Bulkhead hasn't left yet so we have about an hour to have breakfast and get ready," Talida explained to her confused older brother.

"Why can't Bumblebee and Raf pick us up?" Jack wanted to know.

"Bumblebee has some duties to do before picking Raf up and Miko only lives a couple of blocks away," Talida answered before taking a bite out of her jam toast.

"I wonder why Arcee didn't leave us a note or something," Jack pondered.

"Maybe she was called to base suddenly and didn't have time," Talida shrugged.

"We should probably get ready to head to base. Thank God is a Saturday," Jack remarked.

"I hear that," Talida agreed with a slight laugh.

Honestly, she was just looking forward to going to the base to see Ratchet again. And Optimus, too. Since he convinced her to come back, they shared a special relationship. Since Michael died when Talida was three, she desperately needed a father figure in her life. Especially now since she's in her teenage years. Optimus was more than happy to fill that role for her. Likewise for Jack. He looks out for all four of the kids, sure. But with Jack and Talida, he looks out for them as if they were his own children…although for Talida, they are biologically related.

After having a shower and changing from her pajamas into her regular outfit, she stocked her backpack with her songbook, her keyboard chart, her iPod and some of her favourite books along with some homework that she had due the following Monday. As soon as Jack and Talida met up with each other in the small hallway, they heard the familiar sounds of Bulkhead's horn outside their door.

"Let's go," Jack said as he guided his baby sister out the door and into the car.

"Hey, Miko," Talida greeted as she and Jack climbed into the backseat.

"Hey," Miko responded.

"What? No hello for me?" Bulkhead asked in a jokingly offended tone.

"Nice to see you too, Bulkhead," Jack said while Talida choked on her laughter.

"Good enough. I expect better next time I have to pick you guys up," Bulkhead joked as he pulled away from the curb and Talida quickly checked her backpack to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Did I just see an algebra textbook in there?" Jack asked as he peeked into her bag with a smirk.

"I'm struggling with some of the equations that were set for homework so I'm planning on asking Raf to help me since we're in the same class," Talida clarified.

They continued their conversation like that. Talida and Miko talked about music. Jack and Talida often argued about the contents of her backpack. Bulkhead and Miko talked about how Miko should improve her grades. Jack and Miko talked about…well, Bulkhead and Talida didn't understand. Before they knew it, they were at the base.

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Talida greeted happily as she hopped out of the car.

"You, yes. The other three, not so much," Ratchet answered with a sigh, smiling at the nickname Talida used for him.

A few days ago, Ratchet and Talida were talking and she accidentally called him 'Doc Bot.' She got worried, knowing that whenever Miko called him that, he went off. But with Talida, he didn't mind. He still went off at anyone else who dared to call him Doc Bot.

"Gee. No offence taken," Miko remarked sarcastically as Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their bipedal modes.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" Miko smirked.

"Talida and I weren't expecting to carpool," Jack remarked.

"What gives, Arcee?" Talida wanted to know.

"Tag team, you two. It's my turn for exploration duty," Arcee explained as Optimus placed an arm on her shoulder and held her against his side, indicating to the two that Optimus would be accompanying her on exploration duty.

"Oh. Too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride," Jack pointed out casually.

"Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving us indoors," Talida sing-songed just as casually as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Arctic exploration duty," Arcee clarified.

"Indoors where it's warm," Jack and Talida immediately decided as they walked away.

"The Arctic? I've always wanted to see snow!" Raf gushed excitedly.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael. But the conditions are much too extreme. Even for we Autobots," Optimus told Raf regretfully.

"I understand," Raf sighed as Optimus and Arcee turned to leave.

But before they left, Optimus looked back at the youngest human and promised, "But I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome!" Raf gasped.

"Can you bring me one too please?!" Talida asked excitedly as she bounced by the railing, "I've never been to the snow!"

"Sure thing, Tally," Arcee nodded with a smile.

Arcee would have been more than happy to bring a snowball back for anyone should they ask. But this was Talida asking them to do this. And she was more than happy to. Optimus is the same way. After all, it is natural for a parent to want to hand their children the world on a silver platter. Even though Talida didn't want the world on a silver platter. Unlike some around the world **(AN: *****cough***** Vince! *****cough*****)**, she appreciates what she has. Because she knows that there are many people around the world that aren't as fortunate as they are. Hell. She, Jack and June have been talking about sponsoring a child for a while now.

Optimus and Arcee walked through the GroundBridge and into the crisp Arctic. However, little did they know the fight they would have to make it home to their team; their family.

"Transportation complete," Ratchet observed…before the GroundBridge controls went on the fritz, "By the AllSpark!"

"So what do you guys think we should do today?" Miko asked, causing Bumblebee to bleep some suggestions.

"Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!" Raf agreed excitedly.

"Let me know when I'm up," Talida requested kindly as she took out her copy of _The Chronicles of Narnia_, curled up between Jack's legs – something she's always done – and began reading the section she was up to, _The Horse and His Boy_. **(AN: Just to clarify. You know that massive book that contains every single story in **_**The Chronicles of Narnia**_** series by CS Lewis? That's what I'm talking about. As for why Talida's only up to the third book, she only just started.)**

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Here! Now!" Ratchet barked, causing the two to shrug and leave.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Miko smirked as she took the controller from Raf and waved it in front of Jack's face.

"Yeah. Not really my thing, Miko," Jack declined as he hugged Talida from behind, causing Raf to smile at how close the siblings were.

"Oh? Scared of losing to a girl?" Miko tormented, "I wonder if you lose to your sister…"

"I do not! Bring it!" Jack challenged as he accepted the console.

"No mercy," Miko declared as they began playing.

Jack noticed how glum Raf was looking sitting next to Miko and offered kindly, "Hey, Raf. You wanna take on Miko for me?"

"Nah. I have stuff to do," Raf sighed as he left.

"Ooh yeah!" Miko cheered as she claimed the lead.

"Uh, Jack? My head's not a pedestal for your controller," Talida joked as she looked up from her position between her brother's legs.

"Sorry, Lida," Jack apologized as he raised the controller a bit higher.

"I never said I didn't mind. I was just teasing ya, bro," Talida smirked before returning to her book.

Jack smirked back and placed the controller on top of her head again before resuming his game with Miko. Meanwhile, with Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee…

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out," Bulkhead said to Ratchet.

"I need some heavy lifting. The GroundBridge is down," Ratchet announced, earning some worried bleeps from Bumblebee about Optimus and Arcee, "Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine. It's bringing them back that concerns me. Now remove those panels. Chop chop."

Things went on like this for a while. Raf was still nowhere in sight. Talida was still reading her book between Jack's legs. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were still trying to get the GroundBridge operational. And Jack and Miko were still challenging each other.

"Come on! Come on! IN YOUR FACE!" Jack cheered before the power went out.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" Talida wanted to know as she looked up from her book.

"Great! Power failure!" Jack said.

"Aww… It wiped out our game," Miko moaned.

"BUT I WAS WINNING!" Jack protested.

"Bummer," Miko sighed sarcastically.

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet proclaimed as he held up a chewed circuit system, "But what could have caused this?"

"Or that?" Bulkhead said as they had power problems again.

"Must be the main grid. Hopefully, it isn't a substation malfunction," Ratchet said.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Raf called as he walked into the command center.

"We're busy!" Ratchet responded rudely…before screaming at what Ratchet was holding.

"WHOA! WHOA! WRAAHHH!" Bulkhead screamed as he and Bumblebee jumped up with their cannons ready as Jack, Miko and Talida stood between them and Raf.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Talida tried to coax gently.

"What's with you guys?" Miko wanted to know.

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead screamed.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf piped in, referring to the sleeping metallic creature he was cradling in his arms.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl across the face of Cybertron," Ratchet growled dangerously.

"This? Are you kidding me?" Jack scoffed.

"You're giant robots! Scrappy here's…teeny," Miko pointed out.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead whimpered.

"Awww…he wouldn't hurt anything!" Raf protested as Scrappy awoke in his arms.

"Uh…he looks hungry," Talida cringed as Scrappy jumped out of Raf's arms…and attacked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee tried as hard to swat the creature off of his arm and leg. But nothing worked. The Scraplet was relentless and wouldn't stop until he was eaten. Talida noticed a metal bar lying across the room so she grabbed it and tossed it at Raf. Immediately, Raf began beating the Scraplet to death. Even after it was offlined, he didn't stop…until Jack grabbed the bar from him.

"Easy there, killer," Jack joked as Raf ran towards Bumblebee.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming," Miko remarked in amazement.

"Who did?" Talida retorted.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" Raf cried, earning reassurance from the scout, "Is he gonna be OK?!"

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live," Ratchet promised.

"Now do you believe me?! All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!" Bulkhead explained.

"Well, bug squashed. Game over, right?" Jack asked.

"No. When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here," Ratchet answered gravely before taking them to the storage room and checking a giant metal ball surrounded by water, "It's a trap. A Scraplet trap."

"Uh…an empty Scraplet trap," Bulkhead corrected nervously.

"Most likely ejected into the space eons ago only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis," Ratchet guessed as he transformed his light back into his hand.

"Until we brought the thaw," Jack and Talida gasped in realization.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch," Miko piped in.

"So…how many are we talking about?" Raf asked nervously.

"Thousands. The power malfunctions and GroundBridge damage are sure signs their infestation is well underway," Ratchet proclaimed.

* * *

"Arcee, what's your status?" Optimus asked his spark mate as he scaled down a cliff face and his sensors began to beep.

"My sensor's going off. Guess we should call for pickup before things get chilly," Arcee remarked.

"Optimus to base. Core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate GroundBridge," Optimus requested…only to have static greet him in response. This surprised and worried him. What was going on back at the base?

* * *

"Ratchet to Optimus. Do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet tried to report, "The Scraplets have gotten into the commlink system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they'll reduce the entire base into a scrapheap!"

"Well, I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead suggested, earning bleeps of agreement from Bumblebee.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the GroundBridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish!" Ratchet declared.

"They will?!" Jack gasped as he immediately pulled Talida close to him.

"Bulkhead! You never run!" Miko said.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot! I have! They pick you apart from the inside out! Going for the small juicy bits first! Fuse by fuse! Circuit by circuit! 'Til there's nothing left! And I mean nothing! Not even your optics!" Bulkhead cringed.

"You have to let us help," Talida said as she bravely stepped forward.

"We're not made of metal," Raf pointed out.

"Yeah! Scraplets can't hurt us!" Miko added.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," Ratchet began.

"HEY!" Talida protested, clearly offended.

"But it would appear to be an advantage under these extremes," Ratchet finished.

"OK. So we pair off. One bot, one human…or two. Talida and I will watch you back while you repair the GroundBridge," Jack decided.

"And we go on a bug hunt," Miko smirked, referring to herself, Raf, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, causing said bots to moan at the thought of certain death.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and Arcee were struggling to walk through the Arctic. The crisp winds were attacking their joints and armor as they stumbled through the snow, trying to make contact with base.

"Optimus to base, do you read?" Optimus asked.

He heard a familiar grunt from behind him and felt as if half of his spark was dying. Optimus turned around and saw Arcee lying in the snow struggling to get up. His spark hammered with worry. He knew that since she was the smallest Autobot around, she would succumb to the cold quicker than he would. Every fiber of his being wished that he could change that. That he could give her every single ounce of warmth he had left. He'd do anything to keep her alive.

Even if it cost him his life.

Optimus walked towards his fallen spark mate and helped her to her feet. He kept an arm around her when he noticed how weak she appeared to be.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? Talida tells me that Miami's beautiful this time of year," Arcee joked as she brushed the excess snow off her armor and out of her joints.

"The nearest temperate climate is too dangerous, love. Attempting to reach it would expend too much energy and hasten the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will, our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves," Optimus said as he scooped Arcee into his arms and stumbled through the snow.

"Are you going to let me walk anytime soon?" Arcee asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm not losing you sooner than I have to," Optimus rumbled as he held her against his chassis, where he radiated the most heat, trying to give her his warmth.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Arcee promised, though it did little to reassure him.

"I'd rather not take the chance," Optimus declared.

They continued to talk as they looked for shelter. Although, Optimus was mostly talking to keep Arcee awake and with him. All he hoped is…

That he wasn't losing her.

* * *

Talida jumped at the sound of a very girlish scream echoing throughout the base after the latest substation malfunction. Slightly amused by the possibility that was presented before her very eyes, Talida took her phone out and called Miko, trying not to burst out laughing.

"_Hey, Tally!_"

"Hey, Miko. By any chance…did you scream at the latest substation malfunction?" Talida asked, amusement evident in her voice.

"_Nope._"

"Did Bulkhead seriously scream like a little girl?" Talida laughed.

"_No! …maybe…can we talk about this later?_"

"I'm not gonna let you live this down, Bulkhead!" Talida swore.

"_Wait! Tally!_"

Talida didn't hear Bulkhead's cries. She hung up and collapsed to the floor laughing. Ratchet glanced up in worry. Needless to say, when it comes to Talida's health and safety, he goes crazy. But he's nowhere near as bad as Optimus and Arcee. But Arcee's even worse than Optimus. Because…let's just say that you never mess with a mother when it concerns her child.

"Bulkhead…screams…like a little girl!" Talida gasped.

"How's it going over there?" Jack asked while shaking his head at Talida's antics.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits. But the GroundBridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet exclaimed in frustration.

Everything suddenly fell still as they heard the sound of metal tinkling. Nervously, Jack and Talida looked around with their weapons at the ready. Scraplets began flying from a vent high above them and headed towards Ratchet, something that definitely had Talida on high alert.

"WHOA! THEY FLY?! YOU NEVER SAID THEY COULD FLY!" Jack screeched, only to freak out even more when the Scraplets began to attack Ratchet, causing him to fall to the ground, "RATCHET!"

Jack immediately began to race towards Ratchet and tried to bat them off of him. However, the Scraplets appeared to be coming out of nowhere and were more than ready to feed on the Autobot medic.

"JACK! FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Ratchet cried.

"On it!" Talida said as she dropped the bar and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

Immediately, she ran towards an Autobot she had grown close to and began firing the carbon dioxide within at the Scraplets. The attacks stopped immediately. It was as if they were in the Arctic again. They couldn't stand the effects so they fell into stasis.

"Ratchet! Get the patch kit! We're leaking Energon like-! WHOA!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he, Bumblebee, Miko and Raf ran in and saw the Scraplets coming in.

"Is there a second extinguisher?!" Jack asked Lida.

"Yeah! Check where I got this one!" Talida answered as she ran around to save all three Autobots.

* * *

Optimus was successful in his mission to find shelter for himself and Arcee. Immediately, he sat deep in the small cavern and placed Arcee in his lap. His grip on her was tight, fearing that if he let her go, she'd die right before his eyes. When he looked down, he saw that Arcee was continuously blacking out.

"Arcee, wake up," Optimus murmured as he tightened his grip on her.

"Just resting my eyes," Arcee whispered so quietly, Optimus barely heard it, as she rubbed her eyes and curled up tighter into his lap.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive," Optimus said as he stroked her back struts intimately, smirking slightly when he felt her shiver.

"What do you suggest?" Arcee asked, struggling to hide her moans of intense pleasure at the special attention Optimus was paying to her hot spot, "How about a game? Let's play who screwed things up back at base."

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction," Optimus pointed out.

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see. No commlink. Maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful," Arcee stated before laughing at a special memory she held close to her spark, "I remember when we first arrived on Earth and Bulkhead walked into those power lines. Who knew he could dance like that?"

"Bulkhead may be…too large for this world," Optimus agreed, struggling to find a delicate way to call the former Wrecker fat, "But his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone."

"Talida would've been six months old then," Arcee murmured.

She was sure Optimus wouldn't hear those words. However, he did. He knew that Arcee never agreed with the idea to the idea of leaving Talida with another family. She even said that she would rather die than watch another family raise her daughter. Needless to say, Optimus felt the same way. But it was too dangerous. They barely survived the Decepticon attack they went through when they were trying to get through. Hell, it nearly cost Rayna her life.

But a child was something he had always desired. And having to give Talida up…

Was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

* * *

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf had taken care of the swarm of Scraplets that were attacking Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet in the command center. However, these Scraplets were the least of their problems. Were there anymore Scraplets? And how were they going to get Optimus and Arcee home with the GroundBridge malfunctioning?

"We get them all?" Jack asked, only to have the sounds of metal whirring greet their ears. And it wasn't from their wounded friends.

"Hardly. These were just scouts," Ratchet shook his head.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead whimpered nervously.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the GroundBridge operational," Ratchet declared.

"Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth," Raf piped in.

"Why not back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold," Jack pointed out.

"Sweet! One-stop shopping!" Miko cheered.

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets, the sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet, think. If the GroundBridge is still down..," Ratchet trailed off.

"There could be a number of reasons the GroundBridge is still down, Doc Bot. Hell. For all we know, there could be a leak in the fuel line," Talida shrugged.

"That's it! A leak in the Energon fuel line! Talida, you are a genius!" Ratchet exclaimed before he did something that surprised everyone…and it was more than because of his current injured state.

Ratchet cradled the girl he loved in his hands and gently kissed her soft, pink lips with his silver, metallic lips. When he let her go, Talida stumbled backwards in shock. Miko smirked at the sight he just saw while Raf tried to calm Jack down. She and Talida were definitely going to talk about that when this was over.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could go back over there and fix it," Bulkhead said, breaking the moment between Ratchet and Talida.

"Where do we find it?" Jack immediately asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf wanted to know.

After getting the instructions from Ratchet on how to find and fix the fuel line, the children set off with a tool box to fix the breach. Taking her chance, Miko began pestering.

"Remember. We're OK. We're not metal," Jack reminded them.

"I cannot believe Ratchet kissed you!" Miko screeched.

"I'm having a hard time believing it either," Talida confessed with a smile.

"Dude, you're like, in love with the Doc Bot! How come you're so surprised?" Talida asked.

"Because I never thought it would happen. I never thought he'd feel the same. The list goes on," Talida answered.

"Can you two talk about this later?" Raf asked, reminding them of the mission and the fact that Jack looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"There's the breach!" Jack cheered as they approached the breaching fuel line, "Come on! We've gotta work fast!"

It didn't take them long to fix the breach since they worked together. Jack and Talida operated the blowtorches to seal the piece of metal while Miko and Raf held it on place. Had one of them did this on their own, it would've taken longer. As soon as they had finished, the Scraplets flew past them.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf cried.

* * *

The fight to stay alive and warm seemed to be a lost cause for Optimus and Arcee. They lay sprawled in the snow side-by side but huddled close to contain the warmth between them. Optimus couldn't help but notice how close Arcee was to losing the fight. It was his worst nightmare coming true.

"You know the worst part? After battling 'Cons all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our sparks go out?" Arcee said in disbelief.

"Arcee, this may not be the finish we had planned. But if we are to become one with the AllSpark," Optimus was cut off by a gentle gesture.

In her weakening state, Arcee reached up and rested her small hand on his much larger one. He turned his hand over and held hers tightly as he used his free arm to pull her closer. The hand that was holding hers prevented her from trying to escape. She didn't want to.

She knew that he never got to finish his sentence verbally. But she knew what he was saying. If they were to become one with the AllSpark, he was glad that they were going together.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime," Arcee murmured.

"There's no need for that," Optimus murmured in response as he ran his hands over her back struts intently, delighting in the way she trembled in delight and tried to suppress her moans of pleasure.

All they could do now was sit here and wait for the end to come. **(Jack: **_**Waiting for the end to come… Wishing I had strength to stand… This is not what I had planned… It's out of my control…**_** Me: Nice!)**

* * *

"RATCHET! ALL SYSTEMS GO!" Jack reported as they all sprinted into the room.

"FIRE IT UP!" Miko cried.

"GroundBridge…activated," Ratchet panted as he activated the GroundBridge before falling to the ground.

Talida ran towards Ratchet and rested a delicate hand on his bite-covered arm. Ratchet let out a small smile. Above them, the Scraplets swarmed. When Bulkhead looked up at them and the activated GroundBridge, he remembered something Ratchet had said about them needing bait to attract them.

"Bait, huh?" Bulkhead muttered with a smirk as he limped towards the GroundBridge and gained the attention of the Scraplets, "Ready for the main course? Come and get it!"

He ran through the GroundBridge with the Scraplets following, eager to eat him. When he ran through, he saw Optimus and Arcee trying to make their way there. But their strength was waning. They could barely keep themselves upright.

"Down! Down!" Bulkhead cried before falling into the snow face first.

As soon as they saw the Scraplets follow him through the portal, Optimus stood between the approaching Scraplets and Arcee, determined to not let any of those vermin sink their razor-sharp teeth into his spark mate. However, he didn't have to worry about it. They were frozen before they could reach them. Harmlessly, they bounced off of Optimus' armor. Due to his towering protective stance over Arcee, she didn't feel any of it.

"I'd invite you in. But the place is a mess," Bulkhead remarked.

* * *

Moments later, they were all recovering from their respective traumas all around the Scraplet-littered command center. Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf stuck around to help them. Raf monitored Bumblebee's vitals, Miko monitored Bulkhead's vitals, Jack monitored Ratchet's vitals and Talida monitored Arcee's vitals since she was in a worse state than Optimus.

"Report bio-circuitry status," Ratchet requested.

"Levels are rising," Jack responded with a thumbs-up.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch," Ratchet instructed.

"Levels are steady," Raf reported.

"Looking good!" Miko piped in.

"Talida, monitor Arcee's temperature and system operations," Ratchet said to Talida.

"Temperature's rising steadily and systems are operating normally," Talida informed with a relieved smile.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today," Optimus pointed out.

"It wasn't all my doing," Ratchet confessed as he glanced at Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf with a proud smile, "We're just fortunate the infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small. But they are small," Optimus complimented, his optics looking directly at Talida.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a high-pitched scream of terror. It was Miko. Immediately, Jack, Talida and Raf surrounded her with metal bars in their hands.

"Scraplet?" Jack guessed.

"SPIDER! Is it on me?!" Miko screamed as she ran out of the room with the rest of the Autobots looking on in confusion.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

"She is a girl, Bulkhead. What's your excuse?" Talida smirked, earning a playful glare from the former Wrecker.

"Behave, kids," Arcee joked with a smirk as she sat up.

"We should probably be getting home," Jack suggested as he looked at the time.

"How? Our rides are disabled," Miko reminded him.

"Hey!" Raf and Talida suddenly exclaimed, "You didn't bring back our snowballs!"

* * *

**Oh oh here we go! Oh oh here we go! Something interesting will happen next chapter.**

**Oh! While I have you guys with me, I have a very important announcement to make. All stories are going to be delayed for the next few weeks. Because on Friday, I'm leaving for a family holiday and I won't be able to work on my stories. So **_**Strange Beginnings**_**, **_**Love and Forever**_** and **_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_** are going to be delayed. Also, when I come back, I will be going into the final term of the school year. So my updates will be slower than normal, especially during November when exam block rolls around.**

**BYE!**


	11. Blasted Love

**Since I love you guys so much, I thought I'd sneak this chapter in before I go. Well…that and I'm bored on a sick day. I love AND hate this virus! Love it because it got me off of school and hate it because my throat's on fire…among other things that I'm not gonna share so I don't gross you guys out. Hopefully, I'm better before Friday.**

**VOTE TIME! Oh! I'm removing Scrapheap from the options because we're past that now.**

**Shadowzone: six votes  
****Orion Pax: four votes  
****One Shall Rise: three votes  
****Sick Mind/Out of His Head: one vote  
****Rock Bottom: one vote**

**Heads up. Remember when I said next chapter would be interesting? Well…I lied. It's not gonna be interesting. It's gonna be as boring as hell.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Whoo-hoo kisses!**_

**And there's more to come! Now I wonder how everyone else will find out… Thanks for the review!**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**LOL**_

**Haha! Thanks!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I just LOVED this chapter! Bulkhead screamed like a little girl! Optimus is NOT going to be happy if he finds out that Ratchet had kissed Talida! Miko will must likely to tell on Ratchet and Talida IF they can find a way to hide the fact that they are a couple.**_

_**I could NEVER get into a college without a G.E.D. to get it one. **__***sighs**__*** I did take a G.E.D class in Texas a few years ago. I'll be waiting for the next chapter.**_

_**This just happens to be my favourite episode on TF:Prime! All those Scraplets on the base! I am sure that you can come up with a name for Smokescreen's soul-mate. I just can't wait to find what is going to happen in the next chapter**_

_**I just LOVE reading al of your AWESOME stories! Keep up the AWESOME work with all of your stories!  
**_

**What's a G.E.D? Remember. I'm from Australia. I'm lucky I know what the SATs are…at least I think I do. Let me get back to you on that one. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Interesting. I hope you have fun on your trip and good luck with school. If Arcee finds out what Ratch did, I get the feeling that he is so dead! She'll probably go on a protective rampage. I need to beef up security in the Dream World, because the footprint was indentified as a decipticon print! I better find out who it was. Please update when you can. We'll miss you. Have fun and good luck!**_

**Thanks! Words cannot describe how fun this will be! Thanks for the review!**

**IHeartTFs94: **_**Great chapter for scrapheap. Cant wait for con job!**_

**Who said I was doing that this chapter? ;) Thanks for the review.**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**AW! RATCHET AND TALIDA are just so CUTE! Can't wait for the next chapter!**_

**Well…you're right about one thing. Ratchet and Talida make a cute couple. I wish this happened in the actual show. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**I remember laughing at Bulkhead's girlish shriek. XD Best thing ever. And he is NOT FAT! He is HAPPILY PLUMP XD Oh, I have good news.**_

_**About Deep, I just started writing the sequel. So…expect it to come in a few days. C:**_

**WHOO HOO! Can't wait to read it! Thanks for the review!**

**OK. Who wants me to put an Optimus/Arcee smut in here sometime soon? Because to be honest, I'm eager to put one in. But I just don't know where.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Love Song**_** rightfully belongs to Sara Bareilles and her respective record label.**

**Oh! If you could choose any song to be Talida and Ratchet's song, what would it be?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack was walking past Talida's room when he heard the familiar sound of music. Piano music to be exact. Always enjoying listening to his sister make music, Jack leant on the doorframe and took in the familiar sights of her bedroom.

Very much like his, her bedroom was simple. Her walls were blue unlike his, which were white. A king single bed with a blue quilt set was situated in the corner against the wall underneath the window. Next to her bed was a simple bedside table with a matching chest of drawers against the wall opposite the window. A study desk stood next to the bedside table littered with homework and assignments as well as family photos. Against the opposite wall of the bed was a keyboard where Talida sat playing chords to a familiar song that both of them knew very well.

Talida: _Head underwater. And they tell me,  
__To breathe easy for a while.  
__The breathing gets harder. Even I know that…_

_Made room for me. It's too soon to see,  
__If I'm happy in your hands.  
__I'm unusually hard to hold on to…_

_Blank stares at blank pages.  
__No easy way to say this.  
__You mean well.  
__But you make this hard on me…_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song!  
_'_Cause you ask for it.  
_'_Cause you need one. You see…_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song.  
_'_Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.  
__If you're on your way…_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay.  
__All you have is leaving.  
__I'm gon' need a better reason,  
__To write you a love song… Today…  
__Today…_

"Hey, don't stop," Jack said when she noticed his presence and stopped

"I don't usually like an audience," Talida reminded him.

"That didn't stop you performing for Optimus," Jack retorted.

"It's different. It feels like… I don't know how to describe it. It's strange…," Talida trailed off, "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"What's been up with you lately?" Jack suddenly asked as he sat on her bed, "I mean, since the whole thing with the Scraplets a few days ago, you've been acting strange. Especially whenever we mention Ratchet."

At the mention of his name, Talida immediately bit her lower lip nervously as a familiar warmth spread across her cheeks, dusting them a light shade of pink. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach and her heart hammered against her rib cage. She knew that she was in love with Ratchet. There was no denying that. But she couldn't help but feel that he was sending her mixed messages. Since their kiss, they were…awkward around each other. Ratchet's still nicer to her than he is to Jack, Miko and Raf. However, there was some sort of tension between them.

"You love him, don't you?" Jack sighed knowingly.

"But it's wrong," Talida moaned as she sat on her bed next to Jack, "I'm human. He's Cybertronian. We can never be."

"You may never know. It could work," Jack smirked.

"I don't see how!" Talida snapped in frustration, waving her hands in the air to prove her point.

However, the both of them froze in horror as they stared at Talida's arms. Her hand and biceps have been replaced with blasters that resembled Optimus' blasters.

"God, I hope they don't fire," Jack remarked…which turned out to be jinxed as they suddenly fired and shattered her window, "Arcee! Get in here!"

They heard the sounds of hurried footsteps approaching the bedroom. Arcee had activated her holoform the moment she heard the window smash and took off running when she heard Jack's cries. She gasped in horror at the sight of the broken glass staining the floor, the looks of horror and fear on their faces and the fact that Talida's lower arms have been replaced with blasters that resembled her spark mate's.

"Ratchet, get here NOW!" Arcee requested into the commlink that was hidden in her watch.

"_I'm busy, Arcee!_"

"This takes precedence! It's Talida!" Arcee retorted.

She heard the sound of Ratchet dropping whatever he was holding – presumably a wrench – and race to the GroundBridge.

"_What's happening?_"

"You'll have to see it to believe it," was all Arcee said before disconnecting the transmission.

They heard the familiar sound of a GroundBridge opening and closing outside. Then the sound of a doorbell ringing. Jack ran out and came back five minutes later with Ratchet. Like Arcee, he gasped in horror at the sight before him.

"When did this happen?" Ratchet demanded as he gently took Talida's right arm into his hands to examine the blasters. _Optimus is going to have a fit when he finds out!_

"Five minutes ago. I'm the reason the window's destroyed," Talida confessed sheepishly.

"Both of you. Out. NOW!" Ratchet barked, causing Arcee and Jack to scurry out of the room, "Talida, you have no clues as to the identity of your parents, right?"

"All I have is a letter and this necklace. But the letter was never signed," Talida answered.

"Talida, what I'm about to tell you can never be repeated, alright?" Ratchet began, earning a nod from Talida, "You are what we would call a techno-organic. This is where an offspring is half-human and half-Cybertronian."

"So one of my parents is Cybertronian?" Talida surmised.

"I'm afraid that's not the case. A few months before your conception, there was a widespread complication among the Autobots. Numerous Autobots were transformed into human for a year by a Decepticon-invented weapon. They were still human during the conception, pregnancy and birth. When you were two weeks old, they realized the dangers you would find yourself in if you stayed on Cybertron. So…they left you here," Ratchet recalled the story.

That was a little white lie. The Decepticon-invented weapon was the cause of Optimus and Arcee turning human during a battle. However, they were the only ones affected. But Talida didn't need to know that. Not yet. And especially not from him. Optimus and Arcee should be the ones to tell her themselves.

"So…my parents are Cybertronian?" Talida said, earning a nod from Ratchet, "Do you know who they are?"

"I believe that knowledge is something you will find out in time," Ratchet answered before changing the topic, "Now, to revert the blasters, just concentrate."

Talida closed her eyes and did so. She concentrated long and hard. She then heard the familiar sound she'd hear whenever one of the Autobots retracted their blasters. She looked down at her hands and saw the blasters were gone. Unable to hide her happiness, she jumped on Ratchet and kissed him happily. Ratchet didn't hesitate to respond, wrapping his arms around her small body to hold her close and keep her at his height. Talida was the average height for a 14-year-old girl at around 5"2. But Ratchet was at least 6"4…give or take a few inches. So compared to her, even when using his holoform, he was a giant.

Talida's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Oh god! Ratchet, I'm so-!" Talida began to apologize.

"Don't speak," Ratchet growled as he kissed her again.

She inhaled sharply when she felt her body gently collide with the wall. Ratchet gently cradled her face in his hands as he pushed himself closer, craving for her touch. Fireworks exploded between them as their lips melded perfectly with each other. It was as if they were made for each other.

Ratchet's eyes were wild as they finally broke the kiss. Both of them were breathless. He got a good look at the girl that was trapped between the wall and his body. Her hair was slightly wild due to his hands running through them (god, he enjoyed feeling the silky strands between his fingers). Her piercing blue eyes were slightly darker than normal. Her cheeks were a darker shade of pink and her pink glossy lips were swollen.

"We never speak of this?" Talida guessed.

"Our little secret," Ratchet winked as he kissed her again.

"You know Jack and Arcee are waiting outside, right?" Talida reminded him, gasping when Ratchet gave into the urge to taste the skin on her neck.

"Let them wait five minutes," Ratchet smirked as their lips met for another furious round.

And thus, a beautiful relationship began to blossom.

* * *

**YES! I SNUCK THIS IN BEFORE I LEFT! For a while, I was afraid I wouldn't get it up in time. But I am VICTORIOUS! …OK. That hurt my throat. I'm gonna go while I can still talk**

**See ya.**


	12. Old Friends

**Me: BANANAS! Yep! I'm back and I've missed you guys so much! You guys are awesome! You know that, right?!  
**

**VOTES!**

**Shadowzone: seven votes  
****Orion Pax: five votes  
****One Shall Rise: three votes  
****Sick Mind and/or Out of His Head: two votes  
****Rock Bottom: two votes**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Kyaa! Old doc bot still got some moves**_

**Ratchet: Of course I've got moves! I can-.**

**Me: No need to get into details, Ratchet! Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 and I hope your throat feels better**_

**I was actually suffering through the worst of it when I posted that chapter. Boy, I was delusional! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I laughed so hard when Doc Bot was grumpy, then paniced when it was Talida! That was such a sweet secne. Please update when you get back! Have fun! And good luck! I better go. I have a con to track. Bye!  
**_

**Good luck to you and I sure will. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**Not to worry about being sick. I am sick too. :C And it sucks. Literally.**_

_**At least, Ratchet hinted that her parents were Cybertronians, but not say who they were. Great job on that part! And about the sequel to Deep, it's going to be rather long. I can sneak a hint of what's in it, if you like.**_

**Please do! Thanks for the review!**

**crimsoneyesangel: **_**wow please have another chapter to this I loved it so much and cant wait to read more of it. **_

**You want more? You'll have it.**

**crimsoneyedangel18: **_**please have another chapter to this it is so great I cant wait to see what happens next **_

**I will and thanks!**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**XD AWESOME XD**_

**Thanks!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Holy crap that was AWESOME! Oh, and hope you feel better.**_

**Thanks!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**I abosoltly love this!**_

**Glad you do.**

**VectorPrime155: **_**It would be very funny to see Optimus chasing Ratchet around the base if he found out about this.**_

**Now that gives me an idea…**

**CC: **_**I'd vote for Crisscross. Motherly love and meeting?**_

**You're gonna have to vote on the poll for it to be counted. But thanks for your imput.**

**GadgetCid: (1) **_**Is it too late to request Crossfire? Or the one after that?**_

**(2) **_**…I was wondering about that…**_

**It's never too late. But I'm only counting the votes on the poll.**

**smoshaholic123: **_**great story! Keep on being a brilliant author!**_

**That I will do. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: **_**Great chapter can't wait for the next one please update soon**_

**Thanks!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! This chapter was something! As for your question: A G.E.D. is a test to get into college in the U. A. This test is really hard to pass.**_

_**I wonder how Optimus is going to react if he finds Talida kissing Ratchet. I would really hate to be in Talida's place if Optimus were to find out that Ratchet is seeing his daughter!**_

_**What is going to happen in the next chapter? I feel so badly of Optimus and Arcee in this story. When is Talida going to find out the true about Optimus and Arcee? I would just LOVE to have Optimus as my real dad! Talida has no idea how lucky se is!**_

_**I just can't wait to read more of your AWESOME story! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! I'll be waiting for the next chapter. Peace.**_

**And you shan't be waiting any longer, my friend. Thanks for the review!**

**Here we go, y'all!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Dynamite**_** rightfully belongs to Taio Cruz and his respective record label. (I'll post the link to the YouTube video of the dance routine she does.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Alright! Chores are done! Now can we do some dune-bashing?!" Miko pleaded Bulkhead from her position on his shoulder as he walked into the command centre.

"I don't know, Miko. Last time, I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators. But there's a monster-truck rally in town," Bulkhead offered, causing Miko to light up.

"What is it with you and monster-truck rallies?" Talida asked as she walked into the command centre with Optimus in tow.

"They're awesome!" Miko answered casually.

It has been a week since Talida discovered that she's a techno-organic after the incident with the discovery of her blasters. Over that time, Optimus had insisted that he be the one to train her with her blasters and teach her how to control them. She has made excellent progress but she still had a long way to go yet. Optimus couldn't be anymore proud of how fast she was learning and cherished every minute he was able to spend with his daughter.

It has also been a week since Talida and Ratchet kissed and began a relationship. However, they have been keeping their relationship a secret from the others. Ratchet says that it was because of the Decepticons and there's nothing they don't know about them. Talida says it's because of how overprotective Jack is (which is partially true).

"Optimus! I'm receiving a signal from a restricted band! It appears to be coming from a starship within the solar system," Ratchet reported, smiling slightly at Talida, "It's an Autobot identification beacon!"

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack surmised.

"The masses scattered to the galaxy after Cybertron finally went dark. But 'Cons have been known to fake traps with false beacons," Arcee pointed out.

Optimus inwardly knew that his spark mate was right, but they needed to check, "Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself."

After some static, they got the answer they were looking for. And it made Bulkhead happy.

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat grenades!_"

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead exclaimed excitedly as he ran forward, causing Miko to nearly fall off his shoulder and Arcee to nearly fall to the ground, "You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?!"

"_Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?_"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"_Sometime tomorrow…if I put metal to the pedal._"

"Another bot's coming here! How cool is that?!" Miko gushed excitedly.

"Wheeljack… I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint?" Optimus asked.

"He is 1000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead nodded.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey," Optimus bidded.

"See you soon, buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome," Bulkhead promised before the transmission was terminated.

"So…who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked casually.

"Me and Jacky go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he never found us," Bulkhead proclaimed.

"Oh boy," Talida grimaced as she face-palmed dramatically, "And I thought we had enough male ego around here!"

"Try living with them for as long as I have," Arcee retorted with a smirk.

"I don't know how you survive," Talida chuckled.

"Hey!" Bulkhead exclaimed in mock offence.

* * *

The minute they were alone, Ratchet placed Talida on his shoulder as he worked, the both of them stealing a few kisses from one another here and there. The secret relationship was hard. But worth the challenges they face. They love each other...although, they are still to say the 'l word'.

"So what's Wheeljack like?" Talida asked.

"I never met him personally. But he has quite the reputation," Ratchet answered, "You will see when you meet him tomorrow."

"You know, you don't seem all that excited at the prospect of another bot joining the ranks," Talida observed.

"While I don't know Wheeljack as well as Bulkhead, I know what the Wreckers were like. They were a brave team that accepted missions no one else would. Bulkhead and Wheeljack are two of the fortunate Wreckers to survive. Bulkhead's one of few Wreckers that has an understanding and respect for authority. Since they are used to operating outside the chain of command, the majority are often insubordinate. Fortunately for Bulkhead, Rayna was a good influence," Ratchet chuckled before noticing Talida's confused expression, "Rayna was Bulkhead's spark mate…and the Princess of Cybertron. Fearing that one day Bulkhead would never return from a mission with the Wreckers, she convinced him to join Team Prime. Unfortunately, she disappeared a few weeks after she helped your parents and myself take you away from Cybertron. Never before had I seen Bulkhead so distraught."

"Bulkhead has to think of the positives. He hasn't felt a spark fracture. So Rayna's still alive somewhere," Talida pointed out.

"When did you get some smart?" Ratchet teased.

"I owe that to my brother," Talida shrugged as she kissed his cheek.

The day went on like that. No Energon findings. No patrols. Just them spending time together. After having numerous more kisses stolen from her by Ratchet, she went off to terrorize her brother (something Jack constantly says she could never do)…not before Ratchet made a promise to take her out on a real first date.

"You don't have to do that," Talida shook her head.

"I want to make life as normal as I possibly can for you. I want you to experience what others can," Ratchet retorted.

"I was left on a doorstep at two weeks old and my parents are Cybertronian. My life's never been normal," Talida stated dryly.

* * *

It was the following day. Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf had returned to the base to await the arrival of Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee reported happily.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay! …have to find his own human, though," Miko mused, "How about Talida?"

"No!" Talida, Jack and Arcee protested.

"GroundBridge cycling up," Ratchet reported proudly, before sparks flew from the controls, causing him to grumble as he whacked it with his fist, "Blasted Scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world?" Jack began.

"And then you'll just bridge him here?" Talida finished surmising the plan.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base. Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship," Optimus explained the reasoning behind this action.

"Someone wanna calm Bulkhead's pacing?" Talida asked as she gestured to the pacing Bulkhead.

"Allow me," Miko smirked before approaching the ladder, "Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!"

"You're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!" Bulkhead proclaimed.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered.

"Well, if I'm gonna read my book in peace, I'm gonna go off and find somewhere to do so," Talida sighed as she grabbed her _Chronicles of Narnia_ book and went to leave the room…only to be stopped by Ratchet scooping her into his hand and setting her on his shoulder, "Or I guess I can stay here."

"Bogies closing in fast on Wheeljack's position!" Arcee observed.

"'Con scum!" Bulkhead growled, "Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing the action!"

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet decided as he activated the GroundBridge.

"For who?! The 'Cons! This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" Bulkhead retorted as he, Arcee and Bumblebee ran through the GroundBridge.

They didn't know how long it took for the three of them to rendezvous with Wheeljack. But before they knew it, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were running back through the portal with Wheeljack in tow. Everyone was excited. Well…everyone except Ratchet, in a way.

"Jacky, come here. Meet my other best buddy, Miko. She can wreck with the best of us," Bulkhead boasted.

"Hi-ya," Miko greeted.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked as he leaned in closer.

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway," Miko answered.

"We're gonna get along just fine," Wheeljack smirked before turning around to the sounds of Optimus Prime entering the room, "Optimus Prime. It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier," Optimus nodded, "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Does this always happen whenever Optimus meets an Autobot from the war?" Talida whispered to Arcee.

"Pretty much," Arcee mumbled back.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe. Now I find both," Wheeljack shrugged casually.

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold," Optimus said.

"I would be honored," Wheeljack smiled.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead cheered as he slapped Wheeljack's back and they bumped chests.

"Oh joy," Ratchet moaned.

"I know how you feel," Talida agreed with a small smile.

* * *

Moments later, the party was beginning in the Autobot base. Optimus had disappeared, feeling uncomfortable in the situation of celebration. However, he kept in contact with Arcee through their spark bond so he wouldn't worry her and she knew where he was. Miko was playing her guitar while Bulkhead and Wheeljack began to lob and Talida prepared her iPod for other kinds of music (such as songs she, Jack and Raf like).

"Come on, Wheeljack! Show me what you got!" Bulkhead challenged as he caught the metal ball and threw it back, "Nice lob!"

"So…what's that about?" Jack asked.

"It's called lobbing. A favourite pass-time on Cybertron. Especially among the warrior class," Arcee clarified.

"Come on, Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko encouraged as the familiar beats filled the room.

"Oh, alright…," Raf sighed as he stood up…and did the robot.

"Of course. The robot," Jack laughed.

Ratchet moaned a little when he saw Bumblebee was joining Raf in the dance. Although, he had to admit. A robot doing The Robot was pretty amusing. When he heard Jack exclaim in surprise, he turned around and saw Talida joining in. However, she wasn't doing the robot. She was doing a dance routine that left everyone amazed…and Jack was secretly videoing. Ratchet knew that since she began her freshman year at Jasper High that she should try out for the dance team. And seeing her dance like that, he began thinking that he was right.

"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked, suddenly noticing the absence of the towering Prime.

"Went for a drive. Primes don't party," Arcee answered with a smirk, "But I'll be sure to show him this when he gets back."

"Comin' at ya!" Bulkhead warned as he threw the lob ball…that Wheeljack missed and smashed into the GroundBridge controls.

"You know, I'm trying to perform some sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet snapped.

"Sorry, Doc. Guess we're a little charged up," Wheeljack apologized as he picked up the ball, "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet nodded.

"That's quite a phene of engineering," Wheeljack complimented.

"Yes. It is," Ratchet agreed.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked casually.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded after that last jump. I put it in shutdown," Ratchet answered.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack wanted to know.

"Oh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage," Ratchet shook his head.

"So…how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack questioned, his expression darkening.

"A few hours…if we're lucky. Maybe longer," Ratchet shrugged.

Talida couldn't help but notice the line of questioning Wheeljack was using. After spending the amount of time she has been with the Autobots and the teachings she and Jack received from their father's old army buddy who was their godfather, she learned to never trust things initially if it didn't feel right.

And this didn't feel right.

But she pushed that aside for now. Instead, she focused her attention on the story Bulkhead was recalling from his and Wheeljack's days in the Wreckers.

"So there we were. No communication. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. So what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked teasingly, noticing the excitement on the faces of Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf, "Tell them, Jackie."

"What I do best," Wheeljack said.

"He chucks his only grenade smack in the primary heat exchanger!" Bulkhead revealed.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time!" Wheeljack defended his actions with a good-natured laugh.

"The joint went SUPERNOVA!" Bulkhead recalled, spreading his hands to prove his point.

"Awesome!" Miko gasped excitedly.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside!" Bulkhead said as he scratched his butt in demonstration.

"I'm not surprised given the size of your backside," Arcee smirked.

"There it is. Jackie's signature. One grenade. One shot," Bulkhead finished the story before noticing the expression on Wheeljack's face, "Hey. You alright?"

"What?" Wheeljack stuttered.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead observed.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack demanded.

"I don't know. You seem…quiet," Bulkhead said.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before things go stir crazy," Wheeljack shrugged.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with," Bulkhead offered.

"Let's go now," Wheeljack suggested as he immediately stood up, causing Talida's suspicions over the guy's strange behavior to rise.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead protested, "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?" Wheeljack offered.

"Yeah. Sure, Jacky. Go ahead," Bulkhead agreed hesitantly.

"Tour starts now," Miko declared as she and Wheeljack disappeared into the hallways, "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?"

"Typical Miko," Talida couldn't help but mutter, before noticing Bulkhead's forlorn expression, "Hey. You alright, Bulk?"

"Yeah. Just out of sorts I guess, Tally," Bulkhead muttered.

The majority of the Autobots have taken to calling Talida Tally as they find her name to be a mouthful at times. The only ones who don't call her Tally are Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, Fowler and Jack (who calls her Lida). Arcee calls Talida Tals, Optimus calls her either young one or her full name and Ratchet calls her 'Bright Eyes'. And Talida didn't mind…as long as they didn't steal Jack's nickname for her. That is his and his only.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Arcee teased with a slight smirk amongst the concern in her optics.

_Am I the only one who's noticed how alike Arcee and Talida appear to be?_ Bulkhead couldn't help but think to himself before voicing his worries aloud, "That Miko's making a new friend?! Come on! Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"Bulkhead, really?" Arcee sighed, thinking that Bulkhead was just overreacting, "He's travelled for galaxies. You haven't seen him in centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or…well, bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jacky," Bulkhead protested.

"Bulkhead does have a point though," Talida agreed, causing all eyes to be on her, "I mean, I don't even know the guy and I know that something's off about him. I overheard his conversation with Ratchet. He kept on asking about the GroundBridge and when it'd be able to resume operation."

"Almost there," Ratchet muttered as he resumed working on the GroundBridge.

"I know Wheeljack better than anyone," Bulkhead went on.

"Hey," Wheeljack said as he walked into the room with Miko, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling the guys about you and me…at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass," Bulkhead answered casually.

"That's a heck of a story," Wheeljack remarked.

"Yeah. Tell it," Bulkhead requested with narrowed optics.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading?" Miko moaned.

"Miko, stay out of this," Bulkhead warned.

"What's going on?" Miko whispered to Talida as she approached her.

"We're about to find out," Talida murmured.

"Bulkhead, easy," Arcee soothed.

"I'm not sure I-," Wheeljack began to protest.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead persisted.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," Wheeljack shrugged casually, "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious. Raining down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened…except for one little thing. I wasn't there," Bulkhead revealed, causing everyone to stare at the two of them in pure alarm, "Rayna had already talked me into leaving the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know all that if you accessed Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-?" Miko was cut off, failing to notice Makeshift swoop down behind her ready to grab her.

"Miko, watch out!" Talida cried as she shoved Miko out of the way and cried out in surprise as she was grabbed roughly by Makeshift.

"Talida!" Ratchet gasped in fear as he was suddenly overcome with the urge to use his swords to slash the fraud in half for even _touching_ his Talida, "Stay away from her!"

"Stay back or I'll squeeze her into pulp," Makeshift threatened as he held Talida out in front of him and squeezed her tighter to prove his point, causing Ratchet to stumble back in fear.

"Let her go, Makeshift," Arcee growled dangerously, surprising everyone in the room (except Ratchet who knew the reason behind this).

"What are you doing?" Talida demanded.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!" Bulkhead challenged.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come," Makeshift smirked venomously.

"Is there even a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Oh indeed. And I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him," Makeshift answered Jack's question casually before squeezing Talida tightly, causing her to cry out in pain, "Activate the GroundBridge or her blood will be in my hands."

"Let her go, Makeshift! She has no part in this!" Ratchet pleaded with him.

"DO IT!" Makeshift screamed.

'_Optimus, you have to come back now! Wheeljack's really Makeshift in disguise and he's threating to kill Talida!_' Arcee screamed for help through their spark bond.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires greeted their ears as Optimus arrived and transformed in rapid speeds that surprised them all. Never before have they seen him transform this fast aside from when he found out about Arcee's kidnapping under Airachnid's hand (boy, was he _pissed_ then).

"What is it you desire, Makeshift?" Optimus asked calmly, though on the inside, he was sharing the same fear as his spark mate.

The fear that their daughter wouldn't make it out alive.

"Access to your GroundBridge so I can let the awaiting Decepticon army in," Makeshift answered casually, "And either I get what I want, or the girl gets it."

"She has no part in this. I implore you, Makeshift. Defect to the Autobots. Help me end this conflict once and for all. Please. Let the girl live," Optimus pleaded him.

"I'll do it," Ratchet decided as he reached for the GroundBridge.

"I'll do it!" Makeshift snapped as he activated the GroundBridge himself, still maintaining his tight grip on Talida, "Finally!"

"You gonna put me down now or what?" Talida asked, her voice laced in pain from the tight grip surrounding her.

"Let's get this party started!" Makeshift cheered.

Suddenly, the real Wheeljack raced through the GroundBridge portal and attacked Makeshift from behind. Talida gasped in shock as she found herself flying through the air. Before, they couldn't believe how fast Optimus had raced back to base and transformed when Arcee had alerted him to the imposter situation. Immediately, they took it back when they saw how fast Optimus moved to catch her before she hit the ground hard. She was shaking when Optimus set her on her feet. Jack immediately pulled her against him, both of them scared out of their wits. Eventually, Miko and Raf joined in on the group hug. All three of them were relieved that she was safe.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink goes through," Wheeljack warned before circling around Makeshift and stopping Bulkhead from joining the fight with him, "Ugly's mine."

"Which one's the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

"I lost track!" Miko exclaimed, freaking out.

"Hey! Can one of you guys make it obvious who you are?!" Talida asked rhetorically.

They fought like nothing. Fighting for everything that was on the line here. Eventually, the tide turned when it appeared that Makeshift would win. Wheeljack kneed Makeshift in the chest and knocked him to the ground after taking one of his swords. Makeshift growled, knowing he was defeated.

"That's my Jacky," Bulkhead smirked.

"You, hit the switch," Wheeljack requested Ratchet.

"Gladly," Ratchet growled darkly as he went to do so.

"It's time to take out the trash," Wheeljack smirked before turning to Bulkhead, "All yours, buddy."

Bulkhead enjoyed this. First, he grabbed one of Wheeljack's bombs and attached it to him (active, of course) at Talida's suggestion and 'lobbed' him through the portal into the incoming Decepticon drones that were threatening to attack them. They didn't need to be standing on the rooftop of the Nemesis to know that Starscream received an unpleasant surprise.

"Nice lob," Talida complimented with a smirk.

"Nice call on the grenade," Bulkhead responded.

"I like this girl already," Wheeljack proclaimed, "And you as well, Miko."

* * *

"You have to teach me that dance you were doing!" Miko pleaded Talida later as they resumed the party.

"Alright. It's actually pretty easy. Jack, Raf, you wanna learn too?" Talida offered as they stood in position and the familiar intro began to play, "5, 6, 7, 8!"

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance.  
__I hit the floor. 'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans.  
__I'm wearing all my favourite brands, brands, brands, brands.  
__Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands._

_Ye-yeah.  
__And it goes on and on and on…  
__And it goes on and on and on…  
__Yeah…_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes!  
__Saying, 'Aye-yo! Gotta let go!'  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life!  
__Saying, 'Aye-yo! Baby, let's go!'_

'_Cause we gon' rock this club!  
__We gon' go all night!  
__We gon' light it up!  
__Like it's dynamite!_

'_Cause I told you once!  
__Now I told you twice!  
__We gon' light it up!  
__Like it's dynamite!_"

Ratchet groaned a little at the loss of peace and quiet within the base. Despite this, he found himself enjoying the dance that Talida was teaching her brother and friends. However, he found himself shifting uncomfortably as he fought the rising heat within him from the way Talida was moving her hips during the routine.

Optimus stood in the background with Bulkhead and Wheeljack, smiling as he watched Arcee interact with their daughter. Oh how they longed to tell her the truth. How they longed to tell her that her real parents were here all along. But he couldn't. As he and Arcee witnessed for themselves today…

The danger was too big of a risk.

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet moaned, trying to cover up his situation.

"Now that you're part of Team Prime, you need to pick out an Earth vehicle. And I've got some ideas," Bulkhead smirked as he elbowed his friend in a suggestive manner.

"Um…about that, Bulk… Now that my ship's been repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there," Wheeljack confessed.

"Wait! You're leaving?!" Miko exclaimed in disbelief as she, Jack, Talida and Raf ran towards him.

"Why?" Talida immediately wanted to know.

"Because some bots never change," Bulkhead answered on Wheeljack's behalf with a sad smile.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here," Optimus said with a smile.

"Jacky never stays. But he always comes back!" Bulkhead chuckled as he slapped Wheeljack in the back.

"Come on. We'll see you off," Talida offered.

* * *

True to her word, Talida, Jack, Miko, Raf, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee saw Wheeljack off. It was a rather emotional farewell – particularly for Bulkhead. The last time the two Wreckers truly saw each other was solar cycles before Cybertron went dark. The two had even shared everything together. In fact, when Rayna and Bulkhead were bonded and she was fascinated with a human wedding, Wheeljack was his 'best mech.'

"There's room for two, Bulk. Even with a backside like yours," Wheeljack teased with a smirk, but making his offer clear, "Who knows what we might find out there? Some of the old crew? We could even search for Rayna."

Bulkhead was tempted by the offer. But one look at Miko, the girl who had become somewhat of a surrogate daughter to him, and his mind was made up, "Sounds like fun, Jacky. But my ties are here now. With them. With Miko."

"If anything happens to my favourite Wrecker, I'm coming after you," Wheeljack warned in a joking manner.

"I'll take care of him," Miko promised as she took out her phone, "Now say cheese."

"About Rayna…," Bulkhead trailed off after Miko had taken the photo she wanted.

"You'll be the first to know," Wheeljack promised.

"Who's Rayna?" Miko suddenly asked.

* * *

When they returned to base, everything was quiet…as quiet as it could be. Bumblebee had taken Raf racing down at the drainage canal where they first met while Miko and Bulkhead were finally able to check out that monster truck rally. Jack had gone with Raf and Bumblebee so he could do some homework and Ratchet and Talida were monitoring for Energon signatures.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked Arcee in their recharge quarters, noticing the facial expression she was wearing.

"I'm fine. Just…have a lot on my mind, I guess," Arcee answered.

Immediately, Optimus knew what it was about, "Arcee, Talida is safe and well. Makeshift did not harm her in any way. Ratchet checked her over himself."

"He wouldn't have wanted to," Arcee growled dangerously, "I'd have killed him with my bare hands."

Optimus knew then and there just how far Arcee would go to protect her children. But she wouldn't go as far as he would. He would rather hand the Matrix of Leadership over to Sentinel Prime, surrender his position as Prime – Pit, he'd rather join his brother in the dark side – than see his daughter harmed. He also knew that Arcee wouldn't be able to cope with the pain of losing her. After witnessing Tailgate die before her eyes, not being in time to save Cliffjumper and having missed out on the first fourteen years of Talida's life, it'd be too much for her.

"After I was through with him," Optimus piped in as he kissed her cheek.

"There wouldn't be anything left," Arcee chuckled as she laid down on their berth, remembering just how angry he can get whenever a loved one is in danger.

Optimus hunched over her like a gargoyle, his massive arms trapping her as he held her arms above her head, effectively pinning her. Arcee inhaled sharply when he kissed her throat and ran his glossa over the sensitive wiring. From the way that he was desperately trying to use his free arm to hold her body close to his, she knew what he wanted. And by Primus, she wanted it too.

"Don't stop," Arcee panted slightly, biting her lip when his massive hand rested on her chest as though he was trying to touch her spark as he began adding open-mouth bites.

They were all of a sudden thankful for the fact that they had gotten the rooms sound-proofed when they arrived.

* * *

**Cheeky bots. :P**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW! AND VOTE ON THAT POLL!**


	13. Romantic Bonds and Lifesavers

**What do you guys want? Poll results first? OK!**

**Shadowzone: ten votes  
****Orion Pax: eight votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Sick Mind/Out of His Head: three votes  
****Rock Bottom: two votes  
****Convoy, Crisscross, Partners and Stronger, Faster: zero votes**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Link's Rose: **_**Aww, dat was such a cute chappie! And nice ending.**_

**Knew you guys would like the ending. Thanks for the review!**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**:D Awesome**_

**Thanks!**

**IHeartTFs94: **_**Great chapter! Do you plan to do all of season 2 as well? Just thought I ask. Awesome work! **_

**Yes. There'll be a sequel where I'll do season 2. It'll explore more on the parental bonds between Optimus, Arcee and Talida and her growing relationship with Ratchet. Thanks for the review!**

**Terra Prime: **_**LOVE IT update soon please**_

**Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review.**

**VectorPrime155: **_**THIS IS EPIC! I'm glad your back! I just thought of another incident you could put in where Optimus goes to pick up the kids from school one day and Talida is the only one outside when he arrives and he sees Vince force a kiss on her. All hell would break loose.**_

**THAT'LL BE IN THE CHAPTER…among other things! Thanks for the review and the idea!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**No luck traking the con yet. But soon. I hope. I'm so happy Tally's ok. If I had been there, I would have Makeshift wish he was never born! I couldn't give him nightmares since I would then be like my arch nemesis, Wenlock, the Nightmare Wizard. I know Tally will survive the conflict. Don't worry Optimus and Arcee! **__** I know Optimus would feel that way. My parents say that that's what being a parent makes one feel. Please update!**_

**I will. Thanks for the review! Good luck with tracking that 'Con!**

**Suki-Angel91494: **_**I really like this. I look forward to the next chapter. I can't wait till Tally finds out the truth. Keep up the good work.**_

**I'll try. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**Showers and complete stickiness XD Yeah, I actually said that.**_

**Who are you and what have you done with halo?! :P Thanks for the review!**

**Jacob Deitz: **_**How about Rayna comes to Earth in an excape pod and Bulkhead was the 1**__**st**__** to get their.**_

**Maybe…I'll think about it. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I just watched the last episode of TF:Prime. Megatron killed Optimus at the end of the last episode. HE KILLED MY OPTIMUS! I'LL RIP MEGATRON'S FACE OFF FOR KILLING MY OPTIMUS! ***__**grr!**__*****_

_**HOW DARE HE KILL MY MECH! The end fo the last episode was so sad. PLEASE can you do a different ending with Megatron NOT killing Optimus! PLEASE! Pretty please!**_

_**I was so sad when I saw Optimus' arm in what was the Autobot base. I started to cry when I saw Optimus' dead body. **__**starts to cry, again**__*****_

_**I just hope that you are getting this message. Death to all Decepticons! I repeat: Death to All Decepticons! Are you with me!**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

***grabs weapons***** Where shall we hit first?**

**Guest: **_**Please post another chapter as soon as possible. This story is so good**_

**Thanks! And I will!**

**Guest: **_**I absolutely loved this chapter and you are doing a great job with the story. I cant wait to see what you have in store for the other chapters…you are doing more right cause you can't just leave us hangin!**_

**With the endings I put up?! NEVER! Wait. Shouldn't say that. I haven't updated Fading Light for a while. Thanks for the review!**

**Rascade: **_**Please, please, PLEASE update soon!;)**_

**Done and done. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Great story please continue**_

**Thanks!  
**

**Ineedthat Ratch: **_**I agree that was the best fuckin part EVER! HECK YA!**_

**Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks that.**

**RatchetXTalida19: **_**I think I know wht a G.E.D. is. I'm in highschool so I might. I think it's like once you graduate highschool you get one but I'm not so sure. I am only homeschooled so I don't know completely. Lol. Love the story good work!  
**_

**I was homeschooled for 18 months when I was young so I know what you mean. Thanks for the review! Oh! By the way, nice username.**

**Guest: **_**I love this story, please continue**_

**Thanks!**

**Angel3055: **_**I love this story so much. :D I wonder what Talida's reaction will be when she finds out who her real parents are and how they'll react to her and Ratchet being a couple? I think those two were meant for each other. **__** How bad will Talida react to the episode 'Stronger, Faster' I wonder? I can't wait for the net chapter. Please continue.**_

**I wonder those things myself and I'm writing the story! :P Thanks for the review!**

**RatchyRULES1FAN: **_**Love the story! Are you gonna do more? Hope so! Ttylar my little sister just broke my lamp! Oh S#!T! Chelsea… I NEEDED THAT! (My face Ratchet quote!) :-[ x-( **_

**Hopefully, that lamp will be replaced. Thanks for the review! And yes! Of course I'm doing more!**

**BlackHamster96: **_**I love this! Best story I have read so far! Can't wait till the next chapter! Hope it's as amazing as this one was! **_

**Can't make any promises about that one. Thanks for the review!  
**

**holden: **_**orion pax and one shall rise**_

**You can only pick one.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**And I'm doing something special for you guys…TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE! How cool is that?! Warning: Ratchet and Optimus will be OOC in this one.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ratchet knew that what he was doing was a considerable risk. Especially if Optimus found out about this, considering this is his daughter. But he didn't care. He had a promise to keep. He had promised Talida that he would take her out on a first date. Considering that their relationship is supposed to be secret, this would be a hard promise to keep. But Optimus and Arcee have managed to do it (Sentinel wasn't too happy about their relationship). So they can too.

He peered into her window, which was open to let the cool night air in. She was asleep on top of her covers. So he was able to see that she was wearing light blue pajama shorts and a white tank top. He reached in and gently shook her awake. Startled, Talida immediately relaxed as she slowly awoke. She'd recognize his touch anywhere. She had felt it a million times before.

"Ratchet? What are you-?" Talida was silent by Ratchet gently placing a finger on her lips.

"Come on. I promised you a first date. We're having one," Ratchet revealed.

That was all the convincing Talida needed. Before coming here, Ratchet had found a hill not far outside of Jasper that had a fantastic view of the town and the starry sky. So it was the perfect place. When they arrived, they sat down and Talida immediately noticed the beverages sitting in ice.

"You planned this out," Talida observed.

"I'm nothing if not prepared," Ratchet smirked as he passed Talida a water bottle, "I know this isn't a typical first date. But…"

"No. It's perfect," Talida smiled at him as she drank some water.

"So what do people do on a first date?" Ratchet asked.

"Normally, they start off by getting to know each other. So…what was your life like on Cybertron?" Talida wanted to know.

"I was born before the Twilight Hours of the Golden Age. Back when everyone was living in the caste and guild system that was engineered by Sentinel Prime. When I was born, I was designated to be a medical officer. In fact, that was how I met Optimus. I treated him when he caught a virus from someone in the Iacon Hall of Records. We chatted. We became good friends. Then the war started and that is pretty much it," Ratchet answered, "What about you? What is your life like in Jasper?"

"Anything but normal. I mean, I was left on a random doorstep at two weeks old. I grew up surrounded by people who were wanted nothing to do with me because they believed that parental abandonment is a contagious disease. Hell. I'm never allowed out of the house unless I'm with mum or Jack or both of them. But she's starting to warm up with that. And then I wind up involved in an alien millennia-long war," Talida laughed dryly, "Some luck I have."

"Everything happens for a reason, Talida," Ratchet reminded her.

"Well, whatever the reason is, I can't see it," Talida confessed.

The date brightened considerably from that point. The two shared laughs, which was something that was considered rare for Ratchet. When Ratchet's internal clock told him that it was nearing three in the morning and he noticed Talida was close to dozing off, he knew that it was time to end their date and take her home. He scooped her into his arms and settled her into the passenger seat with the seatbelt secured before he drover her back to her house. He looked across and saw that Talida had fallen asleep on the trip home.

"Primus, don't let me get caught," Ratchet murmured.

He undid Talida's seatbelt and scooped her sleeping form into his arms. She didn't stir or make a sound at the sudden movement. He carried her with ease. She was light. In his arms, her weight could be compared to that of a glass of water. She was the perfect fit. It was like his arms were made to carry her. His spark came to life as it tried to reach hers. It wouldn't be her first bond if they did perform a spark bond right then and there. She had performed a familial spark bond with both Optimus and Arcee when she was born and the bond lasted to this day. He was also sure that since Bumblebee underwent the same familial bond with Optimus and Arcee when they adopted him, they snuck Bumblebee in and have him perform a sibling version of the familial bond with her. **(AN: They did.)**

Without letting her go, Ratchet climbed through the window and onto her bed. He laid Talida down and covered her with the sheet and blankets she had kicked off before he arrived. Gently, he kissed her forehead. It pained him to leave. But with Arcee recharging in the garage, he didn't want to take the chance.

"Primus, let me love her forever," Ratchet whispered as he left.

* * *

**Well, that was shorter then I thought it would be. Oh well. One down. One to go. Next one's longer. I promise!**

* * *

This was one of the few times that Optimus was able to pick Talida up from school. Miko found herself in detention again for mouthing off to a teacher and Bulkhead was on patrol. Jack had a shift at work straight after school. So Arcee was out of the question as she had to stay at KO Burger until Jack was finished with his shift. Bumblebee was with Bulkhead on patrol and he wasn't due to pick up Raf until later. So it was just him.

Talida was waiting for Optimus outside on the school's front steps. She was having a study with Raf when she got the call saying that Optimus would pick her up. Somehow, she wasn't surprised by it. Ever since he brought her back to the base after Jack decided he didn't want any part in the Autobot/Decepticon conflict, it seemed as though he was looking for any excuse to spend time with her. She wasn't objecting to this. The others didn't appear to either. It was as if they knew something that she didn't…

"Hey, good looking."

"Oh no," Talida muttered under her breath.

"Where your friends at?" Vice asked as he approached her.

"None of your business," Talida answered coolly.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that, babe. I was just going to invite you for a drink," Vince waggled his eyebrows as his hands gripped her waist.

Talida instantly knew that Vince had no intentions of simply grabbing a drink like she knew that his definition of grabbing a drink is drinking beer with his lowlife mates. With the exception of her, Miko, Sierra and her friend – the only girls in the entire school with common sense as Miko liked to say – Vince has slept with every girl in the entire school. Even the freshmen (even though some of them could be victims of rape) aren't free from his lust-fuelled ways. She couldn't help but think of the way he was going to end up after high school; a drunken deadbeat that would spend all of his money on alcohol and child support.

"Drop dead," Talida snarled as she pushed him away and went to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Vince growled as he chased her down and gripped her tightly.

"GET OFF ME!" Talida screamed as she tried to fight him, wishing she was stronger.

"HEY!"

Both Vince and Talida froze when they heard the deep baritone voice rumble out in a terrifying roar. Talida glanced over Vince's shoulder and saw the familiar red and blue Peterbilt Semi parked outside in the parking lot of Jasper High. Standing within two strides of the two was the familiar holoform Talida could recognize anywhere. But it was mostly because of the eyes. He had her blue eyes. But he also had a beard and unruly black hair with blue streaks so black they weren't noticeable. He was wearing a red shirt that clung to his muscular torso, blue jeans that clung to his equally muscular legs and black combat boots.

Talida laughed at the thought of women all across Jasper swooning over the Autobot leader. She only hoped that his spark mate wouldn't notice. If Arcee could kill a person by just staring them down, she would in a heartbeat.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone," Optimus rumbled dangerously.

He was just pulling up when he heard Talida's frightened yell outside the school. Immediately, he activated his holoform and saw what was terrifying the girl. Seeing someone violate his daughter like that made anger run deep within him. This anger was much worse than when he was battling the Decepticons on Cybertron. Much worse. This was someone disrespecting his little girl.

And he wasn't prepared to just standby and watch.

"Optimus," Talida breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey. Get lost! Can't you see we're busy?!" Vince sniped.

"Let her go," Optimus growled as he grabbed Vince's shirt and roughly pulled him away, "Talida, go wait in the truck."

Talida didn't need to be told twice. She took off running for the safety of the truck. As soon as she was inside, she felt the seatbelts automatically slide across her body towards the clasp. It was then she noticed that she was shaking. Optimus felt it too in his holoform. Through the familial bond with his daughter (that she didn't know of), he felt her terror and fear as his own. And it made his Energon boil in rage.

"Meh. I can always tap that later," Vince smirked.

_**SMACK!**_

Talida gaped at the sight of Optimus swinging his fist back and landing it hard across Vince's jaw, causing the latter to fall backwards onto the cement. He was going to have an interesting time explaining that bruise and swelling tomorrow.

"You even go anywhere near her again, I will not hesitate to kill you and leave you somewhere they would never find you. Or have you charged with harassment and file a restraining order. Whichever I feel like doing," Optimus threatened.

Fearing for his life, Vince nodded and took off running for his own muscle car. Optimus scoffed at the sight of the 'muscle car' Vince drove around Jasper 24/7. That wasn't a muscle car…at least, compared to Bumblebee's vehicle mode. When he heard the screeching tires as Vince drove off of the school grounds, Optimus' holoform climbed into the driver's side of the truck and buckled his seatbelt before igniting the engine.

"You alright?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Talida struggled to say.

"You're not fine," Optimus retorted as he pulled her into his side, letting her cry against him.

He had listened to the stories about Vince. All the Autobots have – even Ratchet. They heard about how when he was interested in a girl, he wouldn't stop until he had her. Talida and Miko reckoned that some girls were tricked by his charm, just slept with him to get him out of their lives or they were victims of rape. Taking the chance to, Optimus looked up the definition of rape in his mind. **(AN: I found this definition off of the teenshealth section of kidshealth. I didn't make this up so I can't say I wrote the following paragraphs myself. It belongs to whoever wrote that section.)**

"_Rape, sometimes also called sexual assault, can happen to both men and women of any age. The U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) defines rape as: "The penetration, no matter how slight, of the vagina or anus with any body part or object, or oral penetration by a sex organ of another person, without the consent of the victim."_

_Rape is forced and unwanted. It's about power, not sex. A rapist uses actual force or violence – or the threat of it – to take control over another human being. Some rapists use drugs to take away a person's ability to fight back. Rape is a crime, whether the person committing it is a stranger, a date, an acquaintance, or a family member._

_No matter how it happened, rape is frightening and traumatizing. People who have been raped need care, comfort, and a way to heal._"

He didn't need to read anymore of that. He couldn't bring himself to read more. Optimus couldn't bare to think that something like that could have happened. Had he arrived later, the damage would have been done and couldn't be repaired. Even Cybertronians knew that to women, their virginity was sacred. That it wasn't something they would give away that easily (unless someone or something slipped past their defenses). He and Arcee reserved their virginities for their soul mates. Hell. They devoted themselves to one another the night they bonded.

"Thank you," Talida murmured as she clung to his shirt.

She was still trembling and crying slightly. It brought him back to when she was a week old. It was one night where she just couldn't stop crying. She didn't go to sleep until she was in his arms and he sang a lullaby to her.

_Primus, let this work,_ Optimus thought to himself before singing softly,

"_Oh blue eyes, close in slumber;  
__Oh birdie in your nest,  
__Sing to my little darling,  
__A pretty song to rest._

_Oh wind among the lilacs,  
__Soft through the window creep,  
__And with your soothing music,  
__Lull baby off to sleep._"

Optimus was relieved when he heard Talida's sobs subside and her trembling lessen. In fact, she had fallen asleep. He pulled out of the parking spot and travelled towards the base. Along the way, he communicated with his spark mate through their bond.

'_Are you on your way?_' Optimus asked.

'_Jack just finished his shift. We're leaving after the person covering the next shift shows up. Want me to zip by and pick up Talida?_' Arcee wanted to know.

'_I have already retrieved her. Bumblebee's picking Raf up as we speak. There's something you should know,_' Optimus began nervously.

'_What is it? Is she alright?!_' Arcee immediately asked.

'_Talida was being harassed by a boy named Vince,_' Optimus revealed.

He physically flinched when he felt Arcee scream in worry over their spark bond. Talida moaned softly and shifted slightly but she didn't awaken from her slumber.

'_Where is he?!_' Arcee asked dangerously.

'_He is nowhere in sight. I, however, fear that I will need Agent Fowler clear me of an assault charge if he chose to report me to the local authorities,_' Optimus mumbled the last part.

'_You punched him, didn't you?_' Arcee asked knowingly.

'_Maybe,_' Optimus admitted sheepishly.

'_We'll talk about this later,_' Arcee swore.

He wasn't looking forward to the lecture he knew Arcee was going to give him. While the reason he struck the boy was to protect his daughter – who, like most fathers, still viewed as his baby girl – he always enforced the rule that they were not to harm humans. But he didn't care. He would suffer through a thousand of his spark mate's lectures. It would all be worth it.

Because his little girl was safe.

* * *

**He didn't look forward to that lecture. But hey! Optimus broke the rules for once! That's something you don't see everyday!**

**Hopefully that satisfied everyone. I am so sorry that the update was so late. But I had a touch of writer's block and I started a new story in the Thunderbirds archive. It's called **_**The Thunderbird and the Doctor**_** for those who enjoy Thunderbirds like I do and want to check out a new story. Because of this, I'm actually going to try a new system with three of my stories.**

**I am going to do a system where I will update the following stories in order. Whenever I update **_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_**, I will then update **_**Strange Beginnings**_**. Whenever I update **_**Strange Beginnings**_**, I will then update **_**The Thunderbird and the Doctor**_**. Whenever I update _The Thunderbird and the Doctor_, I will then update _Talida Prime: Fading Light_. If I want to update another one of my stories such as **_**Love and Forever**_**, I will then find a way to fit it in. But **_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_**, **_**Strange Beginnings**_** and **_**The Thunderbird and the Doctor**_** are my main priorities.**

**OK. I have to go now. Since I updated **_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_** and **_**Strange Beginnings**_**, I now have to update **_**The Thunderbird and the Doctor**_**. If you want more, please feel free to review. If you have some moments that you want to see in the story – such as brother/sister moments between Jack and Talida or Talida and Bumblebee – don't be afraid to suggest them.**

**BYE!**


	14. The L Word

**I am the provider of poll results. Here are the results of the poll.**

**Shadowzone: ten votes**

**Orion Pax: nine votes**

**One Shall Rise: seven votes**

**Sick Mind/Out of His Head: three votes**

**Rock Botton: two votes**

**Now that is done, I shall go on to REVIEW REPLES! I've got a lot so…this is gonna be a LONG author's note!**

**VectorPrime155: **_**Awesome! I don't know where I get all these ideas from. I cant wait for speed metal. I was thinking that Optimus would be so ticked of at Arcee, because she's his sparkmate and should be the number one person to follow the rules, that he either moves himself into another room or he makes Arcee move into another room. It could bee two weeks after that happened and Optimus still refuses to speak to her when she's hurt in a battle. He could realize that he's made a huge mistake and when she's allowed out of the med bay they make up and (cough, cough) have a night of interfacing. Just some thoughts.**_

**Not really big on that idea. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Suki-Angel91494: **_**This was beautiful. I hope you update soon. You really have a good story going here. Keep up the great work.**_

**Thanks!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I would just LOVE to go after Megatron and shot his face off!* **__**grr!**__*** Did you hear about the shooting at that school on TV? Those poor little kids were killed by a 'mad man'!**_

_**I have waited so long for this chapter! I vote fro Talida and Bee to be brother and sister in one of your stories! That would be so COOL!**_

_**I am so happy that you got my review from your last chapter! You'll be crying yourself when you watch the last episode of TF:Prime. That had to be the most heart-breaking episode of TF:Prime. I just wish that Optimus isn't dead.**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your AWESOME story! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**I was WAILING at the season finale! I'd say thanks for the review but…I think you sent me another one.**

**Overlord Prince: **_**Woohoo! Go Optimus! U showed that Vince what for, just don't let Ratchet find out!  
**_

**Ratchet knows. He almost drove to the school and killed the guy himself. Thanks for the review!  
**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**I just love the idea of Optimus as a dad**_

**So do i!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Good Chapter Ice! I gotta say OP breaking the rules? Nice thou if it was for family perpusess I can see him doing that haha**_

**I can actually see him breaking the rules for Arcee if she winds up in danger.**

**KuroIchi30866: **_**I cant wait fro stronger,faster. I want see how ratchet will interact with Talida when he's all studly lol. Please update soon! And I wouldn't mind some sibling moment between bee and Talida. Also, is it alright if you or I make a one shot of bee making the sibling bond?**_

**I shall hand you the reigns for this one-shot. You could probably do it better than me. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I just LOVED how you did Optimus' hologram! That is one really HOT hologram! ***__**runs from a angry arcee**__*****_

_**Looks like that jerk Vince will learn to listen when Talida tells him to leave her alone. Way to go Optimus! WHOO! That was so very AWESOME!**_

_**Where is Rtchet going to take his girl, Talida, out for their first date? I hoep that it is somewhere reallynice? I have a really bad feeling that Ratchet will find out what Optimus did to Vince in no time! YIKES!  
**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! What would be the best weapon to shoot Megatron in the face?**_

**They already had the first date. That was it. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Guest: (1) **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**VINCE YOU DIRTY OLD RAT! How dare he try to commit such a terrible crime with Talida as the victim?! I going to give that monster a piece of my mind! I can't give him a nightmare, but I can give dreams that teach lessons. And that's just the beginning. I'm not afraid to fight. I already gave a Con by the name of Astrotrain a good thrashing for messing with my kingdom. I wonder how Ratchet will react when he finds out. I am not the kind of girl who would trust a guy like Vince. I don't want to drink and I'm not giving up my maidenhood, which I consider to be a valuable asset, unless I get married. Where have the days that promote those values gone? We should all be like Talida.**_

_**I thought the date part was sweet.**_

**(2) **_**Sorry, the last review got cut off. Ratchet is so good to Talida. Please update!  
**_

**Thanks! And I agree with you!**

**Link's Rose: **_**Dude, I really already hated vice, now I just hate him even more. GO OPTIMUS! :D**_

**Looks like I'm not the only one. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Hey! Nice chapter! LOVE your stories! Oh Flamehunter wants to say hi!**_

_**Flamehunter: Hey kid. You keep outta trouble, ya hear?**_

**I try. But trouble usually finds me anyway. Thanks for the review!**

**Smoshaholic123: **_**Go Optimus XD!**_

**Amen!**

**Guest: **_**how come since Talida has a necklace with the autobot sign she didn't put two and two together from chapter one because the sign is right in front of the groundbridge she would have seen the sign there at least a hundred times.**_

**She knows that her parents are Autobots. She just doesn't know who. Optimus and Arcee did say there were still many Autobots left. They're just…scattered. Thanks for the review!  
**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Optimus should have told Talida the Truth right there… But, like me… you must have had your reasons.**_

**Easy. So I could still have a story. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Soundfire101: **_**Optimus broke rules… Awwwwwyeaaahhh! :D u know what I would like to c? The ending if season 2. (Somehow I just knew they kidnapped the kids, noticing the absences anyways) in this story. Cuz you know how they get captured? I would luv to know what reaction u could make up with ratchet when he finds out she was kidnapped. Anyways…enough ranting! Cant wait for next chappy! Byes!  
**_

**I'm actually looking forward to writing that! Thanks for the review!**

**Lady Minualwen: **_**Great :D**_

**Thanks!**

**Trunksymia: (1) **_**"Our human friends may be small. But they are small" I think you ment to put 'strong'**_

**Whoops.**

**(2) **_**Damn! Go Optimus!  
**_

**IKR?!**

**haloangel21: **_**'Who are you and what have you done with halo?! :P'**_

_**Haha. Don't worry. I'm still the same adorable Halo you've known for months. :P Just a little…pervy if you know what I mean…*raises brow and smiles an evil grin with a disturbing gleam in my eye***_

**I think all those smuts have corrupted you.**

**TerraPrime: **_**This was really nailed optimus's reaction. I beg of you, don't make this M rated. I love this story and don't want it to go in that direction. Thanks**_

**I'll just stick to limes.**

**ForgeandGred4Ever: **_**Awesome story you have here! Can't wait for the next chapter!  
**_

**Thanks!**

**Man! That took a while! ONWARDS!**

**I own nothing aside from Talida.**

* * *

"_PRIME!_"

"Here we go again," Talida muttered to Jack, Miko and Raf with a smirk.

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe…?" Optimus began to ask as he and Arcee walked into the room.

"_What else? 'Cons! I chased them off with some coordinates! But not before they blew me out of the sky!_"

"Again?" Miko giggled.

"Can this guy actually fly?" Talida asked.

"That is a question that shall never be answered," Jack sighed dramatically, earning laughs from Miko and Raf concerning the antics from the brother-and-sister duo.

"_They tried to smash and grab for the DINGUS!_"

"The whatsit?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"_Dynamic Nuclear Generation System aka DINGUS. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing._"

"That's absurd!" Ratchet scoffed.

"Much as I hate to say it, Ratchet has a point," Talida teased affectionately, "I mean, what is so special about the whatsit that Starscream would bother wasting his time trying to grab?"

"_I'm guessing to make a big bad weapon of mass destruction! If this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door!_"

"Uh…did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" Raf asked nervously.

"Please don't say Nevada," Talida pleaded.

"_I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up that bridge and transport the DINGUS to its destination before the 'Cons bag for it!_"

"I'm afraid sending such a volatile device through the GroundBridge is out of the question. If there was an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the GroundBridge vortex and irradiate all 50 states and beyond," Optimus objected.

"_Got any better ideas?_"

"I may have one," Talida stepped forward, "Why not just do a convoy?"

"How do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"Someone would stay here and monitor the GroundBridge, track everyone and everything else. But the rest of you would transport Fowler and the DINGUS to its destination. It doesn't look conspicuous at all, it's less dangerous and I reckon it wouldn't even take that long," Talida clarified.

"I agree with the idea Talida proposes. We will meet you at your coordinates and we will perform this convoy," Optimus decided.

'_Like father, like daughter,_' Arcee smirked through their bond.

'_I still say she's more like you,_' Optimus retorted with a smirk.

"Guys! Save the private spark bond chitchat for when you're out on the road! OK?!" Talida cried out in a grossed out manner, "It's just freaky!"

'_Wait till she's bonded,_' Arcee chuckled.

'_I can only hide so many Cybertronian dead before people begin to notice,_' Optimus retorted.

"Ratchet, I will need my trailer. You will also monitor our positions in case we receive any unwanted company. Arcee, I may need your assistance. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you will travel alongside me in a protection detail. Agent Fowler, I will be your mode of transport," Optimus designated the roles.

"Hey! What are we?! Chopped liver?!" Miko joked.

"I do not understand…," Optimus trailed off.

"Human saying," Arcee cut him short.

"You four will remain with Ratchet and assist him if needed," Optimus decided, earning a moan of disappointment from Miko.

Talida rolled her eyes and shot a small smile at Ratchet, earning one in return. It's been two weeks since their first date and everything was perfect for them. Well…as perfect as a secret relationship could be. Once a week, Ratchet would sneak out of the base and take Talida out on a midnight date. Both of them wished that they wouldn't have to hide their relationship from their friends. However, whatever secrets the Autobots have, the Decepticons eventually discover. So it was safer this way.

"GroundBridge is online," Ratchet reported as Optimus arrived with his trailer and everyone was prepared.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus cried before everyone raced through the portal.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"_Ah-ah! No need, Agent Fowler! I'll handle the driving._"

"_This is gonna be a long trip._"

"We are locked on from your coordinates, Optimus. Barring any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown," Ratchet reported, before they jumped at the sound of a loud honk.

"_Move it, Gramps!_"

"Now this is an interesting form of complications," Talida laughed as the sound of Optimus' loud horn blared through the radio speakers that surrounded the computers in the command centre.

"_Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?_"

"_Don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers!_"

"He is!" Talida laughed, earning strange looks from her brother and friends, "Hey. Who do you think picks me up if Arcee's unable to?"

"_You know, you're saving my bacon here, Prime._"

"_I am proud to be of service._"

"_Of course, not like I'd need your help if the 'Cons had stayed in their own corner of the galaxy._"

"_Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?_"

"_Well…it was a…different evil. How about some radio? You sound like a Nashville kind of guy._"

"I don't see any difference," Talida muttered.

"How do you mean?" Ratchet immediately asked.

"What I'm saying that there was already evil. When you guys arrived, it just brought it to a whole new dynamic," Talida clarified, "There was already war and murder."

"_Er, Prime. Since when do you have an iPod?_"

"_Talida, I believe I have located the music device you had trouble finding._"

"Is it an iPod Touch that has a blue case with a floral design?" Talida asked, wanting to make sure.

"_Yes._"

"Yep. It's mine," Talida confirmed, "Must have left it there last time you gave me a ride."

"Are you talking about the iPod Aunt May and Uncle Ben gave us for Christmas last year?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Talida nodded, "Gotta love New York." **(AN: Man, am I tempted to do a crossover with Transformers Prime and Spectacular Spiderman…)**

"_That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is it?! Wingnut?! Dingbat?! Skyguy?!_"

"_Watch your rear views! Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss._"

"_Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary._"

"_A whole team of 'Cons!_"

"What?! I'm not picking up anything!" Ratchet observed.

"Cloaking device, maybe," Talida shrugged.

"Possibly," Ratchet agreed, flashing a smile down to her.

"Ratchet and Talida sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-OOF!" Talida punching her in the stomach cut Miko's song short.

"Nice punch," Jack complimented.

"Thank you," Talida nodded.

"_Well, I'll be dipped!_"

"Guys, what's going on?" Talida asked.

"_Our assailants are not Decepticons. They are human._"

"HUMAN?!" Jack, Raf and Talida gasped in disbelief.

"Oh please. Taking on our bots?! They're road kill!" Miko decreed.

"_Autobots, maintain your cover and apply minimal force! Disarmament only!_"

"Yeah. But do they want to do the same?" Talida asked.

"_I hope you take better care of the DINGUS then you do your captives._"

"Who's that?" Jack immediately asked.

"They can't hear us," Ratchet told them, "This communication's between Fowler and the enemy."

"_Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself._"

"_I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you, we are MECH. Fair warning. We will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties._"

"_Is that so? Tell me, Si. What's the market price for DINGUS these days?_"

"_What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler? There's a war brewing between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most radical technology._"

"Time to put to use that scheme we were talking about, Optimus," Talida smirked.

"_So, Si. You think MECH has the most radical tech?_"

"Wait. What scheme?" Jack asked.

"Never send a guy to do a girl's job," was all Talida said.

"_Later, Si._"

Fowler's cocky voice broke through the speakers after a series of explosions. That was when they figured out that Arcee was in Optimus' trailer all along and that she came out and took care of some of the cars that were following them.

"_Agent Fowler, do not take this Silas lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world._"

"Optimus, prepare to initiate phase two. Five miles ahead to the south, you'll reach the rendezvous point," Ratchet warned.

"_There's our destination point._"

"I hope this works," Talida remarked.

"You and me both," Jack agreed.

"_Autobots, keep a tight formation._"

"_Air support?! Ours or theirs?!_"

"Optimus, you have company," Ratchet warned.

"This will be good," Miko smirked.

"_Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if you and I are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover._"

"_After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!_"

"The reigning King of One-Liners," Talida decreed, "I worship thee."

"How much sugar have you had today?" Jack asked nervously.

"I had hot chocolate this morning," Talida revealed.

"_Prime! Silas got wise to phase two!_"

"_I understand!_"

Talida grunted in pain as she stumbled backwards, holding the side of her head. At the same time, they heard Optimus let out the same grunt and the familiar sounds of clangs and crashes as Optimus fell over the edge of the cliff and land on the ground below.

"_Prime! Do you read me?! PRIME!_"

"Optimus is down," Talida groaned.

"How did you feel his pain?" Miko asked as she supported the 14-year-old, "I thought only spark mates can do that."

_The familial bond!_ Ratchet realized in his head.

"MECH's gonna grab the dingus! We need to think of something quick!" Jack cried, breaking Ratchet from his thoughts.

"You mean like a phase three?" Raf surmised.

"OK. Come on think," Jack muttered to herself.

"If MECH wants the DINGUS, they have to find a way to get on that train," Talida told everyone.

"What if we get on first? You know, run some human-on-human interference?!" Miko suggested excitedly.

"I like the way you think," Talida smirked as they hi-fived.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet immediately protested.

"Yeah. That would be suicide," Jack agreed.

"Hello!" Miko sang.

"The United States of Meltdown!" Talida added.

"Lives at stake!" Miko and Talida finished together.

"Yes! Yours!" Ratchet enforced, his optics staring at only Talida rather than everyone else, "You want me to bridge you not only into a confined space! But one travelling at 90 miles per hour?! I can't even count the amount of ways that can go wrong! Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!"

"Babe! Hello! We're human! We're made of flesh and bone! Not metal!" Talida reminded him as everyone else looked at him weirdly, ignoring the fact that she just called the grouchy Autobot medic 'babe.'

_Flesh and metal in your case, Talida. _"Well, maybe not the last one," Ratchet muttered, "Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix GroundBridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!"

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked as he typed some commands into his laptop to bring up the train's coordinates.

"Well…," Ratchet trailed off, "Alright."

"Lida, if I told you to stay, would you come anyway?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Talida nodded.

"Alright. Talida, Miko, you're with me. Raf, you stay here and make sure MECH doesn't get aboard the train," Jack instructed.

"I'd feel better if you weren't going with them!" Ratchet called after Talida.

"I'd feel better if I was doing something to help!" Talida shot back at the medic.

Jack attached something to his cell phone before following Miko and Talida through the GroundBridge. Jack and Miko felt weird when they jumped through. Granted, they were used to the sensation, having gone through the GroundBridge so many times.

"We're in," Jack reported.

"_I hear you, Jack. The cell phone commlink patch works._"

"I hear choppers," Talida said.

Jack opened the door and he, Miko and Talida looked outside to see the helicopter containing Silas preparing to land.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train!" Jack reported.

"_In about 20 seconds, you're about to come to a fork. Brace yourselves._"

"Here we go," Talida muttered.

Jack, Talida and Miko braced themselves. Moments later, they felt the train take a sharp turn as it made the turn on the fork; the turn opposite of where they were going. It shook off the helicopter for the time being. But it wouldn't be enough.

"_And what have I been saying all along about Earth technology?_"

"Babe, don't start," Talida warned.

"_Yes, dear._"

"Babe?" Miko repeated with a smirk.

"Accidental," Talida lied.

Above them, they heard the thud of the helicopter landing on top of the train followed by the sizzling of a laser cutter burning a hole in the roof. That sound caused Jack, Talida and Miko to look up.

"So what will that buy us? Ten seconds?" Jack asked dryly.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko said.

"They're not getting the DINGUS. Not if I can help it," Talida decreed as she unfolded the cannons hidden away in her arms.

"WHOA! SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE BLASTERS?!" Miko screeched.

"Since the Scraplet incident," Talida clarified.

"Why do they look so much like Optimus'?" Miko asked.

"I'll answer your questions when we're not preventing a massive meltdown!" Talida snapped.

Jack and Miko looked behind them and noticed the options presented to them. Miko grabbed a fire axe while Jack grabbed the fire extinguisher. Not very threatening compared to Miko's axe and Talida's arm cannons. But…it's something. The metal hit the ground with a thud and three MECH operatives stood above them ready to make a smash and grab for the DINGUS. However, something they weren't expecting was Jack, Talida and Miko armed and ready.

"You want a slice of this? WELL, DO YA?!" Miko challenged.

"What she said!" Jack agreed.

"Get off our train!" Talida smirked as she fired a shot at them, "That was a warning shot! Next one's the kill shot!"

Whimpering, the three men scampered away, clearly valuing their lives. Relaxing, Jack and Miko disposed of their weapons while Talida folded the cannons back into their arms as they heard the helicopter taking off.

"Whoa. You're pretty fierce," Miko said to both Jack and Talida as they leant out the open door to watch the helicopter retreat.

Their victory was short lived when they heard the missile whistle by and saw a pillar of dirt and smoke up ahead. It didn't take long for them to figure out what had happened. MECH had blown the tracks. And if they were on the train when they reached the broken track, they were gonna wind up in one mighty big bang.

"Ratchet! MECH blew the train tracks! You need to bridge us out of here! The soldier too!" Talida cried into the phone.

"_We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!_"

"Raf lost the coordinates. MECH must have wiped his hard drive," Talida told Jack and Miko as she took the phone away from her ear, "They can't get us out of this one."

* * *

"_Optimus! Jack, Miko and Talida are on the train and MECH has blown the tracks!_"

"WHAT?!" Optimus boomed, "I'm on my way! Maximum overdrive!"

For Optimus, he couldn't go fast enough to reach the train heading for danger. Talida was on that train with Jack and Miko. He didn't get Talida back just to lose her all over again.

It would kill him.

* * *

"Maybe we should jump," Miko suggested.

"At 90 miles an hour?!" Jack and Talida said in disbelief.

"It's the impact or the meltdown! Take your pick!" Miko retorted.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Jack moaned.

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations," Miko stated dryly.

"Next time," Jack sighed sadly.

"You think we could buy a few extra seconds in the back of the train?" Miko asked.

"Guys, at least we're in this together," Talida reminded them before Miko snatched the phone.

"Raf! This is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar!" Miko requested.

"_Put Talida back on!_"

"Ratchet wants to talk to you," Miko said casually as she handed the phone back to Talida.

"I'm here, Ratchet," Talida sighed.

"Talida, I cannot believe me it has taken me this long to say this to you," Ratchet began, "I have always known this since you first came into the Autobot base. All this time, I have been trying to deny it. Now I realize I was foolish in doing so. During the war, I have lost everything – my family, my home – and I guess the reason I was too scared to say this was because I was afraid I would lose you."

Raf looked up from his computer as he realized what Ratchet was about to say. This was the first time he had seen the Autobot medic show any kind of emotion. He had always shown anger, relief and rarely pride and joy. But this was new.

This was…

"_What are you trying to say, Ratchet?_"

"Talida Corrie Darby…I love you," Ratchet admitted.

_THUD!_

The thud came from both ends of the line. Raf dropped his phone in shock as he voice recorded the moment as well as his jaw. Jack dropped the fire extinguisher and Miko dropped her axe (luckily, not on anyone's body parts).

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Pit. With Primus as my witness, I would go as far as saying that I am hopelessly in love with you. I always have. I always will. Our month together in this romantic relationship has made me love you even more. I love the way you chew your bottom lip when you're concentrating. I love the way you lose yourself to the music whenever you dance around the room. I love the way you smile when something makes you happy. I love everything about you," Ratchet poured his feelings out.

"I love you too, Ratchet," Talida smiled before turning towards Jack and Miko who looked at her rigid like a statue with their arms the way they were when they were holding the items they dropped, their eyes wide as dinner plates and their mouths agape, "What?"

_ZOOM!_

They all looked out the cart to see Optimus zip past them in his vehicle mode. Immediately, they knew that Ratchet had radioed Optimus of the situation and Optimus ran away from the battle between the two sides to rescue them.

"Don't read the will just yet!" Jack smiled.

They watched as Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode and skidded alongside the train, grasping it as he tried to slow it to a stop. Sparks flew from the friction between the train wheels and the track. Jack, Talida and Miko clung to the sides of the open door as the force of the train threatened to knock them down. Eventually, the train stopped not far from the edge of the blown track. Optimus walked towards the carriage with the DINGUS, Jack, Talida and Miko in it. Jack, Talida and Miko raised their left arms up, signifying they were OK. Optimus could have sworn his spark melted in relief. His daughter was safe. While Jack and Miko were there too, his relief was mainly at Talida's condition. Together, they looked up and saw Silas flying above them.

"_Optimus, are you and the children intact?_"

"Intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted. But the world we live in is a different one than previously imagined. One that has spawned its own Decepticons in human skin," Optimus decreed.

* * *

Hours later, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jack, Talida and Miko returned to the base after making sure the DINGUS reached its destination safely. Ratchet smiled at Talida, relieved to see that his love had survived another danger. Talida smiled back. They know knew that they loved one another. Their feelings were out in the open. And they didn't care who knew.

They wanted to show their love to the world.

"You're in love with RATCHET?!" Raf screeched.

Optimus froze at the announcement Raf had made. Everyone else was surprised. Slowly, the Autobot leader turned to take a long hard look at his old friend. Ratchet made no effort in denying the allegation.

"Why so surprised?" Talida asked.

"It was bound to happen," Ratchet added.

'_Optimus Prime, don't even think about doing what I think you're gonna do,_' Arcee warned through their spark bond.

'_I do not intend on harming Ratchet, my love. I just want to have a 'civilized' chat with him,_' Optimus corrected slyly.

'_Now why does that make me nervous?_' Arcee asked dryly.

"Ratchet, might I have a private word with you?" Optimus requested.

"Uh…sure," Ratchet nodded in conclusion as they left the command centre.

"So…the old doc isn't as grouchy as we thought he was," Bulkhead waggled his eyebrows.

"While I am skeptical about the relationship, I understand that you can't choose who you fall in love with. I'll support it…as long as Ratchet doesn't hurt you," Arcee smiled.

"YAY! RATCHET WON'T BE AS GROUCHY AS NORMAL!" Bumblebee cheered.

Yelling, Ratchet ran into the command centre, transforming into his vehicle mode in the process. As soon as Ratchet had taken off down the tunnel towards the exit, Optimus transformed into his own vehicle mode and followed him. Everyone else just stood there with unreadable facial expressions…except Arcee, who just sighed and shook her head, muttering the things she intends to do to her spark mate when he returns.

"I will never understand men," Talida sighed, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

Optimus and Ratchet didn't come back until the following day.

* * *

**And afterwards, Ratchet knew that if he did anything to hurt Talida, whether he meant to or not, Optimus would be coming at him like Unicron.**

**BYE!**


	15. Wings

**I am the provider of poll results. Here are the results of the poll.**

**Shadowzone: ten votes  
****Orion Pax: nine votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Sick Mind/Out of His End: three votes  
****Rock Bottom: two votes**

**This is gonna take a while again.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Aww, Ratchets so sweet to Talida.**_

**That he is. Thanks!**

**TerraPrime: **_**Thank you. I feel so much better. This was great. And that crossover? Go for it. It cant be anything but awesome.**_

**I might give it a go. Who knows what can happen? Thanks for the review!**

**iblamehiddies: **_**Is it just me who kind of finds the whole rachet/Talida thing kinda weird? Like, its not bad I just, I find it kind of hard to read about a girl who is barely 14 years old and in love with a robot who is considered an old-timer even on his home planet, eh? I know you even wrote in a previous chapter about how age doesn't matter when it comes to love for Cybertronians, which I must say did make me feel a little better about the whole thing. Idk, it's not that I hate the whole idea of it or anything, it's just not really something I like thinking about? But this still is an incredible story, and this is only a minor opinion I have on it since I'm not even finished reading it, so I'm sorry if this sounds mean or anything like that since I really don't mean it that way. **_

**That didn't sound mean at all. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: (1) **_**OMP! I would just LOVE for Optimus and the others to meet Spider-man! **__***giggles**__*** I wonder how Peter Parker will react if he were to find out that 'Transformers' are real?**_

_**I just can't wait to read your Transformers/Spider-man crossover story! It is going to be one really AWESOME cross-over! I just hope that Spider-man's don't try to use Optimus against Spider-man!**_

_**I was just 'shocked' went Ratchet told Talida that he loved her! It won't be long before he asks her to marry him! I just can't wait to read the next chapter!**_

**(2) **_**OMP! I would just LOVE for Optimus and the others to meet Spider-man! **__***giggles**__*** I wonder how Peter Parker will react if he were to find out that 'Transformers' are real?**_

_**I just can't wait to read your Transformers/Spider-man crossover story! It is going to be one really AWESOME cross-over! I just hope that Spider-man's don't try to use Optimus against Spider-man!**_

_**I was just 'shocked' went Ratchet told Talida that he loved her! It won't be long before he asks her to marry him! I just can't wait to read the next chapter!**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your really AWESOME story!  
**_

**You do realize you just posted the same review twice, right? Slow your horses! Ratchet's not gonna ask her to marry him just yet.**

**Suki-Angel91494: **_**This is awesome. You have to show their father so in law talk. And isn't Ratchet older than Optimus? Ugh…so confusing but awesome at the same time!  
**_

**I actually decided not to show the talk. It'll be even more funny if I left it to everyone's imagination. Thanks for the review!  
**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp: **_**Haha, Love it! D**_

**Thanks!  
**

**haloangel21: **_**'I think all those smuts have corrupted you.'**_

_**Most likely. Surprisingly, it makes me giddy…don't ask. :P**_

**That's how I feel sometimes. And I've said it on your latest drawing. I'll say it again. You've been corrupted.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**The part of the episode where MECH blew the tracks scared the heck out of me the first time I watched it. Ratchet's confession was very sweet and endearing, I thought. Optimus, please control yourself! Don't kill Ratchet, he's your friend. And you need your medic a lot. My dad would probably do the same thing, but I'm not interested in guys at this point in my life, despite that I'm 15 already. Please update!**_

**You're 15?! SO AM I! Although I'm 16 on January 23. Thanks for the review!**

**VectorSigma101: **_**Yay! Ratchet finally told Talida that he loves her! Bet Optimus and Ratchet had a nice 'chat'. Nice chapter as always!**_

**They did. Thanks!**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**LMAO Awesome chapter 3 XD**_

**Thanks!**

**SolarFlare Prime: **_**omg**_

…**thanks.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Haha! So funny! I didn't now that Ratchet could run. XD**_

_**Flamehunter: Hey! Tryin' keep Miko an' Talida outta trouble!**_

_**Skylark: 'Sup kid. How's life?**_

_**Skyhunter: Hi!**_

_**Flamehunter: WHAT are ya doin' here? You know yer not allowed outta base without permission!**_

_**Skyhunter: But Mom-**_

_**Flamehunter: Not buts! To bed now!**_

**Abyss, Ratchet can run. Flamehunter, I can't promise anything. Trouble usually finds them. Skylark, life is pretty good. Skyhunter, listen to your mother. Believe me. I learned the hard way. Thanks for the review!**

**Carefree Luminary: (1) **_**If you haven't decided already, Sick Mind/Out of his Head seems like a good time for Tal to learn about her parentage. Could have her ask Optimus to talk about anything just to distract him from the pain he's in & just wing it from there?**_

_**Well…In my opinion, at least.**_

**(2) **_**I think you mean ordinance instead of coordinates. It means something along the lines of munitions used by military…I think…**_

**I have no idea what you mean in that second review. I like the idea you suggested in your first review. But I've got an idea in my head about when Talida learns about her parentage. Although Shadowzone is the most popular choice, I've got another idea. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Overlord Prince: **_**Hahaha. Wonder what Optimus did yo poor Ratchet…omp I laughed to hard at that part**_

**I'm leaving that to the imagination.**

**linksrosetoolazy: **_**its me link's rose. I'm too lazy to log in. SQUEEEE! XD Optimus is such a grouchity funny guy over Ratchet loving his daughter XD**_

**What father wouldn't be grouchy about their daughters having a boyfriend? Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs for Hasbro and The Hub.  
****© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.  
**_**Wings**_** rightfully belongs to Little Mix and their respective record label. (Yep. Another dance routine. As usual, link will be posted on my profile. Make sure you check it out. It's really good!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"What's that word again?" Talida heard Bulkhead ask as she looked up from her homework.

"Uh…college," Miko supplied as she hopped out of the car and let Bulkhead transform, "Ugh! You sound like my parents!"

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

"They may speak a different language. But you say the same things," Miko retorted.

"Because we want the best for you! And that means making sure you go to school! Not jail!" Bulkhead shot back.

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"My money's on skipping detention!" Talida called.

"Look, Miko. Before I became a warrior, I was a laborer. Construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it!" Bulkhead told her.

"I love breaking stuff!" Miko cheered, "I wanna be just like you, Bulk!"

"Why would you wanna be like me when you could be a medic like Ratchet?!" Bulkhead sighed in frustration, "Say, Jack, Talida, Raf, what do you guys wanna be when you grow up?"

"Become a computer analyst for the government," Raf answered.

"A pediatrician or a dancer…if I can get the courage to try out for the dance team, that is," Talida revealed.

"I wanna join the army and follow in my dad's footsteps," Jack confessed.

"I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse from the nation called Greece. An ancient city. Quite historic, I believe," Ratchet announced.

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh field trip!" Bulkhead sang happily.

"What's a pediatrician?" Ratchet asked in curiosity after Bulkhead and Miko disappeared through the GroundBridge and the GroundBridge was shut down.

"A pediatrician is a special kind of doctor. Pediatricians only work cases involving infants, children and adolescents. The area of study is known as pediatrics," Talida clarified, "Don't you have medics like that on Cybertron?"

"A medic is required to have knowledge in all areas," Ratchet clarified.

"How long does it take to become a pediatrician?" Raf asked.

"I'll just go through the process. I don't know exactly how long each step takes because it varies with each field and each person's skill level.

I'll have to earn a bachelor's degree. There's no specification as to which one. But I'll have to do coursework in biology, English, mathematics and physics as well as organic or inorganic chemistry. This takes about four years. Then I'll have to apply to medical school, which is highly selective. I'll have to pass the Medical College Admission Test – also known as MCAT – to get in. If I'm successful, I'll go on to medical school for four years. The first two years consists classroom lectures and lab work from anatomy to pathology. I'll have to also take courses on legal aspects of medicine and medical ethics. The last two years are spent taking care of patients in hospitals. I participate in rotations around all areas.

After medical school, I'll have to complete a residency and fellowship in my chosen specialty and preferred facility, which is chosen during your forth year. To become a pediatrician, I have to complete a five-year general surgical residency followed by a two-year fellowship in children's surgery. Afterwards, I'll have to participate in the three-step United States Medical Licensing Examination and meet the requirements of the respective state's medical board, depending on where I decide to work. All doctors working in the United States are required to have a license to practice medicine.

After I successfully became licensed to practice medicine, I can apply for voluntary certification through the American Board of Surgery – ABS for short. The process consists of first take a qualification exam, consisting of 300 multiple-choice questions and takes up to eight hours. To succeed in the certification process, I have to pass an oral certifying exam, which I'll take over three half-hour sessions. I'll then go before a panel, who will gauge and evaluate my clinical skills, overall abilities and judgment.

But that's just to earn your general surgery certification. Once you earn that, you'll have to earn your certification for pediatric surgery. Basically, I'll have to take another qualifying examination, which consists of 200 multiple-choice questions and it'll take up to five hours. Unlike before, I'll have to take my oral certifying exam over five half-hour sessions. Two examiners who will cover topics crucial to the field such as cancer and trauma care will conduct it.

If I succeed in all those steps, I'll successfully become a pediatric surgeon," Talida explained. **(AN: All that is true! I actually looked all this up so I could be right! Well…for the United States anyway. Also, do you see Talida more as a pediatrician or a dancer? Because she isn't sure of what she wants. I can always change her desired profession.)**

"Sounds like hard work," Raf remarked.

"It is. But she can do it. She's got a real knack for pediatrics. Every summer she's volunteered at the hospital, she's worked in the pediatric ward and done a good job of it. She's also first-aid certified," Jack boasted proudly, "She's already looking at which colleges would be the best for her career path. I just wish she wasn't looking at Harvard."

"I'm looking at other options! I'm also looking at John Hopkins, Stanford, the University of California in San Francisco and hell; I'm even looking at the University of Pittsburgh," Talida defended herself, "But Harvard's my main option. It's the best college for studying medicine."

"Who is going to study medicine?" Arcee asked as she and Optimus walked into the room.

"Talida. She's planning on becoming a pediatrician when she finishes school," Jack clarified.

"It's gonna take a long time. But I'll get there," Talida vowed to herself, "But right now, I have to join forces with mum and talk Jack over here out of joining the Army."

"You'll never talk me out of it," Jack sing-songed.

"I can always get Aunt May involved," Talida smirked, causing Jack's smile to disappear.

"_Bulkhead to base. I'm gonna need a bridge._"

"Coming up," Ratchet acknowledged as he fired up the bridge and Bulkhead raced through.

"What have you to report?" Optimus asked, immediately slipping into his role as a leader.

"We ran into some trouble in the form of Breakdown. But we found something that was interesting," Bulkhead began explaining as Raf displayed the picture Miko took on the giant screen, "It's an Ancient Greek painting. But there's something Cybertronian in there. I think it's an Energon Harvester."

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester. A powerful tool created by the Ancients to remove raw Energon from any source," Optimus began explaining.

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?!" Raf said in disbelief.

"Now THAT sounds cool," Talida remarked.

"No. The Ancients often used the art of the given era to conceal messages. The fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet," Optimus corrected.

"Uh, Optimus. If the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you…," Jack trailed off, hoping Optimus was grasp his meaning.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon," Optimus rumbled ominously.

"See?! You were a genius to wreck that painting!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Miko's not wrong," Arcee remarked.

"Please don't say it. Please don't say it," Talida pleaded quietly.

"How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee pondered.

"And she says it," Talida grumbled as she literally deflated.

"With high-speed internet," Raf answered Arcee's question as he showed her a photo of a statue holding a golden orb, "If you did an image search for Greek God and Golden Orb, this pops up. It's in a museum."

'That the real deal?" Arcee asked her spark mate.

"Contact Agent Fowler," Optimus instructed.

"_You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday._"

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet grumbled.

"You talk to machines all the time!" Talida exclaimed in disbelief, "It's almost like you're cheating on me with one!"

"I could never cheat on you. Don't doubt that for a second," Ratchet retorted.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we'll have to confiscate the harvester on our own," Optimus decreed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Confiscate?!" Jack repeated, "As in steal museum property?!"

"It sounds illegal," Raf remarked.

"It _is_ illegal. Theft in Greece is punishable by heavy fines and jail time. Same as here," Talida piped in, "In some countries, they actually cut off your hand!"

"What are you? An encyclopedia?" Miko asked Talida rhetorically.

"She gets straight-As," Jack corrected.

_Of course she does. The mind of a techno-organic might as well be a computer!_ Ratchet grumbled in his head.

"I do not wish to break human law. But once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly," Optimus decreed, causing their human friends to struggle in the task of hiding their laughter.

"OK. No offence, big guy. But covert operations and giant robots don't mix," Talida remarked.

"Besides, museums are public. They have guards and security cameras," Jack added.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we are not a government secret!" Miko pointed out.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulkhead began to protest.

"But it may be our best option, Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give to the Decepticons," Optimus rumbled.

* * *

Moments later, night had fallen in Greece. So it was the perfect time to act. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee bridged to the museum ahead of Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf so they could stand guard and keep an eye out for Decepticons. Ratchet would stay behind and operate the GroundBridge. Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf were standing on a motorized scissor lift. They had utilized the lift to help them move the Energon Harvester around when they obtained it.

"_Autobots, confirm position._"

"_Westward ho._"

Bleeps from Bumblebee confirmed that he had the east side covered.

"_Southside covered._"

"_Maintain your guard. Jack, Talida, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you. Once you've secured the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base._"

As if it was cued, Ratchet activated the GroundBridge portal behind them. The tone of his voice had warning laced in it; something that the humans didn't fail to catch.

"Now since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards," Ratchet warned.

"We will be," Talida promised as she kissed Ratchet's cheek, "Be back soon."

"Get a room," Miko pretended to vomit.

"We had a room. You just happened to be in it," Talida retorted.

Jack drove the scissor lift through the GroundBridge portal and down the hallway of the museum before they came to a stop. Before them, they saw a history exhibit. There was even the skeleton structure of a dinosaur; presumably a tyrannosaurus rex. To the right of the skeleton structure was the statue of Poseidon…

Holding the Energon Harvester high into the air.

"Opa!" Miko cheered quietly.

They saw Optimus flash his headlights at the four of them three times. Immediately, they knew what it meant. The coast was clear. They had to go. Understanding, Jack nodded and lifted the platform towards the security camera. He stopped the lift when Talida's head could touch the underside of the rectangular structure.

Immediately, Miko took out her pink cell phone and unfolded it. Holding it upside down, Miko took a photo of the statue as it would look on a security camera. After pressing some buttons, Miko placed the phone on the camera, making sure that all the lens behind the black screen was seeing was the picture she took. Knowing they were safe, Jack continued towards the statue.

Once they were there, Talida helped Raf onto the arm so he could push the harvester off from behind. Miko and Talida stood on each side of it while Jack stood in front of it, prepared to take most of the weight of the golden orb. However, as they went to remove the harvester from the marble hand, they heard the cracking of glass. Turning towards the window, they saw Optimus standing there in his bipedal mode holding a missile. However, he almost smashed a window.

"Whoops," Optimus mumbled sheepishly.

"Doy," Talida murmured as she shook her head while raising a hand to her forehead.

"It's 'Cons!" Raf suddenly cried.

"They've got Optimus!" Jack gasped.

Talida looked up at the last comment and saw there was indeed trouble. A red Decepticon who kept on sticking an Energon prod jumped Optimus into his neck. She gasped in pain as she felt the electrical shocks go through her as well.

"What's going on?!" Talida moaned as she clutched her midsection.

More trouble occurred when another Decepticon arrived at the scene. Immediately, Bulkhead charged at the latest arrival. However, he got jumped too. He was punched so hard that he got smashed into the red Decepticon and one of the pillars outside the museum. Unfortunately, a chunk went through a window into the museum and set off the security alarms.

"Got it!" Raf decreed as he pushed the harvester onto the scissor lift.

"Come on! Time to make our exit, people!" Miko decreed.

Not needing to be told twice, Jack lowered the platform and got the hell out of dodge. They made if through the winding hallways with Miko running ahead. Eventually, she pressed the button and opened the garage for them. However…she ran into trouble. Trouble in the form of a security guard.

"Uh…wassup?" Miko asked nervously.

"Better come with me, miss," the security guard advised as he dragged Miko away.

"Not good," Jack whispered.

"Arcee!" Talida cried.

They all ran towards the legs that were hiding behind the slightly opened garage door. However, when they all got there, they had to skid to a complete stop. The Cybertronian on the other side lifted the garage door open the rest of the way.

"It's Soundwave!" Raf gasped.

Immediately, Talida unfolded her cannons and began shooting at the Decepticon. One of the shots bounced off of his visor and ended up scorching the glass. However, he was still able to take a photo of Talida before shoving them aside. With them out of the way, he was able to grab the harvester and fly away. Immediately, they ran to find Optimus, who were just getting out of their own troubles.

"Guys, we have serious problems!" Talida called to them.

"The 'Cons have the harvester!" Jack added.

"And security has Miko!" Raf piped in.

"WHAT?!" Bulkhead boomed, "I'm going in after her!"

"Bulkhead, Miko might be detained. But she's safe from harm," Optimus stopped him.

"And…Soundwave's pissed off at me. I might have scorched his visor with my cannons," Talida admitted sheepishly.

"Bad ass," Bulkhead remarked.

"Talida," Optimus sighed, "You know how I feel about you using your cannons unnecessarily."

"This was necessary. I had to try and stop Soundwave," Talida defended her actions.

They all bridged back to base after that…only for Optimus to ask Ratchet to fire up the GroundBridge again so they could split up and search for the harvester.

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the harvester to obtain as much Energon as quickly as he can from the planet's otherwise unmineable Energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution. Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here," Optimus advised.

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?!" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"So you can help Ratchet," Optimus correct, "You may be Miko's guardian. But she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option."

After Optimus left, the Autobots tried contacting Fowler once again. However…they got the same result as before. No answer.

"_You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday._"

"Still no answer," Raf reported sadly.

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana!" Bulkhead grumbled.

Talida narrowly avoided being crushed by Bulkhead's fist as he went to smash Ratchet's frame welder. Ratchet turned around at the sound of the smashing. When he saw Talida leaning against the wall clutching her chest trying to regain her breath and his destroyed frame welder, he put two and two together.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried as he clutched Talida to his chest, "AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"We can free Miko if we could just return the harvester to the museum!" Bulkhead stated.

"So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet retorted dryly.

"…I am so dumb!" Bulkhead moaned.

"So how are we going to help Miko?" Talida asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered the construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just MANGLED MY FRAME WELDER AND TRIED TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves? Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack joked sarcastically.

"I wish I had never taken Miko to the…," Bulkhead trailed off as it struck him, "The painting of the harvester wasn't the only thing we found at those ruins!"

"I'm sorry?" was all Ratchet said.

"Starscream's not dumb! No matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna take the easy route!" Bulkhead realized before racing towards the GroundBridge, "Bridge me to the ruins!"

"But Optimus told you to stay here!" Ratchet protested.

"Do you want the Decepticons to win the war?" Bulkhead snapped.

That was all the convincing Ratchet needed. Without saying another word, Ratchet activated the GroundBridge at the coordinates for the ruins in Greece. Within moments, Bulkhead raced through the GroundBridge and Ratchet resumed his work on the replica of the Golden Orb.

"So are you gonna try out for the dance team?" Jack asked as Talida joined him.

"I've been thinking about it. For one thing, it'd look good on my college application. And…I love dancing. Whenever I dance, I feel free. Like I can escape all my problems like…you know, being left on a doorstep. But there's no way I'll get in. I'm not that good," Talida shook her head.

"Are you kidding? You know Josh? The captain of the dance team?" Jack began.

"The guy that doesn't talk to girls – even the ones on the dance team?" Talida guessed.

"That's the one," Jack agreed, "You know how a few days a week, you dance in the auditorium and you think you're alone? Well…I always show up late at work because I watch you dance and I lose track of time because of how amazing you are. One day, Josh heard the music and came in to see what was going on. Originally, he was going to report us for being on school grounds without permission. Then he saw you dance and was enchanted. He fell in love with you. …not in the way Ratchet loves you, in case you were beginning to freak out. Heck. He recorded it. He said to me that I had to get you to tryout for the dance team. Because you might actually help them win the championship."

"…I might," Talida nodded.

* * *

The night passed on with a blur. All they knew that Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee rescued Bulkhead from Starscream and two Decepticons that were later identified as Knock Out and Breakdown. Ratchet managed to finish the replica and that was returned to the museum in place of the Energon Harvester, which was destroyed during the conflict. Also, Fowler came through in the end and bailed Miko out of trouble.

The next day, Talida was back in the auditorium after school was finished. As usual, Jack was in the audience with Miko and Raf sitting on either side of him. She was dressed in leggings, a loose baggy top with her sports bra peaking through and Supras rather than her usual outfit. She felt more comfortable dancing in that outfit. Especially for this routine.

What Talida didn't know was that Jack texted Josh (they get on) and told him that Talida would be dancing. Josh texted back that he would be hiding backstage with his dance team so they could see her dance.

Set on the stage out of Talida's way was an iPod track with her iPod situated on it. The trumpets began playing followed by the drum beats. That was when Talida started dancing.

_Mama told me not to waste my life!  
__She said spread your wings, my little butterfly!  
__Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
__And if they give you shhhh…  
__Then they can walk on by!_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground!  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah!_

_Walk! Walk on over there!  
_'_Cause I'm too fly to care!  
__Oh yeah!_

_Your words don't mean a thing!  
__I'm not listening!  
__Keep talking! All I know is,_

_Mama told me not to waste my life!  
__She said spread your wings, my little butterfly!  
__Don't let what they say keep you up at night!  
__And they can't detain you!  
_'_Cause wings are made to fly…_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down!  
__No matter what you say, it won't hurt me!  
__Don't matter if I fall from the sky!  
__These wings are made to fly…_

_Huh! Huh!_

"Wow," Raf whistled.

"She's amazing!" Miko gushed.

"She doesn't know that the dance team's backstage watching her every move," Jack whispered to them.

"She's a shoe-in," Miko reassured him.

"She's the best dancer here," Raf added.

_I'm firing up on that runway!  
__I know we're gonna get there someday!  
__But we don't need no ready steady go! No!_

_Talk! Talk turns into air!  
And I don't even care!  
Oh yeah…_

_Your words don't mean a thing!  
I'm not listening!  
__Keep talking! All I know is…_

_Mama told me not to waste my life!  
She said spread your wings, my little butterfly!  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night!  
And they can't detain you!  
_'_Cause wings are made to fly…_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down!  
__No matter what you say, it won't hurt me!  
__Don't matter if I fall from the sky!  
__These wings are made to fly!_

"Holy shit!" a dancer named Rob cursed.

"Don't swear," Bonnie reprimanded as she whacked her boyfriend on the chest.

"Yes, dear," Rob grumbled.

"She's more of a solo act than a group act," Britney scoffed, "We don't need people like her on the team."

"Wow, Brit. Never knew you felt that way," Adam remarked.

"She's amazing!" Hilary complimented.

"She's the best," Josh corrected.

_I don't need no one saying hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
__I don't hear no one saying hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
__You better keep on walking!  
__I don't wanna hear your talking, boy!  
__You better keep on walking!  
__I don't wanna hear your talking, boy!_

_Your words don't mean a thing!  
I'm not listening!  
__They're just like water off my wings!_

_Mama told me not to waste my life!  
__She said spread your wings, my little butterfly!  
__Don't let what they say keep you up at night!  
__And they can't detain you!  
_'_Cause wings are made to fly…_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down!  
__No matter what you say, it won't hurt me!  
__Don't matter if I fall from the sky!  
__These wings are made to fly…_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down!  
No matter what you say, it won't hurt me!  
__Don't matter if we fall from the sky!  
__These wings are made to fly…_

The applause brought Talida back to reality. She looked down into the audience and saw Jack, Miko and Raf there. She also saw that Jack had his video camera out. He recorded her entire dance, intending to show their Aunt May, Uncle Ben and their cousin Peter in New York; the latter of which enjoyed watching her dance more than others. Thuds echoed around her caused her to turn around. The dance team was running out onstage to congratulate her.

"That was amazing!" Hilary told her.

"She's probably just showing off some routine she got from a dance lesson," Britney scoffed.

"Have you taken dance lessons before?" Rob asked.

"Nope," Talida shook her head.

"I LOVE THIS CHICK!" Rob decreed.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Can't afford it," Talida shrugged.

"You were awesome, Talida," Josh smiled warmly, causing everyone to gasp at him.

"You are like the first girl he has ever talked to! Ever!" Hilary and Bonnie gasped.

"How would you like to join the dance team?" Josh offered.

"YES!" Jack, Miko and Raf screamed out.

"Yes," Talida echoed with enthusiasm.

"Talida Corrie Darby, welcome to the dance team!" Josh decreed.

That was it. After weeks of 'will or won't', Talida finally made her mind up. Now, she was part of the dance team. She was with people who were just like her. Who loved to dance.

What more could she ask for?

* * *

**I could think of a few things.**

**This is my Christmas present to you as tomorrow in Australia (actually in an hour and a half), it will be Christmas Day and I will be opening my presents with my parents, my uncle who decided to come up from Sydney to spend Christmas with us and my beloved pet animals, Charlie and Kellie. I would love to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope 2013 will bring you joy and happiness. I just hope that 2013 will be better than 2012. :P**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	16. The Dangerous World of Racing

**Anyone want poll results? OK!  
**

**Shadowzone: ten votes  
****Orion Pax: nine votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Sick Mind/Out of His Head: three votes  
****Rock Bottom: two votes**

**Here we go everybody with the REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! You are so LUCKY to have Christmas 'early' in Australia! I have to waited one more day for Christmas in the goold old US of A! You have no idea how lucky you are!**_

_**I got a soda machine that just needs water from my Nanny as a early Christmas present! I just LOVE my early Christmas present! In my last review I had made a mistake and had to fix it, sorry about that.**_

_**In another review: I was 'shocked' to find out how HOT Optimus' hologram was! ***__**runs from a angry Arcee, again**__*** Arcee is so cool as a motorcycle in the TF:Prime series! I just LOVED this episode when it was on TV!  
**_

_**I have a question for you: How did you feel at the end of the TF:Prime season two? There were LOTS of upset people out there crying their eyes out! I was one of those people. What are Charlie and Kellie? OMP! They must be really cute animals like my cats and one dog! I have two cats named Oscar and Sophie. Oscar is so back because he likes to play fight with his older sister. **__***sighs**__*****_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! I just can't wait to read more of your AWESOME story!**_

**Charlie's my cat – he's a 10-year-old (11 in February) Persian x Domestic. Interesting fact about him: he's asthmatic like me! Kellie's my dog – she's a 10-year-old Redsetter x Retriever. We like to call her the $10000 dog because she had a hip replacement when she was two…I'll go more into that later.**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**Cool**_

**Thanks!**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**I love this story so,far! Talida is my favorite, along with Jack, Miko, Arcee, and Optimus. How did you come up with Talida anyway? I hope you update soon!**_

**I've always wondered what Optimus would be like as a father. Especially with a daughter. So I came up with numerous trial OCs to see which one would fit and I ended up with Talida. Her name was actually inspired by the name of Chester Bennington's current wife, Talinda. I just took the 'n' out of the name.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Yay, Talida made the team**_

**She had to join eventually. I was originally going to have her join later on. But…I just wanted to get it out of the way.**

**Link's Rose: **_**Epic. Completely epic. But I don't like that one chica, she was rude.**_

**I think she's gonna end up being Vince's girlfriend.**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I just LOVED what Talida said to her Autobot-boyfriend: "You talk to machines all the time!" That was so FUNNY! Can she and Ratchet be my doctors if I were to move to Nevada?**_

_**Sari from TF:Animated was part Autobot-part human like Talida! The two would be the best of friends in no time! I wish that I was smart like Talida! I have decided to vote for the Shadow Zone episode for when Talida finds out that Optimus and Arcee are her real mom and dad. If I were in her place. I would faint!  
**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I just can't wait for Talida to find out that she is half-Autobot! I wonder how Jack, Miko, and Raf would react if they were to find out that Talida is special.**_

**Talida already knows that she's part-Autobot. She just doesn't know who her parents are. And…sorry, mate. Ratchet only knows Cybertronian medicine and Talida wants to become a pediatrician.**

**VectorSigma101: **_**Merry Christmas IceGirl2772! :D Great chapter!**_

**Merry Christmas to you too!**

**Myfufufriend: **_**Are those the only pairings? Things are tame,are you planning something? Hi,MerryChristmas!  
**_

**I MAY do more pairings. And…you know what it means if things are tame. I've got something up my sleeve that may involve Talida and Megatron. Or Starscream. Thanks for the review!**

**Suki-Angel91494: **_**Ugh! You're killing me with suspense! I love this a ton. I loved seeing Ratchet get all protective of Talida. I look forward to seeing some more romance and family bonding. Keep up the good work!**_

**So do I. Thanks!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Merry Christmas! Hope you had a good time! Do you live down under or are you visiting? I've always wanted to go there! You're gonna be sixteen? Congratz. My birthday is August 12**__**th**__**.**_

_**I thought this episode was very funny! I loved it when Ratchet yelled at bulkhead for almost hurting Talida. It was kinda funny I guess. And I'm happy Talida's on the team! Whoohoo! Please update! God bless you all and merry Christmas!  
**_

**I live in Australia. Yeah. The episode is pretty funny.**

**Elhini Prime: **_**Aunt May, Uncle Ben and cousin Peter in New York? There wouldn't be a Parker after those names would there? **__** I say go for the crossover! Great job!**_

**I think I will.**

**haloangel21: **_**Sorry for not posting my review like I should. You might've heard the trouble I had on deviantART with another user who claims the recent drawing I made to be copied. I'm still pretty worried about that.**_

**I've seen the drawings. There's a massive difference between the two. Don't worry. If things get bad, just report it…or let me deal with her.**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: **_**I love this story so much! Please continue to write…and make and awesome sex scene between ratchet and Talida! Please!  
**_

**WHOA WHOA WHOA! This story isn't going above T! …unless it gets gory violence-wise. However…I am willing to write a smut that's in canon with this series. Feel free to PM me what you want to see.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You have to stay back for dance rehearsals today?" Jack asked as he met up with Talida at her locker.

This was a question that Jack had gotten into the habit of asking over the past few weeks. While Josh said last month in the auditorium that Talida was part of the team, she still wanted to go through the tryouts and make it official. Josh understood and let her go through the tryouts and she was the first person on. Talida and Britney occasionally butted heads – especially when Josh chooses Talida's idea for a routine over hers – but she respects her abilities as a dancer.

"Not today. Rob's gone to see his dad in Bethesda, Hilary's gone to Nebraska to visit her grandmother who was just admitted to hospital, Britney's gone to The Hamptons for the week, Bonnie's gone to Kinnakeet for a funeral and Josh has a 24-hour bug. We were going to have one-on-one rehearsals but he cancelled so I wouldn't get sick," Talida answered.

"So you're coming to the you-know-where with me today," Jack surmised, "Ratchet will be happy."

"It's about the only time he really is happy," Talida rolled her eyes as they walked out.

"No dance rehearsals?" Arcee guessed through their commlinks in their helmets.

"Ill health and family emergencies is the theme," Talida joked as the engine came to life.

"What about your one-on-one rehearsals with Josh tonight?" Arcee asked.

"Cancelled. He caught a 24-hour bug that's going around school. Didn't want me to get sick," Talida answered.

"Hey! Cherry moped!" Vince called to them while leaning on the side of the car, "Hey, good looking."

"Uh, this moped has duel carbs and can go from zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds," Jack boasted, "And if you keep on flirting with my sister, I'll be more than happy to reintroduce you to a trash can."

With those words said, Jack, Talida and Arcee pulled out of the parking space and onto the road outside of Jasper High. It was all silence between the three of them until they reached the traffic lights.

"Uh, Jack, a lady's vital stats are her own business," Arcee chided, "You may think that because my spark mate is a Prime, he'd get away with something like this. I've taught him to think again."

"I've been trying to teach him," Talida sighed as she shook her head dramatically.

"Hey! Nick, right?!"

They turned towards the curb and saw Sierra and her friend standing there with their books. Something that still annoyed Talida to this day is they didn't know her friend's name. And that Sierra never paid any attention to Jack until he got that motorcycle.

"Actually, it's Jack," Jack corrected.

"Jack. Sorry. I'm Sierra," Sierra introduced herself.

"We know," Jack and Talida nodded.

"You once offered to take me for a ride," Sierra reminded him.

"Of course. I did. Anytime," Jack chuckled nervously.

"I'm your guardian, kiddo. Not your wingman," Arcee reminded him.

"So…how about now?" Sierra asked.

"Uh…," Jack trailed off…only to be cut off by Vince appearing in front of them.

"Hey. Small world," Vince chuckled dryly.

"I know of someone's world who's small," Talida grumbled.

"You've got a mouth on you, baby. I like that," Vince winked suggestively.

"Go shove it where the sun don't shine," Talida sneered.

"Uh…having a conversation," Jack stated dryly as though he never wanted to deck the guy before.

"Cheer captain here may enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car," Vince smirked.

"You call that a muscle car? My boyfriend knows someone who has a muscle car that's way better than yours," Talida scoffed.

"Are you challenging me to a race?" Jack asked in surprise.

"You catch on quick, ponch. What do you say?" Vince asked impatiently.

"WHOA!" Jack and Talida cried off as the traffic light changed to green and Arcee sped off without a ten-second warning.

"You didn't let me answer!" Jack cried.

"Nope," Arcee supplied the answer for him.

"But, Arcee! We can smoke him!" Talida protested.

"Yep," Arcee agreed.

"You just don't get it," Jack sighed, "This guy's been harassing Lida since the beginning of her freshman year. If I beat him, I can get him to leave her alone."

"I don't make the rules, you two. Optimus does. And rule number one in case you missed it: never abuse power for personal gain. And that includes horse power!" Arcee told them, "And since I'm Optimus' spark mate, I have to follow the rules. If I was just his subordinate, I'd be jumping at the chance."

"Oh great. Look who's shoving his ugly face around," Talida sneered.

"Uh, Vince, maybe racing isn't such a good idea," Jack mumbled.

Vince cackled before crowing, "I figured. You ride around like your bike's something special. But it's just a clunky, chunky trunk! And ugly! Oh! Babe! I'll see you in the locker rooms after dance rehearsals for a little 'something special.'"

As Vince sped away, Arcee felt her Energon boiling in her veins in pure rage. Pure, blinding, white rage. Someone needed to show that little punk that he couldn't go around disrespecting her daughter and get away with it. Screw rule number one. If Optimus yells at her about it, she'll gently remind him of something. She broke his pride and dignity.

He broke his jaw.

"That's it! That yahoo's going down!" Arcee decreed, her voice showing her anger as she sped off without any warning once again.

"Hold up! What about rule number one?!" Talida asked.

"Gets bent just this once," Arcee smirked before thinking to herself, _Oh. I'm so gonna enjoy this. I just hope Optimus doesn't find out._

Jack and Talida heard Vince say this as they came closer to him,

"Yo, girls! Your pal, Darby? He's…"

"Ready when you are, Vinny!" Jack and Talida smirked.

"Dirt road by trucker's ranch. One how," Vince laid out the rules.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Talida asked as Jack let her off next to Sierra and her mystery friend.

"It's the only way to get him to leave you alone," Jack sighed, "Stay here with Sierra. I'll come back for you."

The two shared a hug before Arcee took off to the starting point of the race. When both of them were ready to go, Vince laid out the rules.

"From here to the next mile marker. Ready? GO!" Vince cried as he took off.

"That was fair," Jack remarked sarcastically.

Talida laughed to herself as Vince and Jack sped by and Sierra and her friend put their hands down to stop their skirts from riding up and exposing her panties. That was a reason why she never wore dresses or skirts that could fly up easily. She was more comfortable wearing a pair of shorts or skinny jeans.

"And that, girls, is why you wear pants," Talida remarked.

"You should wear a dress sometime," Sierra told her.

"Yeah. And I'll go out with Vince," Talida scoffed sarcastically, "I wouldn't go out with the pompous ass even if I was paid a million bucks. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Uh, Arcee…," Jack trailed off as Arcee was willingly letting Vince have the lead in the race.

"Winning isn't enough, Jack. You wanna make him cry," Arcee sang.

Jack could hear the smirk lacked in Arcee's voice as she practically sang that line. She was right. For him, beating the pants off of Vince wasn't going to be enough. The only way he was going to be satisfied is if he made Vince cry of humiliation. And cry of humiliation, Vince did as he saw Jack and Arcee suddenly zip past him. Soon enough, Arcee beeped her horn as they drove past the designated mile marker.

"WHOO HOO! OUTSTANDING!" Jack cheered in victory before asking sheepishly, "Oh. Hey. Now might be a good time to offer Sierra a quick once around the block?"

"Don't push it," was all Arcee said before they turned around to retrieve Talida.

They retrieved Talida and turned around to head towards Autobot Outpost Omega One. As usual, the cliff face disappeared and the doors opened wide. Once they were in the hallway, Jack and Talida hopped off and disposed of their helmets so Arcee could transform into her bipedal mode.

"That was awesome!" Talida cheered, "You truly made him cry."

"Remember, you two. Not a word to anyone," Arcee warned with a smirk.

"Our little secret," Jack and Talida winked before Arcee walked away.

"Dude! Vroom vroom vroom! And the winner is…," Miko smirked at the two of them.

"Jack!" Talida finished as she and Miko performed their secret handshake.

"Miko, who told you?" Jack asked nervously.

"You kidding? It's all over school!" Miko told them.

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince!" Raf cheered, "And I'm sure he'll leave Talida alone now because of how protective her brother is!"

Raf and Miko let out yells of surprise as Jack and Talida suddenly pulled them into a group huddle.

"You guys have to keep this on the DL. Especially from Optimus," Jack hissed.

"Why?" Miko asked.

"Because that race totally broke rule number one: never abuse power for personal gain. And since Arcee's his spark mate, it's worse for her," Talida added.

"What are you four doing?"

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf jumped and yelled in surprise as they turned around and saw Optimus standing there with a curious expression on his face.

"Uh…nothing," Jack answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Just talking about…stuff at school," Talida shrugged.

"Top secret stuff!" Miko piped in.

"Stuff you don't wanna know," Raf added.

Optimus let out a hum and raised his eyebrow. He knew something was up. This was how most of his troops reacted whenever they were hiding something from him. It was how he found out about Sentinel Prime trying to keep him and Arcee apart by putting Arcee on his team. Luckily, he rescued her in time not long after they had bonded.

Thinking that the four of them would tell him eventually, he left them to their devices. As soon as he was out of earshot, they all let out sighs of relief and slumped against one another.

"That was close," Jack sighed in relief.

"I can't believe we lied to him," Talida moaned.

"I can't believe how robotic we sounded," Miko retorted.

"How did we manage to keep the secret so long?" Raf asked, causing everybody to laugh.

Raf was right. If they had trouble telling a lie to the leader of the Autobots, how did they manage to keep the secret of their existence for as long as they had so far?

* * *

It was the next day and Jack was meeting Talida outside at the end of her dance rehearsals. Josh hadn't recovered fully from the 24-hour bug but he still went to school to oversee the dance rehearsals now that everyone except from Britney was back from their respective trips.

"Hey. I've been looking for you," Sierra said as she came out of the school with a duffle bag and Talida standing next to her, "The race! How great was that?! I was like, 'Yeah! Go Jack!'"

"She was," Talida agreed as she walked next to Jack.

"It was no big deal," Jack shrugged.

"You got that right!" Vince agreed as he shoved his way past Jack and Talida, "If you think you can run with the big boys, The Circuit. Tonight. 11pm. And make sure you bring your sister along. She can be my prize for winning the race."

Jack glanced at Sierra who was encouraging him to accept the challenge. Then he glanced at Talida, who was trying to discourage him from accepting the challenge. Jack sighed and voiced his decision.

And it wasn't one Arcee liked.

* * *

"You agreed to WHAT?!" Arcee screeched at Jack as they rode towards the base moments later.

"It was some kind of secret racing club. I don't know. I didn't have a choice. Sierra was standing right there!" Jack tried to defend himself.

"You always have a choice, Jack. And what part of 'just this once' did you not understand?" Arcee asked in frustration.

"I know. I'm sorry. But we're on, right?" Jack asked nervously.

"We are not on," Arcee answered, "And what were you thinking getting your sister involved?"

"That's easy. He wasn't," Talida supplied the answer, "But I understand why. This guy's been harassing me all year. He never takes no for an answer. His conquest is to sleep with every single girl in school. And if they don't sleep with him willingly, he drugs them and rapes them. And I know because he's done that to Bonnie and Hilary on the dance team. He's done it to a lot of girls and none of them are brave enough to report it because they never remember what happens. He goes in all smooth, makes the girls crazy for him and them he does the classic 'fuck and dump.'"

"I don't understand…," Arcee trailed off.

"A 'fuck and dump' is where someone gets their target crazy for them, sleeps with them and dumps them the next day. Vince likes to humiliate the girls in front of the entire school," Jack clarified, "And for the girls he rapes, he lies about what happened and says the girls were willing to sleep with him. The police can't do anything because the girls are drugged so they don't remember anything and there's not enough evidence to support their side of the story."

"And he wants to make Talida his next 'conquest'," Arcee tried her best not to snarl in anger.

"And Miko. Miko and I are the only girls he hasn't slept with; forced or otherwise. That's one of the reasons we're so popular at school," Talida shrugged.

"That explains why Optimus got angry at Vince that time," Arcee realized.

"How'd you hear about that?" Talida asked in surprise.

"Wait. What time?" Jack demanded.

"We're spark mates. We talk," Arcee shrugged…well, to the best of her ability due to the fact that she's in vehicular mode with two passengers sitting on her.

No more was said on the subject. But Jack wasn't willing to be humiliated and he wasn't willing to let Vince turn his innocent baby sister into his next conquest. Especially since that ever since their father died, he was the one who raised her after their mother began working more shifts so they could make ends meet. There would be times where Jack would feel more like a father than a brother.

"Raf," Jack began, causing Raf to crash his car in the video game, "Uh, is there any way I could borrow Bumblebee for an hour?"

"Oh no! I'm not getting involved in this!" Bumblebee bleeped in protest.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules. What if Optimus found out?" Raf asked worriedly.

"He's gonna be mad!" Bumblebee piped in, not that Jack understood.

"But, Raf! He's gotta get the girl!" Miko pleaded, earning strange looks from everyone in the room, "And be a good big brother and protect his sister. …And beat the bully."

Raf knew he was going to regret this as he said, "Well…"

"Come on, Raf. Just this once?" Jack pleaded.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get Bumblebee in trouble," Talida promised.

"Alright," Raf relented, "But just this once!"

"You're not going," Jack immediately said to Talida as Bumblebee (begrudgingly) transformed into his alt form.

"Either you let me go or I'll dob you in to Optimus," Talida threatened.

"…hop in," Jack sighed.

* * *

They arrived at The Circuit in time for the race. They saw many cars there. Many of which had designs from many race teams or gangs. It made Bumblebee stand out in the crowd with his custom yellow paint and the two black stripes. Everyone there was surprised at the presence of the mysterious muscle car. Especially Vince when the car pulled up next to him and rolled down its window to reveal Jack in the driver's seat and Talida in the passenger's seat.

"Bike's in the shop," Jack and Talida shrugged casually.

Talida had to roll her eyes a little at the next sight she saw. Sierra stood at the front of the cars and waved at Jack in a flirtatious manner, causing Jack to swoon.

"Get your head in the game!" Talida reprimanded as she whacked him on the head.

"_Circuit drivers, are you ready?! Make it mean! But keep it clean! Fire them up in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!_"

As Sierra threw her hands down, all the cars took off with Vince and Jack leading the way. Talida looked out the window behind them and saw a familiar red sports car speeding towards them. She could recognize that car anywhere. It was the Decepticon from the museum in Greece when they had the harvester incident. But what was he doing there?

"What's Knock Out doing here?" Bumblebee asked.

"What was that, Bee?" Jack wanted to know.

That was when Talida remembered. The Autobots, the Decepticons, Raf and herself were the only ones that were able to understand Bumblebee's speech patterns. Especially Optimus and Arcee since they became his parents – bond and all – when his parents were killed by Megatron on his birthday and they – having bonded only a few months before – decided to raise him as their own.

"We have a Decepticon on our tail! It's Knock Out! Their medic!" Bumblebee bleeped in frustration.

"Wait! I know that car!" Jack cried.

"Bee says it's a Decepticon named Knock Out," Talida added.

Jack and Talida let out yells of surprise as Bumblebee suddenly swerved and began driving on the wall with Knock Out hot on his back wheels. When they looked out the rear window again, they saw that Knock Out was firing up his cannon. Narrowly avoiding shots, Bumblebee flew out of the track and onto the main desert road nearby. Unfortunately for them, Knock Out was quick to follow.

"Can you lose him, Bee?" Jack asked nervously.

"I hope so. But I may have to call base for backup," Bumblebee bleeped in response.

"Bumblebee says that he thinks he can," Talida translated for her brother, omitting the last sentence.

"Good. Because I'd rather not have to call base for backup," Jack remarked.

* * *

Back at the base, Bulkhead, Miko and Raf were trying to play down the absence of Jack, Talida and Bumblebee. If Optimus found out, they were screwed beyond belief.

"Anyone seen Jack and Talida?" Arcee asked as she walked into the room, causing Miko and Raf to freeze.

"Not since we last saw them," Miko shrugged casually.

Arcee scrolled and said the following, "They're racing, aren't they?"

"Just this once," Raf piped in weakly.

"Did you know about this?" Arcee demanded angrily.

"No…maybe…a little," Bulkhead admitted weakly.

"Talida was meant to talk her brother out of racing! NOT JOINING HIM!" Arcee groaned in frustration.

"You seem to hold Talida in high esteem," Bulkhead observed.

_Oh gee. I wonder why,_ Arcee thought to herself sarcastically, _Oh. Right. She's my DAUGHTER!_

"_Bumblebee to base. We're being chased by Knock Out. Require backup._"

"You're being chased by Knock Out?!" Raf repeated in disbelief.

"_Take evasive action?_"

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko remarked as she stood up with her first clenched.

"Bee, do not engage. Your first priority is to keep Jack and Talida safe," Arcee instructed before grumbling, "Until I get my hands on them."

"Should we call to warn them?" Raf asked Miko worriedly.

"Nah. I think they got it," Miko shook her head with a smirk.

"Bulkhead, with me," Arcee instructed as they left the base, "Not a word of this to Optimus!"

* * *

"Can't we shake this guy?!" Talida moaned in frustration.

As if he was responding to her words, Bumblebee leaked some oil from the back of the car onto the road. He made sure he covered a good stretch of the road with oil before capping the flow. Jack and Talida smirked at each other as they saw Knock Out drive over the oil-slicked road and skid all over the place.

"Sick," Jack smirked.

Without saying anything else, Bumblebee headed back to the track and hid under the bridge, making sure his headlights were off and his engine was shut down. They heard the sounds of rumbling engines as Knock Out stopped on the bridge. After making sure there was no sign of Bumblebee, he pulled away.

"You think we lost him?" Talida asked.

However, their troubles were only just beginning. Another car pulled up in front of them. The driver was later identified as Vince, who stepped out of the car pounding his fist into his open hand, indicating just what he wanted to do to the sixteen-year-old Darby.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Jack moaned.

"DARBY!" Vince roared in anger.

Having enough of his games and knowing of the danger that was coming, Talida stepped out of the car and stood between Vince and Bumblebee, "Vince, get out of here and shove a dagger up your ass! You win! Congratulations! Now piss off!"

"Stay out of this, princess!" Vince sneered as he roughly grabbed her arm hard enough to cause bruises, "Now get your brother to start or back up! We're finishing this race!"

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Jack roared as he stormed out of the car with his fists clenched.

"You don't wanna take it to the finish line?! Fine! Then we've got something to finish! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Vince roared.

"WHOA!" Jack cried, "LIDA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"You are such a-!" His and Talida's screams cut Vince's torment short as a giant metallic hand grabbed the two of them.

Vince and Talida gasped as they were thrown in the air and landed in the seats of Knock Out's vehicular mode as he transformed. As soon as the roof was in its place, Knock Out wrapped his seat belts around the two of them to restrain them.

"What's going on?! WAIT!" Vince cried before he fell unconscious as Knock Out zapped him.

"Be lucky I'm not zapping you like I zapped the male. One zap could easily kill you and my paint will be peeled if I don't bring you to the Decepticons alive," Knock Out stated casually.

"LET ME GO!" Talida screamed.

"Starscream has been waiting to see you," Knock Out smirked as he tightened the seatbelts around her.

"What does he want with me?" Talida growled.

"He's…interested in you, shall we say? Specifically, who your parents are," Knock Out drawled.

"I don't know who my parents are. So you're getting nothing out of me!" Talida decreed.

"Not yet," Knock Out sang as he sped away.

"LIDA!" Jack screamed as he ran out onto the road to try and catch them…only to be too late, "Bee, he's getting away!"

"Relax, Jack. Help is on the way," Bumblebee reassured him.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Jack finally snapped, "Look, I'm not Raf or my sister! Could you just honk once for bad news and honk twice for good news?"

Two honks greeted his ears after that request. But they didn't come from Bumblebee. They came from Bulkhead who was just arriving with Arcee. When he saw the murderous look on Arcee's face after she transformed, he knew he was dead. Just wait until he told her about what had just happened to Talida. She'd skin him alive and not even Optimus wouldn't be able to stop her from doing so!

"Jack, we need to have a little chat," Arcee said.

"Later, Arcee. Vince and Lida got snatched by that slick sports car 'Con!" Jack announced.

"WHAT?!" Arcee exclaimed in disbelief; almost in the way a mother would react, "What would they want with Vince and Talida?"

"Talida because she's a techno-organic and she knows where your base is. Vince…I have no idea. He was probably mistaken as Bumblebee's human friend. I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend! I don't know! None of it matters! Vince and Lida are in trouble!"

"Oh well. Tough break," Bulkhead shrugged, earning a murderous glare from Arcee and bleeps of anger from Bumblebee.

"BULKHEAD!" Jack yelled in anger.

"WHAT?! I hear the guy's a jerk! Especially with what he does to Talida!" Bulkhead defended his actions.

"No argument there," Jack agreed, "But Vince is also innocent…well, not really. But you know what I mean. He doesn't deserve to get crushed by 'Cons! And who knows what they're going to do to Lida?! She knows the location of your base!" Jack reminded them, "She's not like Fowler! She won't survive long with them!"

Arcee knew the odds of survival Talida had in the hands of the Decepticons. The Decepticons – namely Megatron and Airachnid – have been after Talida since they learned of her existence. It was one of the reasons why they decided to leave her on Earth with another family and make Megatron believe she was dead. Soundwave must have told the Decepticons that their daughter was still alive. Optimus and Arcee never understood why Megatron wanted Talida so badly. Honestly, they never wanted to find out. They just wanted to keep her as far away from the Decepticons as they possibly could.

Without saying another word, Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode faster than normal, surprising Bulkhead and Bumblebee. She's only like this when Talida's in any form of trouble. Same with Optimus. There's something going on.

* * *

"They should have called by now," Raf moaned to Miko, "You think Bumblebee's OK?!"

"Don't worry, Raf. Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee!" Miko promised.

They then heard the familiar heavy footsteps approaching them. Nervously, they turned around and saw Optimus walking towards them, a worried look on his face. Miko and Raf's nerves only grew. How were they going to keep him in the dark with what's going on?

"We should just tell Optimus the truth!" Raf whispered to her.

"Absolutely not!" Miko immediately protested, "We made a deal! Just act completely normal!"

"Raf, Miko, do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked.

"Why no, sir. We do not know," Miko answered robotically.

"Miko is correct. We do not know," Raf agreed just as robotically.

"Why would we know?" Miko added, sounding even more robot-like than before.

"Hmmm…," Optimus hummed while raising his eyebrow, "I know you are lying. You do know what is going on and have been instructed to keep me in the dark. While I cannot promise not to hand down severe punishment to the others, if you tell me everything that you know, I will not be as hard as you."

"OK," Raf sighed.

"Raf!" Miko hissed.

"It all started yesterday. We heard rumors that Jack and Arcee had beaten Vince in a race. Jack and Talida confirmed it and told us to keep it on the DL…you know, to save Arcee from getting in trouble. Then Vince challenged him to another race. So…begrudgingly, might I add, I let Jack and Talida borrow Bee for the night. Everything was going well…until Bee radioed in some trouble involving Knock Out. Arcee and Bulkhead went out after them and we haven't heard anything since," Raf explained.

"Please don't punish Bulkhead too much. He doesn't know anything either," Miko pleaded.

"Thank you for telling me. Raf, please track down the location of the others," Optimus requested kindly.

"They're heading towards this factory. I don't know what kind it is," Raf answered.

"I shall return shortly," Optimus promised before transforming into his alt mode.

"How much trouble do you think the others are in?" Miko asked Raf.

"Serious trouble," Raf squeaked out, causing Miko to gulp nervously and shudder in fear.

Yep. They were dead.

* * *

"Bumblebee brought company," Knock Out sneered as he glanced in the side view mirror and saw Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee hot on his rear tires.

"On your guard, boys. Could be a trap," Arcee warned as Knock Out turned into the factory.

"And remember. No shooting," Jack reminded them as Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed Knock Out.

"Speaking of safety, here's where you get off," Arcee decreed as she made Jack get off.

"Why are you doing this?" Talida asked Knock Out as she saw Breakdown attacking Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Originally, you were my only objective due to your…_special_ abilities and background," Knock Out smirked, "However, when I saw Bumblebee's human friend, an opportunity presented itself."

"Wait. You actually think that Vince is Bumblebee's human friend?" Talida snickered, "Vince doesn't even know about the Autobot-Decepticon war! Heck! NO ONE likes him. He's a player and a jackass! And did you honestly think you'd be able to bring me to the Decepticons?! The Autobots are gonna rescue us!"

"Can't you see that Breakdown's making sport of your rescuers?" Knock Out retorted before noticing something, "Hey! Where's the two-wheeler?!"

_BANG!_

The car shook as Arcee appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Knock Out before punching the living hell of him.

"Arcee!" Talida cheered.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT!" Knock Out screamed.

Screeching tires could be heard as Knock Out drove around hoping to shake Arcee off. However, she simply surfed him with ease until they reached the road. She didn't stay on the ground for long. She transformed into her vehicle mode and chased after him. Nothing was going to keep her from her daughter. Nothing.

The chase went on past the boundaries of Jasper and onto the desert highway. Knock Out was frustrated by the fact that Arcee wouldn't let up on the chase. His solution was to apply more pressure to the accelerator and speed further down the highway.

"Eat my dust!" Knock Out crowed.

"ARCEE, HELP!" Talida screamed.

She then heard the honking of horns. But they weren't Arcee's horns. It was too deep. When she looked out Vince's window, she saw the familiar red-and-blue truck. She didn't know whether to be relieved at the prospect of being rescued or to be scared at the thought of her and the others being busted over their actions.

She chose to be relieved for the time being. She could be scared later on. Gasping, she felt the car rock was Optimus easily knocked it off the road and onto the edge of a ditch. She heard the familiar sounds of Optimus transforming into his bipedal mode.

"Optimus, Knock Out has Talida and another boy hostage," Arcee informed him.

'_He WHAT?!_' Optimus screamed at her through their bond, causing Arcee to flinch. She never liked it when he was mad. When he was mad, she expected trouble. Either that or a rough interface that results in her waking up the next day feeling so sore she could hardly move.

With ease, Optimus ripped off the door off of Knock Out, relishing in his cries of pain. First, he grabbed Talida, since she was the closest to him and held her close to his spark. With his free hand, he grabbed Vince and simply held him in his hand. He remembered the last time the two of them encountered one another. The altercation resulted in Optimus giving Vince a broken jaw and a reason to change his underwear when he returned home.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?!" Knock Out screeched.

He went to fight even more. However, when he saw Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee approaching, he took the coward's way out and made a hasty retreat. Nervously, Arcee and Bulkhead transformed and faced the Autobot leader.

"Optimus, this was my fault," Jack began explaining.

"We must get Talida and this boy to safety. Explanations can come later…from all of you," Optimus rumbled angrily.

Yep. He's pissed.

"We are scrapped," Bumblebee bleeped.

"Way to state the obvious," Talida remarked sarcastically.

Moments later, Vince came through in the back of Bumblebee with Jack and Talida in the passenger seat. Naturally, his first question was,

"What happened?"

"Some guys jumped you and Lida under the bridge. They tossed you in their trunk. Must be some kind of an initiation," Jack shrugged.

"Really?" Vince asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. I found you and Lida on the side of the road," Jack lied as Bumblebee came to a stop on the bridge and Vince was let out, "Look. I gotta be honest. After what I saw tonight, I think racing just isn't my thing. And it's something I want to keep Lida out of.

"I hear you, Darby. Hard to win a race driving a pedal car!" Vince crowed.

"OK! THAT'S IT!" Talida snapped.

Bumblebee immediately drove away, knowing what Talida was about to do. Talida sulked in the passenger seat, upset at the missed opportunity to break his nose.

"You don't want to get into anymore trouble than you're already in," Bumblebee chided.

"I know. But it'd be worth it," Talida grumbled.

"No it wouldn't. While I agree Vince is a scumbag, he's not worth the consequences. Just think of the plus side: one day, he could be found on the side of the road suffering from alcohol poisoning," Jack remarked.

Talida couldn't help but laugh at that. There was always that.

* * *

Optimus glanced at each person occupying the main room in the Autobot base. Ratchet was sent out on patrol so he wouldn't find out what had happened. However, he knew that Talida would tell Ratchet what had happened eventually. Bulkhead was instructed to take Miko and Raf home since the three of them knew very little of the transgressions that had occurred over the past two days. That only left Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack and Talida to suffer scrutiny from Optimus.

"I am waiting for that explanation," Optimus rumbled impatiently.

"It was my fault, Optimus," Jack began as he stepped forward, "Talida and I left school earlier than normal yesterday. Her dance rehearsals were cancelled because everyone was away for family business or sick with the 24-hour bug. Vince was there making his usual comments about me having a motorcycle rather than a car and tries to flirt with Talida and make her his next conquest. We ran into Sierra at the next set of traffic lights and we were talking until Vince showed up and challenged us to a race."

"Which you accepted," Optimus surmised.

"Not at first. Arcee really tried to talk us out of it. In fact, she drove away as soon as the light turned green. I told Vince that racing wasn't such a good idea. Then he said some mean comments. He called Arcee things that ran along the lines of 'clunky, chunky trunk and ugly' and said that he would see Talida in the locker room after her dance rehearsals for a little 'something special'. THAT was when Arcee decided to bend rule number one just this once," Jack went on.

"The same boy I had to rescue tonight," Optimus grumbled angrily.

"We went down to the dirt road by Tracker's Ranch. The race was to the next mile marker. First one there wins. Arcee and I won and really wounded his pride. We wounded his pride enough that today after Talida's dance rehearsals, he challenged us to another race at The Circuit tonight and made me bring Lida along. Arcee said that she didn't want to get involved in another race, saying that the race at Trucker's Ranch was a one-time thing. I asked Raf if I could borrow Bumblebee for the race. Raf didn't want to. But I talked him into it. Talida and I went down to the race where we ran into Knock Out. I think you can figure out the rest," Jack finished his story.

"Do you all confirm or deny his story?" Optimus asked the other occupants in his room.

"That is exactly how it happened," Bumblebee bleeped in agreement.

"Kinda wishing I was able to deck the guy. But yeah. It's true," Talida nodded.

"Arcee?" Optimus pressed, noticing that his spark mate has been quiet since their return to the base.

"I didn't like the things he was saying to me and Talida. So yeah. I decided to race. But there's a difference between the two of us. Yeah. I broke rule number one. But I broke his _pride_. You broke his _jaw_," Arcee said bitterly.

Optimus wasn't surprised by her bitterness. There have been moments like this ever since Tailgate's death. It was the fear of losing Optimus like she lost Tailgate. However, he also knew that she was right. He did far worse than her. She broke his pride and dignity; something that could take _years_ for him to recover. He broke his jaw; something that would take him _months_ to recover from.

"You are right," Optimus sighed, "I have deliberated on the punishment I should give you. You have broken one of the rules I strongly enforce to all in this cause. You have lied to me on multiple occasions when I enquired about recent events. When you found yourselves in trouble, you tried to solve your problems on your own in the hope I wouldn't grow wise to your transgressions rather than come to me. I have decided to not enforce a harsh punishment and instead, let you off with a warning."

While they were surprised, everybody visibly relaxed in great relief. While Optimus was fair and more like a father (husband, in Arcee's case) than a leader unlike Sentinel Prime, he wasn't afraid to punish anyone for transgressions. Being able to be let off with a warning was considered a miracle for them.

"However, if this were to happen again, I will not be so lenient," Optimus warned.

"Trust us. It won't happen again," Talida immediately promised.

"Never again," Jack added.

"We've learned our lesson," Arcee promised.

"While racing's a rush, it's not worth the consequences," Bumblebee admitted.

"Hey. Where'd you get that?" Jack demanded in worry.

That was when Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee noticed the ugly handprint-shaped bruise on Talida's upper arm.

"Vince kinda roughed me up before we were captured," Talida admitted.

"OK. Tomorrow, I'm officially reintroducing Vince to the trash can," Jack decreed.

"He isn't worth it and I'm not having you get suspended," Talida cut him short.

"Bumblebee, perhaps it is best if you returned Jack and Talida home. Talida's looking unwell," Optimus observed, "Please make sure you drive easily."

As soon as Bumblebee had left the base with Jack and Talida, Arcee found herself roughly pinned to the wall in their birth by Optimus. She cried out both in pain and in pleasure as he sunk his denta into her neck cables hard enough for him to taste her Energon on his glossa.

"Now that the others are gone," Optimus growled as he roughly threw her onto their berth and climbed on top of her, "I can personally deal your punishment."

Arcee laid awake in the middle of the night in Optimus' loving embrace. Her body ached from the violent interface they had just endured so much, she couldn't move. But she loved it. She couldn't help but be turned on by his anger. It showed how easily he could lose control and give in to his primal instincts.

She just wanted to know how she was going to move tomorrow to take Jack and Talida to school and pick them up later. **(AN: Anyone wanna write THAT one?)**

* * *

"KNOCK OUT! WAS I NOT CLEAR?!"

Aboard the Nemesis, Knock Out and Breakdown stood there obediently as Starscream gave them a verbal lashing that was soon to turn physical. Ever since Megatron ended up on life support following the Space Bridge explosion, he has assumed command over the Decepticon troops. And it was clear he relished his new role and the power that came with it. Maybe a little too much because it made all the troops fear him. Not as much as they once feared Megatron. But close enough…

"You have defied my orders yet again!" Starscream exclaimed.

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. I have learned my lesson…and paid the price," Knock Out mumbled as he gestured to his arm, which was missing the door that Optimus ripped off of him during his rescue of Talida and Vince.

"It is _LORD_! And you pay when I say you pay! But don't worry. Your punishment shall merely be…_cosmetic_," Starscream smirked as he slowly lowered his claw towards the trembling Decepticon medic.

"No! Not the finish! ANYTHING BUT THE FINISH!" Knock out pleaded before screaming in pain,

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!_"

The punishment went on for hours before Knock Out could finally leave. Breakdown followed his partner to the medic, who immediately went to buff the scratches he was given, attach his new car door and redo his paint job. The moment they were alone, Starscream turned to Soundwave.

"Is it true, Soundwave?" Starscream asked, earning a nod from the silent Decepticon as he showed the comparisons between Optimus, Arcee and Talida and the blood Knock Out had taken from her during the attack, "Hmmm… The girl's DNA signature shows half of Optimus' DNA and half of Arcee's DNA. Indeed, she is the long-lost daughter we thought we had slaughtered all those years ago. Of course, we shall have another opportunity to finish what Megatron never could…"

Soundwave took the time to replay something Megatron said many years ago when he gave the order for the life of two-week-old Talida to be taken,

"_It seems that my dear brother has found a new pride and joy. Take that away, he crumbles… FIND THEM! And bring them to me! So I can have the honor of killing his young daughter before his very eyes…_"

The cackles of the mad new Decepticon Lord filled the Nemesis all around. Everyone knew that the former Seeker had a plan forming inside his processor. They also knew that it was going to be good…

* * *

"Hey, Jack," Sierra greeted Jack the next day, "Do you have time for that ride?"

Jack really wanted to say yes. He has been waiting for this day for a long time. But a glance at Arcee told him to say no. They narrowly avoided punishment from Optimus last night after breaking the rules and racing against Vince twice. The latter of the two races almost resulted with Vince and Talida being captured.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Sierra. I can't right now," Jack declined apologetically.

"No problem. I guess I'll just see you around," Sierra shrugged as she walked away.

"Hop on," Arcee said as she gingerly moved to stand on her two wheels next to Jack.

"Whoa. Really?" Jack asked Arcee, hoping she wasn't just pulling his leg.

"Just this once," Arcee emphasized.

Jack and Sierra ended up going more than around the block. They drove around all of Jasper before finally returning to the school so Sierra could walk to her home a block away after she kindly declined Jack's offer to give her a ride home.

"That was amazing, Jack!" Sierra gushed excitedly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride home, Sierra? I mean, Lida doesn't come out of dance rehearsals for another hour," Jack pointed out.

"No. It's alright. I don't live that far away. And I left some books in my locker," Sierra said as she walked into the school building with a wave.

Suddenly, Jack's phone began playing that familiar tune indicating an incoming call.

"Hey, Josh. What's up?" Jack answered, "Oh my God! Is Lida alright?! …No. It's OK. I'm outside the school. I can get her now."

"Is she alright?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"No. She's sick. I think she caught that bug that's going around school," Jack answered, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

'_I don't think Jack and Talida will be coming to base this afternoon,_' Arcee told her spark mate over their bond.

'_Why? Is something the matter?_' Optimus asked worriedly.

'_Talida's sick. Jack reckons she caught a bug that's going around the school,_' Arcee answered, '_It's only for 24 hours. Depending on the severity, she should be fine by tomorrow night at the latest._'

'_Would you like me to ask Ratchet to run an examination?_' Optimus offered.

'_Do you honestly believe I'm going to let Ratchet be alone in a room with my daughter after what happened last time?_' Arcee retorted. **(AN: Read the chapter titled **_**Blasted Love**_** if you don't get what I mean.)**

'_Good point,_' Optimus agreed, remembering how he chased Ratchet all around Jasper for a whole day when he discovered his romantic relationship with his daughter.

"Arcee, can you drive us home?" Jack asked kindly.

"I'll drive carefully," Arcee promised.

* * *

Hours later, Talida was curled up on her bed in a pair of sweats and one of Jack's old t-shirts. Arcee transformed into her holoform and stayed with Jack and Talida since June was caught up at work and wasn't allowed to leave with the amount of emergency room nurses on maternity leave or calling in sick. She smiled at how well Jack was taking care of Talida. Holding her hair out of the way if she found herself throwing up. Making sure she kept up her fluids and tried to eat something; even if it was a small portion of chicken noodle soup. Fluffing her pillows and putting on all of her favourite movies with _Hairspray_ and _Thunderbirds_ being among them.

"You feeling any better?" Arcee asked gently as she brought Talida some water.

"Well, I'm throwing up less. So…yeah," Talida sighed as she accepted the water she was offered, "Sorry. Vomit breath."

"You're sick, Tally. That can't exactly be helped," Arcee stated dryly, earning a smile from the fourteen-year-old lying on bed.

"Josh was so freaked out. I ran out in the middle of a dance routine. Bonnie and Hilary were looking after me in the bathroom while Rob was telling Josh to ring Jack," Talida recalled with a slight laugh, "Britney was being her usual bitchy self."

"You feel like trying to stomach down more soup?" Arcee offered as she tucked a strand of her sweaty hair behind her ear.

"My stomach's actually feeling full," Talida confessed with a laugh.

"How about watching another movie?" Arcee said.

"I do have to introduce you to the epicness of the Marvel Universe," Talida stated, "How about we watch _Iron Man?_"

When Jack checked in on his sister at midnight, he had to smile at the sight. Talida was curled up in bed fast asleep clinging to an unknown figure next to her. Upon closer inspection, Jack noticed that it was Arcee's holoform that was still going. Arcee had her arms wrapped around the younger girl with a hand in her hair, suggesting that she was stroking it to ease the younger girl into a peaceful sleep.

He walked in and turned off the DVD player and TV, which was displaying the main menu for _Captain America: The First Avenger_. He also went to collect Talida's glass and bowl and raise the blanket higher on both Talida and Arcee. Gently placing a kiss on her forehead and smiling when he noticed her temperature was finally returning to normal, Jack retreated for the night. But…not without taking a photo to send to Miko and Raf when they were awake. As he went to sleep, he had only one final thought.

Thank God tomorrow's the weekend.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! Hope 2013 brings you everything you hope for!**

**BYE!**


	17. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Here's the pole results!  
**

**Shadowzone: ten votes  
****Orion Pax: nine votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Sick Mind/Out of His Head: three votes  
****Rock Bottom: two votes  
****Crisscross: one vote**

**Hey! We have a new one! Cool!**

_**From yesterday… I bring… From yesterday… The reviews… From yesterday… You call me… I'm gonna reply to your reviews here…**_

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! Looks like both Knock Out and Vince learned their lesson from a really ANGRY Optimus! YIKES! I had no idea that Megatron used to be a Seeker like Starscream!? Whoa! I would just LOVE to go flying with him on Cybertron! If I could breath on Cybertron. **__***sighs**__*****_

_**Optimus is still #1 in my heart for all time. Who is your favorite Autobot/Decepticon? Dreadwing made a much better Decepticon SIC than Starscream.**_

_**I just can't wait for Talida to find that Optimus and Arcee are her real parents! I just LOVE reading your story so much! Happy New Year! My cat Oscar likes to sleep with me in my bed at night. Does your cat like to sleep with you in your bed? Oscar is still a 'bad boy' of a cat, but I love him.**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with all of your stories! Happy New Year, again! Peace!**_

**Megatron never was a Seeker. He used to be a Gladiator in the pits of Kaon. I was referring to Starscream. I have favourites for both Autobot and Decepticon. For Autobots, it's a three-way tie between Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee. For Decepticons, KNOCK OUT ALL THE WAY! The guy's just hilarious! Airachnid scares the living hell out of me! And Charlie used to sleep with me. But then we moved house and I didn't like it as much because…you know. New house. New surroundings. Kinda freaking out in my sleep. So he sleeps with my parents.**

**Suki-Angel91494: **_**Awesome job! Keep up the great work!**_

**Thanks and I'll try!**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_***cracks knuckles**__*** Hey Icegirl, wanna help me with my plan to hurt Vince? Let's just say he won't be moving for a couple months or so.**_

**Thanks for reminding me! I need to do a closure-thing of sorts for Vince. Any suggestions?**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Aww, I just love the ending. I can't wait for Tlaida to find out the truth!**_

**Neither can I! And I'm writing it! But…I have to stick with the plan…**

**Link's Rose: **_**Just noticed a Spider-Man reference in the last chapter. Uncle Ben, Aunt May, COUSIN PETER? New York? Anyways, onto the rest of this: I think I want to kick Vince where the sun don't shine, like Katherine did in Transformers Prime: Wings of a Robin. Annnnd, yeah, I think I'd have trouble lying to Optimus too. Hah! Thank goodness it's the weekend tomorrow? Oh, he has no idea what's coming!**_

…**in what chapter does Vince get kicked where the sun don't shine?**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Oh goodness! I swear I may just kill Vince! I'm Glad everyone's ok. Please update!**_

**Get in line.**

**VectorSigma101: **_**Wonderful chapter, yet again! I love how you put Talida into the story in the right places, and the sparkmate references.**_

**Let me tell you. It ain't no easy task.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Aaaaawwwwww! Cute mommy and daughter moment between Arcee and Lida. That just made my day. XD you need to put more like that in here. A Lot more.**_

**I'll DEFINITELY try to put more in there. Maybe next chapter.**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**Wow fantastic chapter**_

**Thank you!**

**WinterSnow13: **_**Happy New Year! My siblings r enjoying life with new foster parents. I hope u r enjoying 2013! Also I have some tips. Maybe next chapter, you can introduce a new character. I thought because Raphe is12 maybe you should have a girl around 12 come into the story. I don't mean to be demanding. I just was giving you an idea. Thx 4 reading**_

**I think Talida's enough of a handful to even consider creating a new character for the story. Like, she's my main concern of the story. I don't really wanna create another character.**

**Abyss: **_**Happy New Year! Love it! Make Vince got to Hell! I hate him!**_

**Be my guest, man.**

**Jacob Deitz: (1) **_**How about have Jack become the first human Prime think how much Jack is like Optimus before he became a Prime.**_

**I'd do that if I knew how to make it work in the storyline I have planned. And since I don't know how to work it into my current storyline…sorry. But I appreciate the suggestion. It's a really good idea! HEY! Maybe they should have Jack become a Prime in the series.**

**(2) **_**How about have Talida find out about her mom and dad in the Shadowzone about them being upset on Talida and the others vanishing.**_

…**maybe…I'll think about it.**

**KuroIchi30866: **_**Ratchet should tell Talida who her parents are to spite Optimus when he's filled with Energon-roids. I can see it happening **__** I think I've already voted on another episode though, wish I thought of that sooner…**_

**Thanks for that! It actually gave me an idea…**

**This one's gonna be dark, guys. And I mean really dark. Like…'close-to-bumping-it-up-to-M' dark. Let me know if I should.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Optimus! I've picked up an interesting Energon trace in a very remote part of the northern United States," Ratchet reported.

"Any evidence it was there before?" Optimus asked.

"None. It just randomly popped up," Ratchet answered.

"Subterranean Energon deposit?" Bulkhead guessed, "We've been having those a lot lately."

"More possibly a crash landing," Bumblebee retorted.

"I'll go check it out," Arcee volunteered.

"Be careful, Arcee," Optimus pleaded as he gently took her small arm in his large hand.

"Always am," Arcee smirked.

"Hey. Can we come to?" Talida asked as she and Jack stepped forward.

Talida had recovered from the virus well enough to join the others at the base. While she still looked a little pale and had trouble stomaching certain foods, she was better than she was before.

"You sure you're well enough?" Arcee questioned worriedly, considering how violently ill she was a few days ago.

"The main thing is that I've broken the fever and I can actually stay hydrated and stomach certain foods," Talida answered.

"The minute you show signs of this illness again, you are to return to base with no questions asked," Ratchet instructed as he softly kissed her temple.

"Fair enough," Talida relented.

Taking a scanner with her, Arcee walked through the GroundBridge with Jack and Talida following…well, after Jack attached his 'survival kit' to his waist. They walked into a forest. One that was dark and didn't let much sunlight through. Mist surrounded them and gave the forest a horror movie-type vibe. Unfortunately for them…the forest also had giant mosquitos and they kept on trying to take a bite of Jack.

"Really wish I packed some insect repellant. The mosquitos on this routine recon are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just about as much blood!" Jack grumbled as he swatted one that landed on his arm.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you, Jack?" Arcee asked, though it sounded more like a sarcastic statement than a question.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit," Jack scoffed.

"Maybe," Arcee smirked.

"Here we go," Talida muttered.

"I may not have stinger-proof metal skin, Arcee, or Lida's arm cannons. But in a pinch, I can use my multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire starter to cook up some freeze-dried mac and cheese," Jack boasted proudly.

"Can your sister even stomach mac and cheese at the moment?" Arcee wanted to know.

"Getting there," Talida admitted.

"That's why I packed some plain crackers just in case," Jack immediately reassured his guardian.

"You have your tools. I have mine," Arcee shrugged before the scanner beeped, demanding her attention, "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. But subterranean Energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

Arcee suddenly raced ahead, leaving Jack and Talida struggling to keep up. Eventually, Arcee stopped and looked up from her scanner, eyes widening in shock. The broken trees were scattered all along the trench. It didn't take long for her to figure out what caused it.

"What happened here?" Talida demanded.

"Crash landing. Stay behind me. Low and close," Arcee advised the two.

Once again, Jack and Talida had to run to keep up with Arcee's rapid movements. They knew they had to be careful. They didn't know what happened during the crash or which fraction was involved in said crash.

When the two of them later looked back on this day, they would wish they knew better than to do the actions they would do later on. Because glancing at the crashed ship – one that closely resembled that of a spider – unknowingly set forth a series of events that would change things for them as they knew it.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked.

"Can't tell. Wait here," Arcee instructed as she unfolded the cannons in her arm.

Bravely, Arcee stepped forward towards the ship. Deep down, she knew who it belonged to. But she refused to believe it. It's been so long since their last encounter. And she preferred to keep it that way. Especially when she knew that if this person saw Jack and Talida, she wouldn't hesitate to slaughter them. Especially Talida, since she had tried to do so when she was taken off Cybertron.

Bravely, Arcee walked up the ramp and into the ship. She felt like throwing up. Heads of endangered species were placed in tubes filled with an unknown substance. She only knew of one person who performs this kind of work. When she saw a cloth, her suspicions were confirmed. Especially when she picked it up and examined it.

It was a baby blanket. The exact same blanket Talida was wrapped in when she was born. Arcee made it when she knew that she was having a girl (without telling Optimus she knew). It was a soft pink fabric with the Autobot insignia sewn into the blanket. She didn't sew her name on it because until their daughter was born, she and Optimus didn't know what to name her.

What was so startling about it was the blanket was stolen a few days before they decided to leave Talida with another family on Earth so she could have a better life. It later turned out that the Decepticons had stolen it so they could find them and kill Talida before she could grow up and potentially end the war.

She remembered the day clearly. Rayna ran alongside the two as their guard. Optimus and Arcee raced through the Royal Residence to the portal Rayna had created. Arcee clutched her two-week-old daughter to her chest as they ran. The Royal Residence was under attack from the Decepticons who had recently learned of Talida's significance. It was a huge battle that almost cost them their lives.

Shaking her head out of the memory, Arcee stumbled out of the ship still clutching the blanket. She leaned against it in horror. Refusing to believe what she saw.

"Arcee!"

Arcee shook her head again as she saw Jack and Talida race towards her in worry. She couldn't tell them what troubled her. Their lives would be at risk. And after getting her daughter back only recently, she didn't want to lose her again.

Especially to this person.

"Arcee! What's wrong?!" Jack asked worriedly.

"I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee muttered darkly before activating her commlink, "Arcee to base. I need a GroundBridge ASAP."

"Wait. Why? Whose ship is this? What's going on, Arcee?" Talida pressed.

"Base, do you read?" Arcee ignored Talida's questions as she sent her request into the commlink, earning static in response, "Scrap! Commlink's dead! The ship's gotta be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse."

"Why not ask Optimus for help?" Jack suggested.

"Don't give her ideas!" Talida snapped.

"He's just gone to check out another Energon signal in Central Australia," Arcee answered darkly as she walked away, "He's unreachable even through the bond."

"Arcee? OK. You're kinda freaking us out here," Jack said as he and Talida chased after her.

"Wait here," Arcee repeated her words from before as she checked out the damage, another flashback filling her mind.

_Begin flashback  
__Arcee grunted as she struggled against her bonds. She was suspended in mid-air from the cuffs that were connected to the ceiling. Her legs were webbed together so she couldn't fight._

_It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to rendezvous with her partner, tag some more snipers then wait for their next assignment. She was also meant to meet with Optimus afterwards. While they are bonded, they rarely saw each other. Seeing him was something she looked forward to. Even if very few people knew of the bond._

_Her captor appeared from the darkness opposite of her. Arcee shuddered as her captor slowly walked forward just like the predator she was. Whimpering, she tried to back away. But it was in vein. The memory went dark and all that was left was the sounds of metal scratching metal and Arcee's screams of pain._

"_NO!"  
__End flashback_

Arcee snapped out of the memory with fear-filled optics. She couldn't relive it. That day changed her forever. She was never the same after that fateful day. Never before had she felt fear like the fear she had felt then. Not just her own. But the paralyzing fear of her spark mate when he found out what had happened.

"Arcee?"

Arcee jumped as Jack and Talida reached out to touch her. The two black-haired teenagers stumbled back slightly. This wasn't the Arcee she knew. She was afraid. No. She was _terrified_ of whoever the ship belonged to. It almost made Jack want to swing his sister over his shoulder (despite the risk that lied in her vomiting all over him) and finding their own way out of the forest. However, he knew that Talida wouldn't be as supportive of the idea to leave Arcee to face her demons on her on.

"Climb on."

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Arcee's cold and dark voice. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Arcee transform into her vehicle mode and that Talida had already slid on her helmet and sit on the bike. Jack immediately climbed on after her. Arcee took off at startling speeds. Talida clung to the handles as though her life depended on it while Jack tightened his arms around his sister's waist as though his life depended on it – oh wait. They did.

"ARCEE! WHOA!" Jack and Talida screamed as they jumped over the trench before coming to a stop.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!" Jack demanded angrily as he and Talida climbed off.

"Arcee to base," Arcee ignored them as she tried to reach the base once again, "Scrap!"

"Arcee, we have seen danger before. This isn't the first time something like this has happened," Talida pointed out.

"Wait here. I mean it this time," was all Arcee responded with.

"OK. First you shut us out. Now you're _ditching_ us?" Jack said in disbelief.

"I thought we were your partners!" Talida protested.

"No, Talida. You and Jack are just _kids_. The only reason you two are here is because this was supposed to be _no risk_! Got it?!" Arcee shot back before promptly transforming and retreating deeper into the forest at high speeds, _I'm sorry, Talida. But I'm NOT losing you again. Not after I just got you back…_

"Now what do we do?" Jack asked in frustration.

Talida didn't answer his question. Instead, she took a running start and jumped over the trench, causing Jack to let out a cry of surprise and fear. Luckily, Talida didn't fall down. She almost did. But she managed to grab onto the ledge in time. Managing to pull herself onto her feet, she glanced at Jack waiting on the other side, not failing to miss the shock on his face along with the question, '_Are you nuts?!_' written on his face. Casually, she just shrugged and asked one simple question,

"What are you waiting for?!"

Nothing. Talida stepped back as Jack jumped across with the same running start. Only, he didn't need to grab the ledge and pull himself up after falling short. Instead, he rolled across the ground before bouncing onto his feet. Literally. Without saying another word, they took each other's hands and ran deeper. Arcee was going to flip her lid when she finds out they disobeyed her orders. Right now, they didn't care.

They weren't going to let her face this alone.

* * *

Arcee eventually came to a stop and transformed into her bipedal mode, unfolding her arm cannons not long after. Every step she took was cautious. Her entire body was filled with caution. It was required with this kind of enemy.

Abruptly, she turned. She had heard the sound of sizzling and thought it was her. But it wasn't. It was the tree behind her disintegrating under the green acid. However, this vision didn't fail to bring forth a horrid memory that was buried deep in her processor.

One she would father forget.

_Begin flashback  
__Arcee was back on Cybertron. Structures all around her were still standing. Gunfire echoed all around the stifling silence. Everyone was now fighting in the Great War. Even younglings weren't safe. Arcee used to be one of the younglings violated by war. Now, she was a spy on the Delta Team; a team that was the best at stealth and infiltration. They had infiltrated an artillery depo and attacked many Decepticons. However, Arcee was separated from her team and now had to find them on her own…_

_Which unknowingly set forth a series of unfortunate events that would change her forever._

"_Arcee to Delta Team. Requesting rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?" Arcee spoke into her commlink as she ran through the many arches that surrounded the depo._

"_**Arcee, you lost again? Your sense of direction could use some improvement.**__"_

"_So could your aim, Tailgate," Arcee sniped back with a smirk on her face, "If you tagged that sniper back at the artillery depo, I wouldn't have had to break rank and engage the enemy hand-to-hand."_

"_**From the sounds of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead.**__"_

_"Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the blow-by-blow. What's your position?" Arcee asked, her smirk still in place._

_"__**About half a klick from the depo due north. Think you can find it, partner?**__"_

"_Trust me, Tailgate. Optimus taught me well. My navigation skills are-! UGH! ARGH!"_

"_**Arcee?! ARCEE!**__"_

_Arcee couldn't respond to Tailgate's shouts of worry. Her hands were trapped. Someone jumped her and pinned her to the wall with his strong, sticky web. Fighting was futile. The web was too strong for her to break. Another web came. This one hit her straight in the face and blocked her vision._

_She came to moments later to find herself suspended in mid-air by Energon cuffs. Her legs were pinned together by the web that got her in this mess in the first place. Taking in her surroundings, she found herself trapped inside the artillery depo. Grunting, she fought against her bonds. But like before, her attempts were futile. She stopped fighting against her bonds when her captor came out of the shadows. Just looking at her purple optics was enough for Arcee to identify her. Forget her predatory approaches_

"_Piece of advice: make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here a while," her captor sneered._

_Her acid claw was unveiled. And as Arcee tried to stay away from it's sizzling point, she couldn't The claw scraped across her cheek under her optic, the acid burning through her metal. Morbidly, she hung her head low._

_She couldn't help but wonder if anyone's noticing that she was missing.  
__End flashback_

She then heard the rustles of the plantation underneath her feet. But she hadn't moved. She knew that she was nearby. Of that she was sure of.

Just like she was sure that she would begin hunting.

Nearing the source of the rustling, she immediately knew that she was right. The spider-like Decepticon was standing all and proud on her spider legs approaching a tent that housed an unsuspecting human. She was obviously filled with glee at the prospect of her 'first local' and the prospect of humankind feeling her sting.

Not on her watch.

Without another word, Arcee leapt across and tackled Airachnid to the ground. The two femmes grunted as they found themselves tumbling down a hill. Rolling around, they to pin each other down. But their descent wasn't going to stop. Eventually, Arcee found herself smashed into a rock wall while her enemy stumbled to her feet a few inches in front of her. The smirk was recognizable.

"Arcee," she greeted dryly, "Small universe."

"Too small, Airachnid," Arcee sneered.

"You're still holding a grudge? The war has been over for megacycles," Airachnid tormented.

"Tell that to the Decepticons!" Arcee retorted as she stood ready to fight.

"These days, I travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby," Airachnid shrugged casually.

"I got a look at your souvenir case," Arcee admitted, remembering all the dismembered heads she saw in her ship.

"You mean my trophies? I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a slot reserved for human. And that cloth you find so precious!" Airachnid smirked.

"Not gonna happen!" Arcee growled.

If Arcee wasn't pissed off before, she certainly was now at the mention of Talida. Of course, Airachnid didn't know that her daughter was still alive and well, considering that she's no longer with the Decepticons and when she left, she was happy with the knowledge that her archenemy's precious daughter died at her hand.

The fight began for the two of them. Arcee had some new moves courtesy of Optimus (some of which she uses during their _extracurricular activities_), so she quickly gained the upper hand over her former enemy. There were some moves that Airachnid saw coming and others she didn't. Airachnid certainly didn't expect Arcee to kick her in the chest and pin her down, charging her cannons. She honestly thought that Arcee would finish it right there and finally end this.

But she didn't.

Airachnid smirked when Arcee suddenly looked up and gasped in fear. Looking up as well, Airachnid saw a boy and a girl – whom would later be identified to her as Jack and Talida – approaching her. Taking advantage of the distraction, Airachnid slapped Arcee across the face with one of her hands, causing the smaller femme to stumble off of her in shock. To make sure she couldn't attack again, she pinned her in the webs.

"ARCEE!" Jack cried as they ran towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Talida shouted at Airachnid, firing a shot with her cannons.

The shot hit Airachnid square in the chest and knocked her into the hill. Groaning, the spider-Con went to get up but couldn't find the strength to. Instead, she fell limp.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee began telling the two off as they began working on her web.

"Well, partners don't ditch partners," Jack retorted.

"Get this through your heads. You're not my partners. You're liabilities!" Arcee snapped.

"That's not true and you know it!" Talida snapped back as she glanced at Arcee, "Your eyes say it's not true. You're afraid, Arcee! You're never afraid!"

Talida was right. Arcee was afraid. She just wasn't going to admit it.

_Begin flashback  
_"_You know, for an Autobot, your resilience is quite impressive," Airachnid complimented._

_Airachnid had just spent hours torturing Arcee, asking for something she didn't have. But Arcee didn't say anything. Not even the truth. The only sounds that came out of her vocalizer were her screams and sobs of pain and whimpers of pure fear. Arcee was banged up badly. Covered in dents and bruises. Energon was slowly leaking from some of her injuries. Pit – she'd even go as far as saying her arm was broken._

_Through her bond, she felt Optimus' fear. She could feel him crying. That scared her more than Airachnid's torture. Even when his parents died, Optimus didn't cry. Somehow, he had managed to stay strong. Then again, the war stopped him from grieving. But now, she knew that he was alone waiting for her to come home. The loneliness allowed him to cry at what he knew she would be going through._

"_In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do to you, you'll never crack. Am I right?" Airachnid smirked._

_At that last sentence, Arcee looked up at Airachnid and glared at her darkly. Knowing she struck a cord, Airachnid smirked. If Arcee had a weakness, it would be her loved ones. Especially her spark mate, since she could feel his pain as her own. The thought to bring her spark mate in and torture them before each other's eyes tempted her. However, the Decepticons couldn't find Optimus in the field. Somewhat saddened at the prospect of a genius plane gone to waste, Airachnid decided that she would have to settle with second-best._

"_That's what I thought," Airachnid's smirk was still in place._

_As if it was cued, two Decepticon drones came into the room with another prisoner. Even though he was banged up like hell, his helm hung low, she could recognize him. She could recognize her partner anywhere. Even if he had a new paint job._

_"Tailgate?!" Arcee gasped in horror._

_Her response was her partner's moans of excruciating pain as he, too, was suspended mid-air by Energon cuffs. However, his legs weren't pinned together. Arcee guessed that Airachnid wasn't really worried about pinning his legs, thinking that Tailgate would be too weak to pick a fight with the predatory Decepticon._

_"What have you done to him?!" Arcee demanded angrily._

_"Not much…yet," Airachnid shrugged casually, "Just tell me what I wanna know. Or…well, you're a smart bot. I think you can imagine what happens to Tailgate next."_

"_I don't know the attack coordinates," Arcee admitted, causing Airachnid to smirk and slowly approach Tailgate, "I swear upon the AllSpark it's the truth! I'll swear by my spark bond it's the truth! Optimus never tells me in case this happens!"_

"_We shall see," Airachnid smirked._

_As Airachnid approached Tailgate, Arcee struggled even more against her bonds. Airachnid was right. She knew what was going to happen to Tailgate next. And she wasn't about to let that happen. Tailgate was her partner since she first started out as a warrior – even during their days together in the Academy. They were practically inseparable – like brother and sister. Heck. He was the first person she told about her bonding with Optimus. He was there for it. He gave her away. And to see all of that taken away with one swipe…well…_

_It might as well be her brother there._

_"No. Please," Arcee pleaded._

_**SWIPE!**_

"_TAILGATE!" Arcee screamed.  
__End flashback_

"You're right, Tally. I am afraid…of losing you!" Arcee confessed tearfully, causing Jack and Talida to freeze in their work to free her.

"You sure have trouble hanging on to your partners, don't you?" Airachnid asked dryly as she approached the group, "We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper. And while we're on the subject, let's not forget what I did to your precious daughter back on Cybertron? At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee. Is it them? Or is it me?"

Jack and Talida felt their eyebrows disappear under their hairlines at that. Now, they understood why Arcee was so insistent that they stay away from all this. Airachnid enjoyed tormenting Arcee by ripping from her everyone she loves. Hell. She had done it before with her first partner and later on, her daughter. Arcee has stated on multiple occasions that she cares for the two teenagers.

"Do you two get it now? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species. And she's on Earth. That means humans. You. RUN!" Arcee screamed at them.

Jack and Talida didn't to be told twice. Letting go of the web that trapped Arcee, they took each other's hands and ran for their lives. Airachnid didn't give chase straightaway. She decided to torment her trapped enemy even more beforehand.

"And that is why I now prefer to work alone and never bonded with anyone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. Now don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snap out your spark. And believe me. I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing I'm adding your human and techno-organic to my collection," Airachnid smirked.

"Don't look back," Talida instructed as she and Jack continued running.

"As for how I know about her origin, I'm still to meet an organic who possesses the power and weapons of a Cybertronian at their disposal. You care about her. You love her like a mother loves their daughter. Unless…," Airachnid gasped mockingly as the realization hit her, "Unless I never killed her to begin with…"

Arcee's optics widened with fear. No. She was never meant to find out. Everything wasn't meant to be this way. If she finds out that Talida is her daughter, she would never forgive herself.

"You lay one hand on her, I swear I will…," Arcee growled as she struggled against the webs.

"In fact, I'm waging that she doesn't know you're her mother because you and your spark-mate decided to leave her with another family for protection. Suffering from the pain knowing that your partner is scrap is bad enough, Arcee. But just imagine the pain you're going to feel knowing that the slot I have reserved for techno-organics – which are so rare – is going to be filled by your daughter," Airachnid sneered before racing away.

"NO!" Arcee screamed in horror.

* * *

Jack and Talida had no idea how long they had been running through the forest. They didn't know where they were going either. Everything looked the same. The only thing that was consistent was that Airachnid was always behind them. Their lungs were burning from the harsh treatment they were receiving. The same could be said about their legs that were desperately aching.

"That's the spirit, you two. Play hard to get," Airachnid encouraged.

"I'm not gonna let her get you," Jack vowed.

"Do me a favor. Worry about yourself as well," Talida pleaded.

She really wanted to say that she didn't want her big brother to worry about her. That she was more than capable to protect herself. But she knew he wouldn't. Jack had practically raised her after all. Protecting her was all he cared about.

He was amazing like that.

* * *

Arcee couldn't get out of the web. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't. But she had to escape. Airachnid was chasing after her partner and daughter. As her body gave out to exhaustion, she let out one last scream of horror.

_Begin flashback  
_"_NO!" Arcee screamed in horror._

_She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. Tailgate was dead. Gone. Slaughtered. After she revealed to Airachnid that she didn't know the attack coordinates, the spider-Con sauntered over to the beaten and broke Autobot and sliced his helm off. Despite Arcee's pleas to kill her instead and let him go, Tailgate still paid the price. His body was limply suspended in midair due to the Energon cuffs on his wrists. Energon was leaking from his neck, down his broken body and onto the floor below him with some of the blue substance landing on Tailgate's helm. His optics – now black as night – still looked at her. Tormented her. Asked why she didn't save him. Arcee couldn't supply the answer to the question. She never would be able to. Ever. Now, she had something else to do. Fight her own way out of this torment. Shuddering, she tried to back away from Airachnid's slowly approaching claw. Knowing that with Tailgate dead she would never tell her anything, Airachnid decided that there was no point keeping her captive alive anymore. Now…she had to finish what she started._

_But she would never get the chance. __**(Miko: ***__**holds up a wad of dynamite**__*** Ka-boom? Me: Yes, Miko. Ka-boom.)**_

_**BOOM!**_

_Snarling, Airachnid stood on her spider legs and made a hasty retreat. Bumblebee was the first to smash his way through the blown hole in the wall. Using his Energon stingers in his arms, he shot at the two drones that were going to stop them. They never even got the chance to fire back as they fell to the floor. With the guards taken care of, Bumblebee went to help his maternal figure to safety. Cliffjumper had helped his friend to her feet while Bumblebee took half of the weight from him._

_"I couldn't save him! I couldn't save my partner!" Arcee wailed.  
__End flashback_

As she came to, Arcee let out the sobs she was trying desperately to hold back. She wanted so desperately to let Optimus rescue her and the kids. But she couldn't. She put a temporary block on their bond to protect him from the truth. While deep down, she knew that he had the right to know what was happening, she just had to keep him away from it. Airachnid wouldn't hesitate to kill him. And she couldn't live with that.

"Jack, Talida, I'm sorry. I never should have looked back. I should have…kept driving," the realization dawned on Arcee.

If she couldn't climb her way out, she could drive her way to freedom. With every ounce of her strength, she pushed against the bonds, giving her enough room to transform into her vehicular mode. She knew she was going to wear out her engines by doing this. But she didn't care. She had to get to Jack and Talida. Their lives depended on it.

Eventually, she began hearing the snaps of the webs breaking off the rock wall. Her plan was working. As soon as she heard the last snap, she shook the web off of her and retreated into the woods.

_Hold on, sweetspark. I'm coming,_ Arcee silently pleaded her daughter.

* * *

Talida freaked out when she heard that voice radiating deep within her spark (she recently found out from Ratchet that instead of a heart, she had a spark). That voice was one she always listened to as she was growing up. That voice – along with the voice of a man – encouraged her through life's challenges. Taking her first step, saying her first word, her first day of school, escaping death's clutches, waking up from her coma; everything. And it was going to encourage her through this.

"Are we safe?" Talida asked worriedly as she and Jack hid under a fallen tree.

"I think so," Jack panted.

Oh, how wrong they were…

"Hello."

Jack and Talida let out screams of terror as they scrambled backwards and away from her.

"MOVE!" Jack cried as he pulled Talida out of the way of oncoming web.

"I HATE THAT STUFF!" Talida proclaimed.

They kept on running until they saw the same trench from before come into sight. They knew that they weren't going to have time to stop and climb down. Airachnid was gaining on them and she could easily pin them with her web. Grabbing each other's hands, they gained more speed if it was possible…and jumped. Again, like before, Jack made it while Talida almost fell into the trench. Refusing to leave his sister behind, he reached down and pulled her onto her feet. When they looked back, they saw Airachnid rapidly approaching them. So…they had to start running again.

Seeking refuge, Jack and Talida hid behind a tree to take a moment's rest and maybe come up with a plan that would rid them of their problems. Jack immediately dug into his fanny pack and pulled out his pocketknife. Reaching across his younger sister to keep her close to him, he pulled out all of the blades that were included in the knife. None of them would be useful in a battle against Airachnid.

"Oh, who am I kidding?' jack moaned.

Hearing the rustling of the undergrowth that was consistent with Airachnid approaching them, Jack took no time in dragging his sister away from the tree. The two of them stumbled slightly, but were quick in regaining their footing. Airachnid was, as usual, hot on their heels.

"You two are making this too easy! And I do not enjoy being bored!" Airachnid called after them.

"She wants entertainment? Let's give her entertainment," Talida suggested.

"You're nuts. You know that?" Jack asked as they ran towards Airachnid's ship.

"Now…where did you scamper off to?" Airachnid asked herself.

Jack and Talida were hiding behind one of the arches on her ship's ramp. While Airachnid scampered across the roof, they ran up the ramp as though they were entering her ship…while they were doing the exact opposite. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of a Cybertronian transforming. But Airachnid didn't possess a vehicle mode that they knew of. So she must have been transferring her usage of her spider legs to her regular Cybertronian legs.

"If you two wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask. Did you spot the empty spaces? I hope you two like it. It's where you'll soon hang your heads!" Airachnid tormented as she entered her ship.

Smiling at the knowledge of her falling into their trap, they snuck around her ship. Slightly, Jack lost his footing and slid down the small hill. Upon reaching the bottom, they were met with a sloshing sound. Looking down, they saw that Jack's shoe had landed in a puddle of a mysterious blue substance. Glancing at the pattern of the puddle, they saw that the substance was leaking from the ship.

"Energon," Jack identified before turning to his sister, "How much do you know about Energon?"

"I know it's highly flammable," Talida smirked.

"I like the way you think," Jack complimented.

As Talida handed him a stick, Jack began rubbing the two sticks of his magnesium fire starter over it. What they didn't know was that Airachnid heard the sounds with her acute hearing and began exiting the ship. Fortunately for them, she only went outside to stand on the roof. But the time she was there, Jack had started the fire, Talida had thrown the stick into the Energon and they were running away.

"JACK! TALIDA!"

_**BOOM!**_

Jack and Talida were thrown off their feet by the force of the explosion. Jack grunted as he landed on the ground and Talida landed on top of his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Looking up, they saw the ship in flames. Finally, they were able to stop running...

Or so they thought.

They heard another splat. Looking down, they saw Jack's foot covered in web. Talida looked up at a tree and saw Airachnid covered in flames glaring at them. Before Jack could have the chance to knock his sister out of the way, Airachnid fired another shot of web at them. This one hit Talida square in the chest and knocked her into her brother who was, in turn, knocked into the tree behind them. Immediately, they began struggling against the strong webs. However, it was in vein. Airachnid still approached them, happy to have finally caught her prey.

"My, my, my. Two vulnerable prey ready for the kill. But which one shall I kill? I believe that on this world, not unlike Cybertron, you follow the custom of 'ladies first'," Airachnid smirked as her clawed fingers graced Talida's jaw and neck.

"You touch my sister, I'll kill you," Jack snarled.

"I also like to allow my female captives to have a say in how their demise plays out. Now…how would you like it to be, my dear? Excruciating or unimaginable?" Airachnid offered.

Her response. Talida hocking something up in her mouth and shooting it from her mouth straight into Airachnid's face. It landed right over her purple optic. She would later learn that it was saliva. And that she was just spat on.

Jack was gaping at his sister in disbelief. He knew that she had guts. But…he honestly didn't believe that she would actually _SPIT ON A DECEPTICON!_ Talida must really have a death wish.

"Unimaginable it is," Airachnid smirked.

"NO!" Jack screamed.

Airachnid froze at the sounds of an approaching engine. Never before had Jack and Talida been relieved when Arcee transformed and punched Airachnid in the face. The two femmes rolled around the forest floor trying to hit each other. However, Arcee was quick to gain the upper hand and keeping it that way. The anger she had felt at the sight of her daughter and partner in danger fuelled every move. Especially a kick to the stomach, which sent Airachnid flying across the forest.

"Jack! Talida!" Arcee cried as she ran to where they were and ripped the web off them, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Talida shuddered.

"Survival kit," Jack covered up his fear.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of drilling coming from behind them. Rapidly, Arcee turned around and saw Airachnid drilling her way underground. Quickly, Arcee chased after her longtime enemy, determined not to let her get away. Unfortunately, fate was not on her side and Airachnid made an easy escape.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee screamed, "So much for closure."

"Now Airachnid's stuck here on Earth," Talida sighed.

"I'm not sure that's such a good thing," Jack admitted.

"I'm sorry you had to face my demons today. You two were pretty fearless there," Arcee complimented.

"Actually, we were terrified," Talida confessed.

"Mostly for you," Jack piped in before swatting at yet another mosquito.

"Ratchet, is everyone home?" Arcee asked into the commlink.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL NIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?!_"

"Just answer my question," Arcee sighed.

"_No. Your 'on-the-verge-of-having-a-nervous-breakdown' spark-mate is still begrudgingly investigating that Energon signal in Central Australia and I just sent Bulkhead and Bumblebee out on patrol._"

"Think you can send us home?" Arcee asked.

"_Coming up._"

"I need to get my partners far away from oversized insects," Arcee joked.

"Partners, huh?" Jack and Talida teased, despite the fear they were still feeling.

"_Junior_ partners. I can still pull rank," Arcee warned.

* * *

An hour later, Jack found himself leaning over the toilet emptying his stomach. Fortunately for him, their mother wasn't home and believing that he and Talida were spending the night with some friends. Upon arriving home, everyone did different things. Talida locked herself in her bedroom as she had a nervous breakdown, Arcee went inside in her holoform to calm her down and Jack has spent the hour leaning over the toilet. At first, Arcee thought that he had caught the same bug Talida had just recovered from. However, Jack knew that wasn't the case. He was sick from the fear he was feeling.

"Jack?"

Wiping the vomit from his mouth, he looked up and saw Optimus standing there. The Autobot leader had activated his holoform and took to watching the teenage boy worriedly. Jack mentally cursed himself for leaving the bathroom door open.

"Optimus," Jack said in surprise as he shakily leaned against the bathroom sink to brush his teeth, "What are you doing here? How did you get in here anyhow?"

"I was able to identify the fake rock in your front yard that hid the spare key," Optimus admitted before answering the original question, "As for why I am here, I was worried about the wellbeing of you, Talida and Arcee. Arcee put up a shield in our bond preventing me from communicating with her. Talida and Arcee are nowhere to be seen. And I could hear you from the front door."

That was when Jack began wishing the bathroom wasn't so close to the front of the house and across the hall from the entrance to the garage.

"Did something happen on the recon that I should know about?" Optimus asked.

Jack wished that Optimus didn't mention the routine recon because as soon as he did, he felt the bile coming up in his throat. And as much as he tried to keep it down, he couldn't. He threw the toothbrush down and knelt over the toilet. Jack's body shook violently as he vomited yet again. Surprisingly, Optimus knelt next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

He remembered being in the same situation fourteen years ago. This happened before and after they had discovered Arcee's pregnancy with Talida. Since Arcee was human at the time of the pregnancy, she had to suffer some of the human side effects. He was lucky that they avoided the 'severe' symptoms such as mood swings, heartburn and cravings. Unfortunately, they had to suffer through tender breasts, insomnia and the worst of all: morning sickness. It got so bad that Arcee had trouble staying hydrated, she was physically and emotionally stressed; heck, there was one incident where he found her unconscious in the bathroom. Ratchet had eventually diagnosed her with a human disease known as hyperemesis gravidarum and it meant that Arcee couldn't perform strenuous tasks during her pregnancy and had to be on constant watch all the time. **(AN: For those who are wondering what hyperemesis gravidarum is, it's severe morning sickness that can effect up to 2% of pregnant women, particularly those undergoing their first pregnancy. Just think of the Duchess of Cambridge.)**

"Sorry," Jack apologized weakly as he rested his head against the cool rim of the toilet.

"No need to apologize," Optimus reassured him as he helped the young man to his feet so he could brush his teeth again.

Once he was sure that he wouldn't be throwing up again, Optimus helped Jack to the living room and sat with him on the couch. He had grabbed a bucket from the cupboard under the kitchen sink in case he needed to throw up again.

"What happened, Jackson?" Optimus asked softly.

Jack took a deep breath. Optimus was going to find out eventually. Whether it was from him, from Arcee or from Talida was something he would determine. Knowing that Arcee and Talida are still heavily traumatized by it, he decided that it would be best for him to recall the story to save them the pain of recalling the trauma.

"Everything was going normal. We were joking about mosquitos and my survival kit. Then Arcee's scanner picked up a high Energon reading; one that was too high to be a subterranean Energon deposit. We went to check it out and…we found a crashed ship. We couldn't tell if it was Autobot or Decepticon. So Arcee told us to hang back while she went to have a look. When she came out…she was shook up. She was traumatized. I've never seen her so afraid. When we asked her what was wrong, she just said that she knew who the ship belonged to and then she tried to reach Ratchet so she could bridge us out of there. She wouldn't tell us why. She drove us away and told us to wait there while she dealt with her problems. We didn't listen to her. We followed her to this rock wall where she fought against a rogue Decepticon named Airachnid," Jack shuddered.

Jack also didn't fail to notice the way Optimus tensed up at the mention of _her_. Having been bonded with Arcee since not long after she joined the Autobot cause, he knew more than the others did about her capture under the hands of Airachnid. He had felt the pain she underwent through their bond. He felt her emotions when she witnessed Tailgate's death before her optics.

"We had unwittingly allowed Airachnid to gain the upper hand over Arcee. Airachnid fired some kind of web at Arcee and pinned her against a rock wall. When she went to attack again, Talida shot her and she was down for the moment. Arcee yelled at us for not waiting for her where she left us while we worked to free her. We argued, stating that she was afraid and is never afraid. That was when she said that we were right. She was afraid…of losing us. Airachnid came up and started tormenting her about struggling to keep her partners, saying that they both knew what had happened to someone named Tailgate and how she had heard Decepticon chatter about Cliffjumper's death. Then she brought up a daughter that she had. I don't know what hurt her most. That was when we realized. Airachnid wasn't really interested in Arcee. She hunts indigenous species and since she's on Earth, it meant humans and told us to run. We spent the entire night being chased by Airachnid with her tormenting us. We ran everywhere. But we couldn't shake her…until we reached her ship. We made her believe that we were inside the ship, so she went in after us. In reality, we were outside. When I landed in a puddle of Energon, Talida gave me an idea. I got a stick and used my magnesium fire starter to start a fire on it. Talida threw the stick into the ship and we ran away. The ship exploded. Thinking that Airachnid was inside when the ship exploded, we went to leave. But she wasn't. She was standing on top of it. Airachnid pinned both of us. She said that since she had two preys, she didn't know which one of us to kill first. She decided to kill Talida first, giving her the option of excruciating or unimaginable. So…Talida being Talida…she decided to spit in Airachnid's face," Jack, besides himself, began to chuckle at the thought.

Optimus shook his head. Talida was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Hadn't Arcee arrived when she did…Airachnid would have killed Talida. Airachnid was knocked out by Arcee, so Arcee freed us from the webs. Unfortunately…Airachnid got away. And now she's stuck here on Earth with us. Honestly, I don't think blowing up her ship was the best thing to do," Jack finished the story.

"Jack, there's something you need to know," Optimus began after taking time to absorb Jack's story, "As you know, Arcee and Airachnid share a deep history. During Arcee's time in the Delta Team, Airachnid, thinking that she possessed information about attack coordinates, captured her; information she didn't have. Even though she was tortured to the brink of annihilation, she didn't crack. Then Airachnid brought Tailgate in. Tailgate was captured trying to rescue her. Arcee then admitted that she didn't know. So…Airachnid killed Tailgate."

"Oh my God!" Jack gasped, feeling his heart go out to his guardian instantly, "Oh man. That explains a lot."

"Where did you get this?" Optimus suddenly asked, holding up the same baby blanket that Arcee had taken from Airachnid's ship upon finding it.

"Arcee had it. She dropped it on her way in. I was looking after it for her," Jack answered, "Why?"

"This belonged to our daughter," Optimus rumbled sadly, "Arcee and I were caught in the same accident that turned Talida's biological parents human. Arcee also fell pregnant. And like them, she gave birth to a daughter. The two shared the same birthday. Eventually, the four of us realized how dangerous it would be to raise them after we returned to our Cybertronian bodies. So we decided to leave them on Earth with another family. However, on our way out, we were attacked by Airachnid. She had stolen the baby blanket in hopes of tracking them. We tried to reach the portal. But we didn't during the attack. Talida's parents were killed during the final wave and…Airachnid killed our daughter."

Jack felt his breath still in his throat. He couldn't help but wonder if Talida knew. All their life, he and Talida would talk about the possibility of her parents coming back into her life when the time was right and have everything the way it should be. If she didn't know, how would she supposed to tell her that it was never going to happen because her parents died getting her off of Cybertron?

"Oh God. Arcee must be suffering," Jack murmured.

"She still does. Ever since those days, she was afraid of having a new partner. It took her a while to accept having Cliffjumper as her partner. Just as she was finally happy, Cliffjumper was killed. She was also afraid of having a family. Whenever we brought up the subject, she would fear that if we had another child, that child would meet the same fate that our daughter did," Optimus revealed.

"We should probably check on them," Jack suggested.

When Optimus opened the door, the boys were nervous about glancing inside. However, when they looked inside, everything appeared to be fine. Arcee and Talida were clutching each other as if their lives depended on it. Talida had fallen asleep due to exhaustion and Arcee was still awake watching her for signs of a nightmare. She softly ran her fingers through Talida's black hair, comforting her. Deciding not to disturb them, Jack and Optimus left them to their own devices. Optimus spent that afternoon watching over Jack, making sure he kept up his fluids and tried to eat something.

It would take them a while to recover from the trauma they have experienced. But one thing that they knew was that one day…

They would be OK.

* * *

**OK. MAYBE it doesn't need to be bumped up to M due to dark themes. But…wow. Who knew, huh?**

**BYE!**


	18. Need a Volunteer?

**Here come the poll results!**

**Shadowzone: eleven votes  
****Orion Pax: nine votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Sick Mind/Out of His Head: three votes  
****Rock Bottom: two votes  
****Crisscross: one vote**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_*****__**growls**__*** This is why I want to kill Airachnid. Oh and for the Vince thing, we're going to need Optimus back for payback for Vince hitting on Tally.**_

**He will eventually.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Poor Jack, Talida and Arcee. Airachnid needs to suffer!**_

**Amen to that.**

**Premagna: **_**when will Talida find out that optimus and arcee are her parents?!**_

**Now, if I told you, that'd spoil the entire story.**

**Link's Rose: **_**In TFP: Wings of a Robin? Either chapter 3 or 4. One of the two. Heehee. I love Fatherly!optimus at the end there, with Jack. And Airachnid…she's a scary biatch… Ugh…*shudders***_

**I love fatherly Optimus too! I'm just looking forward to the day where I can kill Airachnid off and not have it interfere with the TFP timeline.**

**haloangel21: **_**A late happy 2013 from me! I hope everything goes a bit better than last year (better than what happened at the elementary school in Connecticut, and the mall I go to in Oregon.**_

_**Anyway, loved this chapter. Ya know, we're getting pretty close to Shadowzone, and I can't wait to see what you have in store for that chapter. **_

**There'll be a twist. One might result in Talida end up in the wrong place…**

**Abyss Prime: **_**This was a fluffy chapter… I like it! Horror and trauma in the beginning and love/comfort in the end. You know your stuff!**_

**I actually fluked that, to be perfectly honest.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Eek! Airachnid does NOT help my phobia of spiders at all. I am sooooooo sorry for everyone, as I REALLY did not like that episode! I hate that Optimus had to lie, but I guess Jack did not need to know the truth just yet. Neither does Talida. Please update!**_

**I know how you feel about the spider thing. *****shudders*******

**VectorSigma101: **_**A very touching chapter! I laughed out loud when Talida spat in Airachnid's optic! XD Optimus is right; Talida is JUST like her mother, in most ways. :D**_

**Yeah. MOST ways.**

**Ashwood's Flame: **_**This is my first comment on your story. I love how Talida, Optimus, and Arcee are one big happy family, but what if in some point in time that it just… crumbled? Say, Talida was keeping a huge secret that affects the team hugely and Optimus and Arcee get pissed. You don't have Malita in this story, but if she and Talida had a certain secret, things could go south fast.**_

**What kind of secret are we talking here?**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**:D Great**_

**Thanks!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! Did Optimus just tell Jack a half-truth?! I have a really BAD feeling that Jack will find out that his sister is really Optimus and Arcee's daughter.**_

_**Optimus and Arcee have to find a way to tell Talida that she is their child. I would just for Jack to look up the real true story behind Optimus' story.**_

_**What is going to happen the next chapter? I have been a really BIG fan of your stories! Optimus' story was really sad. I feel so bad for them.**_

_**I just can't wait to read more of your AWESOME story! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! I think Knock Out is really cool for a Decepticon as well. He needs to find a way to keep his paint job from getting scratched.**_

**I think Knock Out getting his paint scratched is all part of the running gag! Whether or not Jack figures out the truth…well, that's undetermined for now.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Oh ya! Mommy/daughter moment. And haha, Optimus walked in while Jack was chucking! YUCK! –PG Good CHPTR, keep them coming. Hopefully with less bile. Ick! **_

**OK. No bile. I can work with that.**

**WinterSnow13: **_**I know this may sound weird, but Maybe Talda should get in a car accident and get seriously hurt. Then Optimus and Arcee can tell her the truth?**_

**That could work. I'll think about it.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, Tally! When's your first dance competition?!" Miko asked excitedly.

It's been a few days since Arcee, Jack and Talida's encounter with Airachnid. While the three of them were still traumatized, they were better than before. Talida could finally stop shaking in fear whenever someone mentioned it and no longer wakes up in the middle of the night screaming from her horrible nightmares. Miko decided to distract her by taking about her upcoming dance competition.

"It's only a couple of weeks away. God, I'm so nervous," Talida confessed.

"It'll be fine. I've seen you guys perform during assembly. You're awesome!" Miko reassured her, "What songs are you dancing to anyway?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out on the day. Although…I keep on tormenting Jack by saying it's One Direction," Talida smirked.

"Good one!" Miko cheered as they hi-fived.

"THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT ONE DIRECTION!" Jack retorted.

"Watch it, Jacky," Talida sang as she held up her iPod.

"You wouldn't," Jack scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Talida challenged as she went to hit the play button.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship," Ratchet announced.

"You did what?" Talida stuttered as she ran towards him.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked as he and Arcee walked forward.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach," Ratchet shrugged.

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise," Arcee began with the smirk as she punched her fist into her open hand.

"We could cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished happily.

"Oh, I've gotta get a piece of that," Talida smirked as she unfolded her arm cannons.

"Talida," Optimus said, a warning tone in his voice.

"Aw what?!" Talida moaned as she folded her cannons back into her arms and slumped.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon," Ratchet piped in.

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit," Optimus instructed.

"Oh no you don't!" Ratchet protested as he placed a hand in front of Talida, "You've clearly been around Miko for far too long. You're not coming along. There's always the chance that this could turn out to be a Decepticon trap. And I love you too much to see you get hurt."

"I love you too, Ratchet," Talida smiled as she leant into his hand, giving him a hug.

"Get a room, you two!" Miko grimaced, eyes widening when Talida smiled sheepishly.

"Just go, you two," Arcee said whilst transmitting to Optimus' spark, '_Feel free to kill him for me while you're out._'

'_How about injure? We still need him,_' Optimus countered.

'_Be my guest,_' Arcee relented with a smirk as they walked through the bridge.

* * *

"OW!" Ratchet cried as Optimus whacked him in the helm, "What was that for?!"

"What exactly have you been doing with my daughter?!" Optimus growled.

"Nothing!" Ratchet screeched.

"She's only 14!" Optimus reminded him.

"We've been doing nothing of what Miko's implying!" Ratchet swore to Optimus, "After that threat you gave me, it never even crossed my mind!" _My dreams, maybe, where she's older._ **(AN: WHOA! NAUGHTY RATCHET! ...anyone want me to write that?)**

"That better be the truth Or you won't live long enough to try to defend yourself," Optimus warned as they walked forward a few feet before freezing at the sight, "A crash landing buried here for centuries."

_DRILL_

_**BANG!**_

Ratchet had drilled an entrance way in the side of the ship while Optimus knocked it down. Once they were inside, they turned on their flashlights and looked around.

"If they travelled in stasis mode, there may be survivors," Ratchet said, both of them grunting as they felt the ship shake all around them, not used to visitors.

Without thinking twice, Optimus wedged a door open at the end of the hallway. When he and Ratchet looked inside, they wished they had thought twice about it. Autobots were sprawled all over the ship, rust covering their broken bodies. Energon surrounded them. However, this wasn't the same blue substance they knew. It was purple with tinges of green and yellow and it was contaminated. Optimus felt his intakes hitch in his throat as he saw two Autobots lay together. Well, the femme of the two was lying in his lap and his arms while the mech was slouched against the wall. He knew these two Autobots very well.

"Optimus! These Autobots didn't perish in the crash!" Ratchet cried in horror as he scanned the remains of the loving couple, "They're displaying the effects of a virus!"

"This is a plague ship," Optimus decreed before sighing, "How am I going to tell Arcee?"

"Tell Arcee what?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"Arcee's parents fell victim to a virus during the war. They abandoned Cybertron with the others so they wouldn't contaminate anyone else; especially their daughter. It was a few stellar cycles after Bumblebee's birth," Optimus recalled.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet gasped, "You don't mean…"

"We just found Arcee's parents," Optimus rumbled sadly as he went to touch them.

"Well, I know that one favor you could do her is to not touch anything," Ratchet remarked as he stopped Optimus in his path, "The virus could still be active."

Ratchet and Optimus let out yells of surprise as the ship shook once again, hurtling the two to the nearest wall. There was an Autobot dangling above them. This one leaked contaminated Energon from its neck…and they landed on Optimus. He screamed as he tried to rub the Energon away from his optic. However, the virus was already beginning to take effect.

"No!" Ratchet gasped before activating his commlink as Optimus collapsed in his arms, "We need an emergency GroundBridge!"

* * *

"What happened?!" Talida demanded as she glanced at Arcee who was clutching her spark and she resisted the urge to do the same, "Is there something wrong with Optimus?! Arcee's feeling something through the bond!"

"_We've located a plague ship! Optimus has been infected with a virus!_"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm on my way," Bulkhead immediately said as he raced towards the open GroundBridge.

"Make sure you don't touch anything!" Arcee called after him.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Bulkhead gasped as he raced towards them.

"Be careful, Bulkhead!" Ratchet warned.

"Tally, keep that bridge open!" Bulkhead instructed, "_We're coming through!_"

"We're not gonna like this, are we?" Talida asked nervously.

"I doubt it," Arcee answered.

They were right. Everybody gasped in horror as Ratchet and Bulkhead brought Optimus through the GroundBridge to the nearest berth. The infection was taking hold. He looked as though he had a black eye. Although, everybody knew that it wasn't the case.

"Cybonic Plague," Ratchet diagnosed after running scans on his optic, causing everyone to gasp in horror, "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked.

"It's passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War," Arcee clarified.

"Abelard… Ada…," Optimus rasped, causing Arcee's eyes to widen in horror.

"Arcee, did you know them?" Talida questioned gently, not failing to notice her reaction.

"They were my parents," Arcee murmured.

"They were among the passengers," Ratchet told her sadly, "The Cybonic Plague as engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program…by Megatron himself."

"You…have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked nervously.

"No cure," Optimus answered sadly.

"Optimus, save your strength," Ratchet pleaded him.

"Would Megatron create a disease without a cure?" Talida blurted.

"What if he caught it by accident?" Jack piped in.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, guys. He's pushing up lugnuts," Bulkhead reminded them.

"There has to be something we can do!" Talida sighed in frustration.

"We might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on the Decepticon warship," Ratchet pointed out.

"I'll go. Bumblebee, with me," Arcee immediately decided as they walked through the GroundBridge.

"Arcee, quickly," Ratchet pleaded.

"She's not coping," Bulkhead observed.

"Well, what would you do if what was happening to Optimus happened to Rayna?" Ratchet retorted, causing Bulkhead to shut up.

Talida raced down the stairs towards Optimus' berth, despite Jack's attempts to pull her back. Optimus' hand fell down and she immediately hugged the hand. Optimus took deep breaths, trying to cope with the immense pain he was feeling.

"_I'm in the network._"

"Ratchet, were you…?" Optimus trailed off.

"Infected? No," Ratchet shook his head, smiling at the sight of Talida hugging his hand and trying to coax him through the pain…before they heard the words that they didn't want to hear.

"_If it's here, I don't see it._"

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"_I've searched every file. Nothing._"

"Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!" Ratchet snapped.

"_I scanned the entire database!_"

"Did you use a redundant algorithm?!" Ratchet demanded.

"_Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?!_"

"_Arcee, you need to see this!_"

"_What is it?!_"

"What is it?! What's going on?!" Ratchet immediately wanted know.

"_It's Megatron! He's alive!_"

Everyone was shocked at that. The Space Bridge incident was months ago. Survival was next to impossible. Then they remembered. This was Megatron. That bastard can survive practically anything.

"What?!" Jack and Talida gasped.

"That's not possible," Ratchet growled.

"_Well, I'm staring right at him. Good news is: Megatron isn't exactly staring back._"

"Megatron," Optimus rasped.

"_He's critical. Hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all._"

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet cried.

"_Give me one good reason. Fast._"

"Megatron might be Optimus' only hope for survival!" Ratchet decreed.

"_What are you talking about?_"

"Is he displaying brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked.

"_Spiking hard. He's sick mind is still at work._"

"Perfect. If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one that knows it. You must enter his brain and find it," Ratchet decreed.

"Enter Megatron's brain?!" Talida repeated in disbelief.

"_Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?!_"

_Like mother, like daughter,_ Ratchet smirked to himself before going on saying, "The Decepticon lab should contain the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch."

"_Have you even performed the procedure?!_"

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots," Ratchet growled.

"_Whoa! Can't we just hawl Megatron through the GroundBridge? Buy us some time to figure this out?_"

That was when Ratchet lost it, "Time is one thing that Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron would outlive him!"

"_Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime. Anywhere. If a mind body split is the only way to go…_"

"No!" Ratchet snapped, "You can't do it, Arcee! It's too dangerous for you!"

"How?" Jack demanded.

"Optimus and Arcee are spark mates and Optimus and Megatron are brothers. One thing that was made certain is that if the spark mate of one brother enters the mind of another through the patch, the consequences would be severe," Ratchet clarified.

"How bad are we talking?" Talida asked.

"She could wind up bonded with Megatron," Ratchet began, causing everyone to exclaim in disgust and shudder in disgust, "Shatter her bond with Optimus which would potentially kill them or just outright kill them both."

"_I'll go._"

"_I'm not risking your life._"

"Well, someone needs to go in," Bulkhead stated.

"You need a volunteer?" Talida immediately asked.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! OK! I left that as a cliffhanger for a reason. And it's to ask you this. Should Talida bridge over to the Nemesis and go into Megatron's mind? Or should I stick with the episode and have Bumblebee go in? You decide! The choice with the most votes wins!**

**BYE!**


	19. In and Out

**You want the results? You got 'em.**

**Shadowzone: twelve votes  
****Orion Pax: nine votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Sick Mind/Out of His Head: four votes  
****Rock Bottom: three votes  
****Crisscross: one vote**

**I'm gonna have to remove Sick Mind/Out of His Head after next chapter. OK. Now I've got a few reviews to reply to. 'Few' being the understatement of the century.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker:****…damn it. You know me too well.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: It would, wouldn't it?**

**Optimus' girl:****HEY! If I kill Optimus, my whole story's shot. So chill. OK? And…as for the actual show, I don't know for sure if Arcee's parents were on that ship. I just decided to do that so I can let everyone know what happened to Arcee's parents.**

**Link's Rose:****I get what you mean. I was the same way. HEY! You should've seen me when I watched the season 2 finale!**

**KuroIchi30866: Only the romantic bonds are at risk. Familial bonds are safe.**

**Green Raindrop: Thanks, Raindrop. Don't worry. Cliffhangers usually drive me crazy too. But for some reason…I enjoy writing it.**

**Violet Darby: Looks like Talida's a popular choice.**

**Ashwood's Flame: I see what you mean.**

**AlphaTrion3145: …meh. Bumblebee's not as fun. But this time's going to be different.**

**hardygirl01: ****I'll be as quick as I can.**

**AndromedaAI: ****So would I!**

**Girl Supersonicboy: Your wishes shall be granted.**

**Guest: This chapter's going to be worse.**

**haloangel21: Hey! It's fine, halo! I see your reasoning. Don't worry. Megatron's not going to just blurt it out. He's going to have a little bit of fun. How's that sequel coming along? No pressure or anything. But do you think you could have it up before January 23?**

**Guest: ****Don't worry. I've already established that Arcee's not going into his mind. She's safe.**

**Lady Minuialwen: Thanks!  
**

**AllSpark Princess: I see what you mean.**

**Abyss Prime: I've got a few ideas forming in my head. ;)**

**VectorSigma101: Why yes. Yes it would be interesting.**

**JetCycle: Amen on that last remark!**

**gnogueras0610: She will.**

**Angel3055: It's OK. I actually LOVE that idea. So it's going to be used. Thanks!**

**I think that's the most reviews I've replied to.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Ratchet snapped.

"I think you know what I'm thinking," Talida retorted.

"_You're not going, Tally._"

"We don't exactly have another option!" Talida reminded them.

"Bumblebee can go in!" Ratchet retorted.

"Megatron would kill you without hesitation!" Jack objected, "And I'm not losing my sister."

"Please," Optimus pleaded, "Don't do this."

"Guys, think about this. Megatron doesn't know me. Heck. I doubt he knows I exist. And he doesn't know what I can do. He'll figure Bumblebee out by just looking at him!" Talida pointed out.

"She knows how to defend herself," Miko piped in.

"NOT HELPING!" Jack and Ratchet snapped at her.

"I'm not letting you do this," Ratchet said as he knelt before her, "Please let Bumblebee go."

"Let me ask you, Ratchet. What would you do if it was me lying on that table?" Talida asked.

"I'd do whatever it takes to save you," Ratchet answered without hesitation.

"Right. Then let me do the same," Talida pleaded him.

Ratchet let out a heavy sigh. What he said was true. If Talida was lying on that slab fighting for her life, he would do anything to save her. Even…die. And she was right. Megatron doesn't know of her existence, let alone what she can do. Maybe she was the best option.

"Arcee, I'm bridging Talida over," Ratchet decreed before planting a soft kiss on her head, "If you leave me here alone to deal with your friends, I will never forgive you."

"I can't promise anything," Talida warned as she placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"You better come back . You actually make dealing with Ratchet tolerable," Miko remarked as she hugged her friend.

"My pistons may be rusty! But my hearing is as sharp as ever!" Ratchet snarled.

"Be careful in there," Raf pleaded her as he hugged her legs.

"It's me we're talking about," Talida joked with a slight laugh.

"Watch your back. I don't wanna have to tell mum what happened if you don't come back," Jack joked as he held her tight.

"I'll be back soon," Talida promised before jumping through the portal, "So…how does this work?"

"I have to attach this to the back of your neck," Arcee said as she held up one end of the patch, "Bumblebee's attaching the other end to Megatron's sick mind."

"You don't like this," Talida observed.

"Don't ask me to," Arcee pleaded Talida, her maternal instincts coming to light, "This is dangerous what you're doing, Tally. We can't predict what's going to happen once you're in there."

"I know. But there's one thing we can predict. I'm not leaving his mind until I get the cure," Talida vowed, "You guys would do the same for me."

Arcee went quiet there. She knew that she was right. If Talida was fighting for her life, they wouldn't hesitate to do what Talida was about to do; especially Optimus. He always had a special bond with Talida that none of them understood. Ever since she was born, she, as the humans say, 'had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.'

"It's hooked up," Bumblebee reported as he crawled back to where they were hiding in the medical lab, "Are you sure you want to do this, Talida?"

"I'm sure," Talida nodded.

"Ratchet, we're ready," Arcee reported into her commlink.

"_Initiate cortical psychic patch._"

"Are you ready?" Arcee asked.

"Let's get this over with," Talida sighed.

"Don't let go," Arcee said as she took her hand into her own and moved Talida's long hair out of the way, "Do it, Bee."

"Here we go," Bumblebee bleeped as he hooked the conduit to the back of Talida's neck.

Within moments, Talida felt reality disintegrate around her. Everything she knew disappeared. She closed her eyes and knew nothing. When she opened them, she couldn't help but say,

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

Fire surrounded the bridge she was walking on. The structures stood tall and strong. Arches covered the bridge and everything was made of metal alloy.

"_Communication's downlink activated. Through Talida's necklace, we'll be able to see and hear everything Talida does while in Megatron's subconscious mind._"

"_Whoa! Where is that?!_"

"I think I'm in Kaon," Talida answered Jack's question.

"_The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron._"

"_How would she know that?_"

"_Like I am interested in Earth's history, Talida is interested in Cybertronian history. We teach each other a few things. Although…I wish I never learned of something called September 11._"

"Well, everyone wishes that never happened. So…," Talida trailed off as she glanced around.

"_Ratch, Optimus' vitals…_"

"_I know. Quickly, Talida. I know you're in unknown territory. But you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind._"

"Whoa!" Talida gasped as she froze at the top of the stairs.

Optimus was standing before her motionless. His face showed no emotion. Talida gasped and began running towards him, only for Ratchet to stop her.

"_Talida, that is not Optimus. But a figment of Megatron's mind. It cannot see or hear you._"

"I'm almost afraid to find out what happens next," Talida muttered before evil cackling echoed around her, "And I spoke too soon."

"Optimus Prime! Your Autobot armies are defeated! And your family no longer remains! Bow before your new master!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Never, Megatron, for it was by your hands that my family was slaughtered. One shall stand. One shall fall," Optimus decreed as he turned to face his foe.

"So be it," Megatron spat.

"Stay back!" Talida cried from her hiding place.

She saw Optimus and Megatron racing towards each other. Both threw a punch. However, Megatron was the only one to continue running. Optimus stood still…and disappeared in a cloud of green dust. Talida's eyes widened in horror. Immediately, she knew that she wasn't the only one having a hard time believing it.

"_That never happened!_"

"_It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron recreated it…in his darkest dreams._"

"_I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER GO!_"

"Uh, Jack. Open commlink. I can hear everything you say," Talida stated dryly before the rock she was hiding behind transformed into Optimus, "WHOA!"

"Megatron, your treachery ends here," Optimus snarled.

"I've seen enough," Talida muttered as she ran out while Megatron charged his cannons.

"_TALIDA, NO!_"

Talida jumped in front of Optimus and unfolded her cannons, firing a few shots at him. Surprisingly, the shot went straight through her and hit Optimus instead. Like he did before, Optimus disappeared in a cloud of green dust. Grunting, Talida landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow," Talida moaned in pain as she sat up, clutching the shoulder she landed on.

"Who are you?!" Megatron demanded before saying this, "Your identity is irrelevant. The punishment for trespassing upon my domain is YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

"_TALIDA, RUN!_"

Talida immediately jumped up and unfolded her arm cannons again, firing shots at him. They hit him…but Megatron couldn't strike her. This surprised everyone. Especially Megatron who kept on trying to swipe at the teenage techno-organic.

"Say what?" Talida muttered to herself.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?!" Megatron demanded.

"Oh come on. Is that really the best you can do?" Talida challenged.

"_That girl has some balls._"

"_Megatron can't touch Tally?_"

"_Because she's not a creation of Megatron's mind, Talida is immune to his physical attack._"

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor. For someone of your techno-organic stasis, phase displacement armor would be impossible to pull off," Megatron stated as he walked around Talida, the latter's eyes following his movement, "Your eyes track my movements. So you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Talida asked casually.

"I tend to find that spirits and ghosts are one and the same," Megatron confessed, "So tell me, girl, what are you?"

"Megatron!"

Both Megatron and Talida turned around to see Optimus approaching the two…with Bulkhead and Bumblebee on either side of him. Talida's eyes widened in horror at the sight.

"Uh-oh. Special guest stars," both Talida and Miko said at the same time.

"_This is not good._"

"Optimus? Bulkhead? Bumblebee? Yoo-hoo," Talida sang as she approached them, only to scream and duck as Megatron fired three shots at them, "Seriously!"

"You are real. They are not!" Megatron gasped before chuckling in realization, "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

"_We're stirring Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware._"

"If this is my subconscious…WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?!" Megatron screamed at her, causing her to stifle her giggles of amusement, "And what, dare I ask, is so funny, sweet Talida?"

"You just screamed like a litt-. How did you know my name?!" Talida asked.

"I know all. And…your jewelry has your name engraved on the back of it," Megatron told her.

"How did I miss that?" Talida muttered when she saw that he was right.

* * *

"Come on, Tally. What's taking so long?" Arcee asked her quietly as she cradled the unconscious girl in her arms.

"She'll be fine, Arcee. Stop worrying," Bumblebee pleaded her.

"You try being a mother!" Arcee hissed before realizing what she said.

"WHAT?!" Bumblebee exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes. What you're thinking is true. But you can't tell ANYONE! Especially Talida!" Arcee whispered.

"My lips are sealed," Bumblebee immediately promised.

The two of them froze when they heard the doors to the medical lab open. Looking up from their hiding place, they saw Starscream walking in with Knock Out and Soundwave following him. They didn't know what they were doing. But they already knew that they weren't going to like it.

"Knock Out, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record," Starscream requested with a sneer.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knock Out shrugged.

"Oh, how our master wouldn't have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he is being held captive by his own body is not just," Starscream sighed dramatically.

Soundwave stepped forward and pointed to something on the vitals screen. Knock Out saw where his finger was pointing and knew what the orange, red and green waves were.

"Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness. But merely of an endless dream from which Megatron might never wake," Megatron told Soundwave.

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream decreed.

"The only option would be to show him mercy," Knock Out piped in.

"A simple throw of the switch," Starscream added.

"Quick. Painless. Compassionate," Knock Out went on.

"_NO! YOU CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!_"

"Why? What's going to happen?" Arcee asked fearfully.

"_If Megatron perishes, Talida's mind will remain separated from her body forever. In medical terms, I believe human doctors would say that she would wind up 'brain dead.'_"

"_We'll lose Talida and Optimus?!_"

* * *

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron asked.

Megatron and Talida locked eyes then and there. But Talida didn't back down. She refused to back down. She had no fear. She wasn't afraid of Megatron. This was something Megatron couldn't help but admire.

"There was a Space Bridge explosion," Talida finally admitted.

Megatron's red optics went wide at the words Talida said to him. He remembered. He stood in the middle of the Space Bridge as it exploded all around him. Desperation coursed though him as he reached for his Dark Energon army. He was caught in the explosion. After that, he didn't remember.

"But if you're in my head, I am not one with the AllSpark!" Megatron gasped in realization, "So tell me, Talida. Do I still function?"

"_Talida, we are out of time!_"

"You're on life support aboard the Nemesis. That's all I can tell you. But that's not important. We have a problem involving the Cybonic Plague," Talida told him.

"Cybonic Plague?! Someone besides myself is…is unwell?!" Megatron asked in concern before realizing who was unwell, "Optimus! Such irony!"

"I don't see how this is funny," Talida growled.

"After ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime – my baby brother – is felled by a simple virus from the distant past!" Megatron cackled, "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy – even if it is my baby brother?"

"I tend to find that the answer is in the question," Talida shrugged casually.

"Megatron, your treachery ends…," Optimus was cut short my Megatron shooting him.

That was when an idea formed in Talida's head. Smirking, she said to Megatron, "Look. If you help me, I can give you what you want most."

"Oh. And what is it that I want most, girl?" Megatron asked, deciding to be a good uncle and amuse his niece.

"A chance to destroy Optimus once and for all," Talida answered casually.

"Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand. At will! Whenever I desire!" Megatron reminded her.

"But if you do awaken and let the real Optimus die of the Cybonic Plague, you'll never get the chance to do it yourself," Talida retorted.

* * *

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?" Starscream asked Soundwave as he reached for one of the lines, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Not with my baby sister in there!" Bumblebee growled quietly as he unfolded the Energon Stingers in his arms and aimed them at the three Decepticons in the room.

"Going…going…," Starscream smirked.

Suddenly, he stopped when Soundwave pointed at something at the back of the slab. It was a black cord with purple lights running through it towards a hiding place.

It was the cortical psychic patch that hooked up Megatron and Talida.

Humming, Starscream began to follow the cord. Arcee and Bumblebee began to freak out as trouble came closer.

"Scrap!" Arcee silently cursed before whispering to her daughter, "Hurry up, Tally!"

* * *

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end for Optimus' eyes with my very own and watch that two-wheeler endure the pain of a spark fracture…," Megatron trailed off.

"You'd be an idiot not to?" Talida supplied.

"Well played, Talida. You truly have the makings of a Decepticon," Megatron complimented as he made a bright blue box with a pink outline appear in his hand, "The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Not that I'd expect you to know how to read it."

Talida smiled as she reached for the box. Finally, she had what she came for. Now, she could go home and not spend another moment in Megatron's sick mind. However, just as she could touch it, Megatron closed his hand and made it disappear.

"Hey!" Talida protested.

"Not yet," Megatron shook his head as though he was reprimanding a child.

"What now?" Talida sighed in frustration.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped her in the perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison and consider a proposition I give you afterwards, you will have the cure," Megatron promised, "You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gun metal grey…the _real _Optimus!"

"What's the proposition?!" Talida demanded while she thought to herself, _Come on, Ratchet. You've been watching the entire time. Just retrieve the cure already!_

"You will find out in due course, Talida. That is absolutely certain," Megatron vowed as he pushed his hand through her chest where her spark would be.

* * *

"_Arcee! We have the formula! Disconnect Talida now!_"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Arcee remarked as she removed the patch from her neck, "Come on, baby girl. Time to come home!"

* * *

The reality that Megatron had created began to crumble around the two of them. At first, Talida was confused. What could possibly be the cause of all this? Suddenly, she felt her body being pulled away from Megatron's subconscious. That was when she knew. Ratchet had found the cure from the video feed and told Arcee to disconnect her.

She was going home.

"You were watching! You tricked me!" Megatron roared. But he didn't sound angry. He sounded…_impressed_.

"See ya," Talida smirked as she disappeared through the portal.

"No! Take me with you! TAKE ME!" Megatron pleaded.

* * *

"Hurry, Tally," Arcee pleaded as she held one cannon at the approaching Starscream.

"What in-?!" Starscream screeched.

"Get her out of here!" Arcee requested as she passed her daughter into her brother's arms.

"The girl!" Starscream sneered, "Let me have her!"

"Over my dead body," Arcee snarled as she shot at Megatron's life support and jumped through the portal.

"It was the inevitable outcome," Starscream sighed, only to receive a glare from Soundwave, "Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish at an Autobot's hand. KNOCK OUT!"

Knock Out simply shrugged and hooked up the life support machines again. Sometimes, you just can't win.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Ratchet asked worriedly as he ripped his girlfriend from her brother's arms.

"I'm fine," Talida moaned as she opened her eyes, "Just have a killer headache."

"Probably a side effect from the experience you had to undergo. Either way, I'm keeping you here for observation until tomorrow night," Ratchet decreed.

"What are we going to tell mum?" Jack asked.

"Isn't she away for the week on some kind of hospital conference?" Talida reminded her.

"True," Jack nodded, "Oh! Josh called while you were in Megatron's mind. Rehearsal's cancelled for tomorrow. Didn't say why."

"Wait. Where's Optimus?!" Talida asked as she turned around, only to see Optimus beginning to sit up.

"Steady," Ratchet coaxed as he helped Optimus to his feet.

"The cure worked!" Talida cheered as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Please. Save the hero's welcome for my physician and our human friend," Optimus objected before he knelt in front of Talida, "Although, I would appreciate it if you didn't scare me like that again."

"I make no promises," Talida warned.

"That will suffice," Optimus relented before the two shared a small hug.

* * *

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked as he walked into the medical lab.

"Funny you should ask," was Knock Out's answer, "Not sure what the 'Bots did in there. But Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity."

"Meaning?" Starscream pressed, unable to help the smirk growing on his face.

"Physically, he's stable. But now, there's…no one home," Knock Out clarified.

* * *

"Do you have your stuff?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah. Just gonna work out who I'm going to room with," Talida sighed.

"You can room with me. It's the perfect chance for me to keep an eye on you," Ratchet immediately offered, which earned him a 'discreet' murderous glare from Optimus and Arcee…but mostly Optimus, "Go ahead and put your stuff away. You know the code."

"OK," Talida nodded as she took the backpack Jack brought her and walked down the hall.

She continued to walk down the hall towards Ratchet's room. Suddenly, she stopped. She had the most intense headache in her life. It caused her to bite her lip to prevent her from screaming out in pain as she leant against the wall. Her hands clung to her head as she tried to get it to stop. Then she saw the vision she would never forget and heard the voice she didn't want to hear.

"_**I'm out. Or should I say…in?**_"

"No," Talida whispered. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse…

They did.

* * *

**Uh-oh, spaghetti-oh. Talida now has to deal with Megatron occupying her mind. What do you think's gonna happen next? How's Ratchet gonna feel for missing it?! What about that twist I'm planning for next chapter?! Well…there's only one way for you to find out. And that is to leave a review.**

**BYE!**

**Oh! About Ratchet's dream...keep an eye out. That's gonna be up soon.**


	20. In the Balance

**You wanted results. You shall get them.**

**Shadowzone: twelve votes  
****Orion Pax: nine votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Rock Bottom: three votes  
****Crisscross: one vote**

**Here we are, ladies and gentlemen. Review replies are underway!**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**Oh frag, Ratchet is going to freak out lke Sam Witwicky!  
**_

**Got that right!**

**Suki-Angel91494: **_**Awesome chapter. I look forward to more.**_

**And more you shall get.**

**wwareham1: **_**the chapter in and out was a good story hope you write another soon from wwareham**_

**It'll have to take a lot more than the Decepticons to keep me away from the story.**

**Optimus' girl: (1) **_**OMP! I would hate to be in her place! YIKES! I still want to kill Megatron! ***__**grr!**__*** I just can't wait! I had a bad feeling that Arcee would try to kill Megatron like on the show. **__***sighs**__*****_

_**I am so happy that Optimus is well,again! YAY! Way to go, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Talida! YAY! They saved Optimus from Megatron's deadly virus.**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your story.**_

**(2) **_**I was talking about killing that jerk Megatron. Not Optimus. Oops, I had forgot to tell you who I was taking about in the last chapter. You are a truly brilliant writer.**_

_**I could never write one of my own stories. I feel so silly for what I said in the last review. ***__**rubs back of head**__*****_

_**I just can't wait to read the chapter about Ratchet's dream! That had to be ONE hot dream that Ratchet had about Talida! ***__**fans self**__*** I ahd a dream a LONG time ago. In it: Optimus was my dad. How cool is that for a dream?**_

_**Keep up the truly AWESOME work with your story!**_

**That is a really cool dream! And about the whole writing story thing, I never thought I could do it either. Then I started posting stories and…yeah. You get the gist.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**I have a bad feeling about this.**_

**So do I.**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**Wow I have a feeling that the next chapter will be even more awesome XD**_

**I can't promise that.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Uh oh! This episode made me worry. I'm touched Tally was willing to risk her life for someone else, but I am appalled by the price she had to pay. I split-personality I can handle, but not when the other person's Megatron! Please update!**_

**No one wants to have Megatron occupying their mind. Just imagine how Ratchet's gonna feel when he finds out it's been happening ever since they saved Optimus and he missed it!  
**

**VectorSigma101: **_**Awesome! :D Now Bumblebee knows the secret…cool. **_

**Why yes. Yes he does.**

**Luna Uchiha666: **_**Oh boy. This is so not good at all. Keep up the good work and I can't wait to see what happens now that Megatron is in Tally's head instead of Bumblebee's.**_

**Just wait until she hears his proposition.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Oh please hurry up with Ratchet's dream. I don't know how much longer I can last without knowing. Very good CHPTR, keep up the good work.**_

**That story's gonna be up soon.**

**Jason Deitz: **_**That was good and the Loonatics story that was good to but I would start with the 1**__**st**__** episode and work my way up to the last and then brainstorm more to make it more popular to read.**_

…**I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Optimus' girl: **_**I have to ask you a question: Does your dog get scared on rainy days and climb I into your lap? My poor, sweet Baylie is scared of loud noises on rainy days.**_

_**I am so sorry about what I said on my review fro the last chapter. I want over board with deadly virus n my last review. I am having a hard time doing this review with my poor, sweet Baylie in my lap.**_

_**I just can't wait to read more of your brilliant work! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**Kellie does get scared during storms. But she doesn't climb into people's laps. She can't with her hips.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Put Ratchet's dream up soon please! Also, this is a serious 'Uh-oh, spaghetti-oh' moment. See ya next time!  
**_

**You're right about the 'uh-oh, spaghetti-oh' bit.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Follow the light," Ratchet instructed as he held a flashlight over Optimus' optic, specifically the one that was damaged that was during the Cybonic Plague episode, "Good. Good. I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Optimus."

"Interfacing!" Bulkhead and Talida coughed discretely into their hands, earning a glare from Arcee, "Just speaking the truth!"

"But it appears your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague," Ratchet decreed.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," Optimus smiled as he came out of the medical chamber.

"It was my girlfriend who braved unknown territory to locate the cure," Ratchet corrected.

"Had the roles been reversed, you'd probably do the same for me," Talida shrugged.

"That I would," Optimus agreed without hesitation.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive," Arcee remarked.

"Say what?!" Talida and Bumblebee stuttered.

"Yeah. I actually said that," Arcee said, clearly as surprised as Talida and Bumblebee were.

"What matters is that you are on the mend, Optimus. While Megatron…," Ratchet trailed off.

"I wouldn't say what you're about to say just yet," Talida warned.

She wanted to tell him desperately about the vision she had an hour before. About how she saw Megatron in her head as though he was occupying her mind. But she didn't, thinking that it would turn out to be simply nothing.

"Tally's right," Arcee agreed, "Did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

"Where's Talida?" Optimus suddenly asked as he looked around after noticing the absence of his daughter.

"She did say she was tired before. But she wanted to see whether or not you were fully cleared before she 'hit the hay' as she said," Arcee clarified.

"I'll run a scan on her while she's asleep. I still wanna keep her all day tomorrow to make sure nothing went wrong with the cortical psychic patch. Besides, I can always teach her more about Cybertron's history," Ratchet shrugged.

"God. If I did that with Rayna during our dates, we never would have made it past courtship," Bulkhead chuckled.

"Who says we do it during our dates?" Ratchet retorted with a smirk before walking away.

"I had my turn last time," Optimus rumbled.

"So it's my turn," Arcee smirked happily.

* * *

Talida froze as she felt another headache beginning to come about when she was just outside Ratchet's room. When she noticed that she was examining her body, she knew that she wasn't in control of her body.

Megatron was taking over again.

"_**It's only a matter of time before Optimus notices all is not right with you, Talida. I must reclaim my body. Which means taking complete and total control of yours…**_"

Talida froze in fear while Megatron's words echoed on through her mind. Literally. She didn't need to ask to know what Megatron meant by taking complete and total control of her body to regain his own. But she knew this.

She wasn't going to like it.

* * *

The following day, Jack, Miko and Raf decided to visit Talida before going to school. They knew that she wasn't going to go to school because Ratchet wanted to keep her in the base for the day to keep an eye on her after her experience in Megatron's mind. But they didn't want to wait until that afternoon to see her. Since it was early in the morning when they arrived, they decided to have some fun before going to school.

"Basketball by way of Cybertron! Let the games begin!" Miko decreed as she blew the whistle.

Bumblebee twirled the makeshift basketball on his finger before tossing it towards the hoop. Bulkhead jumped up and intercepted the ball before shooting the ball through the hoop. Miko cheered while Raf and Talida moaned.

"Come on, Bee!" Raf and Talida encouraged the young scout.

"Come on. Best two out of three," Bulkhead challenged as he passed the ball to Bumblebee.

Talida inhaled as she found herself staring intently at the metal basketball. She stared at it so much that her eyes went an even darker blue. About as dark as Bumblebee's eyes. To everyone's surprise, the ball levitated from Bumblebee's hands. Everyone glanced at the ball in surprise.

Suddenly, Talida gasped in intense pain as visions began filling her head. Optimus being punched in the face by Megatron during the Space Bridge battle. The Space Bridge beginning to explode around Megatron who stood in the middle of it. The Terracons reaching towards Megatron as they reached the portal. The Space Bridge explosion.

"What's going on?!" Bulkhead asked.

"WHOA!" Talida breathed as she fell onto her knees clutching her head.

No longer having the mysterious power holding it up in the air, the basketball fell to the ground. Well…it hit the ground after hitting Bumblebee in the head.

"Lida!" Jack gasped as he ran towards her side.

_Did I do that?_ Talida thought to herself as she shook her head.

"You OK, Tally?" Miko asked worriedly as she and Jack helped Talida up.

"I'm fine. Just a headache," Talida answered.

"We should get Ratchet," Bulkhead suggested.

"No. It's OK. I'm fine," Talida promised them.

"It could be related to the cortical psychic patch!" Raf protested.

"Would everyone just shut up?!" Talida snapped, surprising everyone, "I'm fine! The headaches are nothing! Just leave me alone!"

With those words said, Talida stormed out of the main room. Everyone was still recovering from the shock of her lashing out at them.

"That wasn't nothing," Jack disagreed with his sister.

"We should talk to her," Bumblebee immediately bleeped, worried for his sister.

"Translation?" Jack and Miko asked Raf.

"He thinks we should talk to her," Raf…well, translated.

"Bad idea. While Lida rarely has outburst, it's best to stay away from her when she does. First time that happened and I tried talking to her, she just about chewed my head off. Best thing to do is to give her space and let her calm down. She'll be back to normal before you know it," Jack reassured them.

* * *

Talida was walking down the hall of the base towards Ratchet's room again when she froze on the spot. Her head was burning again. She knew what it meant. Megatron was talking to her. But there was something else that she knew about this conversation.

She wasn't going to like where this was going to go.

"_**So if I am to return to my body, I must restore it's functionality. How did I escape annihilation?**_"

Talida was seeing another memory from Megatron's processor. This time, she only saw a Cybertronian arm with a missile attached to it reach down into a hole of his chest and pluck out a glowing purple shard. She could hear his gasps of pain. She then saw a body fill in the missing image being compiled in her head. Even though she's never met him, she could recognize him everywhere.

It's Starscream.

"_**Of course! Dark Energon! Starscream…**_"

"So that's Starscream," Talida whispered to herself as she rested against the wall.

"_**You would have met him were you not rescued from Knock Out's grasp.**_"

_How did you know about that?!_ Talida thought to herself.

"_**I know all. I have looked into your memory. Although, there are some memories that have effectively been blocked by a familial bond even I cannot break.**_"

Feeling better from her recent vision of Megatron, Talida walked into the command centre. It was empty. No one was there. Everyone was doing their own thing. She knew that Jack, Miko and Raf were in school because Jack sent her a text saying that he would make sure that he collected her work from her teachers and Raf sent her a text saying that he would help her catch up.

Seeing a device on the floor in front of her, she found herself frozen again. This time, she let out a small whimper of pain as she felt the invading sensation in her head.

_Not again,_ Talida moaned helplessly into her head.

"_**Yes. Go on, sweetspark. Obey my will.**_"

"No!" Talida gasped as she found herself grasping the device…

And crushing it.

"TALIDA!"

"Ratchet!" Talida murmured as the pain stopped and she turned around to face the shocked medic.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried.

"You did? Sorry," Talida apologized as she held the crushed object in her hands.

"What has gotten into you, sweetheart?" Ratchet asked worriedly as he knelt before her.

"I don't know!" Talida admitted fearfully, worrying Ratchet even more, "The headaches are getting more and more frequent! They're more intense than the last! I can't stop him! But what's worse is I keep on seeing Megatron in my head as though he's occupying my mind!"

"You're seeing Megatron inside your mind?!" Ratchet repeated in pure horror, "Oh, this is not good… Come with me!"

"What are you going to do?" Talida asked as he placed her gently on a human bed.

"You'll have to enter an induced coma. This will allow your mind to rest and recover. Unfortunately, this is all I could recommend to you. You are the first techno-organic to be subject to the experience you went through in Megatron's mind. If I knew more about your ailment, I could be of more help," Ratchet apologized.

"You're being a help to me now," Talida smiled sweetly as she rested a hand on his cheek.

"Hold onto me," Ratchet pleaded as he slid the IV into her wrist and injected the solution before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Don't let go," Talida whispered as she faded in unconsciousness.

"Never," Ratchet promised as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"RATCHET!" Optimus cried as he, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Raf ran into the room, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"What is Rafael doing out of school? And where's Jack?!" Ratchet demanded.

"There was a false fire alarm. School was released early so they could figure out who did it. As for why everyone else isn't here, Jack was called to work because the other people who work with him called in sick and everyone who has detention – mostly Miko – was told to go to detention in the local community hall," Raf answered, "What's wrong with Talida?!"

"Talida was complaining of interment visions – waking nightmares, if you will. She has also been complaining of severe headaches; headaches that were bordering onto migraines," Ratchet explained.

"You said Talida was fine when you checked her over!" Raf protested, while Optimus and Arcee looked ready to kill Ratchet.

"Physically!" Ratchet retorted, already beginning to blame himself for missing this, "But the experience she underwent appears to be having a temporary effect on her psyche. This induced coma should force her mind to rest and recover."

"Why didn't you check her psyche when you checked her over last night?!" Arcee demanded.

"Talida objected to it. Last night, she said that her psyche was perfectly normal. This must be a recent event," Ratchet muttered before they heard a series of beeps.

"_Prime!_"

It was Special Agent Fowler ringing them. Knowing that he never rings unless something was wrong, the Autobots immediately knew that something was up.

"_You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirt lately?_"

"No, Special Agent Fowler," Optimus shook his head, "Why?"

"'_Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'Cons who busted into the Hawaiian Navel Observatory! Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls!_"

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"_Does the Hoight Niko Gozium ring any bells?_" **(AN: The ****whatsit?)**

"The space telescope," Raf supplied the answer.

"_As of last night, missing its primary lenses._"

"It's impossible to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lenses has been taking," Optimus pointed out.

"_Good thing the lenses has a tracking device._"

A locator beacon filled the screen along with Fowler's hung over face. The red square honed in on one place. And it was a place Optimus and Arcee didn't like.

"The Arctic?! Great. Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off," Arcee grumbled.

Bulkhead whistled before identifying the purple mass that now filled the screen, "That's a ND-7 class. The biggest unmineable Energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus corrected.

"With the help of the lenses," Arcee piped in.

"_Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities._"

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, I want you to stay and keep an eye on Talida," Optimus instructed, "Arcee, Bulkhead, I want you to come with me. I'll require your assistance."

* * *

Hours later, Raf and Bumblebee was sitting by Talida as she laid in her coma. Raf was on his laptop talking to her about random subjects…well, after he made sure she was caught up in what she missed at school.

"So I blow past the finish line. Then my other sister, Pula, asked how I got so good at racing games. And I told her I know a guy who knows cars and a real good friend of mine's been giving me a few tips," Raf finished his story.

"Rafael, I'm afraid Talida can't hear you in her current state," Ratchet told him sadly, although he wished that he could talk to his girlfriend like Raf was talking to her.

"But…you know how Talida's mum is a nurse, right? And how Talida wants to become a pediatrician when she grows up? Well, one thing she learned is that it's good to talk to coma patients. It lets them know that they're not missing out on anything. That they're not alone," Raf explained.

"It's true. I looked it up," Bumblebee agreed.

"You know, it's getting late. Why don't you allow Bumblebee to take you home?" Ratchet suggested.

"Because Miko's in trouble with her host parents due to her detentions and Jack's being forced to work until closing. I don't want Talida to be alone. And I promised her that I would stay. She's family too," Raf said.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's a techno-organic born to fully-fledged Cybertronian parents while they were human due to an accident!" Ratchet scoffed at the idea.

"That's being related. It's not the same thing," Raf said as he took out his phone and showed Ratchet and Bumblebee a picture of his family, "This is my family."

"Yes, yes, of course. Very nice," Ratchet nodded with a mutter.

In all honesty, Ratchet wasn't interested in what Raf had to say to him. But, he was willing to listen. For Talida's sake.

"Very large," Raf corrected as he closed his phone, "Sometimes, I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Ratchet muttered. He knew the feeling very well.

"But Talida always listens. We understand each other in ways others don't understand. I'm the youngest in a family I'm not even sure wants me. Talida was left on a stranger's doorstep at two weeks old and she was raised more by her brother than the actual people who adopted her. Granted, her father was in the army. But Nurse Darby sort of starting distancing herself from Tally after her father was killed in Desert Storm. Until we came along, her brother was the only one who truly cared about her. After all, he practically raised her like a daughter," Raf explained before turning to Bumblebee, "And Bumblebee completes the circle. Talida and I are the only ones who understand him. We don't know why. But we do."

Ratchet felt his spark shatter even more at what he just learned from Raf. Although he knew what Talida went through, he didn't know how bad it was. Especially not from the point of view of a simple bystander. He felt sick. Immediately, he felt as though he should've been there for her through it all. What kind of boyfriend would be if he wasn't able to protect her from harm? Ratchet knew the answer to that one.

"You can't blame yourself, Ratchet," Raf said to him as though he read his mind.

"I should have been able to notice it before," Ratchet protested as he sat next to Talida's bed, "Next to Optimus and Arcee, I'm the Autobot she's closest to. Hell. She spent the night with me. I should've picked up the signs before."

"You may be her boyfriend, Ratchet. But you're Cybertronian. She's a techno-organic. You can't protect her from everything. Everybody makes mistakes. What's important is that you learn from them," Raf told him.

Deciding that he was physically and mentally unable to hear anymore, he said, "I'm going to go to the supply vault to see if I can find some parts to repair this. You know what that means."

"Don't touch anything," Raf recited.

"Bumblebee, anything happens to my girlfriend on your watch, I will not hesitate to kill you," Ratchet threated as he kissed Talida's head before leaving.

"He's really sweet with her," Raf smiled.

"I know. It's sickening!" Bumblebee pretended to vomit.

"It's not sickening! It's romantic!" Raf protested.

"Be a man, Raf. Be a man," Bumblebee bleeped to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm 12!" Raf reminded his guardian before adding, "And a quarter!"

Raf and Bumblebee, too absorbed in what they were doing, failed to miss Talida's gasps. Her eyes opened wide as she sat up and ripped out the IV in her wrist. She didn't even flinch as the needle came out of her skin. She simply threw it aside. Standing on her two feet, she brushed the invisible dust off of her black tank top and black skinny jeans. Talida wasn't in control of her body anymore. Megatron's taken over. And it was the perfect opportunity.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I'm saving for, Tally!" Raf gushed excitedly.

"RAF!" Bumblebee cried as he noticed Talida walk by.

"Tally, wait!" Raf called as he and Bumblebee went after her.

"Stay back," Talida warned as she typed in the coordinates and activated the GroundBridge before jumping down the ladder and walking towards the portal.

"RATCHET, WE NEED YOU!" Bumblebee shouted in his serious of bleeps.

"Tally, come back!" Raf pleaded as he saw his friend disappear through the GroundBridge.

"What did you do?!" Ratchet growled dangerously as he ran into the room.

"Nothing!" Raf defended himself.

"She just got up and left," Bumblebee agreed.

"She was in an induced coma!" Ratchet objected before asking himself, "Where does she think she's off to?"

* * *

Talida found herself in the same place that Optimus and Ratchet first encountered Megatron's Dark Energon zombie army. The bodies still remained. Only this time, they were in more pieces than they were when they first died. Purple optics and Energon veins were scattered all over as well, the only evidence of the Dark Energon's involvement.

Or was it?

"Why am I here?" Talida asked herself as she found herself unwillingly looking around, "What is this place?"

"_**Where is it? Where?**_"

Talida screamed while clutching her head in agony as another memory filled her vision. Megatron was standing on top of a high cliff, holding a glowing object in his hand. It was a shard of Dark Energon. Instead of stabbing himself with even more of it, he threw it towards the ground to revive the buried Cybertronians beneath it.

Who knew that one little shard caused so much damage?

"Can you STOP doing that?!" Talida hissed.

Talida walked over to a ditch that was formed in the ditch. The shard of Dark Energon Megatron had thrown into the ground was still intact. In fact, it purred at Talida's proximity. With little strength, Talida plucked the shard out of the ground. She stared intently at it. It was perfect. Perfect to revive Megatron.

* * *

"These are the coordinates for our previous battle with Megatron's undead!" Ratchet gasped.

"Maybe we should call Optimus," Raf suggested.

"He's too busy," Bumblebee objected as he remembered that Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead were currently trying to stop Starscream from melting a glacier in the Arctic to mine Energon that was impossible to…well, mine.

"He's trying to stop a Polar Ice Cap from melting. We have to handle this on our own," Ratchet decreed as he flipped the switch to the GroundBridge…and Talida walked through it casually, "Talida, what have you been doing?"

"Ratchet, look!" Bumblebee bleeped in horror.

Wondering what he was talking about, Ratchet grabbed Talida's wrist in his hand. That was when his optics widened in horror much like Bumblebee's did. Raf couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew something was wrong. However, what was wrong was something he just couldn't figure out. Not jet.

"Dark Energon?!" Ratchet gasped in horror, "What have you been doing?!"

"GET OFF ME!" Talida screamed as she stared intently at Ratchet.

Ratchet screamed as he suddenly found himself being thrown back by an unseen force. Bumblebee went to help Ratchet but the same force too knocked him back when Talida just glanced at him. Now, she focused her attention on Raf. Trembling in fear, Raf began to run away from her but instead, he was levitated. He expected to be thrown back like Ratchet and Bumblebee were. But…instead, he was placed somewhere high above the ground near a vent.

"Talida! Please! I know you're in there! You have to fight whatever's making you do this!" Raf pleaded her.

Talida ignored him. Instead, she set new coordinates and raced through the GroundBridge. Ratchet and Bumblebee moaned as they came onto their feet. Seeing where he was placed, Bumblebee raced over and helped him down.

"Ratchet! Bumblebee! Are you OK?!" Raf asked worriedly.

"We're fine," Bumblebee reassured him.

"But more importantly. Is Talida?" Ratchet corrected as he joined the two of them, "I fear that the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing her to think like a Decepticon."

"TALLY'S NOT A CON!" both Raf and Bumblebee protested, appauled that Ratchet would even think that.

"I'm her boyfriend. Of course I know that!" Ratchet snapped, "But we need to find out what Talida exactly intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the shard…was Megatron."

"What does this mean?!" Bumblebee demanded, clearly worried for his baby sister. However, deep down, he knew what Ratchet was hinting at. He just didn't want to believe it.

"She has Megatron's memories?!" Raf guessed in horror, misunderstanding the situation.

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Talida's mind," Ratchet growled in disgust.

"WHAT?!" both Raf and Bumblebee exclaimed in surprise.

"How could I have been such a fool?!" Ratchet asked himself in despair as the three walked towards the GroundBridge, "The cortical psychic patch acts as a two-way conduit. When Talida returned to her own mind, Megatron followed. I've been watching her non-stop! How could I have missed this?!"

"I KNEW I SHOULD'VE GONE INSTEAD OF HER!" Bumblebee moaned.

"Hey!" Raf snapped, gaining the attention of both Autobots, "This isn't helping! Instead of blaming yourselves of each other, we could go after her and help her!"

"Talida…Megatron has bridged to nearly the exact same coordinates that Optimus used," Ratchet observed before activating the GroundBridge, "Stay here."

"No!" Raf objected, "You may be her boyfriend and Bumblebee may be like her brother! But Talida's my best friend! Has been since we started high school! She needs me!"

"Of course she does," Ratchet sighed.

* * *

Without thinking about it, Ratchet and Bumblebee raced through the GroundBridge. To their horror, they realized that they were on the Nemesis. Staying true to his promise, Ratchet had allowed Raf to accompany them. The small twelve-year-old boy was sitting on his guardian's shoulder as Bumblebee didn't want Raf to run off.

"The Decepticon warship?!" Ratchet gasped as they raced through the hallway filled with destroyed Vehicons.

"Did Talida do this?!" Raf asked in horror.

"Impossible!" Bumblebee objected.

"Did you not see what she did back at base?!" Raf reminded his guardian with an incredulous look on his face.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant. It's more dangerous for Talida due to her techno-organic status and who her biological parents are. I can't help but fear…," Ratchet trailed off as his intakes blocked his throat by the mere thought of what he was about to say

"What?" Raf demanded.

"Talida is still young. Her mind is still developing. Her defenses are weak. I'm afraid that if the abuse on her mind continues," Ratchet's intakes grew shaky, "It could kill her."

"I won't let that happen," Bumblebee vowed.

"Neither will I. I would rather die than lose her," Ratchet growled before changing the subject, "But clearly, Megatron came here for one purpose. To use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body."

"No! Talida won't let him! Like she didn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base!" Raf protested.

"I hope you're right," Ratchet prayed.

As soon as Bumblebee placed him on the ground, Raf took off running. Bumblebee and Ratchet immediately took off running after the young boy. When they reached the medical lab, they saw in horror that Talida was in the process of re-establishing the cortical psychic patch connection between herself and Megatron.

"I've seen enough," Ratchet growled as he ran forward.

"RATCHET! DON'T HURT HER!" Raf pleaded him.

"That's not my girlfriend!" Ratchet retorted as he grabbed her, "Fight him, Talida!"

"STAY BACK!" Talida screamed as she threw Ratchet off of her with her recently telekinetic abilities before doing the same to Bumblebee.

"TALIDA, NO!" Raf cried as he ran towards her, "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you'll always listen to me no matter what!"

"Raf?!" Talida gasped as she thought to regain control of her mind.

"That's right, Tally. That's me!" Raf cried happily.

"_**UNBELIEVABLE!**_"

Talida let out a blood-curdling scream as she fell to her knees clutching her head. The pain was unbearable. Her scream was enough to break Ratchet out of unconscious. Immediately, he raced over and fell down next to her, stroking her long black hair as he tried desperately to soothe her pain. But he just couldn't. Never before had he felt so helpless.

"Get out of my head!" Talida pleaded, "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Raf protested as he held onto her arm, "You wouldn't leave me!"

"You don't understand! Megatron's winning! I can't protect my mind anymore!" Talida sobbed.

"No!" Ratchet shook his head in denial, "NO! I won't let that happen, sweetheart! I can't lose you!"

"You came too late! No matter what happens, you have to leave me behind! Make sure Raf gets out! RUN! RUN!" Talida yelled before arching her back at the pain.

"NO!" Ratchet roared.

Talida threw Raf off her and used his telekinesis to throw Ratchet and Bumblebee into the wall. Shaking in anger, Ratchet charged at the lifeless Megatron and grabbed the cord that supplied Megatron with life.

"Farewell, Megatron," he growled as he tore the cord off of his chest…before he was thrown into the wall again.

"TALIDA!" Raf and Bumblebee cried.

Talida turned to face them, her blue eyes displaying Megatron's malice. When she spoke, it wasn't her usual voice. It was Megatron's.

"Talida can't hear you anymore," Megatron sneered.

"As much as I want you to leave Talida's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf decreed as he jumped onto the cord.

With the violent turns Talida did due to her numerous years of dancing, Raf eventually lost his grip and fell to the ground. Immediately, Bumblebee raced to him. They watched in horror as Talida jumped and landed on Megatron's chest. Then the worst thing happened.

She thrust the shard into his spark chamber.

Talida only thrust the shard halfway into his spark chamber. The shard burrowed itself deeper into its former host on its own accord. Gasping, she hung on to the metal covering his chest as she regained control of her own mind. Looking up, she realized the horrible thing she had done as Megatron opened his eyes. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Raf noticed what she had done as well. And like her, they were horrified. But none of them blamed her. She had no control of her actions. Vehicons scrambled into the medical bay, wanting to know what was going on. Then they saw their master standing before them alive and well.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron decreed before cradling the girl who unwillingly saved him in his hand, "You're coming with me, Talida."

"Over my dead body," Ratchet snarled as he and Bumblebee stood ready to fight.

"That can be arranged," Megatron smirked before turning to his troops as he began his slow departure to the medical lab, "Finish these pests. And I wish to not be disturbed."

"TALIDA!" Ratchet screamed as he ran after them.

However, Ratchet had a hard time reaching Megatron, who was holding his beloved captive. The Vehicons began their attack on them as soon as Megatron had left with his hostage. Ratchet instead focused his energy on keeping Talida's promise. Protecting Raf.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Talida pleaded as she fought against his grasp.

"I do not wish to hurt you," Megatron reassured her as they entered his chambers, "Anybody who disturbs me shall have their sparks carved out before them!"

"Whoa!" Talida cried as Megatron threw her in the air and caught her as he sat down.

"Relax. As I stated before, I have no intention in hurting you," Megatron chuckled.

"Why am I here?" Talida asked, gasping in fear as his fingers pushed her hair behind his shoulders and he traced his fingers over her chest, his touches intimate.

"I am sure you recall the experience we shared when you invaded my subconscious," Megatron said.

Unfortunately, Talida did.

She remembered each detail explicitly.

And she wished she didn't.

_Begin flashback  
_"_After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end for Optimus' eyes with my very own and watch that two-wheeler endure the pain of a spark fracture…," Megatron trailed off._

"_You'd be an idiot not to?" Talida supplied._

"_Well played, Talida. You truly have the makings of a Decepticon," Megatron complimented as he made a bright blue box with a pink outline appear in his hand, "The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Not that I'd expect you to know how to read it."_

_Talida smiled as she reached for the box. Finally, she had what she came for. Now, she could go home and not spend another moment in Megatron's sick mind. However, just as she could touch it, Megatron closed his hand and made it disappear._

"_HEY!" Talida protested._

"_Not yet," Megatron shook his head as though he was reprimanding a child._

"_What now?" Talida sighed in frustration._

"_And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in the perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison and consider a proposition I give you afterwards, you will have the cure," Megatron promised, "You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gun metal grey. The __**real**__ Optimus."_

"_What's the proposition?!" Talida demanded._

"_You will find out in due course, Talida. That is absolutely certain," Megatron vowed as he pushed his hand through her chest where her spark would be.  
__End flashback_

"You had a proposition for me," Talida sighed, wishing Megatron would stop touching her.

"That I do," Megatron murmured huskily as he brought her small body close to his face, "I want you to join the Decepticons."

Talida's eyes widened in horror as she allowed his husky words to sink in. Megatron was truly expecting her to just betray her friends and family and join the Decepticons? There was no way she was going to do that.

"Why would I do that? Why would I betray my friends and family?!" Talida demanded.

"Because we're family as well," Megatron revealed, causing Talida's eyes to widen in horror, "I'm your uncle. You're my niece."

"Uncle?" Talida whispered, suddenly finding herself conflicted.

"Yes. You have family, my niece. And I can provide the answers to your questions. I can unravel the web of lies that the Autobots have placed inside your head. Only I can provide you with the truth behind the identity of your biological parents. And…I can help you find them. You can have the truth and more, my dear niece – I can hand you numerous worlds on a silver platter – if you join me," Megatron promised.

Now Talida was truly conflicted. She wanted nothing more than to know the truth. But she also wasn't one to want the world handed to her on a silver platter. She also wanted to save the world. Not destroy it like Megatron wanted to do. Megatron sensed her conflict.

"You are unsure," Megatron observed.

"I don't know what I want. I want a family. A real family. And I want the truth. But I don't want to sacrifice the fates of worlds just to obtain that truth," Talida admitted.

"The choice is entirely up to you, my dear niece. I shall not add pressure to it. This decision is one that you'll have to make at your own pace," Megatron said as they walked to the roof.

"What would I get if I joined?" Talida asked.

"The truth, a family and training in your powers," Megatron answered as they stood on the roof, noticing that it was empty.

"Powers?" Talida repeated in confusion.

"What you did with your mind? That is evidence of your powers coming it light. In fact, it is one of your powers," Megatron explained, "I can train you to not only master your powers. But to control them."

"…I'll have to think about it," Talida told him.

"I shall come to you for your answer when the time is right," Megatron promised.

"MEGATRON'S GREATEST MISTAKE WAS EVER ALLOWING YOU TO LIVE, PRIME!"

Megatron and Talida turned around in horror at the sound of that voice. Starscream appeared to be in a crash dive hurtling towards the snow below. However…the fact that he was in a crash dive was far from the truth. His missiles were armed. Upon closer inspection, they found a sizzling Optimus lying in the snow unable to defend himself.

"OPTIMUS!" Talida screamed before turning to her uncle, "Save him! Please!"

"I will…but not just because he is my baby brother, you wish me to do so and that I believe that if Optimus is to die at any hand, it would be at my own. But because I have my own unfinished business with Starscream," Megatron promised as he tightened his grip on her, "No one can know about this. I will come to you soon."

"What are you doing?!" Talida whimpered.

"Keeping you safe!" Megatron exclaimed as he spun on his heel like a shot put champion…

And threw Talida over the edge of the Nemesis.

Talida screamed as she found herself flying. But she knew she wasn't flying. She was falling. She tried to right herself in time. But she was just falling too fast. Megatron certainly had a strong throw.

Then she knew nothing.

* * *

"Optimus!" Arcee cried.

Optimus was sighing in pain and relief as he landed in the cold white Arctic snow. A few moments ago, he had destroyed the device Starscream was using to melt the Polar Ice Cap. However, that heroic action didn't come without a price. Starscream had turned the device at Optimus and almost incinerated him. So…Optimus was both in pain due to the rough landing and relieved at the cooling sensation the snow provided.

Looking up, he saw Starscream in a rapid dive heading towards him. And…Optimus knew that it was to kill him.

"MEGATRON'S GREATEST MISTAKE WAS EVER ALLOWING YOU TO LIVE, PRIME!" Starscream roared at Optimus as he prepared his missile.

"OPTIMUS!" Arcee screamed as Bulkhead held her back.

Starscream's scream of surprise and frustration caught them by surprise. Megatron had flown across Starscream's flight path and saved his brother. Optimus' eyes widened in surprise as he saw Megatron fly away with Starscream.

"Megatron," Optimus rumbled.

"He's back!" Arcee gasped.

"Not good," Bulkhead remarked.

* * *

Megatron threw Starscream onto one of the wings of the burning Nemesis before transforming into his bipedal mode.

"Lord Megatron! You're…you're…you're healed! Praise the AllSpark! It is a miracle!" Starscream pretended to cheer.

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Starscream," Megatron agreed dryly before adding, "If you survive what I have planned for you!"

Realizing that Megatron was wise to his backstabbing, Starscream tried to retreat. He transformed into his vehicular mode and tried to fly away. However, Megatron wasn't ready to let that happen. He grabbed Starscream's tail wings and threw him onto the next wing before jumping after him without hesitation.

"But the Autobots! Optimus right there waiting for you!" Starscream rasped.

"My greatest mistake?! I've made a few. One involving my precious niece. But there is one I do not intend to make again!" Megatron vowed as he grabbed Starscream's face and pulled him away.

"No! Master! NOOOOO!" Starscream's screams could be heard as Megatron dragged him into the ship.

* * *

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," Optimus requested.

"You are not the only ones."

Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead turned in surprise to see Ratchet, Bumblebee and Raf approaching them. Raf smiled and waved to the three Autobots. Mentally, Optimus performed a headcount and noticed that someone he held dear to his spark was absent.

"Where is Talida? Is she still recovering back at base?" Optimus asked, causing Ratchet to shake in violent anger.

"Ratchet?" Arcee pressed, a warning tone edging into her voice.

"Megatron is holding her hostage aboard the Nemesis," Ratchet growled.

"SHE'S WHERE?!" Arcee screamed at Ratchet, "SHE SHOULD BE BACK AT BASE!"

"I will explain everything later. But right now, we need to save her!" Ratchet cried.

Bumblebee glanced around in the snow as Arcee and Ratchet began arguing. Arcee argued that he shouldn't have even let her out of base in the first place. Ratchet argued that everything that happened was completely beyond control. Optimus and Bulkhead just stood back. They knew not to mess with the two. Arcee was a sharp shooter. She would be able to destroy their spikes instantly. Ratchet was a medic. He knew where to cause intense pain and how to cause it.

When Bumblebee noticed a hand sticking out of the snow, his eyes widened in horror. Immediately, he began tapping Ratchet's shoulder.

"What is it, Bee?" Raf asked before looking at where Bumblebee was pointing, "No… RATCHET!"

Raf's screams broke the ongoing argument between Arcee and Ratchet. Immediately, the remaining Autobots glanced at the direction they were referring. Ratchet's eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't let it be," Ratchet whispered as he took off running.

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were quick to follow him. However, none of them were running as fast as Ratchet. He skidded across the snow when he was close enough as he lost his footing. Not willing to stop, he crawled towards the hand. With shaky servos, he began uncovering the snow. When he was finished, his optics widened in horror.

He saw his girlfriend – his beloved Talida – lying in the snow. Her eyes were closed. Her lips was slightly parted as though she was waiting for a kiss. Her skin was dangerously pale with some blue tinges. But that wasn't what scared him. What scared Ratchet the most were the red patches surrounding her in the snow. One surrounding her head and the other surrounding her torso.

"Talida," Ratchet whispered, only to get no response, "Talida? Can you hear me? Come on, Talida. Don't do this to me."

"No," Arcee whimpered as Optimus immediately pulled her close.

"Talida!" Ratchet said her name over and over again until his voice filled with tears, where he cradled her fragile body in his hands and screamed at her, "WAKE UP, TALIDA! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"

"Tally!" Raf sobbed as Bumblebee cradled the young boy close to his spark, freely shedding lubricants of his own.

"She was too young… Just too young," Bulkhead murmured, having grown to respect the girl and how brave she was.

Ratchet decided to run a scan on her. He couldn't see what he was doing through his tears. But he didn't care. She felt as cold as death. He needed to know what killed her. Everyone was surprised to see the medic cry freely in front of them. And they certainly would forget it.

"We should have told her," Arcee whispered.

"She would have ended up this way either way," Optimus rumbled sadly, tears flooding from his optics as well, "But the Autobots shall never forget her courage, her talent in the art of dance, her spirit, the way she never failed to make those around her smile…," Optimus stopped as he felt sobs clogging his throat.

"Wait. Told her what?" Bulkhead and Raf demanded.

Optimus and Arcee never got the chance to answer. Because Ratchet cried out.

"We need to go back to base! NOW!" Ratchet yelled.

"Why?! She's dead!" Bulkhead snapped.

"That's why we need to go back! She's not dead!" Ratchet retorted.

"You're not saying…!" Arcee trailed off hopefully.

"Talida's alive!" Ratchet announced.

* * *

**But for how long? And IF she does survive, should she learn the truth? …man. I'm evil. How are you guys putting up with me? Seriously!  
**

**Well, you guys know what to do. Review. Alert. Fave. Whatever.**

**BYE!**

**OH! Ratchet's dream will be end of the week by the latest. Let me put it this way: you won't BELIEVE what I write or WHERE I pulled that from!**


	21. Angels on the Moon

**Hey yo, mamma mo! Here come the poll results!**

**Shadowzone: thirteen votes  
****Orion Pax: nine votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Rock Bottom: three votes  
****Crisscross: one vote**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**gnogueras0610: **_**yes tell her the truth. Its okay I do that sometimes in my mind**_

**Hmmmmm…**

**WhiteCougarMatrix117: **_**I haven't been so excited about something since the season finale of tfp! Can't wait for next chapter!**_

**That finale certainly was something!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**She's alive?! She'd better be! Or Megatron will die! Kay, I know he's gonna die anyway someday, but I will make it especially painful, in more ways than one. Please update! We need to know what happens!**_

**Get in line, mate!**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**XD Yay she's alive**_

**For now…**

**Link's Rose: **_**WHAT?! Megatropn, why the hell would you do that?! AAACH! I- why does it seem like he actually cares abut Talida? That's really weird. SHE'D BETTER SURVIVE! I WILL HURT MEGATRON IF SHE DOESN'T!  
**_

**Sadly, you're not the first person to say that. Seems like everyone wants to kill Megatron. He does care about Talida. And not just in an 'uncle' way. God. I hope I didn't start a Megatron/Talida thing. That'd be sick. Incest!**

**wwareham1: **_**that was an awesome chapter I cannot wait for the next chapter please post it as soon as you are finished writing it from wwareham**_

**I always post it as soon as I finished it.**

**haloangel21: **_**'How's that sequel coming along? No pressure or anything. But do you think you could have it up before January 23?'**_

_**I can't guarantee it, but I shall do my best. Starting Next Tuesday are my finals. I won't be able to work on it during that week, but I'll try to do finish it this week.**_

**I wish you good luck on your finals.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Good CHPTR, Pour Talida. I feel so bad for her. Keep up the good work, and I have to HIGHLY thank you for telling me when Ratchet's dream is coming. I was about to loose it from not knowing. Thank you.**_

**You're welcome. And the story's up for you to read.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_*****__**snarls**__*** Oh when I get my hands on Megatron! ***__**glares**__*** Just tell Talida who her parents are already before I sick Ironhide, Jazz, Mirage, and Grimlock on you along with the rest of the Dinobots.**_

…**OPTIMUS!**

**Abyss Prime: **_**I have my ideas of where you get your story! Nun of them are kid friendly. No, wait till later. Just to be mean!  
**_

**Boy. I seriously have no idea where I got that from!**

**Guest: **_**Cliffhanger! DX I FREAKING cried at the ending. So said… ***__**cries again**__*** but she's alive…for now… Heh…the interfacing part was funny. LOL**_

**I try to be amusing.**

**Jacob Detiz: **_**I was talking about the story Loonatics Unleashed: The Beginning**_

**That's been adopted. I'm not writing that anymore.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**She should learn the truth! Optimus and Arcee can't risk losing her again.**_

**No they can't.**

**Optimus' girl: (1) **_**OMP! What kind of powers will Talida have? I wish that I super powers! The things that I could do at work! That would be so cool!**_

_**I would just LOVE for Talida to survive what happened to her so that Optimus and Arcee can tell her the truth. Optimus and Megatron were brothers in the movie.**_

_**I just LOVE the idea of Optimus being Megatron's younger brother! You are NOT evil! You are super cool! Your stories are super AWESOME! They are the BOMB!**_

_**I just can't wait to find out if Talida is going to live! Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories!**_

**(2) **_**OMP! What kind of powers will Talida have? I wish that I had super powers! The things I could do with them at work! ***__**evil grin**__*** That would be so COOL!**_

_**I would just LOVE for Talida to live so that she can be told the truth by Optimus. She needs to know how to use her powers at well. If I were in Talida's place. I would faint after finding out that Optimus and Arcee were my true parents!**_

_**I just can't wait to find if Talida is going to live! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**I wish I had powers too! The things I can do to those bitches who used to be my friends then tried to turn the entire school against me… What powers would you have!**

**Katie Gibbs: **_**Oh poor tally!**_

_**Yeah megatron, throwing her 3,000 ft from the ground will totally get her to join u…**_

_**Maybe she should be told the truth, it will only get worse the longer they wait… Oh that's going to be hard on everyone I just know it…**_

_**Update soon pretty please!**_

**Your wish is my command.**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_***facepalm**__*****_

**What did I do?!**

**Angel3055: **_**I loved this chapter. I'm happy that you liked my idea and that it worked out for you and your story. :D After I had sent the review with the story idea I thought to myself that I should have just PM'd it to you but it was to late by then. Lol. I also thought afterward that I could have used this idea for myself but then I remembered that I had an idea of my own that is totally different for my own TF Prime story. So I'm happy that it worked out for you and I can't wait to see what you have planned next. **__**Oh and one other thing I saw your reply to someone elses review where you where talking about the shadow zone episode and how you were thinking of maybe sending her somewhere totally different. I was thinking as an idea that is free for you to use if you wish is when you do send her somewhere totally different is maybe sending her to one of the other TF series like Animated or sending her to an alternate reality where in TF Prime the Autobots are evil and the Decepticons are good. If you do like those ideas and wish to use one just let me know and I could give you more info on which ever one you liked best to help you out with it if you wish for my help but you don't have to if you don't want to. Can't wait for the next chapter. Please continue. :)**_

**I actually decided not to send Talida to a different place with my new plans. But thanks for that suggestion! That was actually overdone anyway.**

**Autobotsoldier1: **_**Omg! Wow awesome story!**_

**Thanks!**

**Blackdawn Primus: **_**I love the story! And, it flows right with the show, unlike other OC inserts. Also, I love how you are able to add some minor plots to the episodes with out ruining it! You have all of the Prime Characters' personalities right as well. Love it! I can't wait until the next chap is posted, really do love the story! (Also Talida in general is a blast to read about!) Keep up the good work! (If I could rate on here…it'd be 5 stars!) XD**_

**Thanks! Mostly, I'm just glad I got it right!**

**HiyaCodey: **_**Oh Primus the feels**_

_**Rainbow Dash (Don't ahte me because I am a pegister): ***__**Crying**__*****_

_**Me: Are you crying too? I've got tissues.**_

_**Rainbow Dash: No I am not!**_

_**Please Update! I heart this story! TalidaxRatchet forever!**_

***hands over more tissues***** I love the TalidaxRatchet pairing as well! Personally, I think it's one of the best pairings I've done.**

**Squidlydoo: **_**Awww! She's still alive!**_

**For now…**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Angels on the Moon**_** rightfully belong to Thriving Ivory and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"GRAB MY MEDICAL KIT!" Ratchet screamed as he raced through the med bay and laid Talida on the bed.

"Is she gonna be alright?!" Raf asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Rafael. I just don't know," Ratchet admitted as he transformed into his vehicle mode and activated his holoform while thinking to himself, _Don't leave me, Talida. Please…_

_Do you dream,  
__That the world will know your name?  
__So tell me your name…_

"What can we do?" Bumblebee immediately bleeped.

"Bumblebee, I need you to keep an eye on Talida's vitals. Arcee, Bulkhead, you should retrieve Jack and Miko and alert them of the current situation. Optimus, I need you to watch Talida in case she does anything sudden," Ratchet instructed.

"On it," they all chorused.

Arcee and Bulkhead couldn't transform fast enough. They raced out of the base. Bumblebee immediately went towards the monitor displaying Talida's vitals. He watched her spark rate, her blood pressure, her brainwave activity; everything. If something were to go wrong, he would be among the first to know.

_Do you care,  
__About all the little things?  
__Or anything at all…_

"Jack!" Arcee cried as her holoform marched into KO Burger.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" the man, presumably his manager, demanded.

"Doesn't matter. He needs to come with me right now," Arcee said.

"He's in the middle of a shift. He can't leave!" the boss shook his head, "Now either order something or get out!"

"Hey!" Jack snapped as he moved away from the drive-in window, "That's my family friend! Treat her with respect! And she wouldn't come down here unless it's an emergency!"

"I don't care if your sister of yours is dying! I won't let you leave!" the boss boomed.

"That's the thing! His sister _is dying_!" Arcee yelled, "There's been an accident. She's currently fighting for her life and doctors say her chances are low!"

"What happened?!" Jack demanded as he threw off his apron and hat.

"I'll explain on the way," Arcee promised.

"If you leave, you better not come back!" the boss snarled.

"Then I won't come back. Look. I may need this job to help mum make ends meet. But I love my sister more than anything. She might not make it through the night. If that's the case, then I am going to hold her in my arms and never let her go. Since I've never asked for time off unless I was sick, you owe me this much. Now…either you'll allow me some time off due to personal reasons or you can take this job and stick it up your ass!" Jack snarled before storming out of KO Burger.

"The kid's got balls," the boss muttered to himself.

_I wanna feel,  
__All the chemicals inside.  
__I wanna feel…_

"Miko! Get in!" Bulkhead instructed.

"Chill, Bulk. It's not like someone's dying," Miko rolled her eyes as she climbed in, crying out in surprise as Bulkhead pulled out of the curb so fast that he almost crashed into another vehicle.

"That's the thing! Someone is dying!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Who?!" Miko demanded, immediately regretting her cheek from before.

"It's Talida. I'll explain later. Right now, we need to save her life!" Bulkhead answered.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! PEDAL TO THE METAL, BULK!" Miko screamed.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying.  
_'_Cause I don't wanna know.  
__If I can't see the sun…  
__Maybe I should go…_

"What happened, Ratchet?!" Jack demanded as he ran to his sister's side, tossing his helmet behind him carelessly.

"She was thrown from the Decepticon warship from massive heights," Ratchet answered as he continued his examining of Talida.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Miko asked.

"Not yet," Ratchet told them gravely.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, perhaps you and I should wait outside with the children and allow Ratchet to work," Optimus advised, struggling to keep his emotions in check, "Bumblebee, you remain here and help Ratchet if he needs it."

Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus guided the three children outside to help for the best. All they could do now was hope for the best.

_Don't wake me. 'Cause I'm dreaming,  
__Of angels on the moon,  
__Where everyone you know…  
__Never leaves too soon…_

"How did this happen!?" Jack screamed at them, "You were supposed to protect her!"

"When we learn the full story, we will tell you," Arcee promised him, "Right now, all we can do was wait."

"That's easier said then done," Miko grumbled before raising her voice, "How did she even get on the warship in the first place?!"

"That is something we intend to find out," Optimus vowed.

"I can't believe this has happened to her," Miko whispered.

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD FOR YOU?!" Arcee snapped, finally losing it, "I'VE MISSED OUT ON MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO PROTECT HER FROM THE DECEPTICONS! AND NOW THAT I'VE GOTTEN HER BACK, I'M CLOSE TO LOSING HER ALL OVER AGAIN! SO YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS?! YOU'RE NOT A MOTHER, MIKO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF OF WHAT I'M FEELING!"

Jack, Arcee and Bulkhead stared at her wide-eyed. Not at the fact she snapped. But at _what _she snapped. Optimus just sighed. He knew they would find out eventually.

Just not like this.

_Do you believe,  
__In the day that you were born?  
__Tell me. Do you believe…_

"How are her stats?!" Ratchet asked.

"Spark rate's eratic! Her blood pressure's low. Brain wave activity's sparking hard. Temperature's dangerously low," Bumblebee reported.

"What could be causing this?" Ratchet pondered before he felt across her stomach.

"What is it?!" Bumblebee demanded as he noticed Ratchet freeze.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet gasped.

Bumblebee saw what he was pointing to…and he was amazed she was still alive.

_And do you know,  
__That everyday's the first,  
__Of the rest of your life…_

"She's your DAUGHTER?!" Miko repeated in disbelief.

"How come you didn't tell us?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"We had to protect her from the Decepticons. If they knew, something like this would've happened earlier," Optimus answered.

"That's impossible. You told me that your daughter died on Cybertron with your parents! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" Jack screamed.

"We had to protect her," Optimus repeated.

"How did this even happen?" Miko asked.

"Optimus and I were hit by a Decepticon weapon that turned us human for a year. Two months into the year, I had fallen pregnant. Eight months later, I had Talida. Megatron somehow found out about Talida's existence and sent Airachnid to kill her. Rayna conjured a portal in the Royal Residence that would take us to the place we were going to leave her. Optimus and I fought our way through. The three of us were almost killed on multiple occasions. Eventually, we made it. We were teleported into a bush not far from Jack's house. Jack and his parents were at a local fair to celebrate his father's return from deployment. They were on their way home when we left her there. Once we saw that she would be safe, we left," Arcee recalled, shuddering as she tried to suppress tears.

"I know that it was a hard thing for you to do. But I'm glad you did what you did. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to have the most amazing person in the world as my sister," Jack whispered tearfully.

"Who knew?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ratchet, since he was the one who delivered her. Bumblebee, since he's her brother. And now…you," Arcee answered.

_So don't tell me if I'm dying.  
_'_Cause I don't wanna know.  
__If I can't see the sun…  
__Maybe I should go…_

"Prime!" Fowler roared as he stormed into the hallway, "Does anyone wanna tell me why when I arrived, your medic was operating on a human in your care?!"

"Actually, she's their long lost daughter," Raf corrected casually, causing Fowler to gape at them in disbelief.

"You're daughter?!" Fowler spluttered, struggling to absorb the shocking news in.

"We'll explain later," Jack promised.

"There has been an accident," Optimus revealed, causing Fowler to gasp in horror, "When we know the full story, we will tell you."

_Don't wake me. 'Cause I'm dreaming,  
__Of angels on the moon,  
__Where everyone you know…  
__Never leaves too soon..._

"Will she be alright?" Bumblebee asked.

They had just finished operating and treating Talida's life-threatening injuries. Wiping her blood from his hands, Ratchet watched his girlfriend worriedly. She had a bandage wrapped around her head that was slowly stained with blood. There was also a bandage around her stomach to hide her recently-acquired stitches. She was also covered in blankets due to her hypothermia.

"Time will tell," Ratchet sighed as he turned to Bumblebee, "Send them in."

He never needed to. Everyone else just raced over. Sighing, Ratchet told it all from the beginning, trying his best not to cry,

"Those waking nightmares and the migraines I mentioned before? That was because when Talida was leaving Megatron's mind after obtaining the cure for the Cybonic Plague, Megatron followed her. Essentially, Megatron was controlling her mind. She was forced to travel to the place of our first encounter with Megatron's living dead and obtain the shard of Dark Energon she left there. Then she teleported herself to the Nemesis where she fought her way to Megatron. When we got there, we tried to stop her. But it was too late. Megatron had full and complete control of her mind. No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't win. When she revived him, he returned to his own body. Just when I thought he would leave her alone, he didn't. He kidnapped her. And we all know what happened afterwards. Her injuries include hypothermia, a depressed skull fracture and a sliced spleen due to her stab wound, which had to be removed. She'll have to be watched throughout the night.

He held his breath. Waiting for everyone's reaction. He got them. Jack started hyperventilating, which led to Miko trying to calm him despite her own tears. Bulkhead was flabbergasted. He never knew the girl was suffering like that. Immediately, he began thinking that she was like her mother. Tough as nails. Raf started crying and snuggled in Bumblebee's foot. Bumblebee cried too. Optimus and Arcee were paralyzed. They couldn't believe it. How could they miss the fact that their baby needed them? Their daughter was fighting a dangerous invader in her mind and later she would wind up fighting for her life.

How could they protect her now?

_This is to one last day in the shadows.  
__And to know a brother's love.  
__This is to New York City angels.  
__And the rivers of our blood.  
__This is to all of us…  
__To all of us…_

Everyone had left. Except Optimus and Arcee. It took a lot of effort. But the two made everything leave. Ratchet was the one who put up the most fight. Eventually, they managed to convince him by promising to notify him as soon as something happened.

Eventually, Arcee fell asleep in a berth nearby that Optimus had set up nearby. Optimus lay on his own berth, trying to sleep. But he couldn't. He had to watch her. He feared that he would close his eyes and she would suddenly lose the battle.

_Don't tell me that I'm dying.  
_'_Cause I don't wanna know.  
__If I can't see the sun…  
__Maybe I should go…_

"You are so brave, Talida," Optimus whispered, his large fingers cradling her face, "Where did you get so strong? How were you able to find the strength to survive this? You are one of the strongest people I know. You are so brave. So talented. So beautiful."

Talida was slowly beginning to wake up. But she was only aware of her senses. She couldn't move. She couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't make a sound. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was lay there and listen.

"When I learned of what happened…I am going to be honest, I've never been so scared in my life. I know how fragile humans and techno-organics are. So…when Ratchet found you in the snow, I felt someone was reaching into my spark and crushing it. There is so much I want to tell you. But I will wait until you wake up. So we can tell you in person," Optimus vowed.

Talida moaned and her eyes began fluttered. Optimus felt his breath hitch as he reached over and began to gently shake is spark mate awake. Arcee's optics held exhaustion and murderous anger. One thing she hated was being woken up late at night. But when she saw Talida struggling to wake up, all was forgiven.

"Optimus," Talida breathed.

_Don't wake me. 'Cause I'm dreaming,  
__Of angels on the moon.  
__Where everyone you know…  
__Never leaves too soon…_

"I'm right here," Optimus murmured as he and Arcee knelt next to her.

"What happened?" Talida asked.

"You were thrown off the Nemesis by Megatron. You suffered from hypothermia, a depressed skull fracture and a sliced spleen, which had to be removed," Optimus answered.

"How long was I out?" Talida wanted to know.

"The rest of the day. Jack's covered for you concerning matters with your mother. She's still at her conference. But as far as she knows, you and Jack are being watched over by the person you bought the motorcycle from and Miko and Raf are sleeping over," Arcee explained.

_Yeah. You can tell me all your thoughts,  
__About the stars that fill polluted skies.  
__And show me where you run to,  
__When no one's left to take your side.  
__But don't tell me where the road ends.  
_'_Cause I don't wanna know.  
__No. I don't wanna know…_

"You said before you had something to tell me. What is it?" Talida demanded softly.

Optimus and Arcee sighed before glancing at each other. They had promised themselves that as soon as she woke up, they would tell her the truth. Well…here they go…

"You remember Ratchet telling you about an accident that resulted in a lot of the Autobots turning human for a year?" Arcee began, continuing when Talida nodded, "Well…among them was a commander for another Autobot troop and his second-in-command. All the Autobots that were affected went into hiding within the Royal Residence. There must have been something in the water. Because two months into the year, the second-in-command fell pregnant with her commander's baby. There were rules against this. But they didn't care. Because they were in love with each other and that's all that mattered to them. And they knew that they were going to love this baby just as much. Everything went by in a perfect bliss. Eventually she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Then…Megatron found out."

"Is that how that baby blanket got onto Airachnid's ship?" Talida asked.

"Yes it is," Optimus rumbled, "Megatron discovered the birth of the baby. Normally, he wouldn't care. But when he discovered that this baby was the incarnation of our princess, he decided that she had to die before she could grow strong enough to eventually defeat him. So he organized an attack on her. Rayna and her parents figured it out and discovered that there was only one option remaining. They had to find a way to get her off Cybertron and leave her in the care of another family in another world. We all almost died getting her away. But…eventually we made it. Leaving her was the hardest thing we had to do. But we knew that she would be safe."

Talida froze as she slowly began to realize what they were trying to tell her.

"What are you saying?" Talida whispered.

"What we're trying to say is…the troop commander and his second-in-command was us. The baby we had to save is you. We are your biological parents," Arcee announced.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying…_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying…_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So she's alive! And she knows the truth! How is she going to react?! How SHOULD she react?!**

**REVIEW REPLIES FROM ROCK ME!**

**KuroIchi30866: **_**Awesome!  
**_

**Thanks!**

**Guest: **_**Shan't? I have NO idea what the means, but okay! Ratchet has naughty dreams! XD Just wonder if Optimus or Arcee read this… Ratchet's dead.**_

**Yes he is. By the way, shan't is the abbreviated version of shall not.**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! This one-shot of yours was HOT! I wonder if Optimus and Arcee know what Ratchet dreams about at night?**_

_**I would just LOVE to read another one-shot! I just LOVE reading your stories! They are the bomb just like you, buddy.**_

_**I was wondering why Optimus hit him on the head. OOOWW! That had to hurt!**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories!  
**_

**Awwww…Ratchet's alright. He can take worse.**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_*****__**Face palmed**__*** It was… the Inevitable.**_

**That is the truth.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Damn. That was hot. I gotta say, you are corrupted. And so am I, along with the rest of the world. So who cares!**_

**Is it so sad that it's true?!**

**Well, gotta go now! Review! Fave! Alert!**

**BYE!**


	22. Darkened Turns

**I bring poll results…**

**Shadowzone: thirteen votes  
****Orion Pax: nine votes  
****One Shall Rise: seven votes  
****Rock Bottom: three votes  
****Crisscross: one vote**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**WhiteCougarMatrix117: One of your favourites, eh? Thanks!**

**Abyss Prime: Now that gives me a few ideas.**

**VectorPrime155: Thanks, dude!**

**gnogueras0610: Maybe.**

**Optimus' girl: (1) Thanks, man! Uh…what are Discord's powers? I don't watch My Little Pony.**

**(2) Just to make things clear: I'm still in high school. I only recently turned 16. So I'm going into what you would call my junior year. I still have this year and next year to go. But one thing that really helped is that it didn't work. The girl that tried to do it actually ended up getting suspended from school. Everyone knew the truth and didn't reject me. They supported me. Now, I have more friends than before and everyone's willing to protect me from them.**

**(3) …you posted the same review twice again.**

**(4) My horoscope says I'm bonded with Mirage.**

**(5) I wouldn't wanna date Megatron either.**

**Lady Minuialwen: Thanks!**

**VectorSigma101: It ain't over yet.**

**wwareham1: Thanks!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: Maybe…**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: ****Deal.**

**Angel3055: Don't worry. I'll continue.**

**Link's Rose: Exactly. ;)**

**Girlsupersonicboy: Good or bad?**

**Luna Uchiha666: Thanks!**

**Kaite Gibbs: Maybe.**

**HiyaCodey: ****Not so sure on the fourth one.**

**Guest:****Don't worry. I'll update.**

**Guest: Nice to know how happy you are. But she's not gonna be happy straightaway.**

**AlphaTrion3145: What?**

**haloangel21:****I read it. It's amazing like always.**

**Steller-Prime: Yeah. I seriously need to close that poll down.**

**Megatronus: Thanks for that!**

**Here we go, everybody!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Dance the Night Away (feat. Denim)**_** rightfully belongs to David Banner and his respective record label. (Before you ask why, I've been watching the 2011 version of **_**Footloose**_** recently.)**

**Knock Out's holoform is Randy Harrison and Megatron's holoform is Julian McMahon. The latter is incredibly sexy and…he's Australian. So how can I NOT choose him?**

**Wait. I just realized what I was going to do this chapter. So I'm gonna go throw up. And I am not kidding.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Talida screeched as she practically jumped out of the bed and putting some distance between herself and her parents.

"Careful, Tally. You'll tear out your stitches and Ratchet won't be happy with you," Arcee warned.

"This is some sick joke, right?" Talida wanted to know, "This has got to be a sick joke! And it isn't funny, guys! My mother's an emergency nurse. My father was killed in action during Desert Storm! My brother practically raised me after that! There is no way you guys are my real parents! If you were, you'd always be there!"

"It's true, Talida. We are your parents," Optimus rumbled.

"No. You guys aren't my parents! There is no way that is possible! This isn't true!" Talida shook her head as she headed towards the GroundBridge controls.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arcee asked.

"Home," Talida answered as she typed in the coordinates.

"Not in your current state," Optimus immediately began to object as he stepped forward whilst thinking to himself, _She had to inherit her fiery personality from her mother, didn't she?_

"I had to practically look after myself after being _run down by a car_ when I was six years old. I can take care of myself. I never needed you before. I'll never need you now. So do me a favor. Stay out of my life!" Talida snapped as she activated the GroundBridge.

"Talida!" Arcee called…only to watch her daughter disappear before her very eyes.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as he and the others raced in.

"She left," Optimus told them sadly.

"What?!" Ratchet stuttered, clearly hurt.

"Did you tell her you're her parents?" Bulkhead asked.

"That's why she left. She got angry. Saying we weren't her parents. That it's a sick joke. We tried to stop her. But she left, saying that she could take care of herself and didn't need us to watch out for her. Not without telling us to stay out of her life," Arcee recalled sadly.

"I can kind of see why she's angry. You lied to her saying that her parents sacrificed their lives getting her off of Cybertron not too long ago. Then you turn around and say that you're her real parents," Jack pointed out angrily.

"After her time with Megatron, she's too vulnerable to Decepticon attack," Ratchet stated, "We can't leave her alone."

"I don't plan on it," Optimus growled.

* * *

As soon as Talida came home, the first thing she did was get changed. Her clothes were bloodstained and she couldn't stay in them too long. After removing her top, she noticed the stitches that mingled with her puckered skin on her stomach. She recalled being told how her spleen had to be removed. She didn't think they meant Ratchet had literally cut into her insides and removed her spleen.

Shaking it out of her head, she grabbed another set of clothes and got changed. However, she didn't change into her original attire. She changed into a new outfit. Now, she was wearing a pair of True Religion Halle super skinny jeans, a Victoria's Secret Cut-Out Shoulder Tee, her Autobot necklace (which she couldn't bring herself to remove regardless of the circumstances), a pair of black Buckle Detail Tall Boots and a black Chanel Vintage '93 Triple Belt. Her long black hair was no longer straight thanks to the snow. Now, it was wavy and she preferred to keep it that way. She loved it.

Deciding that she needed a stress release, she placed a plain CD into her laptop. The CD was a dance mix that Jack had made her as her 12th birthday present. Before her birthday, Jack had borrowed all of her CDs and picked the songs out of them that she danced to the most and compiled them onto one compact disc. Jack also told her that throughout the years whenever she found more songs to dance to, she could add more tracks if she wished.

She smiled as _Dance the Night Away_ by David Banner featuring Denim came on. Ever since she first heard the song watching the 2011 version of _Footloose_, she fell in love with it and immediately placed the song on the CD when she bought the soundtrack (without Jack finding out). She enjoyed dancing to the song. Especially when she was behind closed doors. It was the chance to dance with a sexy edge to it and get away with it because her brother and mother weren't watching and had the chance of giving her the '14-year-olds-shouldn't-be-dancing-in-a-provocative-manner'. The beat called for it.

_Look at your body. Your man needs help.  
__Stop being selfish. I got notes.  
__Take my hand. I do the rest.  
__Tell me what you want, girl. Is it is it s-e-s-e-x?  
__Daddy don't want you, Hangin' with a thug.  
__I bet he's thinking. We gonna ha ha ha ha.  
__Breathe real hard. Your sweat is drippin',  
__All over your body. Let me give you what you're missin'._

_Grab your coat. Grab your coat. Say goodbye! Say goodbye!  
Come on! Let's ride! Come on! Let's ride!  
Girl, let's ride! Girl, let's ride! I feel the need. To sweep ya…_

_Me and you. We should be,_

_Dancing in the sheets!  
I can do what I want to!  
I play by my own rule!  
__Come with me!  
__Let's just dance the night away!  
__Don't worry 'bout what I do!  
__Watch me as I move on the floor!  
__And let's dance the night away!  
__Oh… The night away…  
__Come with me!  
__Let's just dance the night away…_

Sweat was dripping down her body as she danced. She felt the tension leave her. Her body relaxed as the dance moves came naturally. Suddenly, she saw something. Her phone was flashing in the sheets. Without pausing the CD or stopping her provocative dance steps, she grabbed the phone and unlocked it. She saw that she had received a text message from an unknown number. Confused, she immediately stopped the CD and stopped her dance moves.

"_Climb out your window. Go out to the front yard._"

She opened her window and leaned out of it. Immediately, she noticed him. Knock Out had activated his holoform and was leaning casually against himself. An excited chill ran up and down her spine as she bit her lip and climbed outside. She ran outside and greeted Knock Out.

"Happy to see me?" Knock Out observed.

"Well, I'm mad at certain people at the moment. So I don't have the energy to kick you where it hurts or ruin your lovely paint job," Talida shrugged before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Megatron wants to see you. I've been instructed to take you to him," Knock Out answered.

That was when Talida remembered what Megatron said to her before her fall. About the proposition and how he was giving her time to think about the offer. She never thought that the time to give him the answer would be right now. Nevertheless, she went with him anyway.

"Let's go," Talida requested.

"You look sexy," Knock Out complimented.

"To be honest, I thought you were gay," Talida admitted.

"I get that a lot," Knock Out shrugged, "Wanna listen to the radio?"

"Sure," Talida nodded.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Fowler boomed into his phone, "You have got to be kidding me! OK, OK. Calm down. We'll take care of it. You'd think that the girl would have some common sense."

"Why?" Jack asked nervously.

"She left the Darby residence with Knock Out willingly," Fowler announced.

"SHE WHAT?!" everyone boomed.

"We've gotta find her," Arcee decreed.

"Ratchet, is there any way of obtaining Talida's location?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"When Talida was born and you gave her the necklace, I slipped a tracking device so we can always know where she is. Even though she's mad at you due to recent events, there is no way that she would remove the necklace. Not willingly, anyway," Ratchet answered before typing in the correct frequency, "By the AllSpark! She's in the desert not far from here!"

"What's she doing all the way out there?" Miko demanded.

"I'm almost afraid to find out," Bulkhead remarked.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Talida asked Megatron casually with a smirk.

Megatron didn't say a word. Instead, he transformed into his alternative form, which was a Cybertronian jet. The jet remained stationary as Megatron activated his holoform. Talida's eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

_Great. I've been brought here by Barney Stinson to have a chat with Victor Von Doom,_ Talida thought to herself wryly. **(AN: See what I did there?)**

"I wish to talk to you about my offer," Megatron told her as his hands rested on her hips.

"Are you ever not going to touch me?" Talida wanted to know as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I find you attractive," Megatron murmured huskily as he pushed himself close to her.

"I'm your niece, I'm 14 and I have a boyfriend," Talida reminded him as she pushed him away, "Which translates to incest, statutory rape and I'm unavailable."

"Ratchet doesn't have to know," Megatron purred as he planted his mouth on her neck.

"He has his ways of finding out. I love him too much to betray him like this. And I'm certainly not going to with my uncle," Talida cringed in disgust, only for Megatron to pin her against his dormant form and continuing his assault on her with his mouth.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Megatron asked.

"What offer?" Talida stuttered as she fought against his hands sliding under her shirt.

"My offer to join the Decepticons," Megatron answered as he pushed her shirt upwards.

"You wanna get off me so I can provide you with the answer?" Talida asked as she pushed him off her.

"Yes," Megatron nodded.

"I found out who my parents are. I found out that two people I thought I would be able to trust with my lives lied to me about who my biological parents were. They told me that their daughter had died during an attack on Cybertron. Naturally, I thought it would be because that was all they thought of me. Dead. Honestly, I want nothing to do with them. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Because…how can I trust them to keep me safe if they can't tell me the truth?" Talida rhetorically asked, "How can I trust them to save me if they lie to me?"

"Are you saying you will join me?" Megatron wanted to know.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

"Optimus," Megatron snarled as he transformed into his bipedal form…only to get beaten up by Optimus.

"Are you OK?" Arcee asked worriedly as she held her close.

"I've had worse," Talida shuddered, clearly grossed out, "Does that guy know the meaning of incest?"

"He doesn't," Arcee answered, "He raped his own daughter until he murdered her when he got too…_adventurous_, shall we say. We found her and tried to save her. But by the time we got her to Ratchet, it was too late." **(AN: I've been getting some questions as to what happened to Malita in this universe of my Talida Prime stories. So…I supplied the answer.)**

"And he was going to do the same with me," Talida murmured, shuddering again at the thought.

"Did he really offer you to join the Decepticons?" Arcee wanted to know, "Were you really going to join him?"

"At first," Talida admitted, "But now…he can rot in the pit and I wouldn't care."

"That's my girl," Arcee smiled.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Talida asked worriedly as Optimus joined them.

"He is still alive for the time being," Optimus revealed, "Why do you not wish me to kill him?"

"Because I'd like the honors," Talida admitted with a smile that would make Knock Out who was standing in the background requesting a GroundBridge nervous, "Sorry, Dad. If I'm your kid, you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Optimus smiled fondly.

"Let's go home," Talida sighed as they turned to leave…not without turning to Megatron, "Hey! Take that offer of yours and shove it up the after burner! Because there's no way I'm abandoning my family!"

Megatron snarled as he sat up, pain radiating through his body due to the beating. He couldn't believe that he allowed his brother to get the best of him. Then he remembered the blame he has held against his baby brother for years. He believed that it was because of the Autobots his daughter/_toy_ was dead. Afterwards, he vowed that he would have his vengeance on Optimus one day. When he learned of Talida's birth, he saw it as a perfect opportunity for payback. Then when he heard she was still alive, an idea had formed inside his sick mind. If he couldn't have his daughter…

Then his brother couldn't.

Talida screamed as she found herself suddenly lifted off the ground by her waist. Optimus and Arcee had turned around in horror to see Megatron holding Talida. They had vowed that they would do whatever it takes to protect their daughter. Already, they had failed too many times. And they weren't about to fail again.

"Bye bye," Megatron smirked as he walked through the portal.

"MUM! DAD! HELP ME!" Talida screamed as she was taken away.

Optimus and Arcee raced after their daughter with everything they had. However, their 'everything' wasn't good enough to save their young daughter. When they had managed to reach them, the portal shut in their faces after Knock Out beat them. All they could stand there in horror at the mere thought of it.

"No… No!" Arcee screamed as she shook in violent angers.

Optimus knelt and held his distraught spark mate close to his broad chassis. Arcee was able to feel his spark pulsing in violent anger through their bond. However, he tried his best to comfort her as she broke down in hot tears. Menacingly, he glanced at the sky where he knew the Nemesis would be hiding.

"I will not rest until I bring our daughter home, Arcee. This I vow with all my spark," Optimus decreed before activating his commlink, "Ratchet, we need a GroundBridge."

* * *

Ratchet prepared himself for every scenario as he opened the GroundBridge. Everyone else was the same. However…there was one they weren't prepared for. And that was for Optimus and Arcee to come through the GroundBridge distraught…

And without Talida.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded.

"Megatron," Arcee growled.

"You mean to say Megatron has her?!" Ratchet snapped in disbelief, his anger radiating as he smashed a nearby tool, "YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HER AGAIN?!"

"We tried to save her!" Arcee cried, "But by the time we reached the portal, it was too late!"

"He's going to have her join the Decepticons," Optimus rumbled, "But not if I can help it."

* * *

Talida gasped as Megatron placed her on a small metal berth with gel cushioning. Slowly, she lifted herself up as Megatron sat on his own berth.

"You are not to wonder around the Nemesis unprotected. Wherever you go, someone must go with you. Whether it be myself, another member of the cause or a Vehicon," Megatron told her, "You are not to refuel on your own. You are not to recharge on your own. You are not to do anything aboard the Nemesis without supervision."

"Why don't you just chain me to your person?" Talida spat.

"Tempting," Megatron mused as he climbed over her, "But I want to be close to you in a different manner…"

Talida's eyes widened in horror when she realized what was going to happen next. And glancing at her surroundings, she knew that there was no escape for her. She knew this for certain. When Optimus and Arcee would rescue her…

Nothing was going to be the same with her…

* * *

**Me: *****vomiting*******

**Optimus: IceGirl? Are you well?**

**Me: *****breathes heavily***** No.**

**Optimus: Would you like some crackers and water?**

**Me: As well as my toothbrush and toothpaste.**

**Optimus: Done. *****leaves*******

**Me: Told you guys I'd be sick. Don't ask me why I did this to you. But…I wanted to try something different. I never thought I'd…you know... I seriously had to have Sweet and Sour Rice for dinner tonight, didn't I?**

**Optimus: Here you are, Ice.**

**Me: Thanks, Optimus. Well, you guys know what to do if you want more. One question: when do you want Talida to be rescued and…what do you want to have happened to her?**

**Optimus: She shall hopefully be well again next chapter. Provided she drinks plenty of fluids and rest.**

**Me: That I will.**

**BYE!**


	23. Rescue

**I'm not gonna show the poll results anymore since there's no point now. Talida knows that Optimus and Arcee are her biological parents.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Ok somebody (Megatron) is going down!**_

**Want me to supply the weapons:**

**Optimus' girl: (1)**_** OMP! I forgot to say that High School sucked for me! I got picked on and called a really mean name by the bullies. This was many, many years ago. I was around your age at the time.**_

_**I had no idea that we were 16 years apart! WILD! I had made another oopsy and had to fix it, again.**_

_**My mom traded places with Wheeljack on her horoscope. Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories, buddy! I just can't wait to find out if Optimus will be able to save his daughter from his oldest brother, Megatron!**_

**Oldest brother? Megatron is his only brother.**

**(2) **_**OMP! Discord's powers are so cool! Just imagine a army of tough looking rabbits with tattoos on their arms going after Knock Out. Discord's powers are very different from the other villains on MLP.**_

_**I'll be turning 33 in three months so we are 17 years apart not 16 years apart. Silly me. Pinky Pie would drive the Autobots and the Decepticons nuts!**_

_**Optimus is so sweet to look after you at the end of this chapter. I have a few words to say to Megatron! If he hurts one hair on Talida's head! I'll rip out his spark and tear his body apart with my own two hands!**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories!**_

**With Ratchet, it'd be a short trip.**

**(3) **_**OMP! Pinky Pie has a LOT of energy for a pink pony! Ratchet and Knock Out would be running from her screaming "Leave us alone! Please leave us alone!"**_

_**They would need to keep Spike the dragon from eating the Energon in their crystal form. Talida would like to take on the Decepticons with Rainbow Dash. This is one really brave Pegasus pony!**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories, buddy!**_

**Again, short trip.**

**haloangel21: **_**Wow…interesting chapter…and Megatron raped his own daughter? Shame, Megs. Shame on ya.**_

**This is Megatron we're talking about. Did you seriously expect anything less?**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**Ewwwwwwwww…**_

**I had to write it. How do you think I feel?**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I am gonna let Talida kill megatron, and maybe asked if I can help! I swear that if he lays one finger on her, I'll make him wish he was never born! Please update! I don't want her to be raped! I want her to be rescued as soon as possible!**_

**She will be…hopefully.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**So Good! Oh No,Talida is with Megatrom! Not good. Hurry up with the next CHPTR so I can see what happens next!**_

**I'll try to hurry. But no promises.**

**Mystic: **_**Hi and I hope Talida will be ok and hope you feel better**_

**Hey, Mystic! Long time, no see!  
**

**melishade4ever: **_**Well…this chapter took a turn for the nasty and weird.**_

**It was heading there eventually.**

**WinterSnow13: **_**Don't turn her into a bot. Maybe she can loose something like… Her dignity or something.**_

**I was never planning on turning her into a bot.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_*****__**eye twitch**__*** Talida better get back. **__***growls**__*** Soon!**_

_**Oh and I've been meaning to ask you something. What are you going to do with Transformers: Ground Zero? Cause the first chapter is awesome!**_

_**Update Soon!**_

**I actually have no idea what I'm going ot do about it!**

**Tellingitlikeitis1541: **_**Oh no.*tears* 's gonna rape her **__** Stupid Megatron. Nice chapter **_

**Megatron is an idiot.**

**VectorSigma101: **_**Aww! Feel better! **__** Geez, Megatron. They JUST reunited with their daughter and THEN you take her. Pft. Jerk…**_

**This is MEGATRON we're talking about. Did you honestly expect anything less?**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**…NO! Megatron can't get to his niece… that's just wrong on so many levels… just have ratchet and Optimis come kick his deceptiocon but, and save her!... But seriously you can't do that to Talida!  
**_

**I hold no promises.**

**CZSNAS: **_**CZS: You think you have a sick mind… No one can top what my spark-mate has done.**_

_**NAS: Guilty as charge. She had it coming though.**_

**Do I wanna know?**

**megatronus: **_**update soon and well megs has been revived so…**_

_**holden: SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Megatron:*gurgles out BRAINSSSSSS***_

_**Me:ya SAVE HIM!  
**_

**JUST TOSS HIM INTO A PIT ALREADY!  
**

**HiyaCodey: **_**Oh my? Megatron is slagging sick. That is all I am able to say.**_

**I hear that.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Hope you get better… You know, it's your own damn story so do what you think will entertain us. I think that Talida should be rescued yet. Let her have some kind of brother-sister bond with Breakdown. 'Cause he isn't all that bad. Just confuzzled. XD Update soon!**_

**Good thinking.**

**OK. Y'all know I own nothing aside from Talida so I'm not even gonna do a fancy disclaimer.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been two long, torturous weeks since Megatron took Talida away from her family. She had spent most of the time attached to his side. However, she would manage to find herself spending time with Knock Out and Breakdown, forming a close bond with the two.

It first started when Breakdown brought Talida to the medical bay for treatment. It happened three days after Talida was captured after refusing Megatron's offer. She was in a bad shape as Megatron had been beating her during that time. Luckily, she wasn't raped. But she knew that someday, he would go all the way. Knock Out immediately began treating her and restored her painful injuries. During the time, Talida was kept awake so she could alert Knock Out of any pain. To distract her from the procedures, Knock Out and Breakdown talked to her. They told each other about their lives before their involvement in the war. Afterwards, a bond was formed and they would do this whenever they could.

"Sorry," Knock Out apologized as he heard Talida cry out in pain while he worked on the wound on her leg.

Talida had so many bruises, scratches and scars covering her body, she was amazed she was still recognizable. Whenever she was close to healing, Megatron would give her new injuries. This time, they were a cut on her leg that required stitches, a fractured radius and a severe concussion that required them to keep her awake.

"I don't think I'm gonna survive," Talida whispered.

"You will survive," Breakdown promised, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't even think otherwise."

"Face it, guys. It's too late. I'm broken. And it won't be long before he rapes me. And by the time Mum, Dad and Ratchet find me, I'll most likely be dead. And I don't wanna die here," Talida sobbed.

That was when Knock Out had made up his mind. And he knew Breakdown was thinking the same. They knew that Megatron would peel their paint for this. Maybe do worse. But for once in his life, Knock Out didn't care about his looks. He had seen what happened to Malita, who was once the love of his life. Because he ignored the signs, Megatron eventually murdered her. He wasn't willing to let history repeat itself.

"We have to get her out of here," Knock Out whispered to Breakdown later.

"I realize that. I'm smarter than I look. But how are we going to do it?" Breakdown asked, "Megatron has the entire place on surveillance. If we try anything, he'll sick his lackeys on us."

"I have an idea. It's crazy. But it could work," Knock Out admitted.

"I'm all ears," Breakdown immediately said before Knock Out began explaining his plan. Even Breakdown had to admit. The plan Knock Out was proposing was crazy.

But it could actually work.

* * *

"Anything?" Optimus asked Ratchet worriedly.

"Her signal's not popping up anywhere," Ratchet answered sadly with a heavy sigh as he began to sway in exhaustion, "But I'm not willing to admit defeat. I will not rest until I bring her home."

"That is what I'm worried about," Optimus sighed as he steadied his friend, "Every night over two weeks, you work yourself to the brink of exhaustion. You're not refueling your Energon as much as you're supposed to be."

"I can't stop, OK?!" Ratchet snapped, finally turning to face his oldest friend, "Talida's in the hands of the Decepticon Lord because I couldn't protect her! Megatron managed to gain control of her body because I missed the signs! Megatron was revived because I couldn't get him out of her body fast enough! Megatron managed to take Talida that first time because I couldn't stop him! Talida ended up thrown over 3000 feet to the ground because I didn't catch her! All those times Talida has been thrown into danger because I didn't protect her! So that is why I can't stop until I bring her home and she's herself again!"

"You weren't there," Optimus growled, "You weren't there when he took her! She wasn't ripped from you! She was ripped from me! You weren't there!"

"Well, I should have been!" Ratchet retorted.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Arcee snapped as she pushed herself between them, "We all want Talida back! And standing around arguing isn't gonna help her!"

Another signal distracted the three Autobots from their current argument. Hoping it was something to do with Talida, they turned around to face it. However, it wasn't. It was one they didn't want to face.

Ratchet let out a tired sigh before saying, "I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would be purely academic. But, though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon signature. And it's moving fast."

"Megatron," Optimus snarled.

"Where did he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee immediately wanted to know.

"And what's he gonna do with it? Create a new army of the undead?!" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"Zombie 'Cons?!" Miko gasped excitedly as she looked up excitedly, smiling for the first time since they heard of Talida's kidnapping.

Talida's kidnapping didn't just affect Optimus, Arcee and the other Autobots. Jack, Miko and Raf were affected as well. And they were affected in a hard way. They all had to come up with lies to explain Talida's sudden absence from school. Well…not a full lie. They said that Talida was taken from their home late at night. What they did say was that they didn't know who had kidnapped her and that they didn't receive any contact from him. No ransom demanded. No proof of life. What they didn't say was that she was captured by an alien race in a war.

Jack had barely slept over the past two weeks and when Jack passed out at work, his boss forced him to take his sick leave to regain his strength and help his mother. Miko was barely cheeky with her teachers and doesn't land in detention as much as she used to. In fact, she hardly smiles and isn't as cheerful as before. Raf, even though he has Jack and Miko by his side, has never felt more alone. Everyone decides to take the opportunity to tease him now Talida wasn't there. Vince, still mad about the times Talida rejected him and upstaged him, began spreading vicious rumors about her disappearance, saying she got knocked up and ran off with the baby's father to avoid facing everybody else about it. Jack and the rest of the dance team – including Britney – immediately jumped on him. Together, they reintroduced him to the trashcan for his very hurtful rumors. Luckily, no one believed him anyway and Talida's reputation is still intact.

"We cannot rule out the possibility. Especially since it seems that Megatron is heading towards a familiar site," Optimus observed, "Megatron has emerged from stasis only two weeks ago. And it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out."

"Me?" Ratchet repeated in surprise.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon, I may well require your expertise," Optimus clarified his decision, "Arcee…"

"Bridge operator. Got it," Arcee nodded before walking towards the controls.

"Keep an eye on the frequencies for me," Ratchet pleaded her.

"I'm her mother, Ratchet. I want her home more than you do," Arcee retorted.

"Go get them, Bulkhead! Bring the heart!" Miko encouraged, causing Bulkhead to pound his fists together over his chassis.

"That's not like Miko to not want to go," Jack said to Raf.

"Even though nothing's been the same since Tally's kidnapping, she's definitely planning something," Raf pointed out, slightly referring to Jack's thin stature, "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Jack. You're literally wasting away. Talida's not gonna be happy with you when she comes back and sees you like that. You've barely eaten. You haven't slept. You passed out at work. You have to get better."

"I will when my sister's home," Jack muttered darkly.

When Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed and raced through the GroundBridge, Miko threw down her pencils and sketchpad and raced down the stairs towards the still-open GroundBridge right under Arcee's nose.

"Making a break," Jack said as he gained the burst of energy needed to run after her and grabbed her wrist, "It's not safe!"

"I am not going to miss my first Zombie 'Con throwdown!" Miko struggled against him. Though he was frail, he was still strong.

"It's too dangerous!" Jack continued to object.

"We can find Tally!" Miko retorted.

That worked. Jack's grip on Miko relaxed and Miko raced through the portal. Because of her jerky moves, her cell phone fell out of her pocket onto the floor. Not wanting to risk Miko's life, Jack and Raf immediately went to follow her.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Talida asked.

"There's a chance," Knock Out sighed.

"But a chance we're willing to take!" Breakdown piped in.

"So what do I do?" Talida wanted to know.

"We'll wait until Megatron and Soundwave have their turn out on the bridge. Then we'll stuff you into this bag. Don't worry. There's room to breathe for you. Since it's our turn to go on patrol, no one will suspect a thing about the bag. Then…you'll be gently placed somewhere the Autobots will be able to find you because I know for a fact that there is a tracking device somewhere on you," Knock Out explained.

"You'll be with your family before you know it," Breakdown promised before noticing the unsure look on Talida's face, "What's the matter, duckling?"

Duckling was something Breakdown started calling her when she first arrived. During a procedure, to keep herself calm, she whispered a fairy tale that Jack had always told her when they were growing up. It was one of her favourites because of how much she can relate to the story. Curious, Breakdown looked up the story in his processor and started calling her 'Duckling', saying that even though she reckons she was an ugly child growing up, she will blossom into a beautiful swan. **(AN: She was NOT an ugly child. On Cybertron, she would be considered the most beautiful person in the universe.)**

Just like Breakdown, Knock Out had his own nickname for their newest friend. However, unlike Breakdown, his personal nickname wasn't based on a fairytale. But rather, his personal nickname for Talida was based on her favourite lullaby. He heard her quietly sing it to herself to calm her down after an encounter with Megatron. It was a lullaby that was always sung to her while she was growing up. Even when she was younger, she heard her mother's voice sing the song to her. Occasionally, she would hear her father's voice. But it was mostly her mother's. Afterwards, Knock Out gave her the nickname, 'Blue Eyes'.

"Just worried I guess," Talida shrugged, wincing in pain as she did.

"Don't worry, Blue Eyes. It's a piece of cake," Knock Out reassured her.

Nodding, Talida closed her eyes as Breakdown scooped her into his hand. Breakdown almost freaked out when Talida suddenly went limp in his hand. Knock Out placed a finger to her neck and reassured him that she's still alive and that she just simply passed out due to the severity of their injuries. That was when they decided they should move quickly. They barely managed to seal the bag shut when Starscream came in.

"You're right, Knock Out. I'm much to attached to my original appendage. I will retrieve it!" Starscream decreed.

"Wait!" Knock Out called before holding out the bag, "Leave this somewhere we'll find it at wherever you're going. Make sure you proceed with delicate care. Inside this bag is some of my delicate tools. You break it, you fix it."

"Alright. I'll humor you," Starscream nodded suspiciously before leaving.

* * *

Starscream bridged to the place where Skyquake's grave once was with the Dark Energon shard and the bag Knock Out had given him before he left. However, he didn't place it carefully like he was instructed to. He tossed it aside against a rock. No sound came out of it. No screams. No breaking of equipment. Nothing. That confused him. But he shook it off for the time being.

"SKYQUAKE! YOUR MASTER SUMMONS YOU!" Starscream called into the air before a GroundBridge appeared out of nowhere, "What? Mine or theirs?"

To his surprise, Jack, Miko and Raf jumped out of the GroundBridge and kept running. OK. What was going on here?

"Humans?! WHERE DID YOU VERMIN-?!" Starscream screamed in pain as a possessed arm came out of nowhere and began attacking him, "THIS ISN'T MINE! UNHAND ME!"

"Jack, Miko, Rafael," Optimus sighed in relief as he, Arcee and Bulkhead came through another GroundBridge portal.

"Autobots AGAIN?!" Starscream screeched in disbelief as he tossed the arm aside, only to have it run towards him again, "Requesting emergency GroundBridge now!"

"We'll fight him another day," Optimus promised.

"But he can lead us to Talida," Bulkhead objected.

"Guys! Look!" Jack called as he noticed the bag.

"What's that?" Arcee asked, "Decepticon?"

"I wonder what's inside," Raf pondered.

"Which one of us is gonna open it?" Miko wanted to know.

"I'll open it," Optimus rumbled as he undid the latch.

Slowly, he tipped the bag so the contents would land into his hand. Everyone crowded around him as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Slowly, something rolled out of the bag and onto his hand. Everyone gaped at what it was.

"Lida!" Jack gasped, "Oh my God!"

It indeed was Talida. She looked a little worse for wear with her arm twisted at an awkward angle and numerous cuts and bruises covering her body.

"Ratchet, reopen the GroundBridge. And prepare sick bay," Optimus requested.

* * *

Everything was a blur after that. Ratchet burst into tears in relief at the sight of Talida. He almost wasn't able to perform the surgery because he wasn't able to see through his tears. But…he was satisfied with the state she was in…sort of. One thing that Ratchet was surprised about was the fact that all the injuries she had received over the past two weeks were fixed and the cut from where her spleen was removed and her fracture was fully healed and well taken care of and her most recent injuries – the cut to the leg, the fractured radius and concussion – weren't. He induced that she escaped before those wounds were treated.

"Look. If you're going to blame anybody, blame me," Miko said to the others when they talked about the incident where Jack, Miko and Raf winded up in the shadowzone.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that…a couple dozen times?" Jack asked with a scoff.

"Miko, what you endured is lesson enough. We are just glad you are all safe," Optimus beamed.

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this," Bulkhead remarked as he held up her pink cell phone, "Too bad you didn't get any pictures, though."

"Nah. That's OK. I think after today, I've pretty much got zombie close-up seared into my brain," Miko confessed.

"Well, there is one good thing that came out of it," Arcee stated as she gestured towards Talida who was on the human bed unconscious.

"She'll have a long road ahead of her. But knowing her, she'll be fine. She'll still be able to dance and potentially perform surgeries, which is one thing she'll be happy about," Ratchet reassured them.

"I'm just glad she's safe," Jack confessed with a smile, gaping when he heard her moan slightly, "Hey! She's waking up!"

Soon enough, Talida did open her eyes. When she opened them, she saw familiar surroundings. She was no longer aboard the Nemesis. She was now back home. And this was shown by Optimus and Arcee transforming into their bipedal forms to embrace their daughter tightly. Reluctantly, everyone left the family alone. Later on, they would have their own reunion.

"Mum! Dad!" Talida sobbed.

"We're here, baby. We're here," Optimus whispered as he held his girls closer.

"You're safe. We won't let him near you again. We promise," Arcee vowed as the three of them surrendered to their tears.

Optimus and Arcee never let go of their daughter that night in sickbay, fearing that they would wake up the next morning and it would be nothing but a dream. They spent the night together in sickbay clinging to each other like lifelines. When they woke up in the morning, they were still there. Talida was still there. One thing was certain for Optimus and Arcee.

They weren't going to let her go anytime soon.

* * *

**I was planning to have her aboard the Nemesis for a few more chapters. However, considering how y'all are ready to kill me…I'm not gonna risk it. Oh boy…**

**BYE!**


	24. Normality

**Can I just say that I hate writer's block? And I'm sorry if I take it out on you.**

**But I'm really mad at the moment because I just found out for a very good friend of mine on this site that somebody decided to steal my central idea for **_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_**. The writing style is the same. Heck. Some of the lines that I used in **_**Rising Darkness**_** were in there. I'm not going to name who stole the story and who told me because I'm not like that. But I know they're reading this. So I am telling you. PLEASE TAKE DOWN YOUR STORY OR ADMIT THAT YOU STOLE THE IDEA FROM ME!**

**Now that little rant is out of the way, I shall be nice for the best part of being an author.**

**REVIEW REPLES!  
**

**Link's Rose: **_**Ashetiserhtoeir adhaehtthsieuthsief! SHE'S BACK! Shesbachshesbackshesback! I sorry, currently hopped up on an energy drink. SHE'S BACK! AND I DON'T HATE KNOCK OUT OR BREAKDOWN BECAUSE THEY WERE NICE TO HER! :D :D**_

**I don't hate Knock Out or Breakdown for that either.**

**JC: **_**Nice fluffy fluffs at the end! xD**_

**I try. *****bows*******

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! Knock Out and Breakdown saved Talida! That was nice of them. Looks like they are not so bad after all. I would just LOVE to get my hands on Megatron!**_

_**Rainbow Dash would just LOVE to teach him a lesson her way in ponyville. She would have to be held back by her friends. What is going to happen if Megatron finds out that his niece is missing from his room?**_

_**I just happen to really fear for Knock Out and Breakdown's lives. If Megatron hurts them he had better run for it! Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories, buddy!**_

**Thanks, buddy! Let's just say that Megatron wasn't happy about it.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Wow, Knock Out and Breakdown doing the right thing? There's something you don't see everyday.**_

**Why do you think I do it?**

**Ashwood's Flame: **_**Me? Try to get you? Never! ***__**hides water balloons behind my back**__*** I like how malida was brought in, but why did you kill her? Couldn't she be in a foster home of Some type?**_

**I actually considered having Malita alive and appearing in this universe. But…I couldn't figure out where to place her in the story while maintaining her characteristics that are present in **_**Rising Darkness**_**,**_** Fading Light**_** and **_**Rising Storms**_**. Know what I mean? So I thought it'd be easier to just kill her.**

**VectorSigma101: **_**Yeah, wise choice, Ice. **_

**Yeah. I thought so.**

**devildog452: **_**Well I'm not liking the idea of raping Malita in rising storms or here. Forgive for saying this but could you please leave the raping thing out please? Oh and also I left a message in rising storms and waiting for you to respond to that.**_

**Well, it could've been worse. I could've written a very explicit scene. Which, I thankfully decided against. Yeah. Sorry. I hadn't seen it at the time. You know you can just PM it to me right? Because I am open to PMs if I'm discussing story ideas and adoptions and stuff like that. It's how I found out that someone had stolen one of my stories.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I wouldn't kil you. I know she would've been rescued eventually. I trust you. It's okay. Now they can relax until something else happens. Please update!**_

**True. And knowing me, something else is going to happen later on. After all, I have multiple tricks up my sleeve.**

**Katie Gibbs: **_**Yay! Family reunion!  
**_

**IKR?!**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**:D**_

**Thanks!**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**Yes! Talida's back and she's here to stay! ***__**grins nervously**__*** I hope.**_

**You never know with me.**

**Jacob Deitz: **_**How about have Sari join team prime and have her fall in love with Smokescreen and think what would Megatron think about another techno-organic on team prime.**_

**I don't watch the other Transformers shows so I have NO IDEA who Sari is.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Dude, I'm so happy you used my idea. I LOVE Breakdown and was happy that you included that. Update soon!  
**_

**Thanks for the idea! So I take it you hate me at the moment for killing Breakdown in **_**Rising Storms**_**.**

**Luna Uchiha666: **_**I almost cried reading the ending of this chapter! Keep up the good work! Seriously! Though poor Lida is gonna have one hell of a recovery time and I can't wait to see the reaction all her class mates will have once she arrives back in school and safe.**_

**They'll be relieved. Her dance team, Jack, Miko and Raf more than the rest. Vince will be his usual self and keep trying to push the pregnancy rumor. They actually help her at school by carrying her bag, protecting her from bullies and stuff like that.**

**Bliss123: **_**Wonderful story! Continue to give amazingness please!  
**_

**Thanks!  
**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Family moment! Ya! This was an awaome CHPTR! Keep up the good work. Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**_

**Thanks!**

**megatronus: **_**well update soon and YOU STILL HAVEN'T SAVED HOLDEN YET!**_

_**Holden: FOR PRIMUS SAKE SAVE MEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Megatron: uhhhhhhhhhhhg *followed by a gurgle**_

**Oh, for Pete's sake. *****rips out spark and tosses him into flood waters outside***** Anyone who goes to revive him will join him!  
**

**haloangel21: **_**Wow. Never have I expected Knockout and Breakdown helping her get back home to her family. Nice to see a change in these two besides them being all "Bitch, I'm fabulous" and breaking things. I totally love how you ended the chapter. Can't wait to see the next one!**_

**Thanks, halo!**

**Soundfire101: **_**Thank you lord Jesus! She is away from that dreadful place! Now…Can I punch Megatron in his crap-lousy face pweeeaazzzz?**_

_**Can't wait for next chapter byez!  
**_

**Be my guest.**

**HyiaCodey:**_**Awww…you ruined the fun… Maybe you could do a oneshot about this…plan you had. I'm so corrupted.**_

**Aren't we all?**

_**Transformers: Prime **_**rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless you say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Marco…," Miko sang into the radio, earning no response, "Marco… MARCO!"

"_Ugh…Miko?_"

"WRONG! You're supposed to say polo!" Talida chided.

"_Miko, Tally, let Ratchet know I need a GroundBridge._"

It's been two full weeks since Talida managed to escape from the Nemesis alive. Optimus, Arcee, Jack and Ratchet were unwilling to let Talida out of their sights. Luckily, Miko was there to even things out and make sure she wasn't suffocating. Her arm was in a cast due to her broken radius and would be for another month. Ratchet reassured her that when the cast comes off, she can dance like normal. However, after having the cast removed, it would take another 3-4 months for the bone to fully heal. So she can't do too many dance tricks in one routine. Luckily, Josh understood and while he still wanted her as a lead dancer, he didn't have her do too many flips and breakdancing in one routine.

"On it," Talida smiled as she walked up towards Ratchet, "Babe. Bulkhead needs a GroundBridge."

When he came through the portal, Bulkhead was immediately dragged to sick bay where Ratchet worked to meld the scratches and wounds on Bulkhead's arm. During his scouting in Russia, he had encounter an old enemy of his: Breakdown.

"I hope you didn't hurt him too much," Talida prayed.

"Why would you be worried about him?" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"Because if it weren't for him and Knock Out, Megatron would have killed me last month. So…I owe them one," Talida admitted.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus reprimanded.

"Breakdown jumped me. I knew I could take him," Bulkhead defended himself before moaning in pain.

"Keep still," Ratchet chided, "You're worse than Talida when she was getting her stiches removed."

"Hey! Girlfriend! Right here!" Talida cried in mock offence.

"But we should see the other guy! Right, Bulk?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Uh…yeah… About that…," Bulkhead trailed off.

"You didn't torch him?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. I figured you all did," Bulkhead said.

"Oh," Miko sighed sadly.

"When I came to, Breakdown was…just gone," Bulkhead recalled, "I remember hearing a copter. Maybe it was Agent Fowler."

"Not me," Fowler said as he stepped into the room, "But I have an idea who. Show me where this 'Con-napping occurred."

"This is where we picked up Bulkhead," Ratchet told him.

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia," Talida told him as the map showed up on the screen, "Why? What are you thinking?"

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia. Much of it was abandoned 20 years ago when its volcano first erupted. My Intel reported MECH activity earlier today," Fowler explained.

"MECH?" Talida repeated.

"You mean those techy guys?" Miko piped in.

"The very ones who now of our existence on your planet," Ratchet snarled.

"They must have tracked one of us there," Bulkhead realized.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko asked.

"His biology. Cybertronians do have pretty interesting mechanics," Talida pointed out.

"What's it matter? They can have him," Arcee shrugged.

"Mum!" Talida yelled.

"Dragged off by humans," Bulkhead cackled, "Guess I softened him up for them, huh?"

"Nyah," Miko muttered.

"Why are you so upset about it?" Fowler asked Talida.

"It's like I said before. They saved my life on the Nemesis by helping me escape. So…I kinda owe them one," Talida admitted.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous GroundBridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown," Optimus decreed.

"What?!" Ratchet screeched.

"Optimus, you can't be serious!" Arcee protested.

"Why?!" Bumblebee whined.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead said, "Let the 'Cons rescue his own!"

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," Optimus stated.

"OK… But this is Breakdown we're talking about," Arcee reminded her spark mate.

"Sometimes, we have to rise above ourselves for the greater good," Optimus recited.

"Aw! What's that supposed to mean?!" Bulkhead moaned, "Breakdown's gonna go all soft and join the cause?!"

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon would choose the path of good, even they possess the potential for change," Optimus rumbled.

"I knew where this was headed!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"By greater good, I mean humankind," Optimus corrected, "MECH possess a clear and present danger."

"Prime's right, two-ton. We know MECH is obsessed with possessing groundbreaking technology," Fowler stated.

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," Optimus decreed, "And as Talida has told us, she owes Knock Out and Breakdown for her survival whilst aboard the Nemesis. As her family, we are entitled to help her repay that debt."

"Seriously?!" Bulkhead moaned as he glared at Talida, "How did you get them to help you?!"

"Well, I didn't need to ask. That's all I'm going to say," was Talida's answer.

"Come on, Bulk! You gotta go with!" Miko pleaded Bulkhead.

"Don't wanna," Bulkhead grumbled like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Bulkhead," Optimus started.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I just can't do it!" Bulkhead cried.

"I support your decision," Optimus decreed.

"What?!" Bulkhead, Talida and Miko stuttered in disbelief.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgment might be clouded and this jeopardize the mission. Besides, the Decepticon may be in need of a medic then another warrior," Optimus explained his reasoning.

"Locked and loaded, Optimus," Ratchet promised as he kissed Talida's head before walking towards the group.

"Tally, don't cause trouble," Arcee warned.

"How can I cause trouble?!" Talida wanted to know.

"Considering how much you're like your mother," Bulkhead chuckled, before crying out in pain as Talida threw a wrench at his head with her good arm, "You certainly throw like her! But I also think that's because you spend too much time with Ratchet!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructed as they transformed and left.

"Fine. Happy hunting?" Bulkhead grumbled before turning to the sulking Miko, "So, er…what do you say? Wreature Double Feature?"

"Sure," Miko answered in a monotone voice.

"Ho ho! I'm in!" Fowler decreed, "You in, Talida?"

"I have my own entertainment," Talida proclaimed, as she held up her iPod and the book titled _Winter Rose_ in her good hand, "But I always keep an ear out in case something happens."

"Need any help?" Fowler asked.

"Nah. I'll survive," Talida answered gratefully as she sat in front of the couch.

Miko put in the movie and they sat absentmindedly around the small television. Fowler fell asleep on the couch. Talida sat in front of him trying to block out the snores and the screaming from the television with her iPod as she rapidly approached the climax of the book. Bulkhead was trying to help Miko gain interest into the Wreature Double Feature. However, she was still sulking.

"_Dinolizard VS. Five-Headed Ape_! You're missing the smack down!" Bulkhead stated.

"No. You're missing the smack down!" Miko corrected bitterly.

"Huh?" Bulkhead uttered in confusion.

"Which stinks because Breakdown is your arch enemy! Not Optimus'! And definitely not MECH's!" Miko snapped.

Bulkhead sighed, "Miko, you don't understand. Breakdown and me… We go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him, OK?! Not now! Not ever!"

"Duh! You don't need to bromance him, Bulk! You don't need to beat him!" Miko cried, happy that he was finally starting to understand.

"What?" Bulkhead stuttered.

"No rescue, no rematch," Miko winked.

That caused Bulkhead to activate the GroundBridge and drive through it into Russia. Miko glanced at everyone else. Fowler and Talida had fallen asleep. Fowler was taking up the couch snoring like a drunken sailor with emphysema. Talida was fallen asleep on the floor with her book spread out across her lap. Miko sighed and approached the two. More than anything, she wanted to kick Fowler off the couch and let Talida sleep on it instead. However, she didn't do it. For one thing, she didn't have the strength.

So Miko sat on the ground and rested the younger girl's head on her lap. Grabbing her book, she marked the page she was up to and placed it on the table. She also took the iPod from her person, paused the song and turned it off, placing it on the coffee table next to her book. Eventually, she too, fell asleep where she sat. It was how Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet woke up later.

"_HELLO! ANYONE HOME?!_"

"Five more minutes," Fowler moaned as he curled up on the couch.

"Ten for me," Talida sighed.

"_WE'RE IN NEED OF A GROUNDBRIDGE!_"

Talida moaned as she sat up and walked towards the GroundBridge controls, using her good hand to fix up her disarrayed hair in the process.

"Ratchet, I love you. But you are seriously grouchy," Talida grumbled as they came back.

"You look like you just woke up," Bulkhead observed.

"That's because we just did," Talida stated dryly, "Not that we got a lot of sleep. Fowler snores like a drunken sailor with emphysema!"

"I don't…," Arcee trailed off.

"NCIS," was all Talida said.

"Oh! When I rescued Breakdown, he told me to convey a message to you," Bulkhead said, "He said, and I quote,

'Duckling, consider us even.'"

"Duckling?!" Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet and Bumblebee repeated in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Talida sighed tiredly.

"Come on," Optimus chided as he scooped her up and carried her away.

"I'm gonna go join them," Arcee decided as she went to follow them.

"Me too!" Bumblebee crowed as he ran after them eagerly.

"I better get Miko home," Bulkhead said as he transformed.

"Yeah. If I'm out too late, my host parents will freak," Miko stated.

Ratchet smiled when he checked in on the Prime family moments later. Somehow, everyone had managed to fit on Optimus and Arcee's large berth. Optimus lay in the centre with Talida curled up on the centre of his chassis. Arcee and Bumblebee were snuggled up on either side of him, held tightly against him by his strong, thick arms. Both Arcee and Bumblebee had their hands on Talida. Bumblebee had allowed Talida to use his massive hand as a warm pillow while Arcee covered Talida's body with her hand like a warm blanket. Smiling, Ratchet left…but not without taking a photo to give them tomorrow. When a whole planet is involved in a war, many things can be lost in the fire. However, if there was one thing that can withstand the fires of war…

It's family.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww… If there's one thing I enjoy writing, it's family moments. I'm a sucker for them. I'll admit.**

**BYE!**

**Back to the **_**Thunderbirds**_** archive I go…**


	25. Mum Suspects

**Hey yo! Here we go again, everyone!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Family moments are so cute**_

**IKR?!**

**gnogueras0610: **_**awe that was a cute moment. I kinda don't know why bumblebee is there but I understood why the others are there**_

**Bumblebee and Talida are brother and sister. When Optimus and Arcee adopted him, they performed the familial bond. Likewise with Talida. When Talida was born, Bumblebee performed the familial bond with her. **

**VectorSigma101: **_**AWWW! The last paragraph is so cute! :D**_

**It is, isn't it?**

**devildog452: **_**Hey I've been waiting for you too respond to my comments. Why haven't you responded?**_

**STOP HARRASSING ME!  
**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Even BIG Family moment! Now that's what I'm talking about! Now All you need to do is get one with Ratchet in it and then that will be the best Family moment ever. Keep up the Amazing work! I can't wait to see what happens next.**_

**I take it you figured out what episode's next.**

**Link's Rose: **_**Awww, cute! This was really good, even if a little short. Lol I can just picture their reactions to 'Duckling' on their faceplates XD. And in my last review I meant "I don't hate Knock Out and Breakdown, because they helped Talida." Meaning that by helping Talida they redeemed themselves in my mind.**_

**I understood what you meant. But thanks for clarifying it either way. Man. Knock Out and Breakdown would make awesome Autobots.  
**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I love family moments too. Optimus is right though. Please update!**_

**Optimus is almost always right!  
**

**kiki56: **_**That has got to be the most adorable story I have ever heard. Thanks for posting and I can't wait for more.**_

**You're welcome.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**Aww! I loved this chapter. Oh and check your PM inbox. I need to talk to you about something extremely important. UPDATE SOON PLEASE!**_

**Checked. Glad we could work it out.**

**Jacob Deitz: (1) **_**Then how did you know that Sentinel Prime was a glitch head because the only way to know was to watch Transformers Anime you must have good people to tell you because Sentinel was a glitch head in that show.**_

**(2) **_**When I said transformers anime I mean transformers animated**_

**I knew what you meant. And…well…as to how I knew that Sentinel Prime was a 'glitch head' it was 50% guess work and 50% reading fanfictions.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Yes I do hate you for killing breakdown in Rising Storms. But I'm willing to forgive, not forget 'cause you did the brother-sister thing in here… Please tell me your not going to kill him in this story arc… PLEASE DON"T KILL MAH BREAKDOWN ***__**sniffles**__*** I love 'im… ***__**starts sobbing**__*** Help me kill MECH, Screamer, and Spider 'con? You get grenade launcher and an assault rifle… ***__**smiles like the devil**__*****_

**You had me with Airachnid.**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I just happen to LOVE family moments as well! AAAAWWW! Bumblebee is so sweet to Talida! I wish that I had my head on his hand. I would be safe and sound in his hand. Bumblebee has always been like a big brother to me from the start.**_

_**Who has been like family to you on Transformers? Knock Out and Breakdown are like Uncles to me.**_

_**I come from a very LARGE family! Have LOTS of Aunts and Uncles in my parent's and step-parent's families. I saw your answer for your Transformers horoscope. It could have been worst. You could have bonded with Megatron's SIC, Starscream. **__***shudders**__*****_

_**I just can't wait to find out what is going to happen in the next chapter of both your stories. This one and your newest story. Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories, buddy!  
**_

**Thanks! But…it could've been worse than that. I could have bonded with Megatron.**

**haloangel21: **_**Aw. What a sweet chapter. You just have a specialty for sweet things! Tis one of the reasons I love this story and why it's in my favourites. Keep going! You're doing great!  
**_

**Thanks! And…what can I say? I like doing sweet moments.**

**HiyaCodey: **_**Me: ***__**dying of cuteness**__***  
**__**Nova: 'Codey! Oh No! We need Hatchet!  
**__**Ratchet: DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M HOLDING A WRENCH!  
**__**Nova: Watch out we got a badass over here. (It's a meme)**_

**RATCHET, DON'T HURT THEM!**

**Katie Gibbs: **_**-looks at the picture ratchet took-**_

_**Awws, family moments! I wish it would stay like that forever for them!**_

_**Wonder if ratchet would dare to use this as blackmail against some one? –smiles innocently-**_

**Nah. He doesn't do that.**

**Autobot Mechanical-operations: **_**more**_

**Enough said.**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**I hope you don't say the same again… Because I have given the author permission to use my OC…**_

**I don't know what that means.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**In case you don't know what we're doing, read the lyrics and you'll figure it out…sort of. The name of the episode is somewhere in these lyrics. Hint: it's underlined.**

_**To the right! To the left! Take it back now, y'all! One hop this time! One hop this time! Right foot! Two stomps! Left foot! Two stomps! Slide to the left! Slide to the right! **__**Crisscross! Crisscross!**_

**Still not getting it? Alright. Here's the last hint. That's all I have room for anyway.**

_**Tell me what you want to hear... Something that will light those ears... Sick of all the insincere... So I'm gonna give all my secrets away… This time, don't need another perfect lie... Don't care if critics ever jump in line... I'm gonna give all my secrets away…**_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was late at night when Arcee, Jack and Talida returned home to the Darby residence. While they were hanging out with the other Autobots at the base, they realized that the kids were out past their curfews and went to take them home. When they weren't far from the house, Arcee shut off her engines and Jack and Talida proceeded to walk her up the driveway.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack. You're a real gentlemen," Arcee said with a smirk.

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime," Jack stated as Talida supported Arcee against her hip while Jack went to open the garage, "Mum's a light sleeper. And I don't think that she'd understand about…"

"Understand what, Jackson William Darby?!"

"Uh-oh," Talida cringed when she and Jack noticed June standing in the garage looking angry, "We are so dead."

"You breaking curfew for the third time this month?" June guessed, clearly annoyed.

"Mum," Jack started.

"Or your boss calling about you missing another shift at work? Or the email I received from your art history teacher who's concerned you've been falling asleep in class?!" June went on.

"Well, two words, mum. Art and history," Jack scoffed, earning nods in agreement from Talida.

"And you, Talida Corrie Darby!" June continued as she turned to Talida, "I've been getting emails and phone calls about you as well! Grades slipping from a perfect A+ to barely an A-! On the verge of passing out at dance rehearsals! Sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night until just before sunrise!"

"How did you hear about that?!" Talida demanded.

Ignoring her adopted daughter for the time being, June turned to face Jack, "Tell me the rumors aren't true. Tell me you're not racing that motorcycle!"

"No, no!" Jack immediately objected before asking, "Wait. Where did you hear that?!"

"Small town. People talk…which is how I learned about YOU – an almost 15-year-old girl – is on the verge of getting intimate with an adult male on a hill outside Jasper!" June snapped at Talida, causing her eyes to widen and Arcee to freeze in shock.

_Note to self: have a little 'chat' with Ratchet when I return to base,_ Arcee thought to herself, already beginning to plan his slow and painful demise in perfect detail.

"Would it kill you to NOT have your friends spy on me?!" Talida screeched in frustration.

"I work in an emergency room, kids. I've seen what can happen. Both concerning illegal street races and teenagers having romantic relations with fully-grown men! So please! Tell me you haven't fallen with a bad crowd," June pleaded.

"What?! No!" Jack and Talida cried.

"Our friends are the good crowd!" Jack promised.

"Seriously good!" Talida piped in.

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me you were mature enough to handle it. But I think you need a gentle reminder," June decreed.

"Message received, mum," Jack reassured her.

"Loud and clear," Talida added.

"We're glad we had this talk," Jack and Talida chorused as they went to wheel Arcee into the garage.

"I meant let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of the motorcycle will do the trick," June corrected, startling Jack and Talida.

"But!" Jack and Talida went to protest.

"No buts! Jackson William Darby, you are grounded from everything but school and work! And if you want to take a bike to either, you'll pedal. And you, Talida Corrie Darby, are grounded from everything but school and dance rehearsals! And I'll be making sure to put locks on your window! Ones that I know you won't be able to break! Also, whenever you leave the house, Jack or myself have to be with you!" June decreed.

"Oh sure. How's that different than before?" Talida grumbled, rolling her eyes slightly.

Jack immediately felt sorry for his sister. She was being dealt a harsher punishment than him. Something that his mother will never be able to understand was that Ratchet is actually what she needed after her kidnapping. Same with Optimus and Arcee. They helped her through her nightmares. Helped her heal. Helped her return to living a normal life…well, as normal as it could be. Separating her from them was something he considered completely inhumane.

"Serious face, you two! If I see that motorcycle out of the garage…," June trailed off as she placed a kiss on their foreheads, "Now go wash up and get some sleep. I love you."

"I'll miss you two while you're grounded," Arcee said as Jack and Talida continued to wheel her towards the centre of the garage.

"Don't worry, Arcee. We'll visit you here everyday," Jack promised.

"Um…guys…I won't be here," Arcee announced, surprising the two of them, "Sitting on my fat tires for two weeks is not an option. Besides, I'm bonded. I do need to actually spend nights with my spark mate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mum, you saw her serious face!" Talida stuttered, "Look. We're already feeling bad about having to lie to her all this time! Not just about our involvement in the war! If you're not here, she's gonna think we're blowing her off!"

"Deep breaths, honey. She works late nights. I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home. But…no promises," Arcee warned.

"Better get some sleep. You look like you can fall asleep on the spot," Jack observed, "I think all that sneaking out's getting to you."

"I'll be there in a minute," Talida promised before letting out a tired sigh.

"You need to rest, Tally," Arcee reprimanded her daughter.

"I'd rather not," Talida objected.

"Nightmares again?" Arcee guessed. However, her words came out more as a statement rather than a guess.

"You could say that," Talida sighed.

Arcee activated her holoform and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Happily, Talida leaned into the embrace. Sighing, Arcee broke the embrace.

"You can't be afraid of it, honey. You have to face your fears," Arcee stated.

"They're always so real," Talida whispered.

"Nightmares tend to be funny that way. You can't let those nightmares control you. Megatron isn't going to come anywhere near you or even Jasper ever again. Not if I can help it. Not if your father can help it. Not if anyone can help it," Arcee vowed as she kissed her forehead, "Now go do what June says. Wash up and get some sleep. You look ready to pass out. …And you just did."

Arcee wasn't kidding. No sooner as she said that, Talida passed out in her arms. Luckily, Arcee still had the strength to carry her through the house to her room. Having been given a tour of the house when June wasn't home, Arcee knew where Talida's bedroom was. Having been in there multiple times helped as well. Carefully, she opened the door and walked into the simple yet elegant bedroom. Gently, Arcee laid her on the bed and rummaged through her drawers for pajamas. She decided to settle on a light pink nightgown with a lace bodice and silk-charmeuse slip.

After dressing her, she gently laid her down fully on the bed and placed the sheet and blankets on her. Placing one last kiss on her forehead, her holoform disappeared into thin air in a small ball of electricity.

Inside the garage before slipping into recharge, Arcee smiled to herself. Many females would agree with her that this was one of the perks of being a mother. There were also a gazillion more. Had she known being a mother would be like this…

She would've begged Optimus for sparklings as soon as they were bonded.

* * *

The next day, Jack and Talida stayed true to their words. They pedaled to school. When the day was finished, they pedaled to KO Burger. Talida stayed in the corner booth, using the opportunity to complete her homework and revise the material she needed to know for her upcoming world history exam.

By the time she was done with her revision, Jack had grabbed some dinner for them. The two enjoyed spending quality time having their meals and sharing a laugh. When Jack's break was finished, he resumed his shift

Another two hours later, Jack had finished his shift for the day. However, he'd have to return tomorrow. The person meant to take that shift called saying he wouldn't due to unforeseen circumstances and Jack's been asked to cover for him. As the two walked up to pedal home, Jack's phone began to ring. Talida rolled her eyes as she made a mental note to herself to change Jack's ringtone.

"Hey, ma," Jack greeted as he answered the phone while Talida sat on the handles.

"_Jack, I hope you and your sister aren't planning to order takeout or eat at work tonight. I took my break early so I could cook my grounded children a wholesome dinner._"

"Organic tofu. Hey. Car beats ten-speed. I'll be home soon. Goodbye," Jack said before turning to Talida who was already dialing the familiar number on her phone, "Is it ringing?"

"Yeah. Come on. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up," Talida gritted as Jack pulled off and raced away, "Mum, you wouldn't be in the garage now, would you?"

"_Negative, honey. Can we talk about this later?_"

"No! Mum's on her way home! If you don't get home right now, Jack and I will be grounded for life and she'll make us sell you for parts!" Talida answered, "And trust me when I say we don't want to deal with dad if that happens!"

"_I'm on my way, honey._"

"Can you pedal faster?" Talida asked impatiently.

"Do you wanna give it a go?" Jack retorted.

By the time they got home, Jack was panting and drenched in sweat.

"JACKSON! TALIDA!"

"We're dead," Jack and Talida chorused.

"Jack! Talida! I can't believe you disobeyed me! Where is the motorcycle?!" June demanded.

A flash came from the garage and told Jack and Talida what they needed to know. Reaching into his mother's car to open the garage, Jack answered his mother,

"What do you mean? She's right where we left her."

June turned around to the sound of the garage opening and saw he was right. Arcee was sitting in the garage in her vehicle mode where she was left last night. June sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew she didn't see it in the garage before. Immediately, she assumed the worse of her two children.

"Did you get one of your crew to sneak it in? Or did you just walk it up again?" June asked in frustration.

"Nice to know you trust us," Talida said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Now is not the time to be a smartass, Talida Corrie Darby!" June snapped.

"How am I a smartass for simply stating the truth?" Talida retorted.

"OK, mum. Do you really wanna know?" Jack sighed.

Immediately realizing what Jack was getting at, Talida jumped into action as Arcee edged forward in warning to not say what he was about to say, "Jack, remember the pact."

"Fasten your seatbelts. My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet part of a team stationed here on Earth fighting a secret war. And…Lida and I spend most of our time after school hanging with her crew," Jack confessed as he walked towards Arcee.

"Jack," June began.

"And the coolest thing: this isn't her actual form. She's really a giant robot who can transform into a vehicle. Talida's also her and her spark mate's long lost daughter from Cybertron," Jack went on.

"Enough, Jack!" June snapped.

"It's OK, Arcee. Show yourself," Jack encouraged, earning no response from her, "She's shy. Arcee…really. No more hiding. No more lies. Oh come on! Roll out already!"

"Jackson William Darby, for the love of Primus, don't…," Talida began, only to finish flatly as Jack did what she knew she was going to do, "Kick the motorcycle."

"So the bad crowd you and Talida have been hanging out with is a science fiction club?" June surmised, missing the point completely, "I have to get back to work. We will continue this when I get home."

When June had driven away en route to the local hospital, Jack turned to Arcee bitterly,

"Thanks for the support, partner."

"Don't blame me. Remember," Arcee began.

"I know. I know. You don't exist," Jack finished in frustration as he walked away.

"He's frustrated," Talida observed, "The whole secrecy's really getting to him. Before we got involved in the war, Jack and his mother told each other anything. From school to work to financial troubles to girl trouble. Everything and anything."

"Then this happened," Arcee surmised.

"Between you and me, I'm glad she doesn't know about this," Talida admitted.

"Why's that?" Arcee wanted to know.

"It's one aspect of my life she can't ruin," Talida said as she walked away.

* * *

Hours later, Jack and Talida were coming home from KO Burger. Jack got called to another shift and it was a late shift. And due to the punishments June dealt out two nights ago, Talida had to go with him. Luckily, she had something to do while she waited for him. And that was in the form of reading a book.

Late at night, they were able to go home. When they arrived, they saw Arcee sitting in the garage and no sign of June.

"Arcee, is mum home yet?" Jack asked as he and Talida walked into the garage, "We didn't see her car."

"I don't know. I just bridged from base to beat her here," Arcee answered, "Oh! And there's a package for you two."

"That's strange," Talida remarked, "Aside from bills, army benefits, stuff from school and packages from Aunt May in New York, we never get anything. Wonder what's in it."

Shrugging, Jack ripped open the envelope and tipped the contents onto the desk. It was a radio. One that changed their lives forever.

"_Hello, children._"

"Silas," Arcee snarled as she transformed into her vehicle mode.

"What is it?" Jack wanted to know.

"What's going on?" Talida demanded.

"MECH," Arcee hissed.

"They know where we live?!" Jack and Talida exclaimed in fear.

"_We know things about your family that even you don't know. For example, Jack, have you always known that your 'sister' isn't truly part of the Darby family? But the main example is this: do either of you know where your mother is?_"

"What did you?!" Jack began asking.

"_Understand, you two. We have no intention of hurting her. In fact, we'd like to reunite the three of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. They'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up._"

"Ratchet," Arcee whispered before screaming in pain while clutching her head.

"Mum!" Talida screamed in horror.

"_Did I not mention our communicators scrambles the signal__** and**__ your brains? Any break in communication or attempts to reach the other Autobots and Ms. Darby…well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome._"

* * *

They didn't have a choice. Not that they thought out their options. They saw red. And they were going to do whatever it takes to right whatever wrong they did. While Arcee transformed, Jack and Talida grabbed their helmets. Talida clung to Jack's waist while he held the handles and the communicator MECH provided for them. They followed the coordinates to the facility as Silas instructed. Along the way, they couldn't help but voice their worries.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all this…," Jack trailed off.

"Jack, MECH is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mum go," Arcee promised.

"That's not exactly reassuring. Your family too," Talida retorted.

Eventually, they arrived at a disused factory. The equipment and trucks looked like it hadn't been used for several months. As they slowed to a stop, red lasers were on them. Looking up, they saw MECH insurgents aiming their weapons at them. Clearly, they had permission from Silas to open fire if they resisted.

"So…what's the plan?" Jack asked Arcee.

"The usual," Arcee answered with a smirk.

They waited until the right moment. And that right moment was when Silas stepped forward to 'greet' them.

"NOW!" Talida cried.

Screeching tires could be heard as Arcee raced forward and straight through them. Gunfire surrounded them as MECH insurgents kept on shooting to kill. They made it inside the main hub of the abandoned factory where they stopped. Jack and Talida hopped off and began their search.

"Mum?!" Jack called.

"Looking for June?!"

Alarmed, Jack and Talida turned to the wall above the main entrance to the hub. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw just who they were staring at.

Airachnid.

"She's hanging around here somewhere," Airachnid shrugged casually.

"Airachnid!" Arcee snarled as she immediately transformed and jumped between Airachnid and Jack and Talida…only to have her arms trapped against her sides by the web.

"What's she doing here?!" Talida demanded angrily, ready to unfold her cannons and fire at Airachnid multiple times until she was nothing but molten metal on the floor.

"Help them. Please. They're human like you," Arcee pleaded Silas as he stepped forward, "You can't let Airachnid…"

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself. And from what I've heard from Airachnid, Talida Darby here isn't 100% human. Or should I say…Talida Prime?" Silas corrected with a smirk.

"You don't know me," Talida spat.

"I would reconsider that, my dear," Silas smirked as he grabbed a file and read, "Assumed identity: Talida Corrie Darby. Real identity: Talida Corrie Prime. Date of birth: July 21st, 1999. Place of residence: Jasper, Nevada. Biological parents: Optimus Prime and Arcee. Adopted parents: no record. You assumed their name. But you were never legally adopted."

"What?!" Arcee gasped in disbelief.

"OK. So maybe you _do_ know me," Talida relented, "Now, here's what _I_ know, Silas. June Darby may have never legally adopted me like I thought she had. Years ago, she could have put me in an orphanage or left me on the streets. But…that never happened. She still became a mother to me. I owe my life to her."

"How sweet…," Silas gushed sarcastically, "Stun the motorcycle."

"NO!" Talida screamed.

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled as they watched Arcee fall to the ground unconscious.

"You and I will have a private session later. Promise," Airachnid vowed with a smirk.

"You touch her, I will kill you," Talida threatened dangerously.

"Last I checked, you're not in the situation to make threats or demands," Airachnid said with a smirk as she leant forward towards Talida…only to have her spit in her optic again, causing her to stumble back and hiss, "That wasn't very nice."

"Gentlemen," Silas said.

Numerous soldiers came forward and aimed their weapons at Jack and Talida. Three of them stepped forward and searched the two of them. From Jack, they took the communicator that was sent to him, his wallet and his cell phone. From Talida, they took her cell phone. They went to remove her necklace. However…they couldn't. The chain wouldn't collapse. The clasp wouldn't undo. There was no indication that it was going to come off anytime soon.

"I want the girl set aside," Airachnid requested, "Techno-organics are interesting. She can be your lab rat."

"Get your hands off her," Jack snarled as he went to push some soldiers away.

"Don't harm her too much. I want her unable to put up a fight. But I want her alive," Silas instructed, glancing at a soldier who held a weapon up behind him, "Perfect."

Talida screamed out in pure pain as she felt electricity race through her body. Jack stared in horror at a stun gun that was stuck at the back of Talida's neck. When the job was done, Talida fell to the ground on her stomach unconscious. Shaking in anger, Jack went to attack the soldiers. But he was held back. Another soldier went to tie her up.

"Don't bother. Even when she wakes up, she wouldn't be able to fight back. That there is a modified stun gun. It'll knock her hour for seven minutes. But…the effects of the stun gun will last for another hour. Essentially, she'll be paralyzed. After the hour is up, she will slowly regain feeling in her body. Starting with her fingers and toes and then slowly progressing to the rest of her body. That'll take at least two hours…that is, if she doesn't fall asleep. If Talida falls asleep, she'll be right back where she started," Silas proclaimed with a smirk.

"I'm still trying to learn about humankind. But one thing is clear to me, Jack. You people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise would be to make you watch as I take your family apart," Airachnid smirked.

"If you hurt my mother or my sister, I'll…," Jack began threatening.

"You remember how much I enjoy sport. Don't you, Jack? So I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother. I've stashed her close by. Only you can do it. That's why I wanted Talida out of her way. Her techno-organic powers and weapons would be too much of an advantage. If you can rescue your mother before the stroke of twelve, I will let the three of you go unharmed. Deal?" Airachnid offered.

"And if I can't?" Jack wanted to know.

"What do you think?" Airachnid smirked.

"Please. Don't let her do this," Jack pleaded Silas as he clung to his chest armor, "You can let us go! We won't tell anyone!"

Silas only responded by knocking Jack onto his back saying, "Enough."

"Yes, Jack. Man up already," Airachnid tormented before glancing at the clock, "Six minutes?!"

That caused Jack to run out of the hub and around the factory screaming, "MUM! MUM!"

* * *

Airachnid left after him to make sure that he didn't succeed in his rescue mission. Silas was left alone with his insurgents and the unconscious Arcee and Talida. During that time, he took a moment to think about everything that's happened. He remembered how he first encountered Airachnid in the mountain jungle. They had made a deal. She would allow them to live and give them Arcee _after_ she had broken her….only if Silas and MECH helped Airachnid extract her revenge on Jack and Talida for blowing up her ship and injuring her months ago. Then he thought about something that happened numerous times during war. The amount of times people turn mutual crisscrosses into double crosses.

"Now I know we promised the Spider-Bot that she'd have first crack at you. But something tells me she plans on turning a mutual crisscross into a double cross," Silas muttered to himself.

"Silas, we don't have the means of transporting the robot right now," a surgeon told him.

"We'll have to cut and run. We can dissect the girl when we're at our new facility. As for the robot…open her up," Silas instructed.

The sounds of saws echoed his ears as they began to cut at the web. Another insurgent went to pick up Talida and carry her away, but Silas stopped him.

"Leave her. She can't fight back," Silas pointed out.

* * *

11:58:43

Jack continued running around the disused factory. His lungs were burning. His legs were aching. But he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. He wasn't even going to think about stopping until he had managed to find his mother and take her away. Glancing around, he would occasionally see the shadow of Airachnid dance around him. Then he saw her. She was standing there so casually. As though there was nothing wrong. Just as casually, she pointed towards a building. Dangling in a web cocoon from the balcony of the building…was his unconscious mother.

"MOM! MOM!" Jack screamed as he ran towards the building.

June began waking up to the sounds of screams. Her teenage son's screams. Immediately wide awake, she looked down and saw him racing towards her.

"Jack?!" June gasped.

11:59:28

Jack climbed the ladder, his desperation fuelling his every action. When his feet touched solid ground, he raced towards his mother.

"Jack! What are you doing here?! Where's your sister?! Who are these people?! How did I get in this…stuff?!" June demanded worriedly.

"Don't worry, mum. I'm going to get you out," Jack promised.

Jack and June froze in fear at the sound of metal clanging nearby. June whimpered as she glanced to her left and saw Airachnid approaching them. Airachnid chuckled at June before jumping up towards Jack.

"Jack?! The robots are real?!" June gasped in fear and disbelief.

"I beat your deadline!" Jack exclaimed.

"Afraid not, Jack! The task wasn't for you to find your mother by midnight! You had to rescue her," Airachnid corrected.

Jack's eyes widened in horror at the realization. It was the deal he had made. If he had rescued his mother by midnight, June, Talida and himself would go free. But that wasn't what made the horror of the realization worse. But rather the time…

12:00:00

"And time's up!" Airachnid decreed, "Now."

Jack cried as he felt himself suddenly fall down. Sitting up, he went to stand. However, he suddenly found the task impossible. Looking down, he saw why. Airachnid had fired web at him and it pinned his hand against the metal floor. Despite his strong struggling, he couldn't free himself.

He and his mother were helpless.

* * *

Arcee and Talida were beginning to come through from their respective stunning. Arcee glanced down worriedly at Talida, who was struggling to get up. They heard the sounds of Airachnid, Jack and June talking on Silas' computer. Airachnid's voice made him feel sick.

"_Take a seat, sit back and enjoy the horror show._"

"Make haste, gentlemen. And don't worry about making a mess," Silas instructed.

"_You know, Jack. She's your mum. Why should I have all the fun? So you get to choose. Agenizing or excruciating?_"

"_NO!_"

Talida knew that if her web was trapping Jack, he'd find a way to free himself. She only wished that she could move. Then she remembered hearing something. Even though she was unconscious, with her being a techno-organic, she could still hear everything. She heard Silas talking about the effects of the stun gun. She knew that for another hour, she would be paralyzed and would only begin regaining feeling in her body then. That is, if she didn't fall asleep.

"_Jack, your mother wants to know. Don't leave her dangling._"

"_YOU MONSTER! STOP THIS!_"

"We only have time to take one part. Go straight for the heart," Silas requested.

Talida watched in horror as the surgeon activated the drill and lowered it to her chest. Even though she was paralyzed, her voice box was fully operational. So she was able to scream,

"NO!"

Arcee opened her eyes and began her attack. She knocked the drill and the surgeon away before cradling the paralyzed Talida in her arms. Tossing her gently into the air, she transformed into her vehicle mode and caught her daughter before racing away. The gunfire followed her…until Silas ordered them to stand down.

"Let them go. No matter the outcome, the spoils will be ours," Silas proclaimed.

* * *

"Well, Jack. If you won't decide, I guess it's lady's voice," Airachnid smirked.

Desperately, Jack forced himself to work the metal bar harder against the web. He needed to open it wide enough for him to slip his hand free.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Jack sobbed.

"NO!"

"MUM!"

June and Airachnid looked down and saw Arcee and Talida racing towards her. Transforming, Arcee placed Talida near Jack on the metal balcony before kicking Airachnid away from June. Glancing at Jack, she used her techno-organic powers to break the web. Staring at it, she used her telekinesis powers to shatter it. Jack looked up in relief and raced to his sister.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly as he cradled her head, heart shattering at her wince of pain.

"I'm fine. Help mum," Talida pleaded.

"Jack. Your motorcycle!" June gasped as Jack went to pull her up.

"I can explain, mum," Jack promised before stopping, "Wait. I already did!"

"MECH lost Breakdown. What were the chances they could hang on to you and Talida?" Airachnid asked rhetorically.

Airachnid and Arcee kicked each other from building to crane to the ground. However, no matter what level they were on, the fight wasn't going to stop. One of Airachnid's stray shots hit the balcony holding Jack, June and Talida up. Everyone screamed as they felt themselves falling. Jack barely managed to grab Talida on time and throw her back up to safety. However, he couldn't pull himself back up to safety alongside her.

"JACK!" June cried.

"MUM!" Jack yelled.

"JACK!" June wailed as Airachnid came close to her.

Luckily for June, Arcee intervened before damage could be caused. The fight continued. Jack managed to climb up, pushing up one of the levers on the way. Hearing the sound of a machine whirring up, Jack looked around in confusion and saw concrete foundation falling out of the machine into a container below then into a truck on the ground. An idea began forming inside his head.

Arcee was quick to catch on. After nearly falling off a building, she kicked Airachnid into a slab and stood on the pipe the concrete would be coming from. Earning a nod from Arcee, Jack pulled the lever down and started it again. Hearing and feeling the concrete beginning to come through, Arcee kicked it over the slab Airachnid was beginning to come to in.

She cried and sat up when the concrete landed on her, covering her head to toe. Airachnid went to move. But the concrete was made of a quick-drying solution. She was stiff as a statue in seconds. Arcee smiled to herself about her success. After all these years, it was finally over.

Or so she thought.

"JACK! TALIDA!" June screamed.

"Hang on, June," Arcee said as she went to climb up towards her.

However, something grabbed her back and pulled her back to the ground. Screaming, Arcee landed on the ground with a thud covered in web. Airachnid stood over her chuckling, still covered in the concrete that was beginning to fade.

Then she heard the sound of whirring helicopters. Looking up, she saw Fowler coming in to save the day.

"Aim for the creepy crawly," Fowler instructed.

The soldier nodded and began firing along with the other helicopters next to them. Airachnid snarled as she tried to protect herself from the rapid gunfire.

* * *

Silas gaped in horror at the sight of Fowler and the army of military helicopters. How did he find out?

"How did they find us?" Silas wanted to know.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. Instantly, he went to feel around his belt. He couldn't find his communicator anywhere. That was when he placed two and two together.

Jack was pretending to be a scared little boy after Airachnid placed the challenge. During his little act, he reached down and took his communicator from him before Silas pushed him away. His shocked face was replaced with a scrawl. Even he had to admit.

Jack Darby was a smart kid.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler," Jack thanked into the radio.

"_Had I known 'Cons were involved, I would have called in Prime._"

"That might have been too much for mum to handle in one night," Jack remarked.

Even though Jack couldn't see it, he knew Fowler was nodding in understanding. After such a traumatic experience, the fact that her children are involved in an intergalactic war might be too much for her to digest and accept.

Just wait until she finds out her son's motorcycle is Talida's biological mother.

Eventually, the helicopters ran out of ammunition, causing gunfire to cease. Uncovering herself, Airachnid smirked at the 'damage' that was done to her. After all the bullets, the only damage that was caused was the destruction of her concrete suit. Remembering she needed a vehicle mode, she smirked to herself. Glancing at Fowler's helicopter, green lasers came out of her eyes and scanned it in.

"NOT AGAIN!" Fowler moaned.

Airachnid transformed and made her getaway, much to Arcee's annoyance.

"NO!" Arcee screamed.

* * *

"So that's how it's done. Genius," Silas smirked after shutting down the computer.

With the click of his fingers, the lights went out.

And Silas and MECH were gone.

* * *

Fowler and the soldiers managed to free June and Arcee from the webbing. June was sitting on a crate with a dark blue blanket draped around her shoulders. Jack, who was sitting next to her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Talida was laying across both their laps. The hour wasn't up yet. So she was still completely paralyzed.

"Mrs. Darby, I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth. For the past several months, Jack and Talida have been…interning for me at the agency," Fowler lied.

"Agent Fowler, we appreciate it," Jack began.

"But mum's not gonna buy it," Talida finished.

"They've got that right!" June decreed.

"Agent Fowler," a soldier began as he approached.

"Let me guess. Without a trace," Fowler assumed, walking away in frustration at the soldier's indication of agreement, "God damn it!"

Arcee took that time to step forward towards the group. Jack and June stood up. Jack, being the strongest of the two, carried the paralyzed Talida in his arms. She still had another hour before the process of her regaining feeling in her body began…that is, if she didn't fall asleep. He and June were going to have fun keeping her up all night.

"And she would be your…?" June trailed off.

"Motorcycle. Guardian. Autobot. Friend," Jack listed.

Talida wanted to add that Arcee was also her biological mother. But decided to leave that out for the time being. She had to process enough for a very long night. She could worry about telling the truth of her parentage for another day.

"Call me Arcee," Arcee said.

"Thank you, Arcee," June smiled, earning one in return.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jack?" Talida asked with a smirk.

"I sure am," Jack nodded in agreement before stepping forward, "I think it's time for that ride you once made us promise."

* * *

**Here we go, everybody! June is about to find out the truth! I'd write more. But…I'm already on my 20****th**** page and with what I'm planning, there'd be another 5-10 pages. And considering the limited writing time I'm going to have, I don't wanna make you guys wait any longer for a new chapter. Because this week's my first full week back at school and my mother's going to keep my laptop away from me to make sure I do my homework, revision and my music practice. So…it'll be a few weeks until my next update due to the fact that I have to update **_**The Thunderbird and the Doctor**_** and **_**Talida Prime: Rising Storms**_** before I can update **_**Strange Beginnings**_**. Please bare with me!**

**You guys know the drill. Make sure you review, alert, fave, whatever.**

**BYE!**


	26. Mum Knows

**I love you guys. But…this is a lot of reviews. This could take a while.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I HATE MECH with a passion! Must they go and interfere with everything?! Please update!**_

**This is MECH we're talking about. Do you really expect anything less? Just think of a plus side. Silas destroys MECH eventually.**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! June has no idea that her daughter is really half-human! WOW! She is in for the shock of her life if she were to find out. Talida's powers are so COOL! I wish that I could do that!**_

_**I do have to wonder if the Autobots and Decepticons have read their horoscopes from Inkdragon13's story: Eye of the kitten? Knock Out would NOT like his horoscope at all! He would be handcuffed to the Insecticon, Hardshell. He and the Insecticon don't get along.**_

_**Do you plan on reading the Autobots and the Decepticons their horrorscopes at their secret base? I can just hear Ratchet screaming in the background. ***__**evil grin**__*****_

_**I just can't wait to read more of your AWESOME stories! Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories, buddy! I'll be waiting for the next chapter.**_

**That'll be kind of hard to do considering I don't know their birthdays.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Absolutely Amazing CHPTR. I can't wait to see that Family moment with Ratchet, I am so pumped for it! Keep up the good work.**_

**Now that gives me a few ideas…**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**I can't begin to imagine the look on Junes face when she learns about Talidas parents**_

**She'll probably go crazy.**

**gnogueras0610: **_**thanks. I cant wait til next chapter**_

**Neither can I and I'm writing it.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**I loved this! So June didn't legally adopt Talida eh? Well at least she is a great mother. Update soon!**_

**There's that.**

**WinterSnow13: **_**OMG! Love this chapter! It had a lot of action and Mom and daughter time. I just wish I still had time with my real parents. They were killed in a fire.**_

**Gee, I'm sorry to hear that.**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**What I said, involves Autobot Shadowstalker and some I call, 'Skyfall'.**_

**Thanks for the clarification.**

**Skyfall: **_**Hmm… Makes me glad Alpha Trion created me. Concidering… Who I am.**_

**You a 'Bot? 'Con? Neutral?**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**Awesome :D  
**_

**Thanks!**

**HiyaCodey: **_**Oh goodness. Arcee is going to have a hard time explaining to Optimus Prime why he felt pain in his spark…**_

**This will be interesting.**

**Luna Uchiha666: **_**Well done with all this. Now that she knows of the Autobots, soon, she'll find out that Optimus and Arcee are Tally's parents and know that Tally is a true Technorganic. Keep up the good work and I hope to read more soon!  
**_

**Someone before said that June was in for the shock of her life when she finds out. She's right.**

**haloangel21: **_**Good chapter. Honestly, I loved it. I can already guess what might June's reaction be when she discovers her "adopted" daughter is dating an…"older" guy-robot. So much for the conversation, huh? LOL :P**_

**Man. That one's going to be interesting.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Understandable, take your time, and don't stress. But update when you can!  
**_

**Always do.**

**PurpleGuitarPic: **_**I love this story and the really freaking thing is you updated this chapter on my boyfriends birthday! –PGP & SLMROX-**_

**A belated happy birthday to your boyfriend.**

**Guest: **_**this has nothing to do with anything but when are you updating abusive secrets GREAT STORY BY THE WAY  
**_

**I'm not sure if Abusive Secrets is still going.**

**BlackNight018: **_**man! I love it!  
**_

**Glad you do.**

**HERE WE GO, EVERYONE!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Oh, er, I've changed Talida's hair colour to black. I think it looks better. Also…I realized that with Talida's birth date, having Jack's father die in Desert Storm would be sort of inconsistent. So I'm going to gave him die during 9/11.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

June let out a tired sigh as she held her third cup of coffee up against her lips. The analog clock hung up in the kitchen told her that it was approaching four o'clock. Normally, after coming home from a late shift at the local hospital, the first thing she would do is curl up in her bed and until the sun comes up the next day.

Well…it wasn't exactly a regular day.

Everytime she closed her eyes, she would find herself back in that factory. She would find herself dangling in that sticky web cocoon numerous feet above the ground. Airachnid would torment her with threats of torture and what she could do to her children. Then Jack shows up and his motorcycle miraculously saves them.

Yeah. His motorcycle.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

June jumped when she saw another female standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Shakily, she almost went for a steak knife to defend herself with. Then the sound of her voice registered in her mind.

"Arcee," June panted, "You scared me."

"Sorry about that," Arcee apologized as she stepped into the small source of light, "I felt it better to use the holoform then to transform in the garage."

"It's OK," June reassured her.

As June began taking in the appearance of Arcee's holoform, she almost had to do a double take. Arcee's holoform almost looked like an older version of Talida. Slightly tanned silky skin. Long black hair. However, the eyes were different. Arcee's eyes weren't as blue as Talida's and they had a touch of lavender.

"Tally doing OK?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"Jack's making sure she stays awake. She can feel and move her entire left side. Her right leg's still paralyzed though," June answered with a sigh before asking, "How long has this been going on? You know…before tonight?"

"A few months," Arcee revealed, "They got caught in a Decepticon attack. Fortunately, it's one that wasn't led by Airachnid. We've insisted they spent time at our base so we can protect them. Miko and Raf know about us as well."

"Do they get involved? You know, in the war?" June wanted to know.

"Not that much. They help out at base if we need it and sometimes go out on patrol with us. Although, Talida has her ways of getting involved," Arcee answered.

"Would that be how she came home with a fractured radius after spending two weeks missing?" June demanded.

"There was an incident where Talida was captured by Megatron. She's still traumatized. But she's gonna be alright eventually," Arcee promised her, "It might be best if you get the full story from Talida when you meet the others."

Originally, they had planned to set out for the Autobot base right away. However, Arcee disagreed, saying that June needs time to sort out her emotions and Talida needs to recover from the effects of the stun gun that left her paralyzed.

"Are you married?" June asked, taking the chance to get to know her children's guardian by noticing the simple gold band on her finger.

"On Cybertron, it's called spark bonding. It's very different from your marriage. Divorce is not an option…not that anyone in history has considered divorce. Every Cybertronian has a soul mate. You love them forever. Even if they pass away or you don't bond with them. Our sparks do more than keep us alive. They bond with the spark of the Cybertronian they are destined to be with. Unlike here, age doesn't matter. If that person is your soul mate, no one questions it. Although…the only way you can bond with a sparkling is a familial bond," Arcee chuckled slightly, "Optimus almost wasn't supposed to have a soul mate in a way. Primes are normally too busy to fall in love or have a family of their own. Optimus is one of the few Primes to have bonded with their soul mates. Through the bond, Optimus and I can communicate with each other in ways we can't with our team – likewise with our sparklings – and we can transmit emotions to each other as well as feel whenever our other halves are injured or in danger. If we die, our spark mate get a spark fracture because they possessed half of our spark like we possessed theirs. It's a spark fracture that we never recover from and die five years later."

"Sounds intense," June couldn't help but comment before glancing at a photo on the wall.

Arcee followed her gaze and could make out what the photo was despite the minimal lighting in the room.

It was a beautiful family moment that was captured on camera by one onlooker. It was taken after Jack's father had returned from his last deployment overseas. Arcee could tell because the older man was still wearing his military uniform. With one arm, he held June close to his side as she rested five-year-old Jack on her hip. Her three-year-old daughter – her precious Talida – was settled on the older man's hip. The decorations in the background suggested a welcome home party.

"That's Michael. He was my husband. We met when we were sixteen. Married when we were 18. We didn't care that we were young. We loved each other. The reason he rushed into the marriage was that he was joining the army and he wanted to know that he died married to me and that I would be looked after. Jack was born a few years later. He barely made it home from deployment for his birth," June chuckled at the thought, "We were on our way home from a local carnival when we found Talida on our doorstep. She was two weeks old in a basket with a blanket covering her. Jack fell in love with her instantly. Saying to everyone at the daycare centre and the hospital that she was the coolest toy he was ever given," June laughed.

Arcee couldn't help but join in. She felt a little pride swell up in her spark at this. Jack had loved his sister from the beginning. Even if they weren't blood related.

"Michael and I tried to adopt her. But they couldn't find any birth certificate. Basically, he said we were wasting our time because we were adopting a baby that officially didn't exist. A government agent came forward. Helped us create an identity for her. The adoption process never fell through. But we didn't care. We had already fallen in love with Talida and treated her like our own daughter. What difference was a piece of paper going to make?" June asked rhetorically.

"What happened to your husband?" Arcee inquired, causing June to suppress tears.

"He had gone to New York to visit my relatives. We were going to join him later. Talida had gotten sick and couldn't travel and Jack had refused to leave her. So I decided to stay and make sure Talida got better before joining Michael. Now…I wish things were different. Have you heard of an event called 9/11?" June wanted to know.

"The kids have mentioned it on occasion," Arcee answered.

"He was in the North Tower of the World Trade Centre when it happened. He was going to catch up with an old army friend who had left the army to work there. They were just leaving for lunch when it happened. Five terrorists had hijacked American Airlines Flight 11 that had departed Boston on a route to Los Angeles and crashed it into the tower. Michael and his friend were in its path. When the tower collapsed, he was buried alive. His friend was killed instantly. His phone was still working. So he sent me a voicemail message that consisted of his last goodbyes to myself and the kids," June sniffled as tears ran down her face, "Jack was 5 and Talida was 3. They didn't understand what was going on. They didn't understand why their daddy left that voicemail message. Then the attacks came on the news and they said that Michael was still unaccounted for concerning those in the towers.

Then Ben called. He was at the site and got news from the local authorities. He wanted to be the one to tell me that…they had uncovered Michael's body from the rubble. Jack and Talida didn't understand. Then I told them that their daddy had gone to be an angel and…they just started crying.

Ben flew Michael's body back to Jasper and…you know, the funeral took place. We still received army benefits because Michael was also doing some army business at the base in New York and he was enlisted when it all happened. But it didn't change anything. My husband was still dead."

Arcee placed a comforting hand on June's shoulder as she shed a few tears. Immediately, she understood why Jack and Talida were uncomfortable at the mention of 9/11. September was only a few months away. It would be another reminder of their father who died in a terrorist attack.

"Where did the nickname come from? The one Jack gave her?" Arcee inquired.

June laughed a little before revealing the answer, "When Jack was younger, he had a hard time pronouncing his 'ta's. So he had a hard time pronouncing Talida. When he learned her name, he kept on calling her Lida and…the nickname stuck. Even when he was able to pronounce her name properly, he still called her Lida. He tends to get upset whenever someone else goes to call her Lida."

"We've learnt that," Arcee laughed, remembering one incident where Bulkhead accidentally called her that and Jack pretty much lost it.

"Hey, mum," Jack began as he walked into the room, "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Arcee reassured her friend.

"Where's your sister?" June immediately asked.

"She's finishing up her shower. Her muscles were feeling sore," Jack answered, "Still going to base today?"

"Yeah. It's better that your mother meets the others now rather then later," Arcee stated.

"Oh. Lida told me to tell you that so we can take mum to base, Ratchet's going to swing by and give her a ride to base," Jack announced.

"And Ratchet is…?" June trailed off.

"Our medic," Arcee clarified, giving Jack a glare that warned him not to tell his mother that Ratchet's the man Talida's been sneaking out to meet with.

"We rolling or what?" Talida asked as she walked into the room.

"You fully recovered from your paralysis?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"Pretty much," Talida nodded.

Arcee knew better. She noticed that Talida was still walking with a slight limp. But she knew that very much like herself, her daughter didn't want anyone fussing on her.

_HONK! HONK!_

"Ratchet's here. Gotta go," Talida said as she grabbed her bag, kissed Jack on the cheek and limped out the door.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked.

"As I'll ever be," June sighed.

"Then let's go," Jack said gently.

* * *

After a long drive, Jack, June and Arcee slowly rolled into Autobot Outpost Omega One. The doors opened slowly and Arcee drove the two humans in just as slowly. Jack suddenly found himself having flashbacks of that fateful day months ago. The day he, his sister and his two new friends first met the Autobot team. Now…he was taking his mother on the same journey.

The closer she came to the end of the hallway, the more June clung to Jack. Needless to say, she was nervous. She had no idea what to expect of the others. She had no idea what she was joining her son and adopted daughter in. However, when she reached the end of the hallway and entered the main hallway, she relaxed.

The first faces she saw were those of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, Raf and Talida. Talida smiled and waved at June, earning a nervous nod as her response. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko and Raf just nodded to acknowledge her presence. They continued to stay at the latest person they were going to welcome into their fold.

As they drove past him, Ratchet turned around from the GroundBridge controls. On the car ride there, Talida had freely expressed her nerves about this moment. Naturally, he shared her nerves. Cautiously, he glanced at the new stranger. Meeting his girlfriend's mother wasn't a problem. He's known Arcee since she joined the Autobot cause. But meeting the woman who raised his girlfriend? That's a whole different ballpark.

Then June came face to face with the person she was most nervous of meeting. The leader of the Autobot cause.

Optimus Prime.

As Optimus turned around, he felt the same nerves that everyone else was filling. However, for him, it was different. He was meeting the woman who raised his daughter when he and Arcee couldn't out of fears for her safety on Cybertron. His face showed nothing. But his regal blue optics said it all. They were warm. Welcoming.

"Mum, meet my science fiction club," Jack joked as they removed their helmets.

Everyone started to crowd in around the three, eager to get a look of their new friend. June could only smile nervously at them and give a small wave at them.

It was the beginning of a new adventure.

* * *

**Yep! Mamma Darby knows! How will she react? Watch the next chapter!**

**BYE!**


	27. Mum Questions

**If you guys don't get another chapter from me…the dog killed me.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

**Emajade32439: **_**Enjoyed the chapter. I like how you rewrite the show but add Talida into it and still manage to make it sound smooth and fluid. I wait breathlessly for the next chapter.**_

**Trust me when I say it's not as easy as it looks.**

**Bliss123: **_**Nice job. This story is coming along very nicely. I loved Arcee and June's bonding. I look forward to some more, especially Prime, Cee, and Tally bonding,**_

**I'll see what I can do.**

**VectorSigma101: **_**Awesome chapter! Hurry up and update!  
**_

**I hold no promises.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Nice chapter, I just I live this story**_

**Thanks!  
**

**Lady Minuialwen: **

**Thanks!  
**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I was wonder how June, her husband and Jack had first met Talida. I do not remember the 9/11 event. There was even a song with pictures from the trouble event that day.**_

_**That day is the saddest in history. ***__**sad sigh**__*** I am so HAPPY that June has meet Optimus and the other Autobots. YAY! I would just LOVE to 'see' June's reaction when Ratchet tells June that he is her boyfriend!**_

_**I just can't wait to read more of your AWESOME stories! Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories, buddy!**_

**I was only 4 when 9/11 happened. And…Talida meeting the Darby family is the prelude.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**This story is getting more interesting by the minute. Update soon!**_

**That I will.**

**gnogueras0610: **_**OMG! That was cool! I think I wanted to die laughing at the end because I could imagine Nunez face when she meet the autobots. I feel bad for any family who lost a love one in the attack on the twin towers. To every Family good luck on the upcoming year.**_

**Let's not forget the families of those who died in the Pentagon and that plane that crashed in Pennsylvania.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I cried when June talked about her husband. :'( It's so sad…**_

_**Now she knows about the autobots. Things are sure gonna be different. Please update!**_

**Yep. It's gonna be different.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Sad way to lose a loved one. I remember when 9/11 happened, I was only a little little kid at the time but somehow I knew what was happening.**_

_**Great CPTR, keep up the good work.**_

_**Just wondering right now, how will June take it later on when she find out it is Talida is seeing. Cant wait to see how that will end out. X)**_

**That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Link's Rose: **_**IT'S MEE! I'm still alive. This was so cute and sad, and I like how Arcee and June had that little womanly bonding conversation. OOOH, I wonder how June's gonna react when she finds out that Oppy and Arcee are Tally's parents! And that she's dating Ratchet! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Update soon pretty please!**_

**I hold no promises.**

**haloangel21: **_**Wonderful way to end the chapter. Honestly, June deserved to know of their existence. I can't wait for the next chapter where Miko blurts out when Arcee is stuck to Bulkhead, "Why don't her just marry HER?!" A nice sight to see their reactions… :P**_

**OH MY GOD! I forgot that was in there! Thanks for reminding me!  
**

**WinterSnow13: **_**Oh Snap! Cool Chapter!  
**_

**Thanks!  
**

**HiyaCodey: **_**Yep. June has a new theory:**_

_**The world will end soon because of large rock 'em sock 'em robots.**_

**Nice one! I bet that was what she was thinking when she first met them. Man. This chapter's gonna be good!**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Watch the next chapter? We have to read it, not watch it.**_

**I tend to watch them because I use my imagination to see it. How do you think I get all the good ideas?**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Skyfall: I'm not just a con, I'm the Queen. And Star Pax is a bot.**_

_**Me: Icegirl doesn't know her… Yet.**_

_**Star Pax: Well, technically I was born yesterday.**_

**Fair enough.**

**Now I'm going to pose this question for you guys:**

**What were you doing September 11, 2001?**

**Here's what I was doing.**

**Considering I live in Australia, it was late at night when we found out about it. I was four years old when it happened. So I was in bed asleep. But my mum and one of my older brothers were still up watching **_**The West Wing**_**. Mum went to the bathroom and told Matt (my brother) not to change the channel while she was gone. When she came back, she saw the North Tower smoking after the plane crashed into it. She asked, "What sort of movie is this? What happened to **_**The West Wing**_**?" Matt went back, "It's not a movie. It's breaking news. This is actually happening!" So mum and Matt stayed up half the night watching 9/11 unfold in New York. They saw both towers of the World Trade Centre collapse and heard about the Pentagon and Pennsylvania.**

**I actually had the chance to visit Ground Zero while I was in New York. Sadly, I couldn't because we didn't know about the pass thing and…well, unfortunately, we weren't in New York long enough to book a pass. So…next time I'm in New York, Ground Zero is my first priority. I promise. As well as the M&M Shop. I never saw that third floor.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Arcee, a vehicular form is approaching," Ratchet reported.

"Decepticon?" Arcee guessed as she stood ready to fight.

Ratchet didn't answer. Instead, he honed in on the approaching vehicle. Immediately, they were able to recognize the white car that was approaching the base. Jack and Talida sighed in frustration as they threw their head backs. This wasn't the first time this happened.

"Mum," Jack moaned.

"Again?" Arcee smirked.

"She worries," Talida shrugged.

It's been a few days now since June found out about the Autobots' existence. Surprisingly, she actually handled it well, despite having a few questions. However, she is still to find out about the fact that the man her daughter had been sneaking out to meet is the Autobot medic and that the motorcycle that had been guarding Jack and Talida for numerous months is Talida's long lost mother.

"Hi, kids," June greeted as she stepped out of the car.

"Hey," Jack and Talida responded, unable to escape June's tight embrace.

"Good to see you again, doctor. Arcee," June acknowledged, earning nods from both, "So…where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee. Sorry to disappoint," Ratchet answered.

"And I wore heels and everything," June joked, freaking out Jack and Talida.

"MUM!" Jack cried.

"HE'S MARRIED!" Talida added, "TO ARCEE!"

"I know. I just did that to freak you out," June shrugged.

"That's odd," Ratchet mused.

"What? You figured out a way to wear pants?" Talida joked.

Ignoring his girlfriend's joke, he went on saying, "This is an unusual magnetic flux. For any planet."

At that moment, Bulkhead chose to arrive at the base with Miko and Raf. Coming to a stop, he opened the door to let Miko and Raf out, who were laughing in glee, so he could transform.

"Did you feel the G's on that last turn?! BULKHEAD'S AN ANIMAL!" Miko gushed as she stood like one, freezing when she noticed the presence of June Darby, "Remember when this used to be a secret clubhouse?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Darby. We were wearing seatbelts," Raf immediately reassured the ER nurse.

"I'm sure you were, Rafael. Hi, Miko. How's school going?" June inquired.

"Why? What'd you hear?!" Miko immediately demanded, glaring at Talida.

"I said nothing!" Talida said as she raised her hands in defense.

"Let's do this thing, guys," Arcee said as she walked past Jack and Talida with some rope, causing the two to follow her.

"But I just got here! I brought sandwiches and brussel sprouts!" June objected, causing Jack and Talida to cringe about the brussel sprouts.

"Mum, we really need to help Arcee test her new navigation system," Jack said as he and Talida went to leave.

"Well, just be careful," June pleaded.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic," Arcee shrugged.

"Are you sure you need Jack and Talida for that?" June asked.

"Uh oh," Bulkhead cringed when he saw Arcee freeze and growl in anger.

"Bulkhead, I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance," Ratchet announced, quickly diffusing the tension.

"We'll go with!" Talida and Miko decided as they went to run off, eager to see some 'Con action…only to stop when Bulkhead grabbed them.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stay put, girls!" Bulkhead chided.

"Why aren't you two going with him?" June asked.

"Someone thinks it's not safe," Miko grumbled.

"I've seen enough 'Con action to know to watch out!" Talida reminded him.

"But it's safe for Jack and Talida to go with Arcee?!" June said in disbelief.

"Mum! Totally different!" Jack objected.

"Oh, how?!" June demanded.

"Mother knows best, Jack. Take if from me. Wait up, Bulkhead! I'm going with," Arcee decided as she left, causing Jack to glare at June.

"What did I say?!" June scoffed before looking around, "Wait. Where's Miko and your sister?"

"Not again," Jack moaned when he realized what had happened.

* * *

"Don't take it so personal, Arcee. Jack's mother just…protective," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Well, I protected Jack and Talida for months before she had a clue. Suddenly, she wakes up to reality and I'm not enough. And…suddenly, she feels as though she's Talida's mother," Arcee sighed.

"Oh. I see what it's about," Bulkhead said, "Arcee, you don't need to worry, OK? You are Talida's real mother. By birth. By bond. By everything under the sun. June was just a temporary figure that was there to protect her from Megatron. And I know for a fact that Tally loves you."

"No kidding!"

Arcee and Bulkhead turned around in surprise when they heard that voice. Immediately, they saw Miko and Talida standing behind them casually.

"Can't we ban her from the base or something?" Miko asked.

"Girls, how did you?" Bulkhead began asking.

"We're gonna need a bridge," Arcee spoke into the commlink.

"Wait! Don't send us back! She's driving me crazy!" Talida cried, causing Arcee to freeze.

"It's just that…I miss the way things were. When we didn't have to hide Ratchet and Talida's relationship. When we didn't have to hide…well, who Tally's parents are. When we didn't have any secrets," Miko admitted.

"Strike that, Ratchet. It's only recon. They're safe with us," Arcee shrugged as she scooped Talida into her hand and rested it on her shoulder.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered as she sat on Bulkhead's shoulder, "Crank up track 7, Bulk!"

"Track 7?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"Wait for it," was all Talida said.

Immediately, she covered her ears when the sounds of heavy metal echoed all around them. Arcee turned around and saw Bulkhead and Miko happily jamming to the music.

"Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?" Arcee asked, causing Bulkhead to kill the music and earning a hum of disappointment from Miko, "A scout should be silent. But deadly."

Bulkhead, Miko and Talida glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. Clearly, they knew what the phrase 'silent, but deadly' means on Earth. Arcee, however, didn't.

"What?" Arcee demanded.

"Silent, but deadly means something completely different on Earth," Bulkhead clarified.

"Mind telling me what it is?" Arcee requested Talida, causing her to whisper it in her ear "That's just gross."

"Remind me to keep you away from Grandpa Darby," Talida remarked.

"Bulk! Let's get our recon on!" Miko cheered as Bulkhead walked in front of Arcee.

"I always take point!" Arcee protested.

"I know. But Miko likes to be up front so she can see," Bulkhead said.

"No matter where I turn, I'm the third wheel," Arcee grumbled.

"Not with me, Bumblebee and dad," Talida objected.

"Yeah. But…you're my family. It's different. With friends, it's a whole different ballgame," Arcee reminded her.

"I know. Bulkhead loves you…like a sister, of course. Things are just weird now," Talida shrugged as she kissed her mother's cheek, "Come on. We should catch up."

"Looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from…," Bulkhead trailed off.

They suddenly looked down and saw trouble up ahead. Airachnid. And Breakdown. Talida literally lit up at the sight of Breakdown after so long. The last time she had seen Knock Out or Breakdown was when they helped her escape the Nemesis. However…there was one person she wasn't happy to see.

"Airachnid," Arcee snarled.

"And Breakdown!" Talida piped in happily.

"Both your arch enemies! And they're mashing it up!" Miko remarked.

"Over that," Bulkhead said, noticing the device on Breakdown's hand.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance," Arcee realized.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Miko asked.

Her answer? Bulkhead placing her on his hand and let the ground. Arcee did the same with Tally.

"Girls, don't move. I mean it," Bulkhead warned.

"Just don't hurt Breakdown too much, alright?" Talida begged.

"I hold no promises," Bulkhead said.

"As for Airachnid," Talida began as she unfolded her arm cannons, "Take her to the pit."

"With pleasure," Arcee growled as she and Bulkhead went to join the fight.

Miko and Talida were still hidden away from Airachnid and Breakdown. They couldn't see the battle. But they could hear every word they said. It was pretty loud.

"Arcee. And look. You brought a new partner for me to snuff," Airachnid smirked.

"That would be Bulkhead," Breakdown said as he stood up.

"Who asked you?" Airachnid scoffed, "Where's your daughter, Arcee? Faded to gunmetal grey? Because if she isn't, I can provide some assistance on that matter."

"NO ONE! THREATENS! MY DUCKLING!" Breakdown roared as he hit Airachnid hard enough to send her flying into the rock wall.

"Launch me," Arcee growled.

"Why does Breakdown call you duckling?" Miko asked Talida in confusion.

"I was reciting The Ugly Duckling aboard the Nemesis to keep me sane. As well as singing my favourite lullaby," Talida answered with a shrug.

"Whoa. They're really good together," Miko said as they watched the fight.

"Smackdown for the scrapbook?" Talida guessed.

"Aren't you gonna fold your canons in?" Miko wanted to know.

"Nah. I may fire a few shots at Airachnid. Do not tell my father," Talida begged.

"Never do," Miko stated as she began taking photos.

Then trouble came in the form of Breakdown possessing the mysterious device. Then he pressed the button.

"Thank you," Breakdown thanked with a smirk.

"Do you even know what that does? It isn't a toy!" Airachnid said before running off.

Miko was continuously taking shots for her Autobot scrapbook when something odd happened. Her phone slipped out of her hands, despite her protests. Then…Talida was finding herself pulled in by the magnetic force.

"MIKO!" Talida screamed.

"TALLY!" Miko cried.

"HEY!" Bulkhead yelled as he found himself getting pulled in.

"WHAT'S GOING?!" Arcee grunted as she was pulled in as well.

"Breakdown! Turn that thing off!" Talida warned, "I can't fold my blasters in!"

"Sorry, duckling," Breakdown apologized, "What's this button do?"

"Breakdown, don't even think about-WHOA!" Talida yelled as she slammed into Bulkhead's chassis and they were sent flying back.

"Megatron's gonna love this," Breakdown smirked as he drove away.

Quickly, Miko slid down the rocks and raced towards her fallen friends. Bulkhead was just coming to and Talida was shaking her head to rid herself of the dizziness. Not that it was helping.

"Bulkhead! Tally!" Miko cried, "Hey! My phone!"

Miko went to pull her phone free. But found that she couldn't. The phone was stuck. Just like Talida's canons were stuck to Bulkhead's chassis.

"It's stuck!" Miko whined.

"Where's Arcee?!" Bulkhead asked worriedly as he sat up.

Miko let out a groan of frustration before asking, "Why don't you just marry her?!"

Miko was wishing that she was able to take this picture when she said that. Because the look of pure shock and horror on Bulkhead's face was priceless. Talida just sighed and shook her head. Both Arcee and Bulkhead were bonded. Arcee to the last remaining Prime in existence and the leader of the Autobots. Bulkhead to the Princess of Cybertron who disappeared after Talida's escape.

"I'm right behind you."

"Where?" Bulkhead demanded as he stood up.

"Let's just say she's got your back," was all Miko said.

Bulkhead went to turn around, inadvertently revealing Arcee's location to Miko. Just like Talida was stuck to Bulkhead's front, Arcee was stuck to his upper back. Despite using all her strength, Arcee just couldn't separate herself from Bulkhead.

"Scrap," Arcee grumbled before her maternal instincts grappled her, "Wait. Where's Tally?"

"I've got Bulkhead's front," Talida mumbled as Miko grabbed her waist and began trying to pull her off while Arcee and Bulkhead radioed Ratchet.

"_You've been magnetized?! Together?!_"

"Ow, Miko! My shoulder's about to be dislocated!" Talida cried before Miko finally gave up.

"They're inseparable," Miko sighed as she rubbed Talida's shoulder.

"And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron," Bulkhead added.

"A polarity gauntlet! A deceptively simple but diabolical creation!" Ratchet growled.

"_Just tell me you can unhitch us, babe._"

"It may be simply a residual magnetic charge providing your current…attraction," Ratchet chose his words carefully.

"_THEY'RE NOT ATTRACTED TO EACH OTHER! Arcee has Optimus! Bulkhead has Rayna! And Tally has you!_"

"But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet of reversing its effect," Ratchet decreed, "Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet…"

"He'll be using it for a lot more then attaching notes and family photos to the fridge," Jack surmised.

"Jack, I'm not following," June confessed.

"Madam, we are forged of metal alloy. Very much the same with Talida's arm blasters. If Megatron could repel us with the flick of a switch, we might never again have a shot at him," Ratchet clarified gravely.

"Arm blasters?!" June repeated in surprise.

"Instant force field," Raf surmised.

"Worse yet. He may use it to meld us all into a scrap heap!" Ratchet went on, "The good news is the gauntlet hasn't travelled far. I would strongly advise pursuit."

"_We can catch up faster on wheels._"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! And snap Tally and myself in half?! Optimus and I would like more kids, you know._"

"_Right…_"

"_Sweet! I'll take point!_"

"_Not this time, kid._"

"_What?! But you said!_"

"_That was recon. This is war. I'm not risking your wellbeing just so you could hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, Miko needs a bridge._"

"Coming up," Ratchet nodded.

"_You think Jack's mum is bad?! You sound just like her!_"

"Is that such a bad thing?" June asked Jack.

"I'm gonna go over here," Jack decided as he walked off.

"_I'm not going back!_"

"_It's bad enough that my daughter's involved! Airachnid wouldn't hesitate to kill you! Neither would Breakdown! Bulkhead and I have enough to worry about other then making sure that you stay where you're supposed to and not run straight into a battlefield!_"

"Arcee, you're on an open comm!" Ratchet warned, noticing that everyone had gone silent at what Arcee had just blurted.

"Wait. You're saying that the motorcycle that has been guarding Jack and Talida for months is really Talida's long-lost biological mother?!" June exclaimed in disbelief.

"We'll explain this one," Ratchet promised as he activated the GroundBridge.

"Can someone please just tell me what's going on?!" June demanded in anger.

"During a battle, Optimus and Arcee were caught in an accident involving a Decepticon weapon that turned them human for a year. During that year, Arcee fell pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby girl, a female techno-organic that is the incarnation of Cybertron's princess and is destined to become the next Prime. That girl was Talida," Ratchet began the explanation.

"Optimus and Arcee realized the dangers of having Talida stay on Cybertron. Especially after Airachnid discovered Talida's existence and planned to kill her. When Talida was two weeks old, Optimus and Arcee raced to a portal that Rayna had conjured up that would lead them to where they'd leave her for a better life. They nearly lost their lives getting her here. But they succeeded despite the odds. And that was how we came home to a baby on our doorstep," Jack finished the explanation.

"So you're saying…the girl I brought up as my own is an alien?" June surmised.

"Part alien. She is still human because while her parents are fully Cybertronian, they were human for the conception, pregnancy and birth," Ratchet clarified, "She possess powers which include telekinesis and so much more she's yet to discover and blasters that resemble her blasters."

For June, this was a lot to take in. Almost as much about the existence of the Autobot/Decepticon war. But she knew that she would accept this.

One day.

* * *

"Never had eyes on the back of my head before. Or blasters to cover my rear. And you get a built-in shield," Bulkhead remarked as he walked through the desert.

"Bulkhead, you don't really think I sound like June, do you?" Arcee asked nervously, earning a nervous harm from Bulkhead, "She's overprotective. I'm just…protective."

"Except where you're daughter's concerned," Bulkhead reminded her, "But other then that, it's totally different."

"You don't really know, do you?" Arcee sighed in frustration.

"I can't really say for certain, Arcee. Remember. I didn't really have a mother," Bulkhead pointed out, before looking down and chuckling, "I've been wondering why she's so quiet."

Talida had fallen asleep against Bulkhead's chassis of her head resting on her arm.

"She can practically sleep through anything," Arcee chuckled slightly.

"The gauntlet's close," Bulkhead reported.

They walked through the abandoned town. They heard the door slamming shut. They saw the dust on the gas stations. They saw the tumbleweeds around them. It truly looked like the set of a classic western movie.

"Breakdown!" Talida gasped as she woke up and saw Breakdown tied up in Airachnid's webs.

"I assume Arcee isn't far behind," Airachnid smirked as she came up from behind him.

"You might say that," Bulkhead mused.

"Blaster hands in the air and turn around," Airachnid instructed.

"Whatever you say," Bulkhead smirked.

That was when he whirled round and Arcee began firing. The gauntlet fell out of Airachnid's hand thanks to Arcee's expert aiming. However, once again, it drew everything made of metal towards it. Breakdown, Airachnid, Arcee, Talida and Bulkhead included. Breakdown managed to grab the gauntlet and shit it down, providing everyone with some sort of relief. Now the Autobots had a new problem.

"Still up for a truce muscles?" Airachnid offered.

"Only because I hate Bulkhead more than I hate you," Breakdown snarled, "Hey, duckling. I'll try not to hit you."

"I'll hold you to that," Talida warned.

The fight began then and there. Bulkhead vs. Breakdown. Arcee vs. Airachnid. Talida…well, she couldn't exactly do anything due to her current position. Even if she wanted to…which at the current point of time didn't because it's Breakdown.

"Bulkhead! Would you stay still?!" Arcee and Talida cried after Bulkhead spin around in a way that almost made them sick.

"My bad!" Bulkhead apologized.

"BREAKDOWN!" Talida screamed as Bulkhead knocked Breakdown to the ground and then whirled around to face Airachnid.

"Need a hand?" Bulkhead offered.

"No! She's mine! Keep Tally away from her!" Arcee pleaded as Bulkhead began fighting Airachnid.

THAT caused Breakdown to come to. Using the polarity gauntlet, he began levitating the drill towards them. He knew that this could eventually hurt Talida. But he needed to keep Airachnid away from the girl he loved like a daughter. Whatever it takes.

"BULK! DUCK!" Talida screamed.

Bulkhead turned around…only to get hit by the hammer section of the drill. Whirling around, he landed on his back unconscious, causing Talida to get knocked around and Arcee to become trapped under Bulkhead's large body.

"BULKEAD! GET OFF!" Arcee grunted as she tried to get up…until Airachnid pinned her hand down.

"Pinned like a bug. Of course, I can think of one permanent way out of your predicament," Airachnid smirked before glancing at Talida, "Don't worry. You're next on my list."

"I'll take topside. Just as long as you stay away from my duckling," Breakdown snarled.

He went to smash his hammer against Bulkhead's head. One thing he certainly wasn't expecting was Bulkhead reaching up and blocking the attack. That action caused Talida to roll down Bulkhead's front torso towards the ground below. Knocking Breakdown into Airachnid, he pushed the two away from them. Bulkhead, Arcee and Talida stood up and prepared for the fight up ahead.

"I'm free!" Arcee cheered.

"So am I!" Talida piped in.

"Wanna dance?" Bulkhead smirked as he stood between Airachnid and the polarity gauntlet.

"You're not my type," Airachnid shrugged as she used her drilling on him until she threw her over him towards the gauntlet.

"Scrap," Bulkhead grumbled.

"Let's leave the boys to themselves," Airachnid suggested.

Arcee and Talida suddenly found themselves feeling the familiar pull. Talida felt the tug on her blaster as she found herself being drawn closer to Airachnid. Arcee was the same. Except, it was by her hand rather than her blaster.

"That would be the up close and personal setting," Airachnid joked when herself, Arcee and Talida were face to face.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Arcee grunted as she fought Airachnid single-handedly.

Talida went to block an attack Airachnid was planning to do with her spider claw. Surprisingly, her arm it wasn't the thing that blocked her attack. By itself, anyway. The three girls stared in amazement as an arm blade – very much like Arcee's – stuck out of Talida's arm and protected her from the attack. Bulkhead and Breakdown saw this and couldn't help but admit. They were proud.

"One hand tied. Five more to play with," Airachnid crowed.

"Quality. Not quantity!" Arcee retorted.

"Kiss this, bitch!" Talida snarled as she used her blaster to fire at Airachnid.

Taking the opportunity, Arcee made for the polarity gauntlet that caused the trouble in the first place. Pressing the button, she activated it and used it to keep Airachnid away from her daughter.

"Opposites do not attract," Arcee joked as she glanced down at the gauntlet, "Stay away from my baby! Unless you want me to sick Breakdown on you!" _Wow… OK. Never thought I'd say that…_

"Hey, mum. Hand me the gauntlet," Talida requested kindly.

Arcee did and watched as Talida made use of it, despite her small size. First, she used it on Breakdown and Bulkhead, repelling them from one another. So Breakdown decided to use a missile. That didn't work. It bounded off Bulkhead and Breakdown and eventually flew up towards the skies, exploding mid-air.

"We can't touch metal!" Breakdown cried.

"We're polarized!" Bulkhead realized.

Talida screamed as Airachnid used her web to pull both the polarity gauntlet and herself towards her.

"Always leave on a high note," Airachnid smirked.

"LET ME GO!" Talida screamed.

Despite the roar in anger, Airachnid didn't see Breakdown coming until he tackled her to the ground and began beating her. Arcee immediately raced forward and cradled Talida in her arms, protecting her from the Decepticons – both current and former.

"YOU WRENCH! I TOLD YOU! NO ONE! THREATENS! MY DUCKLING!" Breakdown roared in rage.

Easily, Airachnid shoved Breakdown off of her and transformed into her vehicular mode, still possessing the gauntlet as she went to make her getaway. Sure. She wasn't able to capture the daughter of a Prime and leave with her. So…there was no reason that she couldn't escape with the polarity gauntlet.

"BULKHEAD! THE GAUNTLET!" Arcee cried.

Getting the message loud and clear, Bulkhead immediately raced after her. Climbing on top of a building, he jumped up and grabbed Airachnid by the main body of her vehicular form. Growing frustrated, he threw Airachnid towards the ground…and into Breakdown. Arcee knelt down and grabbed the gauntlet.

"Let's finish this," Bulkhead suggested eagerly.

"And risk becoming triplets again?" Arcee retorted as she walked away with both the gauntlet and her daughter in her arms.

* * *

They called for a GroundBridge and decided to walk back into the base. Immediately, they handed the polarity gauntlet to Ratchet, who was just happy that they were safe.

"Souvenir. But," Bulkhead began.

"We don't advise," Arcee added.

"Indoor use," Talida finished.

"Ewe! They even finish each other sentences!" Miko cringed in obvious disgust.

"Miko! Check it out! New battle scars!" Bulkhead boasted, causing Miko to take out her phone and capture the photo.

"Arcee, Lida, hey!" Jack greeted as he embraced his sister in a tight hug.

"Let the adults talk, you two," June requested as she stepped forward.

"Uh-oh," Jack and Talida muttered.

"Arcee, I think I owe you an apology," June admitted.

"You do?" Arcee repeated in surprise.

"I worry. Especially when it feels like I can't control things. Which, with two teenagers, is all the time. Jack, Talida and I have always been close. Especially after Michael died. And…I guess it's just hard to accept that all that's changing. Which I knew would happen one day. But you're not the kind of girl I thought Jack would start ditching me for. And I never thought that we'd be finding Talida's biological parents this way," June remarked.

"I think we're all guilty of being attached to the way things were," Arcee relented.

"So…is it safe to tell her about Ratchet and Talida's relationship?" Miko asked.

"WHAT?!" June screeched.

"MIKO!" Ratchet and Talida exclaimed.

And the eventful day continues…

* * *

**Yes it did.**

**BYE!**


	28. Rocks

**Well, I know it's been a while. Let's hope I can deliver a good chapter to make up for it.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
**

**Elhini Prime: **_**Poor Talida, she's in it now! Great chapter!**_

_**So… What was I doing September 11, 2001?**_

_**I was in kindergarten when it happened, I remember the teacher turning on the TV and we all watched it happen. All the adults and older students got what was going on…I knew everyone was sad but I honestly didn't understand until the next year.**_

**I didn't understand it until I was 7. All I could say was how sorry I felt for the families of those who died. My dad actually met someone one day through work. Then the guy he met ended up dying in the World Trade Centre.**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I just LOVED June's reaction after finding out that Talida is Ratchet's girlfriend! Miko had better find a really good hiding place IF Ratchet ever finds out.**_

_**When Breakdown said "What does this button do?" made me laugh and think of Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory on Boomerang! That line is so FUNNY!**_

_**As for Miko: She is in BIG trouble with both Ratchet and Talida. I just LOVED how Breakdown called Talida his duckling. That was so sweet of him to stand up for her like that.**_

_**I just can't wait to find out what is going to happen in the next chapter! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**Talida convinced Ratchet to let her live.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**To answer your question, I was praying that my family would come back from Italy safely, 9/11 was when they were supposed to come home. Anyways, June is going to have a field day with Ratchet.**_

**Oh yeah!  
**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**LOL**_

**Amen.**

**VectorSigma101: **_**So cute! :D**_

_**I was in 2**__**nd**__** grade when 9/11 happened, and I didn't really understand much what was happening. All I remember are my parents gasping at the TV and my dad calling his parents who live in New Jersey and Maryland.**_

_**I never heard 9/11 from someone who's from Australia. I always learned that it effected the whole world, but never saw someone else's view from it.**_

**I remember when I went to New York in September 2012. We landed at JFK. But we had to stop in the centre of the runway after landing. It was about 8-9 o'clock at night eastern time. And the plane had to be towed into the terminal. Security at airports and everything were heightened. So to say it's affected the whole world would be an understatement.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Haha! I laughed at the end!**_

**I thought people would.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Miko miss loose lips! XD**_

_**Relationship's Out!**_

_**Great CHPTR, I can't wat to see more.**_

_**I loved it how Breakdown protected Talida from Airachnid. I love Breakdown. X)**_

**Who doesn't? I can't believe he died.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**I wasn't born when 9/11 happened. And the end of this chapter was funny! Update soon! **_

**Wow. Well, at school, we're actually looking at terrorism in Modern History at the end of the year. And 9/11 is one of the acts of terrorism that we'll look at. So things are bound to get interesting. Because we have people who don't care and people who can't believe something like this could happen.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I'm glad June didn't get too mad at the end. But Miko! Did you really have to blab! Now who knows what will happen! Please update!**_

**Not much happened.**

**Emajade32439: **_**I am glad the Junie knows. She deserved that since like you said everything is changing. Enjoyed the chapter. Can't wait for the next one!**_

**Neither can I and I'm writing it!**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_*****__**Sigh**__*** Family…**_

**I think I saw a review like this in Rising Storms.**

**haloangel21: **_**…And June now knows. :P As usual, I thought the way Miko said, "Why don't you just marry HER?!" was quite mary-sue. Suish, to say. I wonder how Optimus would react to that line if he were in that scene…**_

**Could you imagine RAYNA there as well?**

**HiyaCodey: **_**Only Miko would spill the beans**_

_**And see a human kill a transformer.**_

**That won't happen.**

_**Transformers: Prime **_**rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Tally and I are supposed to be at a rock concert! But all I'm seeing is…rock!" Miko grumbled.

It's been a couple of weeks since the incident with the polarity gauntlet, their last encounter with Breakdown and Airachnid and when June found out about the identities of Talida's biological parents and her boyfriend. June has backed off slightly. But was still overprotective of Jack and Talida.

"Relax, Miko. The show doesn't start for another two hours," Jack reminded her.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting to see Linkin Park?!" Talida asked incredulously.

"Uh…," Jack pretended to think.

"FOREVER!" Talida and Miko screeched, "And it's their only Vegas date!"

"There's a shock," Jack scoffed sarcastically, "I mean, who doesn't love obscure…?"

"Watch it, country boy," Talida warned.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped," Arcee said as she and Bulkhead walked out of the mine.

"But I'm getting a signal!" Bulkhead protested, "It's faint. But it's definitely Energon!"

"Whoa!" Miko gasped excitedly as she glanced at Jack and Talida, who had gained interest as well.

"Doesn't make sense. This operation's been abandoned four, maybe five years. And Decepticons never Energon behind," Arcee pointed out.

"Uh…guys."

Bulkhead and Arcee immediately turned their attention to Jack and Talida, who had to sit outside in the hot sun the entire time while they investigated the mine. When they faced them, they saw that Jack and Talida had straight faces as they pointed to the mine. When they turned around, they saw Miko was running inside.

"COOL!" Miko exclaimed as she disappeared into the darkness.

"She went in! Unbelievable!" Arcee scoffed.

"Really? Have you…?" Jack began.

"Met her?" Talida finished incredulously.

"Miko! Get back here!" Bulkhead called as he went in after her.

"It would be kind of interesting to see," Jack admitted.

"You know, if it were safe," Talida shrugged casually.

"A stripped mine could be structurally unstable, you two," Arcee warned.

"We promise to step lightly," Jack and Talida vowed jokingly.

"Just don't tell your mum," Arcee relented.

"Kind of hard to do. She's right with me," Talida stated dryly as they walked in.

Jack smirked to himself slightly. The time they spent with the Autobots – aside from the time she was kidnapped by Megatron and their first encounter with Airachnid – was the only time that his sister had ever truly been happy. He could finally stop looking at her worriedly as though she'd fall into depression. Essentially, the Autobots – especially Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee – saved her life in more ways then one.

"_Arcee, found something._"

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read?" Arcee asked into her commlink, strangely earning static in response, "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference."

The three of them just shrugged and continued their exploration. Occasionally, Talida would anxiously check her watch, hoping she wouldn't miss this chance. As she and Miko had said before, the two of them have waited a long time to see Linkin Park in concert. Being lifelong fans, they were beyond ecstatic when Miko's host parents entered and won the radio competition for some of the last tickets available for the Las Vegas concert. Not to mention the fact that it's in the front row.

Jack and Talida continued their exploration through the stripped mine. Arcee walked a few feet behind them, allowing the two teenagers space but was close enough to shield them in case the mine collapsed on top of them.

She was confused, however, when the two of them froze in horror and confusion. Jack was confused. Talida was horrified. Then she heard the voices and knew why.

Megatron and Starscream.

What she surprised her was that Starscream was kneeling on the ground pleading for his life as Megatron held his blaster at him.

Well…it didn't really surprise her…

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream. So you shall simply cease to be!" Megatron decreed.

Starscream began whimpering and raising his arms to protect his face as he turned his head away. Jack and Talida froze when Starscream's red optics were on them. Arcee froze in horror behind them when Megatron turned to face them.

"Ah, my dear niece. So nice to see you again. Why don't you come with me and we shall enjoy our little _reunion_?" Megatron suggested slyly.

"Over my dead body," Arcee snarled.

The last time she let her daughter fall into Megatron's grasp, she lost her for two weeks. When she returned, she had a severe gash on her leg, a broken arm and a concussion. If she allowed Talida to fall into his grasp again…she couldn't even think about it.

Megatron roared in frustration at the lost chance and opened fire on his enemies. Instantly, Talida unfolded her cannons, more then ready to return fire on him. Arcee swooped down, scooped Jack and Talida into her arms and dove out of the way. The shots instead hit the rock wall Arcee dove behind with Jack and Talida. Placing them down, she gave Talida a look that clearly read, '_Don't even think about fighting back_'.

"Stay down!" Arcee warned as she looked out to see Megatron approaching them as he continuously fired.

"STARSCREAM! YOU DARE ABANDON ME?!" Megatron growled at the retreating first lieutenant.

Megatron fired multiple shots are Starscream, all barely missing him as he transformed into his jet mode and began his quick retreat from the mines. Jumping slightly, Megatron turned around in surprise as response to the stinging sensations on his back. He saw Arcee and Talida with smoking arm blasters. Immediately, he knew that they were the ones who fired the shots at his back. Secretly, he admitted that Talida has grown stronger since their last encounter. More resilient, as well. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. She never did. But this time, her fight was stronger.

More shots hit Megatron on the arm, forcing his blaster to point upwards. However, that didn't stop Megatron from continuing to fire his shots. Each one hitting the ceiling above.

"Shit!" Talida cursed.

She had every right to say that word. A large chunk of the ceiling fell off and landed on top of Megatron. The force of the impact caused the ground to crumble beneath their feet. When they saw the drills disappear, they knew they had to run.

Arcee was barely able to make a step before the ground gave out beneath her. Jack and Talida watched in horror as they watched her fall into the dark depths. Their horror for the Cybertronian that has been watching over them for several months was short lived as they found themselves meeting the same fate as Arcee.

As the rocks delivered the harsh blows to her defenseless form, Talida closed her eyes and began hoping that it would soon be over.

* * *

In another point of the mine, Bulkhead looked up in confusion and horror. Above himself and Miko, the roof began to crack as the columns began to give way. Miko screamed as one went to land on top of her. Bulkhead dove over her and took the brunt of it. He winced in pain with each rock that landed on his back, forcing him to lean lower against the ground and closer to Miko.

Miko immediately fell to her knees and covered her head with her arms, hoping that it would be enough to shield her from the crumbling mine around them. Closing her eyes, she began praying for the best. Praying that Bulkhead would survive the impacts the mine was dishing onto his body. Praying that Arcee, Jack and Talida weren't inside.

Praying that they would get out alive.

* * *

Starscream wasn't as lucky as Megatron, Arcee, Jack, Talida, Bulkhead and Miko. Not even he could escape the crumbling mine as he was swallowed whole. Massive rocks hit him in the back, sending him spiraling to the ground as he transformed into his bipedal form.

"WHAT?! NO!" Starscream cried as his only chance of escape was taken from him.

Since the beginning of time, there has been the question, "If a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it, does it still make a sound?" The saying applied to this situation. But instead, it was…

If a mine collapses and no one is around to hear it, is there hope for the people trapped inside?

* * *

Jack was coughing and spluttering as he dug his way to freedom. Stumbling around and sliding on rocks, he managed to stand upright and swat his clothes with his hands, failing in his attempt to remove the dirt from the collapse. However, the dirt and dust on his clothes and skin was the least of his worries.

"Arcee?! Lida?!" Jack called, hoping he would hear an answer, "Oh scrap."

_BANG!_

Jack jumped and yelled in surprise as a blur of black and white whizzed in front of him. He turned around and saw where the light and rocks had come from. When he saw a small figure climbing out of the blaster-made hole, he knew who it was.

"Lida!" Jack cried as he raced after her.

"Jack!" Talida spluttered between her coughing fits as she allowed Jack to pull her onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…I think," Talida answered, "Where's mum?"

"I don't know. We'll find her, Lida. I promise," Jack vowed as he slowly let her go.

"Well, one thing's for certain. Miko and I are so not gonna make that concert," Talida joked.

As they made their way through the rubble and surveyed the damage, Jack couldn't help but notice how Talida was reluctant to put some weight onto her right leg. Whenever the sole of her black boots touch the ground, she would wince in pain. However, he knew she wouldn't like it if he started pestering her. Not wanting to suffer the consequences of that choice, he instead focused his attention on finding the others.

"Arcee?! Bulkhead?! Miko?!" Jack called out.

The only response Jack got was the echo of his voice all around him and Talida. There was no callback from Arcee, Bulkhead or Miko to say where they were. The two teenagers began glancing around the area of the mine they were in. Hearing the sound of rubble crumbling, they made a fast 180-degree turn, hoping that the mine wasn't going to completely collapse and kill them. Instead, they found a beacon of hope. This beacon of hope was in the form of a drill the Decepticons would use to find Energon hidden deep inside the rock structures.

"Well, that could come in handy," Jack remarked as they approached the drill, "Lida, is there something wrong with your leg?"

"It's fine," Talida said with a simple shrug.

"Then why are you limping?" Jack retorted, causing Talida to fall silent, "How bad is it?"

"Severe bruising. It's not broken, thank God. Josh would kill me if I wasn't able to dance in the state championships next week," Talida finally admitted, joking slightly towards the end of it.

Jack couldn't help but laugh slightly. That was something Talida would do. Depending on the situation, she always found a way to make a joke out of it. Slowly, they made their way towards the drill and climbed onto it. Instinct grappled Talida as she hit the correct buttons that were written in Cybertronian. When she did, the screen lit up and the drill's engine came to life.

"Roll out," Jack muttered as they drove their way through the mine.

They drove through the different areas of the mine, searching for anyone and anything. It was hard to do. Each new area of the mine looked the same to them. It looked as though they were driving around in one huge circle with no end. Eventually, they reached where they were before the mine collapsed.

"What's that?" Talida asked as she pointed to a rock pile.

"Only one way to find out," Jack pointed out.

Jack drove the drill towards the pile and drilled a hole through it before backing out and coming to a stop. As they jumped off and stepped closer, they felt their blood turn cold. Suddenly, they wished they never chose to examine this pile.

Because Megatron was entombed inside the rock pile.

"I suppose helping the less fortunate would be completely out of the question," Megatron remarked.

"What do you think?" Talida growled.

"If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity then right now," Megatron challenged with a sneer.

"Don't tempt me," Jack snarled as he gripped the handles so tight, his knuckles turned white.

After Jack and Talida didn't act on his suggestion, Megatron was somewhat surprised, "Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory. Seize the day. Optimus would… Especially if he thought about what I did to his precious family. Or more particularly, his little girl…"

Those last words helped Jack and Talida make up their minds. They wouldn't. Because they knew that if Optimus had the opportunity, despite the fact that it would finally end the war and millennia worth of suffering, he wouldn't take it. This isn't the way the war should end. It should end in a battlefield after a dramatic battle to the death. Even if Optimus thought about Megatron had done to his parents, to Arcee, to Talida, he still wouldn't take the opportunity. Because after you get your revenge, your left with nothing but cold emptiness and you risk becoming like the person your seeking retribution from. It wasn't worth it.

"No. He wouldn't," Talida objected.

"Not like this," Jack added.

With those words said, Jack took the controls and steered the drill away from Megatron. As they left him behind to find the others, Megatron's voice could be heard calling after them,

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus. THE DAY I RIP OUT HIS SPARK!"

"Lida," Jack warned as he placed a hand on her shoulder after she unfolded her blasters, "He's not worth it."

"He didn't torture you like he tortured me," Talida growled, "If it weren't for them, I would've died aboard the Nemesis."

Jack immediately knew whom she was talking about when she said 'them'. Ignoring the fact that they were their enemies, he owed Knock Out and Breakdown a lot for keeping his little sister alive during her time in captivity. They mended her injuries, formed a friendship with her to give her hope and keep her sane and they were the ones who engineered her escape.

He also understood why she didn't mention their names out loud to him. Megatron could still be in earshot and the echo was strong in the mind. Essentially, Talida didn't want to incriminate her saviors. Especially Breakdown. While she formed bonds with both of them, she was closer to Breakdown.

"Come on. We need to find the others," Jack reminded her.

As they got closer, they heard the sound of trouble. And trouble was in the form of Starscream.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin. My, you have your hands full don't you, Autobot?"

"Starscream," Talida growled, her fists clenching in anger in a way that caused Jack to worry, "I'm not letting him do to Miko what he did to me."

"Do what you'd like to me, Starscream! But let the human go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Jack cried as he tried to force more speed into the drill.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain."

"Starscream! Don't push me!"

"Can this thing go any faster?!" Talida asked impatiently.

"You're the one that can read Cybertronian! Why don't you try?!" Jack retorted.

"You like playing with the big bots, don't you, little girl? Well, you won't be as fun to play with as much as your friend. Who was she again? Oh yes. The daughter of the last living Prime? The incarnation of Bulkhead's true love?"

They heard a surprise yell and a bang, signifying that Bulkhead finally lost it. Talida knew that Bulkhead's anger was building with each word he said to Miko. But when Starscream casually brought Rayna into the mix? He was pissed. So, just as casually, he lifted his foot and kicked Starscream away from himself and Miko. However, he grew to regret it as he began to struggle even more with the task of holding the roof above him.

"THAT'S IT, AUTOBOT! I WILL-!"

"WHAT?! YOU'LL WHAT?! MAKE ME BRING DOWN THE CEILING ON TOP OF ALL OF US?! RUN, MIKO!"

"Yes! Run, Miko! I would love to see you try! Really! I would!"

That was enough to piss Jack and Talida off more then they already were. When they broke through the wall, they relished Starscream's cries of surprise and pain as they drove over him with the drill. They came to a stop in front of Bulkhead and leant out so Bulkhead would know that it was them.

"If you touch my friends again, Starscream, I'll do worse!" Talida vowed.

"Jack! Talida! Get Miko out of here! NOW!" Bulkhead pleaded, his voice strained.

Jack immediately jumped down and held his hand out to Miko to pull her up. Miko, however, glanced continuously between Jack and Talida and Bulkhead. This was a choice she didn't want to make. Go with Jack and Talida and be saved. Or stay and die with Bulkhead.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack begged.

"Time's running out!" Talida added.

"RUN, MIKO!" Bulkhead screamed.

A single tear streamed down her face as she turned around and reached up to Jack. Wasting no time, he grasped her hand in his and pulled her onto the drill.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko protested.

"He'll be OK," Talida promised as they drove away.

Eventually, Jack came to a stop to allow Talida to help Miko onto the platform with them. Miko's feet gave out underneath her, causing Talida to fall down as well.

"Arcee will save him, won't she?" Miko asked worriedly.

"We just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free," was all Jack said.

"Megatron's here too?!" Miko cried in disbelief.

Jack went to drive the rest of the way through the mine to find a way out. Not long after they started, they came to a stop when they ran into someone.

"Mum!" Talida sighed in relief.

"Tally! Are you hurt?!" Arcee asked worriedly as she gently hugged her.

"I'm fine," Talida answered, "What about you?"

"I've been worse. Although, your father's about to have a nervous breakdown," Arcee grumbled.

"Please save Bulkhead!" Miko pleaded.

"Where is he?" Arcee demanded.

"Back there. Starscream's got him," Jack answered.

"Jack, get Miko and your sister out of here!" Arcee immediately instructed.

"Not without you," Talida protested.

Her protest fell on death ears as Arcee took off to save Bulkhead. Jack went to operate the drill once again. But Talida gave him a look that said, '_Leave about her, you will regret it_'. Shuddering slightly, he removed his hands from the controls. Miko couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight. Although, she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Talida's glares. They scared her.

"I told you to get the girls out of here!"

Well, at least Miko knows where she got them from.

* * *

Miko, Jack and Talida were coughing and spluttering as Arcee and Bulkhead drove them out of the mine. After driving their way through the mine for the rest of the night, they finally remembered where they originally came in and managed to dig their way free.

"We could finish him. Here and now," Arcee stated as Talida grabbed the backpack she left outside.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead grumbled as he smashed his fists together.

"Would Optimus finish him?" Jack asked, causing Bulkhead and Arcee to freeze.

"No. He probably wouldn't," Arcee sighed.

"Not like this," Talida shook her head.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue him either, right?" Miko wanted to know.

"Let's go home," Bulkhead suggested.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," Arcee requested.

"_WHAT HAPPENED OVER THERE?! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL NIGHT!_"

"There's been an accident in the mine," Bulkhead answered, "Megatron decided to bring the place down on top of all of us."

"_Please tell me Jack, Miko and Talida were inside._"

"We were," Talida mumbled.

Talida didn't know who was worse with her when they returned to the base. Optimus. Or Ratchet?

* * *

**That could've been done a bit better. But I mostly went by memory. Electricity company has been doing work on the power lines in the area and we just happen to have cable Wi-Fi so I haven't been able to go on YouTube. That also explains the late update. Stupid Wi-Fi.**

**OK. If you guys don't mind, I have a story in the Thunderbirds archive and I'm thinking of doing my own version of a Fantastic 5 story. Also…**_**Partners**_** is the next episode in the show. But I don't know what to do with the episode. Especially since Arcee gets hurt. What should I do next?**


	29. Powerless

**Here we go, guys! And…I actually found another story here that's like this one. What is it with people deciding to steal ideas for my stories? Second time this year. At least the first person actually deleted the story and rewrote it so they could actually make it their own…well, sort of.**

**WinterSnow13: **_**You should just go right to One shall fall and of course go through One shall rise.**_

**Don't tell me you've forgotten about TMI and Stronger, Faster!**

**Awesomo3000: **_**This story is pretty good so far, great job on it! Can't wait for the next chapter, I LOVE the episode Partners! **__** Update whenever you can!**_

**One thing I love about Partners is the fact it's dedicated to Peter Cullen's brother, who actually inspired the voice of Optimus.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Hmmn, Partners eh? Well if Arcee got hurt, Lida and Optimus are bound to feel it. Well, maybe after the whole incident, arcee and Talida could have some mother daughter time. Please update!**_

**That'll definitely be on the agenda.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**I think Optimus will be more openly vocal about what happened.**_

_**Ratchet I think will wait until he has Talida alone in a room and yell louder than Optimus.**_

_**Great chptr. Loved it.**_

_**Hearing Ratchet at people is always funny… "Bulkhead, I needed that!" XD  
**_

**He needs to say that more.**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**Lol great chapter :D Love how it follows the episode**_

**I try to.**

**Transformeranimefan: **_**omg what's worse an angry dad or an angry boyfriend**_

**Good question. Both parents say dad.**

**haloangel21: **_**I'm sure you'll think of something. I mean, come on. You're the best writer I've seen in ages. And not counting my sister who has an account on here…**_

_**I could help. Maybe you could add Clarion like you did back in Rising Darkness. Leave Shanahan out of this, since it's Talida's story of finding out her biological parents, but you should bring Clarion back and his dislike for Optimus. :P So sorry for the long review. Just trying to help out.**_

**That wasn't a long review. And I appreciate the idea. But since Clarion belongs to me, I can't use him again. That time in Rising Darkness was a one-off thing.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**Awesome chapter! Can't wait for more. And as for Partners, I think you should have Optimus let Talida came on that mission so both her and Arcee can watch our old pal Screamer.**_

**Hmmmm…**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Me and Teridax probably had the same thoughts… That happens.**_

**That used to happen with one of my former friends.**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! I have great news for you! Optimus is still alive after the base was blown up. I am still worried about him.**_

_**The new season starts next Friday! You would just LOVE Bumblebee's new colors! They are so cool! I don't know what you should do next. It's been a long time since I have seen season two of TF:Prime.**_

_**I'm sure that you will think of something, buddy. I'll have to agree with you about the Wi-Fi. I had to use my step-dad's laptop want down at my house.**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your stories! I just LOVE reading your stories!**_

**I know. I watch the episodes on YouTube. It's how I got into it.**

**Emajade32439: **_**Enjoyed it as always. Looking forward to the next chapter.**_

**Thanks! I look forward to it too and I'm writing it!**

**Alright. I appreciate the ideas you guys came up with. But…as I read your reviews, I actually remembered that there was something I hadn't done for a while.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Powerless**_** rightfully belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label.**

**What can I say? I'm in a LP mood. Oh! Should I use this in **_**Rising Storms**_**?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey," Arcee greeted her daughter as she sat on the cliff edge next to her, "Aren't you a little too close to the edge?"

"I've never been too scared of heights. Even when I was a kid," Talida admitted before realizing who she was talking to, "Should you even be out of the base? You're injured, remember?"

"I'm fine, Tally," Arcee immediately reassured her.

"Are you really?" Talida retorted.

Arcee sighed. There was no arguing with her daughter. She inherited her personality despite the amount of times Arcee would argue that she was just like Optimus. Gingerly, she placed her fingers over the recently healed wound, remembering just how that wound came to be.

The Autobots had picked up the signal of a Decepticon crash landing from some time ago. By the time the Autobots had arrived, they had encountered Airachnid. Naturally, Arcee chased after her longtime enemy, eager to finish what they started. Optimus had to save her from Airachnid when the going got tough. Then…they had another surprise. Bulkhead found Starscream, wrapped in a cocoon made of Airachnid's webs and left for scrap. As if that wasn't enough surprise, he then made his intentions clear.

He wanted to become an Autobot.

They knew that Starscream had to have an angle going. But they played along. The Autobots made Starscream lead him to the other half of the Harbinger. Once there, Optimus left Arcee to guard him while he, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went after Airachnid. Eventually, Arcee learned the worst news about Cliffjumper's death and the horror of what she was doing.

She was guarding her partner's killer.

Everything went downhill from there. Arcee challenged him to a fight to the death. Even threw down the key to the cuffs for him to take, saying that had the roles been reversed, Cliffjumper would have given him a fighting chance. When he refused, she bent down to pick up the key and Starscream dealt the near fatal blow by using his claws to stab her in the side.

As Talida was at dance rehearsals, she felt the pain through the familial bond. To everyone else, it was a stitch she had required for dancing too long and too hard and was ordered to take a 15-minute break while Josh worked on the background dancers. However, she knew that one of her parents or Bumblebee were injured. She was unable to contact Ratchet due to her cell phone battery being dead and the fact that Jack wouldn't be able to pick her up until his shift had finished.

Later, she found out that it was Arcee and found out everything that happened. She was speechless, refusing to believe that her mother would stoop to his level. That was when she secretly used the GroundBridge to come out to the desert cliff.

"You have to understand why I did what I did, Tally," Arcee began.

"Well, I'm having a hard time to. If there was one thing that I learned growing up, it's the fact that revenge never solves anything. It just leaves you cold and empty. Haven't you learned that by now after everything that happened with Airachnid?" Talida snapped, "And look. I get it. Cliffjumper was your first and only partner after Tailgate's death and you guys were close. But killing Starscream wouldn't have brought him back. It wouldn't have changed anything. Cliffjumper would still be dead. And you'd have to live with that."

"It wasn't just for Cliffjumper. It was for you," Arcee muttered, earning Talida's attention, "While we were fighting, Starscream talked about your time aboard the Nemesis. About everything that happened to you. How he…"

"Don't say it," Talida pleaded, "Don't say it!"

"Is it true?!" Arcee asked in horror, "Did he…?"

"Rape me?" Talida finished Arcee's question with a tremble, "Yeah. He did."

Arcee felt as though she was going to purge what was left in her Energon tanks. She had met a lot of femmes during the war that had been raped by Decepticons. The majority of the time, it was at the hands of either Megatron or Starscream. Although, others among the Decepticon ranks – even Soundwave – did it too. Arcee knew them because she ended up saving a lot of them from their horrors. But she had been too late for her little sister, who was brutally raped by Starscream and died in her arms due to her injures by the time Arcee found her. Not even Ratchet would have been able to save her.

So to Arcee, hearing the fact that her daughter underwent what her sister did, made her feel as though she was holding her dying sister in her arms once again. She couldn't bring herself to relive that. Not again.

"How? When?!" Arcee choked, her body shaking in anger.

"It was two days before Knock Out and Breakdown helped me escape the ship. Well…at least, I think it was two days. Megatron went out to battle Dad and Knock Out and Breakdown were on patrol. Starscream was left in charge of me. He activated his holoform. And he started touching me the way Megatron did. I tried to push him off me. But…for a scrawny little bastard, he sure was strong. Every time I tried to scream or yell out to someone for help, he would hit me. Every attempt I made to fight back only made him advance on me even more. Then…," Talida stopped as tears choked her, "Knock Out and Breakdown found me bloodied and bruised in Starscream's chambers after hearing my screaming. Knock Out took care of me while Breakdown went to deal with Starscream. When I woke up after I passed out in the surgery, Starscream was strapped to a berth next to me. Breakdown had beaten him up for doing what he did to me. Honestly, he looked worse then he did when Megatron beat him up for everything that he had done while he was on life support."

"Oh God, Tally. I am so sorry. Had we found you sooner," Arcee gasped.

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Talida muttered.

"But it would have!" Arcee snapped, "You wouldn't have been raped, Tally. …Does anyone else know?"

"Just Ratchet. He found out when he was checking me over for injuries. Honestly, you took it better then he did," Talida chuckled slightly.

"What did he do?" Arcee asked.

"He broke his wrench and destroyed almost all of his equipment in a violent rage," Talida answered.

"Surprisingly, that sounds like Ratchet," Arcee laughed.

"Please. Don't tell Dad. I'm afraid of what he'd say or do," Talida pleaded.

"He wouldn't be mad at you, Tally. Although…we may end up with a dead Cybertronian," Arcee mused, "So I take it you're…"

"I'm actually going to be what we call a 'born again virgin'," Talida confessed.

"That's my girl," Arcee smirked before noticing the guitar next to her, "Did you steel your brother's guitar again?"

"I learned a new song," Talida defended herself as she grabbed the guitar from the case, "Wanna hear?"

"Always do," was Arcee's answer.

Talida then began strumming the familiar chords. It was one of her favourite songs by her favourite band. So needless to say, she enjoyed playing it. However, it didn't fail to bring tears to her eyes.

Talida: _You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine.  
__You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind.  
__I saw the evidence.  
__The crimson soaking through.  
__Ten thousand promises.  
__Ten thousand ways to lose…_

_And you… held it all…  
__But you were careless…  
__To let it fall…  
__You… held it all…  
__And I was by your side…_

_Powerless…_

For the two girls, the lyrics hit a little close to home in a way. Multiple times, someone they had entrusted their lives with betrayed them. And most of the time, the mistake almost cost them their lives. And when they think they had learned from their mistakes, they make them again.

Talida: _I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end.  
__I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend.  
__You'll never know what I had became because of you.  
__Ten thousand promises.  
__Ten thousand ways to lose…_

_And you… held it all…  
__But you were careless…  
__To let it fall…  
__You… held it all…  
__And I was by your side…_

_Powerless…_

Hidden in the shadows, Optimus watched his spark mate and daughter bond. When Ratchet noticed their absence in the base, Optimus decided to find them. Through his bond with her, he managed to track Arcee to the cliffs in the desert. When he arrived, he saw and heard the conversation the two girls shared. Including Talida's little confession concerning her time aboard the Nemesis. Arcee was right. Optimus didn't blame her. He knew that she wasn't at fault. Everything simply happened due to Starscream's ways of overpowering victims.

He shook his head from the thoughts. Instead, he chose to listen to Talida's song. He always loved listening to her voice.

Talida: _And you… held it all…  
__But you were careless…  
__To let it fall…  
__You… held it all…  
__And I was by your side…_

_Powerless…_

_Powerless…_

Optimus decided to leave the girls be. He knew they would come back eventually. They always did. But he wanted to give them the time to talk and strengthen their already-strong bond. But in all honesty, he couldn't disturb them.

_Powerless…_

* * *

**OK. That was bad. But I was trying to battle writer's block.**

**BYE!**


	30. Mug of Warm Milk

**Not gonna do review replies. There's too many. This is what happens when you don't update a story for…ALMOST THREE MONTHS?! HOLY SHIT! …actually, I thought it'd be longer. Like…six months or something.**

**OK. Optimus and Talida galore here. It's been a while since they've had a proper moment together.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You look tired."

Talida turned around in surprise at the sound of the voice. Running her hand through her hair tiredly, she saw Optimus leaning against the doorway casually. His arms folded across his muscular dress. His blue eyes portraying worry. At first, Talida was surprised. It was three in the morning. Why was he here?

"I'm fine," Talida shook her head as she reached into the fridge for the carton of milk.

"Should you be drinking…?" Optimus trailed off, not knowing what she was doing.

"Warm milk often helps you if you can't sleep," Talida chuckled as she poured some milk into the mug and placed it in the microwave, "Thank God this thing's quiet."

"Why can't you sleep?" Optimus asked.

"Is Bulkhead alright?" Talida quickly changed the subject.

She was referring to the events that had occurred at the base a few hours earlier. While out on a regular recon, Bulkhead was zapped with the formula for synthetic Energon from something that was called the data cylinder. Slowly, Bulkhead was losing himself as the formula overtook his entire neural net. Thankfully, they managed to eject the data in time before further damage was done. However, they never fully retrieved the data for the synthetic Energon.

"Don't try to change the subject, Talida Corrie Prime," Optimus sighed, slight frustration evident in his voice over how his daughter kept on avoiding the topic, "You and I both know the real reason behind your lack of sleep."

"I just danced too hard at rehearsal today, dad. I'm a bit sore," Talida shrugged as she retrieved the mug from the microwave, "Wouldn't be the first time."

As she walked away, Optimus asked her rhetorically,

"Then why does your mother keep telling me about the times Jack had to console you when you wake up screaming?"

Talida froze. She knew she had been caught out. There was no hiding this now. She shouldn't have tried to hide it to begin with. She'd be caught out eventually. Something that was impossible for her is hiding anything from her father. Sighing, she turned around, placing the mug on the bench after taking a sip.

"I thought I'd be over it by now," she sighed, showing her father just how tired she is.

"When was the last time you got a goodnight's sleep?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"That night with you, mum and Bumblebee at the base," Talida answered honestly.

"Different traumas take different times to recover from, sweetspark. Sometimes, they stay with you for a while," Optimus stated.

"But it's been almost three months since I was kidnapped!" Talida retorted, "Three months and I still nowhere near getting over it!"

"Have you told anyone about…what happened?" Optimus inquired.

"Only about Starscream raping me," Talida muttered darkly, "Ratchet…well, I wasn't even gonna try and hide it from him due to him examining me. Mum found out from Starscream when he almost killed her in that fight. She took it better than Ratchet did."

"I was wondering most of his equipment was damaged," Optimus mused.

"Why are you making me bring this up? Haven't I suffered enough?" Talida whined slightly.

Optimus thought about what he should say next before asking, "Do you remember us telling you about what happened with your mother and Airachnid?"

"Tailgate?" Talida guessed.

"Yeah. That incident," Optimus nodded before sighing deeply and recalling, "Arcee was pretty much the same way as you when she was finally rescued. Waking up screaming from the nightmares that would plague her, pushing everyone away whenever they asked her about what happened; it took her three months for her to finally recall everything that had happened in detail. Three months to find the strength to visit Tailgate's grave and say goodbye."

"Where are you going with this?" Talida demanded, though she already knew.

"Perhaps if you talk about everything that happened during your time aboard the Nemesis…," Optimus trailed off.

"No. No," Talida immediately cut in, shaking her head furiously, "No way. No. Look. I'll do anything to make the nightmares stop. But I'll never do that. I'll never force myself to remember everything the Decepticons did to me."

"Talida…," Optimus sighed.

"Ratchet couldn't make me talk about it. Mum couldn't make me talk about it. Jack couldn't make me talk about it. Even June couldn't make me talk about it. What makes me think you can make me?" Talida spat before going to walk away.

"Because I have seen what happens if you keep it hidden for so long," Optimus answered naturally as he grabbed her arm.

"If you treasure that hand, you'll remove it before I slice it off for you," Talida threatened calmly, yet dangerously.

"You want to talk about it. I can see it in your eyes. But you're just afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of, Tally," Optimus promised.

"Is there really?" Talida retorted, "Then answer this for me, dad. Why is it that I have to keep looking over my shoulder every time I venture outside the base? Why do I keep looking at my friends and family and wonder if they are Decepticons in disguise? Why do I feel like someone's gonna attack any second? Why is it that ever since I met you guys that I've never felt safe?"

Optimus almost let go of her arm in shock at the last question that left her mouth. Was the last time she really felt safe before the Autobots appeared in her lives? She didn't mean that. She couldn't possibly mean that.

"You don't mean that," Optimus rumbled.

"Really? Before we met, I wasn't shot at, blown up, chased through the forest like prey, thrown 3000 feet into snow and I certainly wasn't captured, beaten and raped THREE TIMES!" Talida snapped, before realizing what she had blurted.

That caused Optimus' grip to lax and his hand to suddenly drop from her arm. Based on the recount of the injuries Ratchet had given him, he knew that Talida must have endured intense torture during her time aboard the Nemesis. But…as far as he and Arcee knew, she was only raped once. But three times?

"Who? When?" Optimus demanded.

"Which time?" Talida asked coolly.

"Start from the beginning," Optimus requested.

"You know, it's getting…," Talida began to change the subject.

"Don't even try avoiding this. It's out in the open, sweetspark. You can't hide it now," Optimus stated.

"I hate it when you're right," Talida muttered before explaining,

"The first time happened a few days after I was brought aboard the Nemesis. Megatron had me alone in his quarters with him. He had been beating me a lot. When he woke up that morning, he decided to take the beating to the next level. That first time was also how I was first introduced to Knock Out and Breakdown. Until he raped me, I was confined to his quarters; specifically, to this tiny berth. Even with his beatings, I wasn't allowed to go to the med bay for treatment.

Second time happened right under Knock Out's nose while I was in the med bay. The second time was done by Starscream. I don't remember this. I was sedated. I'm just going by what Knock Out had told me. Breakdown was away on patrol. Knock Out was summoned to the bridge and left me alone for one minute. Starscream came in and basically took advantage of my sedated…situation. Knock Out walked in and realized what happened when he saw Starscream trying to cover it up and act as though he had come in for something else. Starscream should have been fortunate that Breakdown hadn't walked in on him.

I assume you know about the third time I was raped. But in case you don't… Starscream was the culprit again. This time, I was awake for every second of it. This happened a few days before Knock Out and Breakdown helped me escape. Megatron had to go off and fight you guys somewhere and he had instructed Starscream to watch over me while he was missing. Make sure I didn't escape. That scrawny bastard had other…interests in mind, if you get what I mean. Before I was knew it, he had me pinned to the berth and was having his way with me. I tried to stop him. But…"

Talida was cut off by a choked whimper, everything that had happened hitting her at full force three months after the event.

Optimus felt wrong for thinking this. But he had been waiting for this to happen. He knew Arcee and Ratchet were too. Everyone had to break down some time. For Talida, it was happening after three months of putting on a straight face.

Fatherly instincts grappled him as he gripped his daughter's arm tightly again. This time, he pulled her against his chest and let her shatter against him. Gripping her tight, he ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring soothing comforting words as he felt her hot salty tears staining his figure-hugging shirt. Suddenly, it felt as though his legs couldn't support both their weights anymore.

He hadn't realized they had walked into the living room until he felt both of their bodies landing against a soft, yet hard and extremely constricting surface. Looking around, he saw that they had fallen back against the worn old couch. Optimus didn't care if they fell into one of Cybertron's numerous smelting pits. Right now, Talida was all that mattered to him. His baby needed him.

He wasn't going to leave any time soon.

When June woke up the next morning to get ready to go to work, she was surprised. Not by the fact that there was a mug of now stale milk on the bench. Not by the fact that her adopted daughter bedroom door was now opened.

She saw Optimus – or rather, his holoform – lying on their worn old couch with a smaller, younger figure curled up against his broad, muscular chest. Immediately, she knew it was Talida. Sure. She is extremely close to her mother. But deep down, she was a daddy's girl.

She looked up when she heard a door open. Arcee's holoform greeted her. June could have sworn that she saw the slightest hint of bags developing under her eyes. She couldn't hide the relieved smile at the sight of her spark mate and daughter on the couch. Just looking, she knew that Talida had come to grips with her trauma.

And it all started with a mug of warm milk.

* * *

**Could've been a little bit better. But writer's block has been trying to get the best of me.**

**You guys know what to do by now. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**Oh! Should I just try and do **_**Fading Suns**_** concurrently with this?**

**BYE!**


	31. Synthetic

**Hey yo! Glad to see that I've still got it!**

**On another note, I got a Quotev account a few weeks ago. Same username as here (IceGirl2772). I would really appreciate it if anyone that has a Quotev account here would follow me. And while you at it, if you could check out my first story on there, it would be so awesome. It's a Buster Posey story and it would be really cool if you could just take a look at it. …when I upload a physical chapter.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Awesomo3000: **_**Awww, poor Talida. :( But I'm glad Optimus was there for her. :)**_

_**As for your question at the end, as much as I desperately want to read Fading Suns, I suggest thinking the story the whole way through first before writing it. It'll give you time to think. Then write it whenever you're ready. :)**_

**That doesn't sound too bad.**

**storygirl99210: **_**AWESOME CHAPTER! I had no idea she was raped three times!**_

**No one did.**

**WinterSnow13: **_**I think Fading Suns would be a great other story! It continues on!  
**_

**Fortunately, this story's almost finished.**

**haloangel21: **_**Aw. Wonderful chapter here! :) This was so sweet.**_

**Glad you like it. Hope everything went well at that summer workshop (in case I ended up adding this chapter after you complete that workshop).**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Oh I have Headache. **__**Keels down while holding Helm in Pain**_

_**RoseBlade Vortex: *Keels down with him and gives him a Hug* Sorry, for Alph, Rape is a Sensitive Subject for him… Especially when the Victims are Minors.**_

**I'm not a fan of rape either. Mostly, I include it to raise awareness to it. There's an ulterior motive to everything I do. Some I just can't explain.**

**Shadow Katakura: **_**Aww! This chapter was so cute! Update soon! And yes you should do Fading Suns alongside this.**_

**I'll think about it. I just don't want what happened while I was writing **_**Rising Storms**_** to happen again should I start **_**Fading Suns**_**.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Great chptr.**_

_**Its good to see your work back up.**_

_**Good to see Talida finally talking. At least it was with Optimus.**_

**Yeah. That's true. Could you imagine what would have happened if she did this with Ratchet?**

**Emajade32439: **_**Thanks for updating. I think I will reread because I didn't remember the rapes but I have been reading other fanfiction and not keeping up.**_

**I didn't include the rapes. I just mentioned them.**

**Guest: **_**I liked this chapter**_

_**Right more of this story before you right fading suns**_

**Er…I don't know how to 'right' a story.**

**Stopmotiontk421: **_**How many more chapters til it's done, and when are you gonna post season 3 of: Talida Prime season 3?**_

**I can't answer either of those right now. I'm not even in the position to ballpark it.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I hope Tally fully recovers from the trauma soon. Please update!**_

**It'll take time. But she will.**

**OK. Here we go.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Have I mentioned how much I hate my Wi-Fi?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hmm… Surprisingly stable," Ratchet observed as he examined his sample through the microscope.

"Is that synthetic Energon, Ratch?" Talida asked as she approached the railing above him, leaning against it casually.

"Yes. It is. In fact, I'm about to test a sample," Ratchet nodded as he prepared the syringe, "You may want to distance yourself a little. For your own safety."

"I can watch?!" Talida gasped excitedly.

Ratchet chuckled at his girlfriend's eagerness as he injected the synthetic Energon into the engine, "We just inject the solution into the test engine."

The circuits began to glow green rather than the usual blue as it came to life. Seeing that she was safe, Talida stepped closer towards the rumbling engine. Slowly, the rumbling of the engine became louder as it accepted the synthetic Energon into its systems.

"It works!" Talida cheered before going to call the others into the room, "Hey, guys!"

Ratchet spoke gibberish as he gently placed a finger on her mouth to shush her, "This alliteration of the formula requires former trial before we could even think about using it for fuel, ammunition or first aid; which is rather unfortunate since our own Energon reserves are at an all-time low."

"What do you mean?" Talida asked nervously, despite already knowing deep down.

"Our severely outnumbered warriors have rapidly been burning through our stockpile of late as the Decepticon army continues to wear us ragged and run us down. Natural Energon is of such short supply on your planet. And Megatron seems to have all his oily claws buried deep in all of Earth's deposits," Ratchet explained before adding hopefully, "But if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we could manufacture all the energy we will ever need."

The beeping from the computer destroyed the moment before it could flourish. Alerted by the sound, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus walked into the room.

"More Energon on the move," Arcee observed.

"Again?" Bulkhead moaned in frustration.

"Their recent activity of late suggests a pattern. The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine," Optimus decreed before yelling, "Autobots!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet cut in before stepping forward, "If one of you comes back wounded this time…well, our Energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood. Activate the GroundBridge," Optimus instructed.

"Done!" Talida announced as she typed the commands into the computer.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus ordered.

Talida watched the GroundBridge as the four Autobots raced through the portal. Behind her, she heard Ratchet sigh sadly and whisper,

"Sometimes, I wish I could do more."

She didn't pay much attention. She had heard him wish this before. Sometimes, he would voice about how he wished he was able to do more for the Autobots rather than be confined to the base. Despite the times she told him his job was as valuable– if not _more_ valuable – she was sure her words fell on deaf ears.

_SMASH!_

She whirled around quickly at the sound of glass smashing followed by a loud bang. When she found herself facing the general direction the two impacts originated from, she gasped in horror at the sights that greeted her.

One of the many syringes was lying on the floor, one of the vials lying on the floor on pieces. But that wasn't what horrified her. What horrified her most was the fact that Ratchet was lying on the floor not far from the syringe unconscious. With Ratchet's unconscious state and the broken syringe on the floor, it didn't take long for her to realize that he had injected himself with the synthetic Energon.

"Ratchet!" Talida cried in horror.

She jumped over the rail, not caring about how high above the floor she was. Landing soundly on her two feet, she took off running towards the unconscious Ratchet. She knew she was supposed to be monitoring communication for the others while Ratchet was busy with the testing of the synthetic Energon. However, she didn't care. They were the only ones in the actual base with the Autobots out in the field, Jack at work, Miko in detention and Raf in study hall.

When she approached him, she climbed up onto his chest and knelt before his face, screaming his name until her voice began to grow hoarse from overuse. Eventually, the screaming paid off as Ratchet began to groan and come to.

"RATCHET! WAKE UP!" Talida called.

Ratchet groaned as he began to sit up, catching Talida as she almost fell off him, "How is it that small beings can be so loud?"

Ignoring Ratchet's offensive question for the time being as he stood, she asked, "Are you hurt? You fell pretty bad."

"I'm fine. I'm…more than fine!" Ratchet said in surprise as he gave himself a visual once-over before checking his own stats on the computer in his arm, "Energy efficiency is up 30%?! Motor functions optimal?! Any word from the others?"

"Sorry," Talida shook her head as she ran up the stairs.

"Your voice sounds hoarse," Ratchet observed.

"Let me put it this way. If you scare me like that again, we're never having kids," was all Talida said, causing Ratchet to shudder in slight fear.

"You shouldn't use your voice like that," Ratchet warned.

"I've done worse," Talida protested, "After dad's funeral, Jack and I spent five hours screaming…you know, almost like a toddler chucking a temper tantrum. Jack lost his voice. I was close to losing it."

"Still," Ratchet objected as he knelt towards her.

"You worry too much," Talida shook his head as she kissed her mouth plates briefly.

"_Ratchet, lock on to Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency GroundBridge._"

"What the…?" Talida muttered.

"I'm locked on," Ratchet reported before instructing Arcee, "Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base."

"_Save it, Ratchet! I'm too close!_"

"Don't be a fool, mum! No amount of Energon is worth your life!" Talida protested.

Their eyes widened in horror when their heard her grunts over the commlink and the console before them began to beep as Ratchet froze in his work.

"She's hurt!" Ratchet gasped in horror as the portal opened, "Wait here, Tally."

"You can't tell me to stay here," Talida protested.

"I can and I will!" Ratchet retorted before pressing a quick kiss to her head, "Stay here and watch the comms."

Watching the way Ratchet raced out didn't leave Talida room to form an argument. Part of her wanted nothing more than to race after him. Her mother was hurt. She needed to be there. If she wasn't, something bad could happen. Then again, part of her couldn't be bothered forming an argument against him. Someone needed to stay.

"_Tally, we need a bridge back. You're not gonna believe this one._"

Confused, Talida opened the GroundBridge and soon enough, all five Autobots walked through the portal with Ratchet leading the pack.

"What happened out there?" Talida wanted to know, her voice sounding worse than before.

"I only saw the gory aftermath. But I hear the doc's a one bot wrecking machine!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Ratch!" Talida laughed as Ratchet scooped her up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, babe!" Ratchet greeted happily before placing her by the consoles and walking away.

"Alright. What's your secret?" Arcee inquired, amusement laced in her voice.

"No secret. Just a little something I like to call…Synthen," Ratchet answered as he tossed Arcee a vial.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?!" Arcee said in disbelief, remembering what had happened the week before as she passed the vial to Bumblebee, "I thought the formula was…"

"Incomplete?" Ratchet finished knowingly with a smirk, "Not anymore."

"So Ratchet makes a better rough guy then I do a smart guy?!" Bulkhead scoffed as the vial was passed to him before he passed it to Optimus.

"Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject," Optimus confessed.

"Optimus, you should have seen Ratchet out there! He was in overdrive! We should all try this stuff!" Arcee suggested.

"Or give Ratchet more so we could take a vacation!" Bulkhead added cheekily.

"I agree that the initial results seem promising," Optimus mused before stepping forward and handing the vial back to Ratchet, "But I recommend that further testing be confined to machines. Not Autobots. Outnumbered, though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior more in the laboratory right now than we do in the field."

"Hey. Why do you sound hoarse?" Arcee suddenly asked Talida worriedly.

"Blame Ratchet," Talida rasped.

"You've finally figured out an answer to the millennia long question: how a techno-organic can mate with a Cybertronian?" Bulkhead guessed as he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that made Ratchet and Talida freeze and Optimus and Arcee to stiffen in alarm.

"WHAT?!" Optimus and Arcee exclaimed.

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet and Talida cried.

"Get your mind out of the…!" Talida was suddenly cut off by her voice refusing to speak and mouthing, "Oh shit."

"Wow. The impossible happened. The kid has lost her voice," Bulkhead cheered.

"First of all, Bulkhead, you could have mated with Rayna with your holoform. Second of all, Talida, I was sure I told you to stop talking twenty minutes ago! I told you you'd end up losing your voice if you aggravated it even further!" Ratchet scolded.

"Oooh… Getting told off by the boyfriend," Bulkhead smirked, causing Talida to reach for the pen and paper she had in her backpack, wrote something on it and handed it to Bulkhead, "What's the punishment going to be? …Hey! That's rude! You write your school notes in that notebook?!"

"Why? What'd she write?" Arcee asked before reading Talida's little note, "OK. Who taught you to write that?"

"Err…," Optimus shifted in his spot nervously.

"You taught our teenage daughter how to write that?!" Arcee exclaimed in disbelief.

"It slipped out!" Optimus tried in vein to defend himself, but he knew he would pay for it later.

* * *

The following day, Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida were walking through the base. They were discussing the Autobot/Decepticon conflict and the current near-depletion of their Energon reserves. Most of the time, their conversation drifted to the fighting prowess Ratchet displayed while fighting against those Vehicons. They couldn't get over how impressed they were. They never knew Ratchet could fight like that. Even on Cybertron, they never saw him truly fight due to him being confined to the medical facilities and research labs for the majority of the war.

As they rounded the corner, they heard the sound of a thundering smash. Rounding the corner quickly, they saw a sight that took them by surprise. Bulkhead was slouched against the wall groaning in pain while the opposite wall…had a massive hole in it.

"HOO-AH!"

"What was that?!" Arcee asked in surprise, earning a groan of pain from Bulkhead.

"You have competition, Bulk. I'm a bit stronger than what I used to be. Also a bit faster!" Ratchet chuckled as he emerged from the training room with a bounce in his step and moved as though he was about to punch Bumblebee in the face, "Think you can take me, muscle car?"

"**No, sir!**" Bumblebee immediately bleeped in protest, waving his arms in front of him a little bit.

"Wimp," Ratchet scoffed before winking in the direction of Arcee and Talida, "How's it humming?"

"Did he just…?" Arcee asked in surprise as Ratchet walked away, "No, no, no. I'm sure he was aiming that at Tally"

"Stronger, faster, Studlier," Bulkhead observed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Tally. Ratchet's been acting strange since injecting himself," Arcee agreed before reading the next note Talida had shown her, "You know, whenever you say 'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen', something bad happens, right?"

Talida shrugged casually.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Bulkhead asked Arcee worriedly and suddenly.

"Huh?" Arcee stuttered in surprise, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Bulkhead pressed.

"I'm sure," Arcee rewarded.

* * *

Gazing through the crack in the doors, Ratchet saw the familiar green glow. Opening the doors, he saw another vial of synthetic Energon ready for injection. He hated having to resort to such a thing. But he felt as though he had no choice. Not with everything that was at stake.

"I need to be at the top of my game," Ratchet decreed as he gripped the syringe in his hand, "Our survival depends on it."

Gasping in pain, he injected the solution into one of the cables that made up his arm. He knew he was slowly losing his sanity the more he depended on the synthetic Energon. But it was like a drug. He couldn't will himself to stop. As his sanity slowly slipped through his fingers, his last thought was,

'_Forgive me, Talida…_'

* * *

The alarms blared in the command centre for the second time in two days. Suppressing the need to sigh or roll her eyes in frustration, Talida checked the computers for the reason behind the sudden alarms that rang out. Arcee stood behind her.

"Looks like the 'Cons hit another vein," Arcee observed.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus instructed, only to be stopped by Bulkhead.

"Hey, hey! Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?!" Bulkhead asked.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise," Optimus objected.

"But you may never know when you'll require additional firepower," Ratchet retorted as he leaned against the doorway casually before walking into the command centre as he shrugged casually, "Bumblebee can handle GroundBridge duty."

"**What the…?**" Bumblebee trailed off as he glanced at Talida in confusion, earning a shrug of equal confusion from his younger sister.

"Let's put some hurt on those Decepticons!" Ratchet decreed.

Talida wrote a note and discretely passed it to Optimus. When he opened it, he read the contents,

'_**Keep an eye on Ratchet. I have a bad feeling about what'll happen next.**_"

"I understand your meaning, Talida," Optimus acknowledged before announcing, "Autobots! Roll out!"

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Ratchet raced through the rocky outcrop with Ratchet leading the way, jumping and sliding around as he virtually danced from rock to rock. Eventually, they all came to a stop behind separate rocks. Ratchet on his own in front of the others and Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead were crouching together behind one. Looking at the scene before them, they saw a group of Vehicons in the middle of what seemed to be a mass excavation.

"The signal's weak. They may have hit a vein. But they won't find much of an Energon pulse. Not here," Bulkhead observed after glancing at the scanner.

"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems as desperate to find the stuff as we are," Arcee couldn't help but remark.

"Do you two always talk this much during missions?!" Ratchet snapped irritably before jumping over his rock and racing down the hill in his vehicle mode.

Glancing at each other worriedly for a brief moment, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead were quick on their feet as they went to follow.

"AUTOBOTS!"

The Vehicons began racing ahead, opening fire on the medic. Ratchet, too infused with synthetic Energon, paid no heed to the heavy arsenal. Instead, he leapt off a rock in his vehicle mode and struck an attacking Vehicon. Transforming mid-air, he used his feet and the weight in his legs to pin the Vehicon to the ground.

"It's alright. I'm an emergency vehicle," Ratchet shrugged as he transformed his servos into knives and struck the Vehicon.

As Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead began attacking the other Vehicons that were attacking as well, another Vehicon was trying to escape the battle unharmed. Ratchet, in his near-mindless state, wasn't going to allow that to happen. Hesitation wasn't an option for Ratchet as he began to make chase after him. Following the Vehicon, he climbed the canyon wall until he reached the top of the cliff. When he arrived, he saw that the Vehicon was several feet in front of him. Rather than continue the chase, Ratchet picked up a nearby rock and threw it. The Vehicon's grunt of surprise and pain as the large rock came into contact with the back of his head and him falling to the ground was music to Ratchet's ears.

When the Vehicon rolled over and tried to sit up, he was pinned to the ground on his back by Ratchet pressing his foot down over his chassis.

"What's the rush?" Ratchet asked casually.

"Just trying to get as far as I can from the Autobot stink!" the Vehicon spat back.

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth? My girlfriend has better manners than you! Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him!" Ratchet pretended to muse.

"Get melted, wheel-grinder!" the Vehicon snarled, "And tell your girlfriend to do the same!"

"Melted? Now there's a concept," Ratchet smirked as he transformed his servo into a flame torch and menacingly began to lower it towards the Vehicon's face, "Now I won't ask you a second time. Where is Megatron?"

* * *

The Autobots were enjoying a small success with how easy the Vehicons were falling. Bulkhead used his wrecking ball to knock an approaching Vehicon into a wall. Arcee managed to defeat one. But she failed to notice the one approaching her from behind. That is, until she heard the familiar sound of a blaster charging. Before the Vehicon could have the chance to fire the shot, he felt another shot rip through him before he knew nothing and found himself one with the AllSpark.

Confused, Arcee turned around and saw the Vehicon on the ground offline. From the shape and direction of the wound, she turned around and saw Optimus standing there casually with a blaster smoking as a result of recent use.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Arcee nodded.

Then they heard the familiar sounds of pain-filled cries echoing all around them. Looking up, they realized that the tortured cries were coming form above them. Their legs couldn't carry them fast enough as they raced to the high cliff face. When they reached it, their legs couldn't push them towards the top fast enough. By the time they reached the top, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

They saw Ratchet standing on top of a helpless Vehicon as it writhed in pain. After seeing many situations like this during the War for Cybertron, it was clear to see that Ratchet was in the processes of torturing the Vehicon for information.

"That's all I know! Really!" the Vehicon cried, trying to escape the blowtorch that was in the process of melting his optic.

"Now was that so hard?" Ratchet asked rhetorically with a smirk.

Knowing that he got everything he would be able to out of the Vehicon, he transformed his blowtorch into one of his swords and raised his arm. However, before he had the chance to lower his arm and deliver the blow, Optimus raced forward.

"Ratchet!" Optimus cried as he grasped the medic's arm, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting results," Ratchet shrugged casually as the Vehicon made its escape.

"And breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon _miner_. Servant class. _Not_ warrior class," Optimus began to reprimand his old friend.

"Oh, and let me guess. I'm just the medic," Ratchet spat.

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options are exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons," Optimus reminded him.

Ratchet scoffed and laughed without humor, "Is this really the time for a lecture, Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you?! Well, I did! And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of Energon ripe for the taking?! I do!"

"Come on, Ratchet. Calm it down," Bulkhead pleaded as he placed a reassuring hand on the medic's arm.

"Calm is the last thing we need!" Ratchet snapped as he shrugged Bulkhead's hand away, "Calm is what lost us Cybertron! The 'Cons have a warship! An army! All this Energon scouting! You think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big?! We're squandering our resources chasing after his crumbs when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now! Precisely where it hurts!"

That was when the alarm bells began ringing in Optimus' head. And the Autobot leader knew that Arcee and Bulkhead were thinking the same thing he was.

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation. And lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives," Optimus objected.

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours! Even the lives of your own family! Just ask Cliffjumper! Oh! I forgot! He couldn't be here today!" Ratchet retorted.

"That's it!" Arcee snapped.

Clearly, Cliffjumper's death was still a painful topic for her to be reminded of. Arcee attempting to charge at Ratchet and harming him showed this much. Hadn't Bulkhead stepped forward and held her back when he did, she would've.

"You know you're problem, Optimus? For such a big, strong bot, you're soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the change! _Many chances_, in fact! Even after everything he took away from you! Your parents! Your home! Your spark mate! Preventing you from raising your baby in peace! Had Megatron kidnapped my daughter like he did to Talida, he'd be gun metal grey by now! Yet he lives! I highly doubt you care enough about her to kill him!" Ratchet snarled.

_That_ struck a blow to Optimus' spark. It wasn't just because Ratchet was standing there reminding him of what he had lost due to his inability to stop Megatron earlier in the war when Cybertron was still able to survive. It didn't hurt as much as Ratchet's accusation that he didn't care about his daughter. He knew this had to stop.

"I'm afraid the synthetic Energon has impaired your judgment, old friend. I am confining you to base until further notice," Optimus proclaimed, causing Ratchet to look away in anger, "Bumblebee, Talida, bridge us back."

Sensing that Arcee had calmed down considerably, Bulkhead let her arms go. Arcee stumbled forward slightly before stopping. Ratchet had been punished. Charging after him would be futile. It would only make things worse for her.

"Fine," Ratchet sighed.

As Ratchet walked through the GroundBridge, he was met with looks of confusion from Bumblebee and Talida. Ratchet just ignored them. Instead, as he saw Bulkhead about to walk through, he made a choice.

He ran.

"**Talida! Come back!**" Bumblebee called as Talida raced after him.

Optimus' optics widened in surprise as he saw Ratchet race back and toss Bumblebee into himself and Arcee. Even more when he saw Talida follow him.

"TALIDA! COME BACK!" Optimus ordered.

But his orders fell onto deaf ears as Ratchet transformed and raced away while Talida jumped up and clung to the rooftop of the orange-and-white ambulance. They both disappeared in a cloud of orange dust as they sped into the desert. Optimus watched on with worried optics. He knew what they would do.

He just didn't know how to stop them.

* * *

Neither of them could race back through the GroundBridge fast enough. Arcee, having reached the computers faster than the others, immediately began searching. Her fear began to skyrocket when the following results came up.

"Can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates. Can't find Tally, either!" Arcee announced worriedly.

"That bogus Energon must be scrambling his signal!" Bulkhead cried, "Can't explain why Tally's tracking signature isn't working. Mineral interference, maybe?"

"Keep trying. We've got to keep Ratchet and Talida…before they find Megatron," Optimus proclaimed.

* * *

When Ratchet explained to Talida before that the Decepticons had tapped in to every known Energon deposit on the planet, he wasn't kidding. In this particular mine, the Decepticons were running a mass excavation of the Energon inside. Inside every cavern of the mine, miners were drilling through the walls, slicing small shards of Energon crystals off whole chunks and then carting them off. They were working without pause in the hopes of pleasing their master.

Breakdown was one of the Decepticons in charge of supervising the operation. His mind, however, was far from focusing on the job.

"Yeah. Sure she's dumb and airy and the extra arms are a little weird. I find myself intrigued by her," Breakdown admitted.

Breakdown quickly turned around at the sound of a whistle from the entrance. To his surprise (and secret delight), he saw Talida stroll into the mine. However…much to his horror, Ratchet was with her.

"I was wondering when you might show," Breakdown smirked at Ratchet, "Hey, duckling."

"Hey," Talida mouthed to him with a small wave and an apologetic smile, "Sorry about this."

"Why are you… Oh no," Breakdown muttered as he began to realize what Ratchet was going to do to him.

He wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Breakdown didn't like what was about to happen to him just as much as Knock Out wished he wasn't in a small cavern of the mine alone with Megatron.

"You call yourself a scientist?!" Megatron taunted Knock Out as he approached the medic in a menacing manner, "You were supposed to have located a fresh Energon source by now!"

"Apologies, Lord Megatron. We got distracted by the new Autobot that attacked us," Knock Out tried desperately to defend himself.

"Really? And what new Autobot would that be?" Megatron asked sarcastically.

The sound of approaching footsteps distracted Megatron for the time being. Looking behind him, he saw that Breakdown was approaching the two of them. What surprised him, however, was the fact that Breakdown let out one final groan before falling face-first onto the ground unconscious…

And Ratchet and Talida stepped out behind him.

"HOO-AH!" Ratchet cheered, earning a look from Talida that clearly read, 'Really?'

"Well, er…," Knock Out trailed off nervously as he stumbled a few feet back, "Talida, what are you doing here?"

Talida just shrugged and pointed towards Ratchet.

"Enough said," Knock Out muttered, knowing how intense their relationship was.

"That is your fearsome new adversary?!" Megatron scoffed in disbelief before laughing, "He's Optimus Prime's medic!"

"Oh no, Megatron. I am your Doctor of Doom!" Ratchet snarled before charging at Megatron, "THIS IS FOR TALIDA!"

Megatron was taken by surprise when he felt a fist come into contact with his face. Talida and Knock Out just watched with their mouths agape as Megatron collided with the wall opposite them.

"Wow…," Knock Out drawled, earning a nod in agreement from Talida.

"Alright then," Megatron muttered after wiping Energon from his mouth.

"FOR CYBERTRO-ARGH!"

Talida gasped in horror as Ratchet charged at Megatron with his fist drawn back. What horrified her was how easily Megatron managed to grab Ratchet's fist and twist it in a way that made Ratchet freeze and almost kneel before him in pain.

"Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect," Megatron mused slightly.

"Chemical enhancement, perhaps?" Knock Out shrugged as he offered a solution.

Even though this was Megatron, nobody would be prepared for what happened next. Megatron drew his clawed fingers back and dug them deep into Ratchet's chest not far from where his spark would be.

"NO!" Talida cried in horror, suddenly finding her voice again.

"There's your laboratory sample, doctor," Megatron drawled as he tossed Ratchet to the ground.

"No!" Talida whimpered.

"Find out. If this chemical can do this to Optimus Prime's lapdog, imagine what it can do for our troops," Megatron chuckled.

"Optimus, I've been a fool," Ratchet whimpered.

"You bastard!" Talida snarled.

"My, my, Talida. You certainly have more bite than you did before," Megatron smirked as he approached her.

"Get away from her!" Ratchet wheezed.

"Back then, you didn't just stab my boyfriend in cold blood," Talida retorted, "You pathetic excuse of a Cybertronian!"

Talida gasped as she suddenly found herself pinned against the rocky wall in a tight grip. She whimpered and tried to crane her face away when Megatron leaned his face closer to hers.

"I will only allow you to live just this once because of some…_affection_ I hold for you, my dear niece," Megatron sneered before dropping her to the ground and walking away, "But do not expect me to show any mercy to you next time we meet."

* * *

"Optimus!" Arcee cried out in relief as she heard the familiar beeping from the numerous monitors, causing Optimus to race forward, "Ratchet's signal! It's back online!"

"What about Talida?!" Optimus asked worriedly.

"Nothing yet," Arcee answered sadly, "But can't we just assume…?"

Optimus knew what she meant as he barked out, "Bumblebee!"

"**On it!**" Bumblebee nodded as he immediately began entering the coordinates into the GroundBridge controls.

"AUTOBOTS! ROLL OUT!" Optimus ordered as he transformed and drove into the open GroundBridge with the others following him.

As soon as they raced into the mine, their battle began.

* * *

"Knock Out, what are you doing?" Talida whimpered as she saw the Decepticon medic stand over the wounded Autobot medic with a vial filled with synthetic Energon.

Ignoring the young techno-organic, Knock Out instead taunted Ratchet by saying, "Doctor to doctor, I must say your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're gone, which will happen in three, two…"

Talida's eyes widened in horror as Knock Out transformed his servo into a circular saw and lowered it closer to Ratchet's face. At speeds that would amaze all, she jumped in top of Ratchet's chassis and blocked the oncoming saw with her arm blade, causing Knock Out to freeze in horror and quickly retract it.

"Talida!" Knock Out cried, "What were you doing? I could have killed you!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?! Sit by and watch you kill my boyfriend?!" Talida retorted.

"Talida… No… Run…," Ratchet pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you," Talida defied.

"Lord Megatron's orders. I can't defy him," Knock Out stammered nervously, "He will do more than peel my paint this time!"

"You and Breakdown defied him once before," Talida reminded him with a casual shrug, "Or have you forgotten how you saved my life when I was aboard the Nemesis?"

"They are two different situations, Talida," Knock Out shook his head, "Two completely different…"

"How? I don't see a difference!" Talida snapped before muttering those three words, "You owe me."

"What?!" Knock Out gasped as he stumbled backwards even further.

He knew about how she cashed in that favor with Breakdown by having Bulkhead save his life from MECH.

Is she really using it on him?

"Before you explained how you would help me escape the Nemesis alive, you and Breakdown told me that since you saved my life, I am in your debt," Talida began.

"But that isn't paying back a debt! That is adding to it!" Knock Out snapped.

"You saving my life came with strings attached. You risked your life to save mine. I risked Bulkhead and Breakdown possibly killing each other so Breakdown could be saved from MECH. Well…mine has strings attached. Repair Ratchet. Replenish him with Energon. Just save him! And I'll let you go free," Talida swore before hearing the familiar sounds of blaster fire approaching their small cavern, "If Megatron asked, just say that the others arrived and stopped you from killing Ratchet and obtaining a sample of the Synthetic Energon."

Knock Out knew that he would end up suffering for this later. But he had a debt to collect.

"Alright. But you better not mention this," Knock Out sighed.

With a shaky sigh, he grasped the vial tightly before throwing it towards the wall. The sound of it shattering and the synthetic Energon spilling were music to Talida's ears. Grabbing the first aid kit, he began to patch the medic to the best of his ability. But with no proper equipment, he had to settle with a temporary seal to stop the bleeding at least and seal off the wound from any kind of infection.

Just as the medic finished, the gunfire came even closer to them, indicating trouble.

"Go. GO!" Talida snapped.

"Breakdown!" Knock Out called.

The brawn of the two, who was just coming to form what had happened before, quickly followed Knock Out deeper into the cavern and towards escape. Thankfully, they were gone by the time Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead arrived.

"You're a brave little diplomat. You know that?" Ratchet asked Talida with a slight laugh, causing the other Autobots to look at each other in confusion.

"What can I say? I learned from the best," Talida shrugged.

The Autobots looked at each other and shrugged. They'd get the full story later. Right now, they needed to ensure that Ratchet would be OK.

* * *

Ratchet groaned as he slowly became aware of his senses. The pounding in his head. The searing pain in his side. The sounds of objects hissing and beeping registered in his audio receivers. Groaning, he went to sit up. But a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up, he saw Optimus.

"Easy, old friend. You've lost a lot of Energon. Good and bad," Optimus warned.

"I…I didn't intend to hurt…anyone!" Ratchet gasped in pain as he laid back down, "I just wanted…so badly to…"

"Help us. We know. But you almost cost us something irreplaceable. Our medic and our most trusted friend," Optimus told him warmly, earning a smile from the medic.

"Plus side, babe. We found a massive supply of Energon. You guys should be safe for a while," Talida announced as she helped Bulkhead carry some boxes in.

"And for that, we all should be grateful," Optimus added.

"The synthetic Energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again," Ratchet sighed before adding to ease Optimus' worries, "On _machines_. _Not_ Autobots."

"Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained," Optimus remarked.

"Not me," Ratchet shook his head.

"Talida, would you know anything about that?" Optimus asked his daughter.

"Let's just say that when it comes to me and Knock Out and Breakdown, we're all square," Talida winked.

At first, Optimus was confused as to what his daughter had meant. But then he remembered something. She was always talking about how she still owed Knock Out and Breakdown for saving her life. She must have paid back her favor to Knock Out in full.

"Thank God! I can start pounding Breakdown again!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Bulkhead! Be a little more sensitive!" Talida hissed, gesturing towards Ratchet on the medical slab.

Slowly, life was returning to the way it was before. But what the Autobots, who were too blinded by their happiness, didn't know was that…

This peaceful serenity wouldn't last for long.

* * *

**BIG MAJOR ARC STARTING NEXT CHAPTER! And that major arc is the whole Unicron arc. Things are going to be interesting there.**

**Also, I'm gonna be posting the prelude for a brand new story. …and no. **_**Fading Suns**_** isn't the story I'll be posting. I'm gonna keep my promise and finish this story first before I even start writing **_**Fading Suns**_**. It's one of the stories I mentioned in a chapter of…**_**Rising Storms**_**, I think it was.**

**It's gonna be the story that is kind-of like a what-if story for **_**Strange Beginnings**_**. It's called **_**A Different Beginning**_** and it's about what would happen if Talida was left with another family and a chain of events lead her to being placed in the foster system. It's something that haloangel21 and I are writing together and I hope that you guys will love that story as much as you love this one.**

**You guys should know what to do by now. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**Also…anyone a fan of Dead by Sunrise? If so…should I use their songs in **_**Rising Seas**_** and what episodes would they suit? Remember. **_**Rising Seas**_** would start with the Project Predacon episode because **_**Fading Suns**_** ends with Rebellion.**

**BYE!**


	32. Doomsday Prophecy

**Hello…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**storygirl99210: **_**AWESOME CHAPTER and Ratchet is an idiot!  
**_

**He's male, isn't he?**

**Shadow Katakura: **_**Poor Ratchet's gonna have one huge hangover when this is finished.**_

**Yeppers.**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Hmm, can't think of anything to say.**_

_**RoseBlade: How 'bout… If they think the Synth-En in this episode was bad… Wait till 'Thirst'.**_

_**Amelia: But what if… Never mind.**_

**I'm dreading that episode.**

**haloangel21: **_**Again, lovely chapter. :) About the workshop it was fun. Too bad I'm not going to be able to do the summer thing, and apply for fall instead.**_

**Sounds to me like you've chosen your college. ;)**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**The synthetic energon really scared me. I head to learn about drugs in Health and Safety class. They all sounded scary and that bad Energon reminded me of it. I'm so glad. They won't use it. Please update.**_

**Wait till you see 'Thirst'?**

**Awesomo3000: **_**AWESOME! :D BTW, what did you think of the new episode Evolution? It was EPIC!  
**_

**I'll admit. It was cool. I'm just looking forward to next week's episode. THAT one will be epic.**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Great chptr.**_

_**Ratchet got class when doped on Syn-energon. But he can be a little trippy with it too.**_

_**Now that Knock Out & Breakdown's debts are paid, will they still be friends? I hope to see more of them with Talida around.**_

_**Update soon.**_

**Just wait till you see what I have up my sleeve.**

**Stopmotiontk421: **_**This was pretty good! BTW, did you my idea for Rebellion?**_

**I'm not gonna use it because it's an overused idea.**

**OK. This chapter is going to be a short one. Just because writer's block hates me and I don't want this to be over too soon.**

**Also…when should I end this story? After **_**One Shall Fall Part 3**_** or after **_**Orion Pax Part 3**_**?**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"What are you humming?" Jack asked Talida as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Song for the next routine," Talida shrugged casually as she removed her earphones from her ears.

"Why won't you tell me anything about it?" Jack wanted to know.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later," Talida answered mysteriously.

Jack was, at first, confused. Then he knew Talida would tell him eventually. Well…either that or he'll find out himself when she actually performs the routine. But he knew that she liked to be secretive

Talida let out a small sigh as she began approaching the rails near Optimus. Something had been troubling her father for the past week now. She could tell. There seemed to be more tension in the air whenever he was in the room.

"Something on your mind?" Talida asked casually, earning a heavy sigh in response, "Dad?"

Optimus let out another heavy sigh before reciting that ill-fated prophecy, "And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness."

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee couldn't help but joke.

"Goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy, after all," Ratchet pointed out.

"I say it's a load of hooey!" Bulkhead decreed.

"I always assumed that the Ancients were referring to our home planet. But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons…," Ratchet trailed off, almost nervously.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here," Optimus went on.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought!" Bulkhead cut in, "And knowing Rayna, she would've known about this since…well, before the war began!"

"So why pull an old prophecy out of the dust now?" Talida couldn't help but ask.

"Because the alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us," Optimus answered.

"And it would seem that its end point…is Earth," Ratchet announced after observing the readings.

"Uh…crazy coincidence, right?" Bulkhead laughed nervously.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee demanded.

"A few days, at most," Ratchet replied gravely.

Arcee and Bulkhead glanced at each other nervously while Talida exchanged nervous glances at Jack. They knew that with these sort of prophecies, they would end up losing something or someone they hold dear to them.

What would they lose this time?

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone," Optimus rumbled.

* * *

Optimus' warning seemed to be too little too late. Megatron knew of the prophecy. And he was already beginning to think about what he could do and what was going to happen when the planetary alignment occurs.

"I did not seek out the Blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame. But to rule undead armies and conquer worlds! And to do that, I require more than this mere slimmer that rests within me! So where is my Dark Energon?!" Megatron roared as he whirled around and stomped his foot onto the ground, scaring Knock Out slightly.

"Out there, Lord Megatron, just waiting for you to reach down and pluck it," Knock Out answered, earning a glare from Knock Out, "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You've had setbacks. You were in stasis."

Knock Out didn't expect Megatron to pick him up by the shoulder and snap, "Which is exactly why I need to make up for lost time! I can see the future! Vividly! But I must assure its outcome, for I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks!"

And that future Megatron was dreaming about consisted of it being painted red, flames of purple spurting out of a volcano…

And him standing over Optimus with his sword raised high, ready to strike.

* * *

**Told you it would be short. But I don't want it to be over too soon. You know what I mean?**

**Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever. You guys should know the drill by now.**

**BYE!**


	33. The Hand on the Backpack

**It's the beginning of the end, people! ;)**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Shadow Katakura: **_**Everybody hates writers block, hmm?**_

**Who doesn't?**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Predacons, Zombie Cons, Frankenstein Con, Vampire Cons… I think of anything else.**_

**Wha?**

**Megatronus117: **_**Cliffy**_

**You know me?**

**storygirl99210: **_**AWESOME!**_

**Thanks!**

**haloangel21: **_**You should have it end around One Shall Rise Part 3.**_

_**And yes, it seems that I have chosen my college. :) Half of it was due to my parents not wanting any more phone calls from the Institute themselves XD Kinda irritated them.**_

**So the institute was that desperate to have you, huh? You're gonna make it big… Just don't forget about us, OK? :P**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**DUN DUN DUN!**_

_**Unicron is coming! Everyone run and hide under your favorite Cybertronian!**_

_**I can't wait to see how Talida plays her part in the upcoming events.**_

**I'm still trying to decide whether or not Talida should go into the core with them.**

**Emajade32439: **_**Sorry that I didn't review the last chapter. I thought I posted one and was surprised when I looked at the reviews. I enjoyed dominant Ratchet even if he was a little drug induced by synthetic Energon. He is still cool to with his snarky dry humor and his ability to instill fear in his patients! Good job and I will try not to forget to review again.**_

**It happens all the time with me. ;)**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Sorry Megs, you are not what the prophecy speaks of. And when I mean they, I meant the autobots weren't going to use the bad formula. I saw thirst and I knew the cons would. But that's far off from this point. Please update.**_

**Megsy's self-absorbed. And I think they will eventually use it again. Because in **_**Evolution**_**, Ratchet was working on the formula.**

**Stopmotiontk421: **_**Ow sorry, but I kinda thought it was a good idea. And this is going great so far.**_

**Thanks!**

**Lady Minuialwen: **_**Nice chapter :)**_

**Hey. I haven't heard from you in a while.**

**yorkmaniac89: **_**I don't know if megatron is trying to be a badass or a complete jackass**_

**Maybe both.**

**BLueBeLl: **_**we need more to read!**_

**Coming up…**

**I don't know why I keep typing the disclaimer. But I'm gonna do it anyway.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Allow me to say this about how this chapter… I am so evil, it's not funny anymore…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After the reading of the dooms prophecy, there was a tension looming in the base. Everyone began fearing the planetary alignment and what it would bring, even if they had days until the rising darkness would bring their doom.

Talida decided to diffuse the tension by mentioning to Miko and Raf about a conspiracy website she and Jack stumbled on the day before and how she and Jack found a picture of Bumblebee someone had uploaded. That caught their interests. Using Raf's laptop, they decided to go through the conspiracy website and see for themselves.

"Pass," Jack sighed as they went through the photos.

"Nope," Talida shook her head.

"Kid in a costume," Jack said.

"Balloon," Talida observed.

"Nope," Jack objected.

"Hold it!" Talida cried when they reached the photo of Bumblebee under the caption, '_Phantom Driver_'.

"Camera sure loves 'Bee," Jack remarked.

"What can you do? When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait!" Miko pointed out.

"Ain't that the sad truth?" Talida laughed, "Nowadays, I can't walk past a newsagent without seeing Justin Bieber, One Direction or the Kardashians on a magazine cover! If only it was like that with Linkin Park…"

"Wait! Is that Bumblebee?!" Ratchet cut in as he observed Raf's laptop screen.

"On a conspiracy website," Raf answered.

"A what?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"A website where people post _evidence_ of _close encounters_," Talida used air quotes around the words 'evidence' and 'close encounters'.

"But we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace 'Bee with…," Raf trailed off as he replaced the photo of Bumblebee and replaced it with a cat in a spacesuit and helicopter hat that said,

"_Mars cat says, 'Take me to your feeder'._"

Ratchet couldn't help himself. It was hard not to laugh at that gif. But nothing prepared him for everyone's reactions. Talida…well, she just smiled and shook her head slightly before returning to her workbook. Jack, Miko and Raf, however, just stared at him in disbelief. There's something they don't see everyday.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko said in disbelief.

"Uh, Optimus, you wanna see something funny?" Jack offered the Prime.

"No," Optimus answered shortly, surprising and confusing Jack slightly.

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way," Arcee said with a casual shrug as she walked into the command centre with Bulkhead not far behind her.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or loose his cool," Bulkhead added.

"Ahem," Talida cleared her throat.

"Except when Arcee, 'Bee and Tally are concerned," Bulkhead added before saying, "You know, you looked just like your mother then. The only difference is your eyes."

"You say that almost every time I do something," Talida laughed.

"While Optimus seems to keep his emotions in check and Arcee is his spark mate, Bumblebee is his adopted son and Talida is his daughter, I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was far different before he was made a Prime," Ratchet remarked.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf repeated in disbelief.

"Cybertronians aren't born into greatness. They have to earn it," Talida shrugged.

"So…different how? Are we talking party animal?" Miko asked.

"No. No. Optimus was more like…," Ratchet trailed off as he tried to find someone to compare Optimus to, "Jack."

"What?" Jack immediately began stuttering, "I'm nothing like…"

"_Prime!_"

"What did we do now?" Talida asked as we looked up.

"_Those tech heists my department has been tracking! We figured it was MECH on account of their stealth tactics…until moments ago when a security feed from the Pennington Epps Particle Collider captured this._"

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf approached the monitor as Fowler sent him the security feed he had mentioned. When they zoomed in on the face, they immediately recognized who it was.

"Soundwave," Jack said.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat," Miko offered.

"_The 'Con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date._"

When Fowler's little list list came through, Ratchet and Talida were unable to help themselves. They just had to gape at what the Decepticons had stolen so far. But what really made them gape was the realization of what Cybertronian device these components made when combined.

Something that would turn the tides of the war.

"Plasma injector," Ratchet began.

"Tron shield," Talida continued, earning a look from Arcee who was amazed that she knew this stuff.

"Tesseract?!" Ratchet cried in disbelief.

"That sounds like everything you need to build a Space Bridge," Talida observed, "The only thing that's missing from the list is a power source."

"What would they use as an ample power source?" Arcee asked.

"A highly modified engine or something along those lines," Talida guessed with a shrug.

"How do you even know this stuff?" Arcee demanded.

* * *

One day transitioned into another, the prophecy still looming in everybody's minds. Especially Optimus' and Talida's. Optimus' because the fate of the world was sitting on his shoulders more than it was before. Talida's because of how much it affected her father.

It was no secret that while she was close to her mother and always went to her for things she would be uncomfortable telling anybody else about, she was a daddy's girl. She enjoyed spending time with him and enjoyed it whenever he was the one that retrieved her from dance rehearsals or whenever the others weren't able to.

But she was also worried about the prophecy because of something else. And that something else was a single little flyer. She hoped they would be able to do what the flyer was advertising. But deep down, she had a feeling that they wouldn't.

"Hey, Tally," Raf began, "Can you go racing with Bumblebee?"

"Not that I'm happy to spend time with my brother, but why can't you go?" Talida asked.

"I'm not feeling too good. And Bumblebee's been looking forward to go racing. Besides, when was the last time you raced?" Raf answered.

"Fair enough," Talida shrugged as she stood up, "By the way, the last time I went racing was when Jack and I were having that trouble with Vince."

"**Ratchet, Talida and I are going racing,**" Bumblebee told Ratchet.

"Just be careful and don't allow anything to happen to her. Optimus and Arcee aren't your only worries concerning her safety," Ratchet warned.

"We'll be fine, Ratchet," Talida promised.

Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode and Talida climbed in with her backpack and Raf's car that she would be borrowing for the time being. The scout quickly drove out of the base, eager to spend some time with his sister.

"**Thanks for doing this with me, Talida**," Bumblebee thanked before bleeping, "**You know, this is the first time we've truly spent time together since learning the truth of your heritage.**"

"I know," Talida nodded in agreement, "But it's almost like you try to head down one direction in life and then something appears to pull you towards another path. Plus, with the war and everything, we've been busy."

"**Do you know how to race?**" Bumblebee asked.

"I know I'm going to kick your butt!" Talida crowed.

"**Bring it on, sissy!**" Bumblebee challenged cheekily.

"Hey! Don't call me sissy!" Talida warned, "I may be sister. But I ain't your sissy. Got it?"

"**Yes, ma'am,**" Bumblebee whirred cheekily.

"How am I gonna deal with you?" Talida muttered.

A comfortable silence shadowed the two. But for them, it was alright. When they had to talk about something, they would talk about it.

Unfortunately, something had to cut in on that silence.

"_Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They're three clicks from your position just off the highway. If you drop Talida off at the exit ramp, I can bridge her back to base from there._"

"**Copy,**" Bumblebee responded to Ratchet before saying to Talida, "**Sorry, Tally.**"

"It's OK, 'Bee. We can go racing another time," Talida promised, leaning into the back seat and shrugging, "Maybe next time, Raf can come with us."

She then heard the familiar whooshing in the air. Something was flying above them. But the sound didn't resemble a regular commercial jet. It sounded foreign.

Then the gunfire followed the sound of the engines.

Looking up, she saw flashes of purple and the familiar Cybertronian jet. Megatron had found them and was trying to attack them. Immediately, Bumblebee swerved on the road to avoid the shots. However, there was one he couldn't avoid.

The shot stunned him. Forced him to abruptly come to a stop in the centre of the road. Purple electricity cackled all around him as Megatron flew away. Towards where Bumblebee knew his fellow Autobots were. But he had something else to worry about. Something more important.

And that something was his fellow passenger.

"**Tally…?**"

He didn't see his passenger initially when he adjust his rearview mirror to see her. He only saw her backpack and the car and controller she borrowed from Raf. Eventually, he did. And he became scared.

Because all he saw was Talida's limp hand coming into contact with her backpack.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! God, I'm evil!**

**This was actually sad for me to write. Wait until next chapter…**

**You guys knew what to do by now! Review! Fave! Alert! Whatever!**

**BYE!**


	34. All Wrong

**Am I evil or am I evil?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**haloangel21: **_**Muahahahaha! You're so evil! XD**_

_**Well…I wouldn't call it desperate. I think they called because they wanted to know any classes that I wanted to take during the summer session. I told them not the summer, cuz we're busy. I might apply for fall instead. I'll try not to forget any of you. :P**_

**Better not. ;)**

**devildog452: **_**(Being dramatic)Be gone you fowl demon. Just kidding. By the way have you ever watched a show called my little pony friendship is magic?**_

**I don't really like My Little Pony.**

**Shadow Katakura: **_**You are an evil mastermind, ya know that?**_

**Tell me something I don't know. ;)**

**storygirl99210: **_**AAAAAHHHHH! Ah, man! Not Tally!**_

**Yes! Tally!**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Whoops it's 'I can't think of anything else.'**_

**What?**

**Transfromeranimefan: **_**Noooooooooo! Not the evil cliff hanger! Plz update soon. I love this story coolest ever!  
**_

**Yes! It's the evil cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**VectorSigma101: **_**…you are so evil…**_

**Yep. :D**

**Girl Supersonicboy: **_**Oooh! Evil writer! Leaving like that!**_

_**Oh no! Talida! This is bad very Very bad!**_

_**I hope she'll be okay. Her being part Cybertronian is going to have to have a whole different effect on her with that kind of zap.**_

**You'll have to wait and see what effects they will have on her.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The rest of the Autobots – namely Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead – possessed no idea of the current predicament with Bumblebee and Talida as they were in the middle of a predicament of their own. They were called out to a military base where Decepticons were trying to steal the final component needed to complete the construction of their Space Bridge. And so far, the Autobots were successful. They managed to make sure that no humans were harmed. And the Vehicons that were attacking them were falling to the ground defeated with ease.

That is…until an unwanted face showed up.

And that unwanted face was Megatron himself.

"Optimus," Megatron greeted.

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy into fruition?" Optimus asked tiredly.

"Why leave matters to fate when one can forge one's destiny?" Megatron retorted before smirking evilly at the sight he knew was approaching, "Ah, speaking of fate…"

Seeing the smirk on his face, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead turned around to face what was approaching them from behind.

Bumblebee was slowly approaching them. He looked saddened. In mourning. Even approaching the apologetic.

But it was _what_ he was cradling in his arms that made Optimus' optics widen in horror in such a way they almost resembled Scraplets.

His daughter – _his precious baby_ – was resting in Bumblebee's tender hold. What horrified him was how pale she was. How weak she looked.

How she was barely holding on to life.

"No! NO!" Arcee cried as she raced forward and removed Talida from Bumblebee's arms and into her own.

"Is she…?" Optimus trailed off, not wanting to say that word.

"She's breathing. Barely," Arcee answered with a trembling voice before glancing at Optimus with fear written in her optics and humming in her spark.

"Ah ha…," Megatron mused, the smirk growing on his face even more, "It would seem that I swatted a bee and squashed a bug."

"**YOU PIT-BOUND SCUM!**" Bumblebee roared in anger as he went to aim his Energon stingers at Megatron, arms trembling in the ager he felt at Megatron for harming Talida and at himself over his inability to protect his baby sister.

"'Bee! No!" Bulkhead protested as he immediately leapt to hold the scout back.

Optimus was struggling to get over the shock of it all as he turned to face Megatron. The Decepticon lord sunk back slightly when he saw the murderous look that his brother was giving him for causing his daughter harm. The Autobot leader was desperate to show Megatron why he should never harm his family. Then he glanced at the weak Talida and the gentle pleading look on Arcee's face. Those factors made him decide that getting his daughter help was more important.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back now!" Optimus ordered.

Distinctly, he heard his old friend mutter,

"_We must have an Autobot down…_"

No sooner than he made the request, the GroundBridge appeared behind them. When the portal was fully opened, Bulkhead let go of the struggling Bumblebee.

"Arcee, tend to our daughter and Bumblebee," Optimus instructed, knowing that separating a mother from their child while they were fighting for their lives was the worst thing to do.

Bumblebee placed a comforting hand on Arcee's shoulder as they walked through the GroundBridge.

Megatron looked up and saw that the Nemesis was finally arriving as ordered. Looking back, he saw the GroundBridge portal closing and the Autobots were gone. He smirked, assuming they had all left to tend to his dear niece. Satisfied, he boarded the elevator with the power source and left the scene.

Ratchet held his breath as Arcee and Bumblebee walked through the portal. Already, he had a medical tool in his hand ready to immediately begin treatment.

But when he saw who it was, his grip failed him and the tool fell to the ground. He stumbled backwards, shuddering in horror, desperately grasping to anything that would keep him upright.

That earned everyone else's attention fully. Raf was the first to realize who it was.

"Oh no!" Raf gasped in horror.

"LIDA!" Jack screamed as he immediately raced forward.

"NO!" Miko cried.

"What happened?!" Ratchet demanded, the anguish clear in his voice as he somehow found the strength to stand on his own two pedes.

"Megatron," Arcee snarled, shooting Ratchet a murderous glare.

"Quickly! Into my laboratory!" Ratchet ordered.

Immediately, Arcee laid Talida on the berth and she was hooked up to a spark monitor. Ratchet noted how erratic it was and how it refused to stabilize. Everything about the situation only continued to make his fear grow. While he tried to find the problem, Arcee, Bumblebee, Miko and Raf stood back and gave the medic the space he would need to work.

Jack, however, refused to leave her. He hated seeing his adopted sister like this. Everything seemed to remind him of the hit-and-run almost nine years ago. Despite being eight at the time, he remembered every single detail of that day. Especially how pale, defenseless and _lifeless_ she looked in that hospital bed.

This was no different.

"Talida's not responding! We must run diagnostics on her assem-I mean, vital statistics! Ugh! My tools! They're all wrong!" Ratchet cried as he threw most of his tools to the side, "Where are the tools I used to save her the last time?!"

"**What do we do now?!**" Bumblebee whirred anxiously.

"Just do what you can, Ratchet!" Arcee pleaded, "I'm not losing her again!"

"We need to call my mum," Jack decreed as he walked away from his sister to take out his cell phone.

"Your mother may be a nurse. But does she know anything about the effects Energon has on a techno-organic?!" Ratchet asked impatiently.

"Do you know anything about the organic half of Talida?!" Jack snapped back, surprising Ratchet as he walked away talking into his phone, "Mum, it's urgent!"

That was when Ratchet remembered the last sentence of the doom prophecy. The one that was currently looming over them. The reason she was like this.

"The weak shall perish," Ratchet trembled as he ran a delicate finger down the side of his face, "Be strong, Talida. Please."

"It should be me," Raf murmured.

"Raf, there was no way you could have known this was going to happen, OK? You're not at fault. I'm sure if Tally knew, she would've gone with 'Bee anyway. Knowing her, she would tie you to a chair to make sure you didn't go," Miko remarked.

No more than five minutes after Jack made the call, a request was made for Ratchet to open another GroundBridge. But it didn't come from Optimus. Instead, it came from June Darby who sped through the GroundBridge in her white car.

"Mum!" Jack sighed in relief, "Thank…"

"Grad my bag!" June ordered as she raced towards Talida and placed two fingers on her pulse point on her neck after Ratchet ran another scan on her.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment," Ratchet explained to June.

June turned back to Ratchet and snapped back at him, "If I don't get her stabilized now, she will not be leaving this table alive! Do you understand me?!"

Ratchet felt as though he had cold water splashed on his face to wake him up. Only, this was more horrifying than simply oversleeping on an important day. Talida – the love of his life – was struggling with the simplest of tasks. Breathing was proven to be difficult. It made him sick. It brought him back to the time when she was thrown from the top of the Nemesis by Megatron into the Arctic and she was fighting a depressed skull fracture, a ruptured spleen and hypothermia. However, this time…

He wasn't sure if he could save her.

Everyone froze in horror when they heard the sound of a loud crash. Immediately turning around at high speeds, they saw a dent in the nearby wall and an emotionally distraught Bumblebee standing by the fist-sized dent. Everyone figured out that hearing June's declaration made him punch the wall in ager.

But the rational one came from someone they didn't expect.

The distraught mother.

"'Bee! Listen! You don't think I know what it's like to watch someone you love – someone you'd sacrifice yourself for in a spark beat – fighting for her life?! Sure. I'm like you. I want to avenge Talida as much as I know you want to avenge her. But I know that my daughter needs her mother to be by her side right now. And…I know that she needs her brother. She needs us to keep ourselves in check. Because we may unintentionally end up making her worse!" Arcee snapped, tears threating to spill from her optics.

Bumblebee glanced at Talida, who was worse than before if it was possible, and asked himself the question that doomed him since he was zapped,

"**What have I done?**"

* * *

**Short one again. I know. But I can't resolve everything too quickly. Hopefully, how quickly I updated will allow you to forgive me for the length.**

**Basically, this is like a part 1 in Talida's battle for her life. Part 1 of Optimus' seeking for vengeance is next chappy.**

**You guys should know what to do by now. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**BYE!**


	35. A Decision

**Hello again…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Guest: (from chapter 33) Chill!**

**(for this chapter) Hopefully, everything will be fine.**

**Princess Sapphire1020: Yep!**

**grapejuice101: I will.**

**Awesomo3000: You know me.**

**Shadow Katakura: No. You don't. I will update as soon as I can. But I'm also balancing time with Tumblr stories.**

**AlphaTrion3145:****Not really big on the idea, if I'm honest.**

**Megatronus117:****Yep.**

**rsdk525: Yep.**

**haloangel21: Nice to know you have my back, halo.**

**Stopmotiontk421: He's terrified.**

**Optimus' girl: Happy (belated) 4****th**** of July to all American readers from Australia. But we don't celebrate the 4****th**** of July here. We have Australia Day on January 26. Knowing Optimus, Megatron will suffer.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Now…what was I going to do today? Oh. Right. Optimus and Bulkhead. This will be a short chapter…probably. Pending on where I end it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Megatron thought that Optimus and Bulkhead had gone back with Arcee and Bumblebee to tend to Talida after what he had done to her.

He thought wrong.

Somehow, Optimus and Bulkhead managed to climb onto the wings of the Nemesis. They were scaling the wing they were on to find their way inside. Millions of reasons for this action were circling in their minds.

Everything Megatron had done in the war.

To stop him from reconstructing his Space Bridge.

For everything he did to Talida.

That last reason was the main motivator for Optimus. The failure grappled him. The failure to protect his family. His absolute failure as a father. Because of this war – and his inability to end it – he had to miss the first 14 years of her life. Leaving her on that doorstep was the hardest thing for him to do.

When they finally found her again, she had to face danger whenever she went. Nowadays, she would attract it. The near-kidnap attempt during that street race. Encountering Airachnid in the forest and having to run for her life all night. Megatron invading her mind and him later throwing her 3000 feet to the ground. Him kidnapping her.

Now she was barely hanging on to life because of Megatron.

And he couldn't face it.

By the time they climbed onto the top of the Nemesis, they were facing a storm. Not just their emotional storms. But a physical storm. With cackling lighting. With roaring thunder.

They eventually found the engine component under heavy guard. Vehicons guarded it from every direction. Every conceivable angle known to them.

Bulkhead went down first. Taking care of two of the Vehicons. One snuck up behind him. But he was struck down by Optimus, who landed on top of him and severed its head from its body. He shot at another Vehicon, sending him flying. The Vehicon landed on one of the electrical conduits aboard the Nemesis. Optimus watched as he writhed in pain as the electricity coursed through him. After a few seconds, he went limp. Dead.

"Ratchet, how is Talida?" Optimus asked, almost desperately.

"_It's too soon to tell._"

"She's in good hands," Optimus reassured. But he didn't know who he was reassuring.

Ratchet or himself?

"_Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride! We've accepted these humans into our lives. Yet I bothered to learn so little of their science nor medicine! Even after what happened last time…_"

"Pull yourself together, old friend. My daughter needs you!" Optimus ordered.

"_And I have grown to need her._"

"Lock on to my coordinates and activate a GroundBridge," Optimus instructed as he turned to face Bulkhead, who was carrying the component on his back.

"Ready!" Bulkhead grunted as the GroundBridge opened behind him.

"Bulkhead, return to base. There is something I must do," Optimus said, somewhat cryptically.

"What? Seriously?!" Bulkhead stuttered in surprise.

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again. Everything he has done to my daughter has finally made me realize something. She made me realize that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall on this or any planet," Optimus growled before declaring in a way that sent chills down Bulkhead's spine,

"Megatron must be destroyed!"

* * *

**Told you it'd be short.**

**Well, you guys should know what to do by now. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new **_**Transformers: Prime**_** episode to watch and Valdaya fans on Tumblr who will kill me if I don't post more stories.**

**BYE!**

**PS: I may not have anything new up before Monday. So I'll just say this now. On Monday, I go back to school. Year 11's serious business at my school. Then from Wednesday morning to Friday afternoon, I'll be going on a school retreat with the rest of my year. It's like this spiritual camp thing. Don't ask. I really can't explain it. Different things happen every year. Basically, I'll be able to go on here and read and possibly review stories. But I won't be able to work on any story until I return on Friday afternoon. After that, it's back to regular programming with an update every once in a while.**

**Now that's cleared up, I shall bid you a temporary farewell. I will return. Don't worry.**


End file.
